Dulce Rendición
by Yarely Potter
Summary: A veces el primer paso para tomar el control es rendirse.
1. Prologo

_**Aqui les dejo**_** mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

**La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste**

_**Prologo**_

_A veces el primer paso para tomar el control es rendirse. _

Bajo el engañosamente suave exterior Luna Lovegood es una mujer que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Un hombre fuerte que la tome sin preguntar, porque está dispuesta a darlo todo...

El policía de Devon Theodore Nott, está en una misión: encontrar el hombre que mató a su compañero y llevarlo ante la justicia. Hasta ahora, ha encontrado un vínculo entre el asesino y Luna, y si Theo ha de acercarse a ella para atrapar al asesino, que así sea.

Luna es dulce y femenina, todo lo que Theo necesita y desea en una mujer, pero sospecha que ella está jugando. De ninguna manera va a permitir que un hombre tenga la última palabra en su relación. ¿O sí?

Luna ve en Theo un hombre fuerte, dominante como ella necesita, pero él parece decidido a mantener a distancia. Entonces decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos para demostrarle a él que no es un juego.

Ella está dispuesta a entregarse al hombre correcto. A Theo le gustaría ser ese hombre. Pero la captura del asesino de su compañero tiene que ser su primera prioridad. Hasta que Luna se ve amenazada y Theo se da cuenta que va a hacer todo por protegerla.


	2. Capitulo uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo Uno

DEVON.

—Yo no quiero que vuelvas al trabajo aún.

Theodore Nott dejó caer su taza de café en la usada mesa del comedor y

miró fijamente a Marco Pucey con confusión.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando, Marco?

El hombre mayor se pasó una mano cansada sobre su rostro, una cara profundamente surcada por arrugas y por cansancio. Había llamado a Theo temprano por la mañana y le pidió que se encontraran para tomar una taza de café.

Debido a que Theo tenía su evaluación física y psiquiátrica en una hora. El último

obstáculo para regresar a trabajar como un policía de Devon.

Él había estado plagado de dudas. ¿Qué persona cuerda no lo estaría? No había

estado completamente seguro de que podría regresar a un trabajo, cuando Adrian, su pareja, no lo haría. Nunca. Pero, por supuesto, el volvería. El asesino de Adrian tenía que ser capturado. La justicia tenía que hacerse. El que se interponía en su camino era un doctor para que dijera que estaba bien físicamente y una evaluación psiquiátrica sobre el estado. Él podía fácilmente pasar esa mierda.

— ¿Tú no piensas que nunca más pueda trabajar encubierto?—Theo preguntó cuándo Marco no respondió todavía.

—No. Eso no es lo que digo.

—Entonces, ¿qué carajos estás diciendo?

Marco enfocó sus ojos cargados por el dolor en Theo. Parecía tan desgastado

ahora. No como el hombre grande, fornido, con una voz resonante y personalidad

a juego.

—Escúchame hasta el final. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Hijo.

Theo se estremeció, no sólo por que Marco le llamara hijo, sino porque el verdadero hijo de Marco se había ido. Perdido para ambos.

—Quiero que me ayudes para llevar al asesino de Adrian a la justicia.

Theo debería haber visto esto venir. Marco estaba más allá de la frustración por

la falta de progreso en el caso del asesinato de Adrian. Era comprensible. Esto reflejaba el propio sentimiento de injusticia ardiente en Theo.

Y era por lo que estaba impaciente de regresar a su trabajo. De esta forma él podría encontrar al asesino de Adrian y hacerle pagar al bastardo.

—Pero no quieren que vuelva a la fuerza.

—Ellos dejaron caer el balón de la investigación—dijo Marco con dureza. —Tú

lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Están de pie alrededor con un dedo en sus culos mientras el asesino de mi muchacho camina libremente.

Ellos no tienen ni siquiera un sospechoso. Adrian era un buen policía. Un policía muy bueno. No se merecía acabar así.

Los ojos de Theo se estrecharon ligeramente. No lo había dirigido personalmente, pero aun así, se le levantaron los pelos de punta por tener que preguntarle a Marco sobre el manejo del caso por parte del Departamento. Nada de lo que había visto le había llevado a creer que alguien hubiera tomada la muerte de Adrian a la ligera.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que vuelva?—Theo apuntó, tratando de empujar de nuevo a Marco al asunto. Él no quería meterse en un agujero por Adrian. No ahora.

No cuando le había tomado esto mucho tiempo, para ser capaz de pensar en su compañero sin parecer que algo le quemaba por dentro.

Una camarera se acercó con una cafetera y comenzó a rellenar sus tazas. Marco

la separó lejos en un gesto irritado. Ella rápidamente se retiró, las cejas se levantaban en un ceño oscuro en la cara de Marco.

—He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta.

Theo frunció el ceño. ¿Era por esto por lo que Marco parecía un muerto recalentado? ¿Había estado dedicando cada hora del día, renunciando a dormir, en un intento desesperado de atrapar al asesino?

—Estás retirado, Marco. Deja el trabajo policial para nosotros.

La pena llenó los ojos de Marco.

—Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso, hijo.

Theo meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Creo que tengo una sólida ventaja en quién puede tener noticias del asesino

de Adrian. Cuando menos él estaba en la escena esa noche, así que si él no lo hizo, con absoluta seguridad sabe quien fue. Pero mi instinto me dice que ese bastardo le pegó un tiro a Adrian por la espalda.

El estómago de Theo se arremolinó, y el café que había tomado le quemaba como un ácido. Imágenes de Adrian, boca abajo, como un pedazo de basura descartada, en un charco de sangre en el suelo.

—Si tienes pruebas, ¿Por qué no has ido a Pettigrew?, y ¿por qué estás aquí pidiéndome que no regrese al trabajo?

—Debido a que Pettigrew es un clavo desagradable que tiene su cabeza tan lejos del culo que puede oler la cena de la semana pasada—refunfuñó Marco. —Acudí a él cuando supe del tipo que estaba allí. Anthony. Anthony Goldstein .

— ¿Sabes su nombre?—Interrumpió Theo.

Marco levantó la mano.

—Déjame terminar. Sé mucho más que el nombre de esa mierda.

Theo asintió con la cabeza y trató de relajarse en su asiento. Echó un vistazo a

su reloj. Él iba a llegar tarde.

—Fui con Pettigrew. Le dije todo lo que sabía. Él me echó. Me dijo que yo era un hombre acabado y que debía dejar el trabajo de la policía a los profesionales. Me dijo que cuando necesitara mi ayuda, él malditamente me la pediría. Esto va en torno del departamento, que piensa que Adrian tuvo la culpa en el tiroteo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda?

—He estado oyendo rumores, Theo. Parece que la idea general es que actuó sin

razón, y que su muerte es una consecuencia desagradable de sus acciones.

'Flagrante desprecio del deber', estas palabras fueron lanzadas alrededor de más de

una conversación.

Theo miró con incredulidad a Marco.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. Yo estaba allí. Di mi informe.

—Tú dirías cualquier cosa para cubrir a tu compañero.

Theo frunció los labios en una mueca.

Marco levantó su mano.

—Eso es lo que dicen ellos. No yo.

Theo se echó hacia atrás, respirando hondo para calmar la ira que hervía en su

interior. Echó una larga y dura mirada a Marco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él?

¿Tratando de enojarle lo suficiente para que estuviera de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Marco quisiera? Él nunca había sabido que Marco fuera cualquier cosa menos directo, pero la pérdida de un hijo podía tener un modo de doblar la conciencia de cualquiera.

Marco apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Theo.

—Tú vete a tu evaluación, hijo. Habla con Pettigrew. Si piensas que estoy loco como una cabra después de que estés de vuelta en la oficina central durante unas horas, y sigues pensándolo, vuelve al trabajo y olvida que alguna vez hemos tenido esta conversación.

Pero si averiguas que tengo razón, me llamas esta tarde. Vienes, y podemos hablar de cómo podemos apresar al hijo de mala madre que mató a mi hijo. Tu compañero. Tu hermano.

Marco salió de la cabina y lanzó unos arrugados billetes sobre la mesa antes de

caminar hacia la salida. Habría sido difícil solicitar tranquilamente un permiso para

estar ausente, cuando lo que quería hacer era poner su puño a través de la pared.

Theo había considerado evadir la evaluación psicológica, pero aquella mierda estaría en su expediente personal para siempre, y no quería que esto lo siguiera durante los próximos veinte años.

Estuvo de pie en la sala de su apartamento, caminando, demasiado inquieto para sentarse y esperar a que Marco llegara. El anciano no había parecido ni una pizca sorprendido cuando Theo le llamó. Ni siquiera preguntó que había oído alrededor de la oficina central.

Pero él lo sabía. Se lo había dicho a Theo, pero Theo no le había creído. Él había vuelto voluntariamente, teniendo intención de no hacer caso de la petición de Marco.

No importa lo que pasara, Theo quería estar allí donde pudiera ayudar en la

investigación, no en una búsqueda inútil. Pero Pettigrew había trazado una línea difícil en la arena. Theo no debía acercarse a la investigación.

Demasiado cerca, y una mierda. Al igual que necesitaba un montón de psicología cuando el asesino de su compañero estaba suelto. Cuando él había preguntado a quemarropa sobre los rumores que flotaban sobre que Adrian tenía la culpa, Pettigrew lo había negado rotundamente, diciendo que la investigación estaba en curso, y que el departamento haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para llevar a los tribunales al asesino.

Theo también había preguntado sobre Anthony, y su posible conexión con el asesinato, pero Pettigrew había rechazado hacer comentarios.

Había salido de la oficina frustrado, sólo para encontrarse con muchas miradas

comprensivas de sus compañeros policías. Muchos murmuraron su opinión que de

ninguna manera Adrian había hecho algo malo. Pero el hecho que ellos tuvieran que decírselo a Theo lo enojó, lejos de conseguir lo contrario. No debería haber ninguna duda. Esto había levantado preguntas en su mente por la dirección en la que iba la investigación.

Marco entró por la puerta, no molestándose en llamar. Theo encontró su mirada, y encontró la cruda determinación que hervía a fuego lento allí.

—Así que ya lo sabes—dijo Marco en voz baja. — ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Conseguí un permiso de seis meses—dijo Theo al momento. —Ahora dime todo lo que has averiguado y entonces podremos clavar a ese bastardo.

Marco se acercó al sofá y se hundió en los cojines. Echó un vistazo a propósito a

Theo.

—Necesito que vayas a Londres.

— ¿Qué hay en Londres?

— Luna Lovegood.

Theo cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Anthony Goldstein?

—Tal vez nada. Pero ella es la única pista que tengo ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Quién es ella?

Marco se rascó detrás del cuello y luego movió la cabeza.

— Anthony Goldstein llamó a la madre de Luna justo al momento de los disparos.

Ambos desaparecieron sólo unos días después de que le pegaran un tiro a Adrian.

Nadie les ha visto. Yo la he estado investigando. Más o menos una perdedora como Anthony . Pasa por los empleos como si fueran un caramelo, y tiene una historia de consumo de drogas. Su hija trabaja para Xenophilius Lovegood, el hombre que la adoptó. Él es dueño de la firma de Seguridad Lovegood e Hijos. Firma de primera categoría. Te caería bien.

Theo esperaba impaciente por que Marco se pusiera sobre el punto. No importaba si le gustaría o no Lovegood. Lo que le importaba era si su hija podría llevarle al asesino de Adrian.

—Por lo visto, Luna se hizo cargo de su madre durante casi toda su vida hasta

hace unos años cuando su madre quedó fuera de juego cuando, Lovegood

entró en escena y se llevó a Luna de nuevo a Londres. Desde entonces, la madre esporádicamente ha llamado a su hija, la mayor parte de las veces pidiendo parte del dinero que ella ha ganado. La última vez que la llamó fue hace un año.

Ahora, lo que creo es que si la madre tiene la costumbre de llamar a la hija cuando necesita dinero, ella podría muy bien intentar llamarla otra vez, ahora que Anthony ha entrado en escena. Anthony está desesperado. Necesita dinero ahora que está huyendo. Dinero que la madre no tiene. Si te acercas a la hija, y haces algo de espionaje, ella podría muy bien llevarnos a Anthony a través de su madre.

Theo asintió con la cabeza. Hasta ahora tenía sentido. La madre y el novio estaban huyendo. Probablemente con poco dinero en efectivo. Ella podría muy bien ponerse en contacto con Luna y pedirle ayuda. Por lo que sabía, la muchacha podría saber exactamente donde estaba su madre.

—Mi amigo Rufus es amigo de Lovegood , y este le debe un favor—continuó Marco.

—Le he pedido que te contrate en su empresa de seguridad. Él sabe quién eres, que eres un poli, y que tu compañero ha sido asesinado.

—Pero nada más, ¿verdad?

Marco sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo que él sabe es que estás de permiso mientras tratas con la muerte de tu compañero y tomas la decisión sobre si quieres volver de nuevo a tu trabajo.

Theo miró bruscamente a Marco.

Marco se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía una explicación bastante plausible.

Lo que sea. No le importaba un comino lo que pensara Lovegood que eran sus razones para tomar ese permiso.

— ¿Crees que Lovegood está en todo esto? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la madre de Luna?

Marco sacudió la cabeza.

—Rufus me contó todo. Estuvieron casados brevemente diez años atrás. No ha

tenido nada que ver con ella desde entonces. Es un buen hombre. Su hijo es ex—

militar. Él tiene a otros dos chicos trabajando para él. Uno estaba en las Fuerzas Especiales, y otro un poli antes de que una herida lo sacara de la línea del deber.

Ellos hacen un buen trabajo.

—Así que es sólo por su hija por la que tengo que preocuparme.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente.

Parecía bastante simple. Entra, consigue la información y sal. Se la entregaría al departamento en bandeja de plata. Sonaba como un paseo después de algunos casos en los que había estado metido durante años. Y sí, él podría usar el permiso.

Entonces él no tendría que pensar mucho en volver a su trabajo sin su compañero.

Marco se le quedó mirando durante un largo rato antes de que el pareciera

arrugarse justamente delante de Theo.

—Gracias, hijo. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias—dijo Theo en un momento. —Adrian habría hecho lo mismo por mí en un instante.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a Marco. Ninguno habló durante un largo momento, y luego Theo extendió la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Marco.

—Adrian tendrá la justicia que se merece. Lo juro.


	3. Capitulo dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capitulo dos**_

LONDRES

Luna Lovegood se acurrucó en el brazo inerte de Jimmy e intentó, e intentó muy fuerte que la decepción no se precipitase en Ella.

Su amante era suave, desde la respiración que se oía en el cuarto, hasta al llevarla más cerca de su pecho. Su mano se rizó fue a su pelo rizado, acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Ella apretó su mejilla contra él y trató de relajarse. Intentando encontrar alguna medida de alegría después de sus relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Ha sido bueno para ti?—susurró él.

—Sí—ella mintió. Bueno, no era verdadero y era mentira. Ella las había tenido seguramente peores, y Jimmy era un amante considerado. Pero era muy pasivo.

Ella suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda mirando al techo.

¿Qué estaba mal con Ella?

¿Por qué no podía encontrar la satisfacción? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de empujar más?

—Luna, he estado pensando.

Ella volvió su cabeza a Jimmy. El pánico golpeó en el centro de su pecho.

Seguramente nada bueno venía de un hombre que decía que había estado pensando. Los hombres simplemente no pensaban, y ciertamente no eran propensos a expresar sus pensamientos en conversaciones de almohada.

Él se movió hasta ponerse de lado mirándola.

—Yo también he estado pensando, Jimmy —dijo abruptamente. El levantó la ceja.

—Tú primero.

Ella se levantó sobre su codo y le miró nerviosamente hacia él, Su mente corrió para llegar a encontrar una forma coherente para poner en práctica lo que ella

quería decirle.

— ¿Por que no planeas nuestra cita de mañana por la noche? Puedes decidir donde me llevarías, donde cenar. Y tal vez después podríamos volver aquí y tú podrías? no sé, atarme, o hacer algo perverso. Básicamente todo lo que quieras hacer. Es tu elección

Qué desastre. ¿Podría haberlo dicho más torpemente? Ella se mordía el labio mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Era de sorpresa o por entusiasmo?

—Uhm, no estoy seguro de seguirte—dijo él con inquietud. Definitivamente no entusiasmado.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo—dijo en voz baja. Él se sentó en la cama y se frotó lo cabeza.

—Luna, ¿por todos los santos de donde vino esto?

Sus mejillas ardían y ella tragó. Dios, ella se sentía estúpida. No hay nada mejor como enviar a un hombre corriendo en dirección contraria.

— ¿Estás infeliz del modo en cómo están las cosas? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme?—le preguntó.

Ella pensó en mentirle y retroceder. Es lo que había hecho en su última relación. Y antes de esa. Pero eso no conducía a ninguna parte.

—Yo no diría infeliz. Exactamente

—Entonces ¿cómo lo llamarías?—apuntó él.

—No estoy satisfecha—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres decir sexualmente?

Ella alzó la vista para ver que la miraba atentamente, con irritación calentando sus ojos.

—No. No se trata sólo de sexo, Jimmy. Si lo fuera, tal vez yo podría tratar con ello. Es más que eso. Quiero yo quiero a un hombre que pueda tomar el mando.

Que tome decisiones. Que se haga con el control. Y no sólo en el dormitorio.

—Y yo no soy ese hombre.

Ella retorció sus dedos, flexionándolos y apretándolos.

—No, no lo has sido.

Él maldijo en voz baja.

— ¿Quieres que cambie?

Ella le miró con tristeza.

—No. Eso no es justo. Para ti o para mí. Supongo supongo que yo sólo esperaba que tal vez tú podrías ser ese hombre.

—Maldita sea, Luna, lo haces parecer como si estuvieras terminando entre nosotros. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna fantasía que quieres que yo represente? Puedo hacer eso.

Quieres decir si quieres que yo juegue ese papel, pero no ha sonado como si lo quisieras en una situación temporal.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Quiero, no, necesito esto. Y esta es la cosa. Ha había hombres que estarían más que dispuestos a pasar una noche jugando a ser el macho dominante, pero terminaba ahí. —Se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a entender. —

¿Tiene sentido?

Se frotó una mano sobre su cara y sus ojos con gesto cansado.

—Sí, tiene sentido.

Ella se estiró para tocarle y él se estremeció lejos de ella.

—No sé qué decir. ¿Estás enfadado?

Un sonido áspero escapó de sus labios cuando suspiró.

—No. Sí. Demonios, no sé. Siento que me dejaste caer un maldito yunque en mi cabeza.

Él extendió la mano y ahuecó su barbilla en ella. Le acarició el pulgar sobre la mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo sabía. Yo sabía que algo no estaba bien entre nosotros. No me esperaba esto, pero yo sabía que no eras tan feliz como podrías ser. O deberías ser. Quiero que seas feliz, Luna. Demonios, quiero ser feliz. Y creo que no lo hacemos el uno por el otro.

Él arqueó las comisuras de su boca en una mueca de sonrisa y ella se relajó.

—Tú no estabas satisfecho tampoco—acusó ella.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca triste.

—Creo que no te meterás en problemas por decir que no entonces.

Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y dejó escapar una risita.

—No hacemos una buena pareja. Estando aquí desnudos después del sexo, rompiendo.

Se inclinó sobre ella, su expresión seria.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Luna. Yo había esperado más para nosotros, y admiro el coraje que tuviste para decirme lo que querías.

— ¿Así que no crees que soy una psicópata pervertida?

—No, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a tener cuidado. Hay muchos hombres ahí fuera que se aprovecharían del tipo de situación que tu quieres. Ellos no buscarían tu placer o tu mejor interés en el fondo.

—Gracias, Jimmy —dijo ella suavemente cuando alcanzó hasta tocarle la cara.

Él se inclinó y besó su mejilla antes de salir de la cama para vestirse.

Luna se sentó detrás de su escritorio en Seguridad Lovegood e Hijos, mordisqueando distraídamente su lápiz.

La oficina estaba tranquila hoy. Xeno y los demás estaban en un posible trabajo con el chico nuevo, y ella se quedó sola para reflexionar. Nunca era bueno.

Jimmy la había dejado la noche anterior en vez de quedarse como el habitualmente lo haría. Pero ahora, al romper era una forma de empujar a un hombre de la cama. Ella podría consolarse con el hecho de que, al parecer, había estado tan insatisfecho como ella, por lo que ella dudaba que estuviera sufriendo por un corazón roto.

Ella, por otra parte, ella estaba de nuevo en camino de buscar un dom. Tal vez había sido demasiado sutil. Demasiado temerosa. Demasiado avergonzada de sus necesidades y deseos. Ciertamente, no era algo que ella jamás hubiera discutido con sus amigas, no es que ella hubiera tenido muchas.

Probablemente votarían por echarla de la liga de mujeres por oír sólo lo que Luna esperaba de un hombre. La noche anterior había sido la primera vez que expresó sus deseos oscuros que flotaban en su cabeza. No es que ella hubiera entrado en detalles. Sólo la breve mención de esto había hecho que sus mejillas ardieran con la vergüenza.

Pero esto tenía que terminarse. Ahora.

La sutileza no era su amigo. No iría a ninguna parte con los hombres con los que había estado implicada. La insinuación y la esperanza no era el camino. No, ella tendría que ser más activa. Más contundente. Si no dejaba claro lo que ella quería, entonces, ¿cómo podría esperar conseguirlo alguna vez?

El teléfono interrumpió su línea de pensamientos melancólicos, y ella lo levantó, agradecida por ello.

— Lovegood e Hijos—saludó ella.

—Hola cariño, soy mamá.

El corazón de Luna se desplomó. Una náusea comenzó a hincharse en su estómago, y ella tuvo que frenar la necesidad física de colgar de nuevo el teléfono.

Dios, había pasado un año desde que había tenido noticias de su madre. Un año sin histerias, sin acciones de mártir, sin falsas excusas.

—Mamá—dijo con voz débil. — ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunta estúpida. Su madre nunca estaba bien. Siempre había una crisis.

—Tengo un problema, Luna. Necesito tu ayuda.

Luna cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio. Por el receptor, ella oyó el sonido de coches pasando en una carretera. ¿Estaba su madre en una cabina telefónica? Lo más probable es que Marlene no se pudiera permitir un teléfono celular.

No preguntes, Luna. Ninguna pregunta. Tú no quieres saberlo de cualquier manera.

— ¿Luna, estás ahí?

—Estoy aquí—susurró Luna. Si sólo no hubiera contestado el teléfono.

—Necesito que me prestes un poco de dinero, pequeña. Sólo un poco para ayudarme hasta que consiga otro trabajo y un lugar para vivir.

Luna tragó de nuevo la dura decepción y cerró los ojos para acallar el aguijón de las lágrimas. Tan tonto como esperar que un día Marlene McKinnon consiguiera hacer

algo bien, Luna se aferraba a ello, sin embargo.

¿Por qué no podría ella tener una madre? Una verdadera madre. Alguien no tan empeñado en meter la pata todo el tiempo, y que pudiera tener una verdadera relación con su hija.

—Luna, yo de verdad lo necesito esta vez, cielo. Te lo devolveré, por supuesto.

Por supuesto. Qué risa. La mano de Luna apretó el receptor del teléfono hasta que un dolor agudo subió por su brazo.

—No esta vez, mamá—dijo Luna, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su negativa.

La pausa larga, silenciosa cayó sobre la línea, le dijo a Luna que su madre estaba sorprendida.

—Pero mi amor, necesito dinero para salir adelante.

La desesperación ribeteó en la voz de Marlene. Ella se hizo más fuerte.

—Yo te dije que te lo devolvería. Tengo que encontrar un lugar para vivir, comprar gasolina y alimentos. Tan pronto como esté instalada y encuentre otro trabajo, estaré bien.

—Eso es lo que dices cada vez—dijo Luna silenciosamente.

—Sólo que esto nunca se termina. No puedo seguir ayudándote. Es tiempo de que tomes un poco de responsabilidad sobre ti misma.

Antes de que Marlene pudiera responder, Luna suavemente colgó el teléfono en el

receptor. Sus manos temblaban cuando se apartó del escritorio.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Ella sacudió su cabeza cuando oyó la voz extraña. Apoyado en el marco de la

puerta de su oficina había un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre. Llenaba la puerta entera.

— ¿P—puedo ayudarle?

Él se enderezó y caminó la distancia restante hasta su escritorio. Le tendió la mano a ella.

— Theodore Nott. El chico nuevo.

Su boca formo una O. Ella deslizó su mano en la de él y en vez de sacudirla, él

se limitó a agarrarla y la apretó suavemente.

—Soy Luna Lovegood.

Él sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaban en ella.

—Lo sé.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Por supuesto, tú lo sabes. Soy la única mujer que trabaja aquí, así que no podría ser nadie más.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—preguntó mientras dejaba su mano y hacía gestos hacia el teléfono. —Parecías disgustada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirándole. Oh Dios, era un tipo intimidante.

—No fue nada. ¿Había algo que quisieras?

El teléfono sonó, y ella se puso de pie en un salto. La náusea en su estómago volvió como una venganza. Probablemente era su madre. Ella siguió mirando el teléfono, poco dispuesta a contestarlo, no queriendo lidiar con una madre sobreexcitada que la manipulaba a cada instante.

Una mano grande cubrió el receptor y lo levantó.

— Lovegood —dijo Theo. Hubo una larga pausa y miró a Luna, con esa mirada

ardiente. —Lo siento, pero ella salió un momento. ¿Puedo cogerle el mensaje?

Por favor, por favor, no dejes un mensaje. Ella no podía tener ahora una perorata histérica de su madre. No con un completo desconocido.

Theo colgó el teléfono.

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja.

—No hay problema. ¿Estás bien? Tengo la impresión de que definitivamente no querías hablar con quien quiera que estuvieras hablando al teléfono antes.

Ella se estremeció mientras él seguía mirándola con esos ojos azules intensos.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Ahora, ¿había algo que querías?—le preguntó ella otra vez.

Las comisuras de su boca se torcieron en una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, por supuesto que no. Estoy contenta de estar contigo. He oído mucho acerca de ti de Xeno y Oliver. ¿Ya te has instalado? No te he visto en la oficina.

Cállate, Luna. Ella quiso dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Parecía que tenía una cabeza hueca totalmente.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—También estoy contento de encontrarme contigo. También he oído mucho de ti, a Xeno y Oliver. Me he mudado a un buen apartamento, y esta es la primera vez

que estoy en la oficina.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras seguía mirándola con una sonrisa. Hermosos ojos también. Azul profundo y rico. Llevaba el pelo corto y lo tenia negro, de punta ligeramente en la parte superior. Probablemente no tenía más que frotar una toalla sobre él, y pasar el peine en una dirección, y quedaría así.

— ¿Podría tener la esperanza que me enseñaras mi oficina?

Ella parpadeó y se apartó de la lenta lectura que estaba haciendo de sus atributos. Se puso de pie, golpeando su rodilla contra la mesa. El dolor se disparó por el muslo, y ella hizo una mueca.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Ella abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y rebuscó unos segundos antes de sacar un juego de llaves.

—Estas son las llaves de tu oficina y del edificio. Estoy segura de que Xeno te ha dado los códigos de seguridad, pero si no es así, te los anotaré.

Ella las empujó hacia él, y su mano se cerró alrededor de la suya una vez más.

Un hormigueo caliente pasó a través de su piel cuando su pulgar rozó sus nudillos.

Ella tiró de su mano hacia atrás y caminó alrededor del escritorio hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, ella se volvió hacia atrás para ver si la seguía mirando.

Estaba bastante segura de que le había estado echando un vistazo a su culo, pero tan pronto como se había girado, él tiró de su mirada hacia arriba.

—Si me sigues, te mostraré tu oficina.

Se apartó de donde se había apoyado en el extremo de su escritorio y comenzó a ir hacia ella. Ella se giró y camino tres puertas abajo, a la oficina vacía, que había

sido adjudicada para él.

Ella abrió la puerta, pero no entró en el interior. Ella hizo gestos con la mano.

—Aquí la tienes. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

—Lo haré—dijo él en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Luna sintió su mirada, sabía que ella le miraba cuando se movió dentro de la puerta. Ellos habían tomado nota de su aspecto. Cuando Marco le había dado detalles de Luna Lovegood, Theo no había esperado que fuera tan hermosa. O con un aspecto tan inocente.

—Uhm, regresaré a mi oficina ahora. Mira a tu alrededor. Y si necesitas algo, solo grita.

Se volvió para ver su oficina mientras se iba ella por el pasillo. El sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros. Él la ponía nerviosa. Había estado en el borde desde que él entro en la oficina. Después de que estuvo seguro que ella se había ido, se giró para cerrar la puerta y tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a Marco.

—Finalmente me reuní con Luna Lovegood—dijo tan pronto como Marco contestó.

— ¿Y?

—No es como yo esperaba—admitió Theo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Theo se detuvo y conjuró la imagen de ella sentada en su oficina, su rostro una máscara de malestar. Su angustia le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

—Ella es joven. Bastante. Parece agradable. De aspecto saludable. Según Xeno ella es muy inteligente y de buen corazón.

Él oyó el suspiro de Marco de impaciencia.

— ¿Has llegado a algo con las escuchas telefónicas? ¿Sabes si ha llamado su madre?

—Yo sólo conseguí el acceso a la oficina hoy. Aprovecharé a pinchar su teléfono aquí y en su piso tan pronto como pueda conseguir hacerlo. Y creo que su madre puede haber llamado hoy.

La respiración de Marco se aceleró, haciéndose eco en la línea telefónica.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué dijo?

—No tengo ni idea. Entré cuando ella estaba al teléfono, y ella dijo muy poco.

Pero ella estaba visiblemente molesta. Colgó en un punto de la conversación, y cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, se negó a responder. Lo cogí, y una mujer

preguntó por ella, pero rechazó dejar un mensaje cuando le dije que Luna no estaba

disponible.

— ¿Por qué diablos no la pasaste con Luna?—preguntó Marco con exasperación.

—Porque ella no lo habría hecho—dijoTheo. —Se paciente, Marco. Llegaré al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo. Dame un par de días para obtener las llaves de su piso. Estos tipos no se sientan con los brazos cruzados. Voy a tener que tener cuidado.

—Avísame cuando averigües algo—dijo Marco.

—Lo haré.

Colgó, y Theo metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se quedó allí un momento, reflexionando lo que tenía que hacer. Para su sorpresa, un sentimiento de culpa le atormentaba. Le mordía su culo como un pit bull .

A él le gustaba Xeno. Le gustaba el trabajo, aunque lo obtuviera bajo falsos pretextos. Encajaba bien con el equipo de Xeno. Oliver, Blaize y Harry eran de su edad, y tenían mucho en común. Por primera vez, se preguntó si volvería a la fuerza policial, y si realmente era lo que él quería. No sería lo mismo sin Adrian.

Adrian.

La única palabra que se filtró a través de su mente y le trajo una oleada de dolor, que él había tratado de bloquear desde el funeral, pero últimamente no había tenido éxito. Theo cerró los ojos. La idea del asesino de Adrian por ahí. Libre.

Evadiendo a la justicia. Theo había visto a los suficientes chicos malos ganar en el barrio de mierda, en el que lamentablemente él había crecido. Él no iba a dejar que

sucediera de nuevo. Esta vez era personal.

—Uh, ¿Theo?

Alzó la vista para ver a Luna en la puerta de su oficina. Su mirada parpadeó abajo por sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos ajustados vaqueros. El jersey de cuello de cisne se ajustaba a sus curvas en los lugares correctos. Él se movió incómodo en su silla, y apartó las imágenes de su cuerpo de su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, con la esperanza de parecer bastante despreocupado.

—Xeno ha llamado. El, Oliver, Harry y Blaize van a ir a comer y quieren que

Tu vayas a almorzar con ellos en Cattleman's.

Theo metió la mano en su bolsillo, tomando sus llaves.

—Gracias. Me dirigiré allí ahora. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cuando vuelva?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró al otro lado, con las mejillas teñidas de color rosa.

Dios, se veía tan suave y femenina. Él estaba medio tentado de coger con su mano un mechón de su pelo largo y rubio. Ver si era tan suave como parecía. Tan sedoso como su piel debía ser.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada, pero entonces la oyó salir de la oficina, y levantó la mirada para ver su bien formado culo balancearse por el pasillo.

Se sentía atraído por ella. Diablos, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas no lo estaría? Pero se había equivocado en tantas maneras diferentes que ni siquiera podía contarlas. Ella seguro como el infierno que no era una muchacha para jugar con ella. No, ella llevaba escrito que había que tener cuidado con ella, y él no estaba en una posición de entrar en ese tipo de situación. Él la asustaría de todos modos.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, tiró las llaves de una mano a la otra y se dirigió a su camioneta. Tendría que encontrar un momento más tarde cuando todos los demás se fueran de las oficinas para poder pinchar la línea principal. Si hubiera sido la madre de Luna quien llamó hoy, obviamente no había conseguido lo que ella quería. Y significaría que volvería a llamar.


	4. Capitulo tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Theo se apoyó contra el complejo de apartamentos de ladrillo y observó a Luna que luchaba para levantar dos bolsas grandes de comestibles de su asiento trasero y luego empujaba la puerta del coche con la cadera para cerrarla.

Él comenzó a avanzar, alcanzándole las bolsas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Los ojos grises se ampliaron, asustados, y luego brillaron hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Deja que te ayude con esto—dijo él.

Ella lo dejó, sin dejar de mirarlo con sorpresa. Aunque ambos vivieran aquí— Xeno era el propietario del complejo de apartamentos y Oliver, Blaize y Harry también vivían aquí—él y Luna aún no se habían cruzado en su camino desde que él se había mudado.

Él se dirigió a su puerta y se volvió, esperando para que la abriera. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Cómo sabías que apartamento era el mío?

—Tu hermano me lo dijo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No es habitual en Oliver, es muy hermético. Estoy sorprendida que él te lo dijera por miedo a que entres y me asesines mientras duermo.

Theo se echó a reír.

— ¿Es tu manera de decir que él es un poco protector contigo?

—No, él es cauteloso—dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. —Y privado. Muy, muy privado. No es como si fuera ofreciendo información personal—Abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara.

— ¿Te molesta que él me dijera tu número de apartamento?—preguntó él mientras llevaba sus bolsas. —Yo sólo me ofrecí a echar un ojo, ya que mi apartamento está cerca.

Ella le siguió y cerró la puerta.

—No, eso no me molesta.

—Bien, entonces, ahora que hemos establecido esto, ¿dónde quieres que deje tus compras?

Ella señaló hacia la cocina.

—En la barra, por favor. Las guardaré después.

Él tomó su tiempo caminando a través de la sala, echando un vistazo al interior de su apartamento. Desde la impresión que se había formado de ella, lo había

esperado de color rosa, tal vez amarillo, o ligeros tonos pastel. Colores y decoración de chica. Volantes, y cubiertas de mierda de un extremo al otro. No podía haber

estado más equivocado. El apartamento estaba decorado en tonos tierra oscuros.

Había una sensación claramente masculina en el mobiliario. Burdeos, azul oscuro, verde. El canapé y el sofá eran de cuero marrón oscuro, y parecían cómodos y

modernos, como si estuvieran para sentarse en ellos, y no se utilizasen sólo para la decoración. Ella era una contradicción interesante. Que le intrigaba enormemente.

Él dejó los comestibles y echó un vistazo al teléfono. Parecía un teléfono fijo normal. Era bastante fácil pincharlo, sólo tendría que entrar en su piso cuando ella

no estuviera alrededor, y estar malditamente seguro que ella nunca se enterara.

Había recogido suficiente información de Blaize de Harry para saber que ella era bastante rutinaria en sus idas y venidas. La mayor parte de los días de la semana se quedaba en su casa. Las noches del viernes y sábado las pasaban con el tipo con el que salía, y los domingos, habitualmente los pasaba con Xeno. Ella ocasionalmente pasaba un tiempo en casa de su hermano o en el apartamento de Blaize y Harry, pero la mayor parte, parecía ser una persona solitaria.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para estar enfrente de ella, se encontró con que ella le estaba estudiando, sus ojos entrecerrados y cautelosos. Había una curiosidad sutil en su mirada, a pesar de su reserva. Como si ella no pudiera entenderle

completamente._ Únete al club, nena_. No había sido exactamente capaz de entenderla durante el poco tiempo en que se habían conocido.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados, doblados protectoramente en su parte media. Sin darse cuenta, apoyando sus pechos, empujándolos hacia arriba hasta que se

tensaron contra su camisa. Él podía ver el contorno de sus pezones, presionando

suavemente hacia fuera.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?—preguntó ella cortésmente, aunque su lenguaje corporal dijera una historia diferente. Ella no estaba cómoda aquí con él. En su

espacio.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias, pero tengo que irme. Me voy a reunir con Blaize para tomar algo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Sé lo que significa.

Él arqueó una ceja:

— ¿Ah?

Ella se rió con voz ronca.

—Si se trata de Blaize. Implicara a muchas mujeres magníficas, hermosas y tontas habitualmente, bueno, a medio vestir, sin cerebro y hermosas.

—Suena como mi tipo de hombre—dijo él.

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo.

—No te tomo por un tipo tonto.

La comisura de su boca subía hacia arriba. Entonces ella lo había estado analizando. Muy interesante. Y ella no le tomaba por un tipo sin cerebro. Buena observación, aunque podría haber sido una conjetura afortunada. Francamente, prefería tener sus bolas encerradas azules, antes que meter su polla húmeda en una

chica con más espacio muerto que un agujero negro.

—Me gusta la parte a medio vestir—dijo con una sonrisa.

Luna rodó sus ojos.

—Creo que te veré mañana entonces.

Ah, despedido. Se retiró. No tenía sentido negarse a ir. Él se reuniría con Blaize , bebería unas copas, y entonces, el iría de cabeza a la oficina para pinchar el

teléfono. Esperaría hasta que ella estuviera en el trabajo para entrar en su apartamento. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, su voz suave acarició sus oídos.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

Él volvió la cabeza.

—Cuando quieras.

Luna le miró irse con un tirón extraño en el aliento. No esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto después de su primer encuentro, pero entonces ella reflexionó que ellos

se estarían encontrando mucho, considerando que ambos trabajaban juntos y vivían en el mismo bloque de pisos.

Ella sabía por Oliver que Theo era un policía de Devon con permiso después de que su compañero hubiera sido asesinado en el cumplimiento del deber.

Según Harry, Theo no era muy hablador. Él y Oliver deberían entenderse estupendamente bien entonces, porque Oliver era hermético cuando llegó.

Blaize y Harry estaban en el otro lado ellos compensaban la seriedad de Oliver con sus travesuras. Amaban la diversión. No había un hueso serio en sus cuerpos. Luna sonrió abiertamente. Sólo pensar en como Theo encajaría en esta mezcla tan ecléctica era una incógnita.

Ella se giró para guardar en su sitio todos los comestibles, cuando acabó, ella se sirvió un vaso de té antes de dirigirse a su ordenador.

Poniendo su bebida a un lado, se sentó en la silla y movió el ratón para ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Ella abrió su navegador y escribió la dirección de Google.

Ahora, ¿qué buscar? Ella se sentó allí un largo momento, contemplando el campo de búsqueda vacío. ¿Qué buscaba ella? ¿Esto tenía un nombre, este anhelo

nebuloso que giraba en su interior?

Tal vez debería buscar en Google que hacer cuando perdías tu amante a la vez que la cabeza. Finalmente optó por escribir una variedad de palabras. Tal vez

delimitando las opciones un poco, ella no estaría inundada de información

superflua, y si ella fuera real y afortunada, encontraría uno o dos sitios que no fueran porno._ Dominación. Control. Hmmm._ ¿Qué más? ¡Ah!, espera, de nuevo.

_Dominación masculina. Control. _

_¿Sumisión?_ No, sonaba mal. Bueno, empezaría sólo con Dominación masculina y Control por el momento.

¡Oh!, caramba. Estadísticas de investigación. ¿Era realmente un tema de investigación? Tal vez podría encontrar a un guapo profesor dispuesto a inclinarla y ohhh las posibilidades. Ella comenzó a desplazarse más rápido, tratando de dejar atrás las imágenes eróticas que nadaban en su cabeza. Nalgadas. Atada de pies y manos. Un hombre que tuviera un poder absoluto sobre ella. Doblegándola, haciéndola rendirse.

Cuidando de ella.

Y allí estaba la mayor atracción. Suspiró mientras hacía clic a través de un Sin número de páginas inútiles. Impaciente, escribió otra serie de palabras de

búsqueda.

_Dominación. Control. Bondage. _

Al menos estas parecían más prometedoras. Ella exploró los temas e hizo clic en algunos de ellos. Su ceja se frunció cuando comenzó a leer sobre sumisión femenina.

Francamente, ella nunca se había considerado una persona sumisa. Sí, ella quería un hombre fuerte. Alguien que no tuviera que preguntar. Alguien en el confiara lo suficiente para hacerlo. Pero, ¿eso la convertía en sumisa?

Ella arrugó la nariz. Bueno, no haría daño leer sobre ello. Al menos entonces ella tendría una mejor idea de cómo encontrar a esa criatura evasiva: el macho dominante.

Dios, ella lo hizo sonar como una especie en peligro de extinción. Pero en el mundo de hoy, se supone que lo eran. Una especie en extinción. Castrados por una

política correcta de la sociedad.

Genial. Ahora que había descubierto lo que quería en un hombre, iba a

descubrir que no existía dicho animal.

Hizo clic hasta que su dedo estaba entumecido. Leyó hasta bien entrada la noche, con sus ojos pegados en el tema tanto fascinante como completamente extraño. Francamente, ella no tenía ni idea que hubiera tantas personas que

compartieran sus deseos, y seguramente no tantas mujeres. Pero extrañamente, eso no la hizo sentir menos aislada. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus ojos

cansados examinaban una nueva lista. Cuando estaba lista para dejarlo por esta noche, un anuncio en una de las páginas saltó a su vista. Se inclinó más cerca. Londres. La dirección era de Londres. Un club exclusivo,_ privado_, reservado para miembros. "Especializándose en temas de dominación, bondage, y una variedad de

fetiches que garantizarían el paladar más exigente."

Una de sus cejas subió. Lo habían pensado muy bien, por lo visto.

Intrigada, ella hizo clic en el anuncio y fue transferida a un sitio Web sorprendentemente sofisticado. No un sitio de mala pornografía, sino de calidad media alta hizo que se sorprendiera.

Era discreto, un sitio Web que podría alojar una variedad de negocios diferentes. Colores tenues. No hacía daño a la vista. Ninguna música pop alta o intermitentes pantallas gritando que acabas de ganar un iPod.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras seguía leyendo. El ingreso era exclusivo, sólo abierto a un número limitado cada año. La seguridad era una prioridad, y el "club"

no era llamativo, ni luces de neón en el corazón del centro de la ciudad de Londres. En cambio, era una casa solariega en las afueras del norte de la ciudad.

Puertas grandes de hierro forjado. Grandes vallas de seguridad.

Sin publicidad que indicara lo que continuaba después de las puertas cerradas.

Básicamente, un lugar de encuentro para personas de ideas afines.

Ella se estremeció. ¿Podría ser tan fácil? De alguna manera ella lo dudaba. Pero por dónde más iba a comenzar la búsqueda? Su cursor se cernía sobre el

número de teléfono que aparecía en el sitio. Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que guardaba cerca del ordenador y pulsó el botón de encendido.

Durante varios segundos, escuchó el tono de marcación. Cuando empezó a sonar el desagradable pitido para hacerle saber que estaba descolgado y que no había marcado, lo apagó y se quedó mirando el monitor del ordenador. Luego se

volvió al teléfono de nuevo. Encendiéndolo y apagándolo. Otra vez. Caramba. ¿Podría ser tan malo llamar a ese lugar? No era como si te pudieran ver a través del teléfono, cogerla de los pelos y dejarla atada y desnuda en el suelo. Aunque, si el tipo fuera lo suficientemente caliente, ella podría animarse a eso.

Ella tocó el teléfono con la frente y cerró los ojos._ Solo hazlo, Luna. Sólo pide información. Ellos no tienen por qué saber tu nombre. _

Tomando una respiración profunda, pulsó el botón de encendido y rápidamente marcó la serie de números. Ella se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y cerró los ojos con

temor. Tal vez no contestarían.

Su estómago dio una sacudida dolorosa cuando una voz suave masculina ofreció un saludo.

— ¿Hola?—dijo otra vez cuando ella no contestó de inmediato.

—Uh, hola—ofreció, apenas capaz de sacar las palabras de sus labios. —Yo llamaba para pedir un poco de información. Quiero decir, vi su club, er uh, su establecimiento en Internet.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el hombre alegremente. Maldita sea. Se suponía que no sabrían su nombre, después de todo.

—Es Luna—dijo ella, no ofreciendo voluntariamente el apellido.

—Hola Luna. Mi nombre es Draco, y estaría feliz por responder cualquier pregunta que puedas tener.

Ella se relajó un poquito.

—Bien, la cosa es que veamos, no estoy segura de que preguntas hacer.

—Ah. Está bien, entonces déjame_ preguntarte_ algo.

—Oh. Bueno. Supongo.

— ¿Qué esperas encontrar en nuestro establecimiento?

—No es que no sea una pregunta capciosa—murmuró.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—No seas tímida, Luna. No hay nada que tú puedas decir que valla a sorprenderme. O que me haga juzgarte. No puedo ayudarte si no eres honesta conmigo.

Se le secó la boca. El momento de la verdad. ¿Cómo decírselo a un completo desconocido cuando ni ella misma estaba completamente segura?

—Quiero—Ella tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó de nuevo. — Quiero que un hombre tome el control. Lo tome. Que no pregunte. En todos los aspectos, no solo sexualmente. —Ella se calló, pero Draco esperaba, como si sintiera que ella no había acabado. —Quiero que me cuiden—terminó en voz baja.

—Quieres ser dominada.

La palabra todavía la hacía sentir incómoda, pero en esencia, eso era

precisamente lo que quería. Así que ella murmuró bajo que estaba de acuerdo.

—No hay razón para sentir vergüenza de tus deseos—dijo Draco suavemente.

—Una mujer que sabe quién es y lo que quiere es la más hermosa de las criaturas.

El elogio trajo una sonrisa de placer hasta su cara hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba atontada por una llamada telefónica a un desconocido que, por todo lo que sabía, podría estar tocando sus bolas mientras escuchaba sus fantasías. Ella se encogió ante esa imagen mental.

—La afiliación es muy exclusiva en este ámbito y se ofrece con moderación. Si lo deseas, puedes tomar una cita para venir y visitar nuestras instalaciones. Una vez que veas lo que podemos ofrecerte, entonces podrás tomar una decisión sobre si deseas intentar el ingreso dentro de nuestros límites.

El nudo de su garganta cada vez era mayor.

—Me gustaría eso.

—Una advertencia justa. Si vienes, debes saber en qué te estás metiendo. Esto no es un paseo por los pasillos de la casa donde mires las habitaciones vacías y

muebles sin usar. Vendrás en un momento en que tengamos jaleo. Y puedas verlo todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se preguntó exactamente_ que era todo_ lo que iba a ver. Su corazón hizo un repiqueteo extraño, y ella se dio cuenta que estaba excitada.

Esperando la visita.

— ¿Cuándo podemos quedar?—preguntó ella.

—Te puedo mostrar todo el viernes a partir de las 23:00. Las cosas tienden a empezar tarde por aquí. Si me das tu dirección de correo electrónico, te enviaré las

instrucciones detalladas y la dirección.

Luna le dijo su correo, y confirmaron la hora de la cita. Ella le agradeció la información, y ambos colgaron. Ella dejó caer el teléfono en el escritorio, se inclinó

hacia atrás, hinchando sus mejillas y haciendo salir un suspiro largo y fuerte.

El viernes. A las once. Ella dejó escapar un gemido pequeño. Tenía toda la semana para no hacer nada más, solamente preguntarse acerca de lo que iba a ver.

Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y luego se pasó la mano sobre su burbujeante estómago. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Y peor aún, no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

* * *

Lun Black


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

—Hola, muñequita—dijo Blaize Zabini mientras doblaba en la esquina en la oficina de Luna.

Ella sonrió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

—Hola.

Él se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él.

Arqueo sus caderas, buscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos. Segundos más tarde, él empujó uno de los extremos del cigarrillo en la boca y encendió el mechero.

Ella emitió un suspiro justo cuando él inhalaba, como un hombre sacando su último aliento.

—Blaize, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de fumar en mi oficina?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sexy y exhaló una larga columna de humo.

—Vamos, Luna. Tú sabes que estoy tratando de dejar de fumar.

Solo un par de días. Xeno me lo hace imposible, por lo que no puedo fumar a su alrededor más. Tú eres mi único refugio seguro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así que porque soy una blandengue, tengo que morir por inhalación de humo de segunda mano.

Rebuscó en el cajón uno de los ceniceros antiguos de plástico que tenía a mano y lo empujó encima de la mesa a él.

—Por lo menos usa esto para no tener cenizas por todas partes.

Él le sonrió y lanzó un beso al llegar el cenicero. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Debería ser un pecado para un hombre ser tan condenadamente sexy. Blaize era un hombre que claramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que hacer sobre

nada, y con buena razón. ¿Qué mujer podría mantenerse firme en contra de su encanto perverso?

—Eres la mejor.

Dio un golpe al cigarrillo contra el cenicero y miró de nuevo hacia ella, sus cálidos ojos marrones inquisitivos. Todavía sosteniendo su cigarrillo entre los dedos,

él alcanzo y metió su cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja. Su pendiente de diamante brillaba cuando fue expuesto a la vista.

Un mechón de pelo, molesto por su impaciente empujón, cayó hacia adelante sobre su frente. Metió la mano libre por el pelo sobre la frente, tirando con fuerza

contra su cabeza en un movimiento hacia atrás. Cuando lo dejó ir, dejó caer rizos sueltos sobre su cabeza una vez más. Ella le sonrió a la imagen desaliñada que él presentó. De alguna manera hizo que funcionara. Desordenado era sexy cuando se trataba de él.

— ¿Qué se puso en marcha en la actualidad? ¿Has conocido a Theodore Nott ya?

Maldijo a la oleada de calor que inundó sus mejillas y esperaba como el infierno que su piel blanca, tan propensa a ruborizarse, no la acabara de delatar.

—Sí, lo conocí ayer. Le mostré su oficina.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?—preguntó, arqueándole una ceja.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Uh, no creo nada. Parece agradable. Tranquilo. Tal vez un poco melancólico. Él debe encajar bien por aquí. Él y Oliver podrían ser buenos amigos, de los de para siempre.

Blaize se echó a reír.

—Justo lo que necesitamos. Un hijo de puta más inquietante.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que equilibrar las cosas. Tú y Harry le han dado al pobre de Oliver tanta mierda.

—Bueno demonios, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Nadie debe ser tan serio.

Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente empezó a reír y levantó una mano para cubrir su boca.

—Está bien, entonces es un poco tenso.

Blaize apagó su cigarrillo.

— ¿Un poco? Tú podrías rebotar una moneda en su culo.

— ¿Del culo de quién estamos hablando?—preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia dentro.

—Uh, bueno, Blaize parece haber desarrollado un fetiche por el culo de Oliver—dijo Luna inocentemente.

Blaize le mostró el dedo medio .

—Jesús, hombre, ¿has estado fumando otra vez?—preguntó Harry mientras arrugaba la nariz. —Huele como un maldito bar aquí.

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y alcanzó en el cajón el ambientador. Ambos hombres tosieron mientras rociaba una nube de spray con aroma floral.

—Me gustaría que ustedes dejaran de joderme—se quejó Blaize. —Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Sí, lo haces—dijo Luna lealmente. —Pero en el futuro, me gustaría que lo hicieras mejor fuera de mi oficina.

Harry se rió entre dientes y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo enmarañado, de color negro y unos verdes, llenos de alegría, descansaban debajo de un conjunto de ridículamente largas pestañas. Pestañas que Luna mataría por tener.

No era justo que esos magníficos ojos se desperdiciaran en un hombre.

— ¿Cuándo vas a cortarte el pelo?—preguntó. Blaize se rió.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi cabello? Tú no molestas a Blaize acerca de cortarse el pelo, y el suyo es más largo que el mío.

—Debido a que se ve bien con el pelo largo. Tú no.

—Ouch—refunfuñó, disparo una mirada resentida a Blaize.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Juro que ustedes dos necesitan una mujer para mantenerlos en línea. Y me gustaría que se dieran prisa y encontraran una, entonces podría dejar de cuidar sus culos.

—O podrías ser voluntaria para el trabajo a tiempo completo—dijo Blaize, disparándole otra mirada sexy. ¡Maldito sea el hombre!

—No creo que Jimmy te vaya a agradecer que le hagas proposiciones a su mujer—dijo Harry secamente. Luna se tensó por un minuto y se recostó en su silla. —Uh, acerca de Jimmy.

Dos juegos de miradas curiosas se enfocaron intensamente en ella.

— ¿Hay algo mal, Luna?—preguntó Blaize. Todas las burlas habían caído de su voz, y ahora se inclinó hacia delante, su rostro dibujado en la seriedad total y absoluta.

Ella había olvidado lo protectores que ellos podrían ser. Ese era el trabajo habitual de Olivre. Tanto que a Blaize y Harry les gustaba bromear, ellos

velaban por ella como un halcón.

—No, no pasa nada—dijo, inyectando la cantidad adecuada de ligereza en su voz. —Es sólo que Jimmy y yo no nos veremos nunca más.

Harry levantó las cejas en una muda pregunta.

—Relájense. Fue mi decisión—dijo. —Simplemente no estaba funcionando. Y no van a interrogarlo a él.

Otro rubor se abrió camino hasta su cuello. Lo último que quería era que Jimmy compartiera las razones de su ruptura con Blaize y Harry.

—Y por el amor de Dios, no le cuenten a Oliver—murmuró.

Ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

—Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo—dijo Blaize, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. —No voy a delatarte si no me delatas por fumar.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento con disgusto.

—Eres un manipulador.

Él sonrió.

—Pero tú me quieres.

Ella sonrió. Ella no lo podía evitar.

—Sí, Te quiero. Ahora sal de mi oficina. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Y ustedes también payasos. —Ella revisó su reloj. —Xeno va a tener un infarto si se entera de

que están aquí y no fuera en el trabajo.

El teléfono sonó, y su estómago se cayó. Ella se inclinó para levantar el auricular, pero dudó, dispuesta a disminuir el enfermo nerviosismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de Harry y Blaize la miraban con recelo, ella trago y tiró del teléfono.

—Lovegood

La grave voz de Xeno disparó a través de la línea.

—Luna, dile a esos dos idiotas que saquen sus culos fuera de tu oficina y vayan a hacer el trabajo que se supone deberían estar haciendo.

Ella se echó a reír, su alivio fue casi abrumador.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Se rió en su oído.

—Buenos días. ¿Las cosas van bien en la oficina?

—Por supuesto. ¿Vas a estar para el almuerzo?

Suspiró arrepentido.

—No, Oliver, Theo y yo tomaremos algo fuera. Este sistema de seguridad está actuando todo torcido, así que creo que vamos a estar aquí un rato.

—Está bien, Xeno, te veré cuando te vea entonces.

Ellos colgaron, y ella colocó el receptor, todavía riendo.

—Sí, sí—se quejó Blaize cuando él mismo se empujó fuera de su asiento. —

Pude oír a Xeno todo el camino hasta aquí. Juro que tiene este lugar lleno de micrófonos ocultos.

Harry se echó a reír.

—No me extrañaría del viejo Xeno.

Ellos se despidieron de Luna luego caminaron fuera de su oficina. La tranquilidad descendió sobre el edificio. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y miró

al techo. Tres años. Durante tres años había vivido una vida idílica. A veces era difícil recordar los años antes de que Xeno y Oliver habían llegado por ella.

Entonces Xeno la había adoptado. Sí, claro, ella era una adulta. Una mujer adulta crecida, pero se había echado a llorar cuando él le había dicho de su deseo

de adoptarla y hacerla su hija legalmente. Fue el primer sentido real de pertenencia que había experimentado.

Y ahora su círculo había crecido con Harry y Blaize. Era un ambiente en el que se sentía cómoda y finalmente en casa. Ahora bien, si sólo su madre cayera de

la faz de la tierra.

Miró el teléfono, esperando que permaneciera en silencio. Con un sonido de disgusto, ella se dio la vuelta en su silla y se levantó. Ella no le permitiría a su madre que le arruinara su día, semana, mes... bien el año.

Ella salió de su oficina e hizo sus rondas a las otras oficinas para recoger el correo saliente.

Cuando ella tenía una pila de tamaño considerable, la agrupó en su escritorio en esperar al cartero. Luego se ocupó de repasar los contratos de trabajos nuevos,

marcando los que necesitan la firma del Xeno.

Al mediodía, sacó la comida que había traído de casa y se lo comió mientras recibía llamadas telefónicas de clientes potenciales. Blaize llamo para decir que él y Harry no estaría de vuelta en la oficina y que trabajarían hasta tarde. Entonces Xeno llamo para decirle que se fuera a casa temprano y que el cerraría cuando llegara más tarde por la tarde.

Ella sonrió y colgó. Xeno siempre parecía saber cuando ella no estaba en su mejor día. Nunca hacia preguntas intrusivas, pero se preocupaba sobre ella lo justo.

Esa clase de amor incondicional era reconfortante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y ella lo recogió, esperando escuchar a Xeno de nuevo. Por lo general él se desviaba cuando la llamaba y se olvidaba por lo que la había llamado en primer lugar. Lo que precipitó una llamada de vuelta inmediata el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

—Lovegood—dijo ella alegre, dispuesta a burlarse de Xeno.

—Luna, cariño, tenemos que hablar.

Luna cerró los ojos, y su almuerzo quemó un agujero en el estómago.

—Luna, ¿estás ahí? Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Estoy aquí—dijo Luna débilmente.

—Necesito un poco de dinero—dijo su madre, renunciando a sus habituales halagos. —Estoy en un aprieto, pequeña.

—No puedo ayudarte esta vez—Luna escupió fuera. —Te agradecería que dejaras de llamar.

Un sorprendido silencio cayó entre ellas.

—Luna, no quieres decir eso. Soy tu madre. Tú simplemente no puedes sacarme de tu vida. Necesito tu ayuda. Tú no puedes alejarte de mí. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

La rabia cortó en el sistema de Luna. Su visión borrosa mientras la ira se construía.

— ¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí? Tienes un infierno de sangre fría, Marlene.

¿Qué has hecho por mí? Estoy feliz ahora. Yo tengo una vida agradable. Sin ti. No te puedo ayudar. No voy a ayudarte. No esta vez. Nunca más. Por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar.

Ella colgó el teléfono, su aliento salía en rachas irregulares. Sus manos temblaban, y ella se sentía peligrosamente cerca de vomitar. Cerró la boca y aspiró

en respiraciones profundas a través de su nariz, dispuesta a pasar las náuseas.

Cuando su estómago se asentó, ella se levantó de su silla, haciendo un agarrón para sus llaves y monedero.

Necesitaba un poco de aire. Necesitaba alejarse antes de que ella sucumbiera a la tentación de empezar a tirar las cosas.

* * *

Zuruck gracias


	6. Capitulo cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Theo entró en el Cattleman's Bar y Grill, y fue hacia el área del bar, con la intención de tomar una cerveza helada. Oliver le había enseñado el pub local, un

lugar en el que él y los otros chicos se reunían al acabar de trabajar, varios días a la semana.

Cuando caminaba por la división que separaba el bar del restaurante, quedó sorprendido al ver a Luna sentada del otro lado, las piernas balanceándose fuera de

la alta silla. Un codo apoyado en la parte superior de la barra, y la otra mano

removiendo la bebida con la pajita.

Caminó hacia delante, pero ella nunca miró para arriba. Parecía perdida en su propio mundo, uno que no era feliz. Se arrastró en la silla al lado de ella y le hizo señas al camarero.

Ella lo miró sorprendida cuando pidió su cerveza.

—Parece que tenemos la costumbre de encontrarnos—murmuró ella.

Él sonrió.

—No te estoy siguiendo, si eso es lo que insinúas. Vengo aquí todos los días después de trabajar. Es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

Ella se sonrojó, y él observó fascinado como el color rosa se extendía por su cara.

—No estaba sugiriendo nada. Sé que Oliver y los otros vienen mucho por aquí. Pero pensé que hoy estaban todos trabajando hasta tarde.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Terminamos. Xeno fue a cerrar la oficina y Oliver se fue para casa—Inclinó la cabeza y la miró preocupado. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los ojos de ella reflejaron angustia y rápidamente desvió la vista.

—Sólo no quería ir para casa todavía—dijo vagamente.

Theo maldijo. Creía que su madre había llamado nuevamente y aún no había

sido capaz de entrar en la oficina a colocar un micrófono.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?—Preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de comer.

— ¿Te importa entonces, si como yo?

Lo miró y puso una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Observó fascinada cuando su lengua lamió el labio superior, tomando una gota de su bebida.

—Haz como quieras. Lejos de mí, interferir entre un hombre y su comida.

—Hablaste como una mujer que está bien familiarizada con las necesidades de un hombre—dijo él, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba.

Para su diversión, ella se sonrojó nuevamente y bajó la cabeza. Realmente era muy bonita, toda ruborizada. Comenzó a abrigar fantasías más vivas de ver lo lejos que su cuerpo podría ruborizarse. ¿Sería tímida en la cama? ¿Tendría su amante que convencerla de quitarse cada pieza de ropa?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba tan dispuesto como cualquier tío, a tener a alguien ardiente en su cama, una mujer que se encargase de todo y sacudiese su mundo, pero la idea de poseerla, de seducir a Luna, le envió un golpe de deseo

como un tiro, directo a su ingle.

¿Seducción?, Jesús. No estaba aquí para seducirla, pero Dios sabía que

disfrutaría cada momento.

Estaba aquí para conseguir información. Para usarla, por cualquier medio

necesario, para capturar al asesino de su compañero.

Hizo una seña a una camarera que pasaba, y pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, antes de girar su atención de vuelta a Luna.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día en la oficina? Pareces estresada.

Ella se retorció incómoda en la silla y tomó otro trago de su bebida. Entonces renunció a la ayuda de la pajita y acabó la copa en un largo trago.

—La oficina estuvo bien. Sólo estoy cansada. No dormí bien anoche—Giró en su silla y le lanzó una brillante sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿te está gustando el trabajo

hasta ahora?

Clásico cambio de tema. Definitivamente, estaba escondiendo algo. Un completo idiota podría descubrir eso. Pero no tenía exactamente una relación personal con ella, una en la que confiara en él, y tenía la maldita certeza de que no tenía el tiempo de cultivarla.

—Me gusta. Me está yendo bien

-Oliver dijo Oliver dijo que tu compañero fue asesinado recientemente

Intentó como el infierno mantener su cara sin indicios de dolor, a causa de su pregunta. No dijo nada por un largo momento.

—Lo siento mucho. No debería fisgonear

Su mirada acarició su rostro suavemente, sus ojos guiñaban con simpatía. Señor, ella era tan dulce. Y apostaba que era tan suave y delicada como parecía.

—No estás fisgoneando—dijo calmadamente. —No es un secreto. Sí, mi compañero Adrian fue asesinado estando de servicio.

Su cara se frunció con consternación.

— ¿Cogieron al que lo hizo?

—No. Aún no.

Su largo cabello rubio cayó hacia delante sobre su hombro cuando giró para mirarlo. Quería tocarlo, imaginaba cual sería la sensación de tocar con sus dedos su

espalda mientras deslizaba su pene en su vagina.

Un gemido torturado brotó en su pecho sin salir. Ok, admitía que no tenía conseguido más de lo previsto en lo que podía recordar, pero no podía culpar de eso a su reacción por Luna.

Rápidamente, podían avanzar a una jodienda caliente, sudada.

¿Descubriste todo eso, eh, Nott?

Bebió el último trago de su cerveza y se preguntó dónde porras estaba el aire

acondicionado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de permiso?—Preguntó ella. —Quiero decir, ¿cuándo volverás?

Se inclinó hacia delante, dándole apenas un vislumbre de los pálidos montes de sus senos, apretados por el sujetador de encaje que usaba.

—Yo, uh, aún no estoy seguro. Lo estoy tomando con calma. Decidiendo qué hacer a continuación.

Ella sonrió, y sus ojos fueron atraídos a su cara. No conseguía desviar la mirada. Nunca quiso besar a una mujer tan fuerte en su vida.

—Estoy feliz porque estés aquí—dijo dulcemente ella. —Xeno es un gran hombre para trabajar con él. Ve a sus empleados como familia. Algunas veces algunas veces sólo se precisa dejar atrás todo, ¿sabes? Tal vez solo sea eso lo que

necesitas. Tiempo para permanecer apartado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas dejar atrás, Luna?—susurró. Su expresión se congeló, y podía verla retroceder mentalmente. Maldición.

La camarera volvió y colocó el plato de comida delante de él, y el barman le deslizó otra cerveza desde el bar.

Theo cogió el ketchup y abrió la tapa, dispuesto a echarlo en la hamburguesa y en las patatas fritas. Hizo una pausa y rápidamente volvió a mirar a Luna.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?

Ella sonrió y cogió una patata.

—Típico hombre. Ahogar todo en kétchup

—Sólo lo dejaré por ti—Empujó el plato más cerca de ella. Entonces echó el ketchup en una esquina del plato. Mientras la observaba mordisquear una de las patatas fritas, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Quedaste con alguien aquí? ¿Estoy molestándote?

Lo miró perpleja y sacudió la cabeza.

Él sumergió una patata en el ketchup y se la llevó a la boca.

— ¿No te encontrarás con tu novio?

Un delicado rubor rosa apareció nuevamente en su cara.

—No hay más un novio—dijo ella suavemente.

¿Podría ser este el motivo de su melancolía? Pero no, tenía la desconfianza de que era más estrés que tristeza. Aún apostaba por la madre. Solamente quería saber en lo que Luna estaba envuelta en este momento.

—Él es un idiota—murmuró Theo.

Ella rió y él levantó la cabeza, paralizado por el sonido.

—Creo que soy la idiota. Fui la que terminó la relación

—Él aún es un idiota.

Sonriendo, ella hizo señas al camarero pidiendo otra bebida.

—Suenas igual que los chicos.

Theo levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué chicos?

—Oliver, Blaize y Harry.

—Bien, definitivamente no te veo como a mi maldita hermana

Abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo me ves?

Ahora se trataba de una pequeña provocación. Tal vez no fuese tan tímida como pensaba. Miró de vuelta para él, sin pestañear.

—Bonita

Rió cuando ella volvió a ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Eres adorable cuando te pones toda colorada, y lo haces tan fácilmente.

Frunció el ceño y los labios se transformaron en una mueca.

— ¿Adorable? Prefiero mucho más bonita que adorable

Él se estiró y tocó su brazo.

— ¿Y si encuentras lo que quieres?

Un hormigueo caliente se extendió por el brazo de Faith, cuando los dedos de Theo acariciaron su piel. Tragó el nudo en su garganta. No era una virgen

inexperta, pero aquí, sentada al lado de un hombre, diciendo que era bonita y adorable, la dejaba completamente confusa.

Ella adoraba las sutiles complejidades de la atracción. Pistas del sentimiento y del desafío de conocer a alguien nuevo, y explorar los primeros difíciles momentos como estaban ahora, siendo ambos sutiles, pero avanzando.

—Puedo vivir con eso—dijo ella con voz ronca.

Él retiró la mano y volvió a comer. Quería que la tocase nuevamente. Una caricia simple, mirando para ella, sólo eso, su perfume masculine Su estómago se

agitó en un nudo nervioso de anticipación.

Lo estudió mientras comía, observando sus movimientos.

Era fuerte y confiado. Le gustaba eso. Pero ¿Sería así en el dormitorio? ¿Se extendería a sus relaciones? Ella balanceó un poco la cabeza. No más de lo que estaba dejando todo para el caso. ¿Cuántos hombres más tendría ella que conocer, antes de que encontrase al que quería? ¿Encontraría algún día lo que quería, no, lo

que necesitaba?

El viernes parecía a un año luz de distancia. Ella estaba nerviosa como el infierno con la idea de visitar algún club de fetiche sola, pero por otra parte estaba

orgullosa de aventurarse tan lejos de su zona de confort.

Fuerte. Confiado. Quería esas cualidades en un hombre, entonces tal vez fuese tiempo de comenzar a exponer esas cualidades. Como atrayendo lo que le gusta,

¿no?

—Renunciaría a la cerveza por una semana sólo por saber lo que está ocurriendo dentro de tu cabeza ahora.

Ella parpadeó y enfocó la vista, viendo que Theo estaba mirándola.

—Oh, perdona. Estaba pensando

Él se rió.

—Como dije, adoraría saber sobre qué.

No se ruborizaría No. Iba. A. Ruborizarse. Podía sentirse perdiendo la batalla mientras la ola de calor llegaba hasta su cuello. Maldición.

Carcajeándose cogió una servilleta para limpiar su boca.

—Ese rubor te queda bien, querida.

Gimió.

—No es educado señalar mis defectos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y levantó su mentón con el dedo.

—No es un defecto. Encuentro que es sexy como el infierno.

Escalofríos recorrieron su columna, volviendo nuevamente, y sobre los

hombros. Sus pezones se endurecieron y los músculos de su vagina se apretaron.

Una gota de ketchup quedó en la esquina de su boca, y le dio una disculpa para tocarlo. Dios, quería tocarlo. Levantó un dedo y gentilmente limpió el ketchup.

Mientras retiraba su mano para limpiarla en una servilleta, él capturó el dedo, entonces, lo llevó a su boca. Sus calientes labios fueron sobre la punta, en seguida,

su lengua giró sobre la piel, lambiendo el ketchup. La acción envió una ola de choque a través de su sistema. Se sentó, aturdida con su reacción.

Lentamente, retiró la mano, deslizando la lengua a lo largo de su dedo hasta que dejó su boca. Cuando la liberó, ella dejó caer la mano en su regazo, intentando

disimular el temblor.

—Debería irme—dijo ella, diciendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Eso era una mentira. No se quería ir, pero no sabía lo que decir, o cómo reaccionar a la enorme sensualidad entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué no te sigo de vuelta?—Ofreció él. —Me marcho para casa también. Te veo en la puerta.

—O-ok—Dio varias respiraciones profundas, así su voz no vacilaría mucho.

Después cogió su cartera, cogió su dinero y empezó a dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa.

Theo extendió la mano y empujó el dinero de vuelta.

—Yo pago.

Lentamente tomó el dinero de vuelta y lo volvió a meter en la cartera.

—Gracias.

Esperó a pagar la cuenta y entonces se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Vamos?—Preguntó, apuntando hacia la salida.

¿Por qué esto estaba pareciendo una cita? ¿Y por qué estaba tan malditamente nerviosa? Nunca había estado tan insegura, nerviosa. Siempre se sintió a gusto, con sus citas. ¿Era ese el problema? ¿No eran más que amigos para ella? ¿Buenos muchachos con los que tuvo buen sexo?

Buen sexo. Ugh. Ella lo quería del tipo sucio. Caliente, sudado, el sexo que la hacía gritar.

Caminaba frente a él, pero la cogió y colocó su mano en su cintura, mientras iban hacia el aparcamiento. Fue un gesto de protección, que la hizo sentir querida.

Y le gustó esa sensación. Le gustó mucho.

Abrió la puerta del coche y la dirigió hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó y lo observó volver a su vehículo. Vio su paso determinado, la forma como sus vaqueros abrazaban su culo.

Cuando se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, encendió su coche y salió del aparcamiento. Quince minutos más tarde, estacionaba en su calle al lado de su apartamento y apagó el motor.

Salió y caminó hasta el frente del coche, esperando a que Theo estacionara tres puestos más abajo. Hubo una pausa extraña mientras esperaba, comenzó a andar hacia delante más de una vez. Entonces, como antes, colocó las manos en su cintura, deslizando los dedos sensualmente en su columna para descansar en la falda.

Casi no controlaba el temblor que amenazaba tomar su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, no podría evitar la puntada de decepción de que su tiempo acabó.

Cogiendo la llave, abrió la puerta, en seguida, miró hacia él. Sus ojos ardían fijos en ella, y parecía concentrarse en sus labios. ¿Estaba pensando en besarla?

Sus labios se separaron y respiró lentamente.

—Me parece que te verá por la mañana.

Él se inclinó más cerca y arrastró un dedo por su cara.

—Cuento con eso.

Su boca se cernía tentadoramente sobre la suya. Su mirada centelleó en su cara.

Podía ver el pulso en su cuello. Tragó una vez y después dos veces, y se apartó lentamente, como si hubiese librado una batalla épica con él mismo.

Una ola de decepción la atravesó. No iba a besarla. Sonrió temblando.

—Te veo entonces—Se giró y entró en su apartamento, volviéndose apenas

para darle una pequeña mirada.

Estaba de pie, inmóvil, observándola hasta que finalmente ella cerró la puerta.

Después de entrar, cayó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Eres una cobarde.

Ella podría haberlo besado. Ninguna ley decía que tenía que esperar que lo hiciera él. Si lo quisiera, y podía decir que lo quería mucho. Repasó mentalmente la

sensación de su lengua deslizándose por su dedo.

Podía fácilmente imaginar su boca en su cuerpo, moviéndose delicadamente por todo su pecho, lambiendo por encima de sus pechos, y llegando finalmente a los pezones.

Se le escapó un gemido, sus pechos dolían, una sensación de hormigueo se extendía hasta las puntas de sus pezones. Era difícil de creer que apenas la otra noche, disfrutaba del sexo mediocre con Jimmy. Ahora, a la luz de lo que sentía con Theo, podía olvidarse de su anterior experiencia, no era nada en comparación. Y aún no había ido a la cama con él todavía.

Todavía. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sí, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.


	7. Capitulo seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis **_

Theo bostezó y estiró los músculos cansados mientras salía de su apartamento.

Sólo tuvo algunas horas de descanso. Tenía suerte. Pero el micrófono en el teléfono de la oficina de Luna, estaba en su lugar, y todo lo que faltaba era entrar en su apartamento para poner otro en su línea personal.

Una puntada de culpabilidad punzó en su vientre cuando palpó la llave que cogiera en la oficina de su padre. Xeno tenía todas las copias de las llaves de los apartamentos allí, y así fue como Theo cogió la del apartamento de Luna.

Necesitaba entrar hoy, después de que se fuera a trabajar, y colocar la llave antes que la echaran en falta. Cuando se quitó su camisa y la colgó en el sofá, vio que la luz del contestador automático estaba parpadeando. Sabiendo que sólo podía ser Marco, o uno de los tipos del trabajo, apretó el botón_ Play_.

—Theo soy Marco. Llámame, a la hora que sea

Doce y cuarto. Había urgencia en la voz de Marco, Theo se acordó de su letargo.

Mirando el reloj, se encogió de hombros y cogió el teléfono. Marco dijo que no importaba la hora.

Pocos segundos después, la enfadada voz de Marco contestó el teléfono.

—No te mandé de fiesta. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Theo suspiró irritado.

—Estaba colocando el micro en el teléfono. No es posible hacer eso, precisamente, a plena luz del día. Ahora, ¿qué es tan tremendamente importante?

—Anthony fue visto en Berks hoy más temprano. La mujer estaba con él

— ¿Crees que está dirigiéndose hacia aquí?—preguntó Theo.

—Creo que es una muy buena posibilidad. Permanece cerca de la chica.

Apuesto que Anthony y la madre están dirigiéndose directos hacia ella.

Probablemente, acordaron una reunión cuando llamó la madre el otro día.

Theo hizo una mueca. ¿Era eso lo que había puesto a Luna tan nerviosa? ¿Y tenía alguna idea de en lo que estaba metida su madre, o estaba sólo actuando como una hija obediente?

—Voy a mantener los ojos bien abiertos, Marco. Lo sabes

—Sólo quería que lo supieses—dijo Marco bruscamente. —Déjame saber si descubres algo con la escucha.

Theo colgó el teléfono, no le gustaban las implicaciones de lo que Marco le había contado. Luna estaba involucrada, ¿o estaba sólo siendo usada por su

manipuladora madre? Frotó la mano en el pelo y, rápidamente, la frotó por la cara.

Tal vez pudiese encontrarse mal esta mañana. Eso le daría tiempo para escapar hasta el apartamento de Luna, después de que se marchase a trabajar, entonces podría volver para casa y dormir un poco.

Se arrastró al dormitorio y colocó la alarma para las seis. Dos horas. Iba a dormir por dos horas, rápidamente se levantaría y esperaría a que Luna se marchase.

Cuando la alarma sonó, Theo gimió y golpeó con la mano para detener el molesto ruido.

Después de varios minutos de duración, en los cuales se convencía de levantarse, finalmente balanceó las piernas al lado de la cama y se sentó, la cara enterrada en las manos. Sabiendo que Luna se marcharía a las siete, como hacía

todas las mañanas, se encaminó a la ducha.

A las seis y cuarenta y cinco, llamó al móvil de Xeno y le dijo que estaba enfermo y que se quedaría en casa durante el día. Después de sufrir un serio sermón para que descansara mucho, Theo colgó y tomó su taza de café.

A las seis y cincuenta y cinco, fue a la ventana de la sala que daba al aparcamiento y empujó la cortina a un lado para poder ver el coche de Luna. Como esperaba, a las siete en punto, salió corriendo de su apartamento y entró en su

vehículo.

Uno ya se fue, faltan tres.

Mantuvo la vigilancia al lado de la ventana hasta que uno por uno, Oliver, Blaize y Harry también entraron en sus furgonetas y se marcharon. Sabiendo que

necesitaba ser rápido, cogió la llave de Luna sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió de su apartamento.

No perdió el tiempo mirando a su alrededor. No quería levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró.

Cuando examinó la sala, sonrió. Si fuese como la mayoría de las mujeres debería estar monstruosamente ordenada. Había un gran desorden, parecía que

había realizado un striptease de camino a su habitación. Piezas de ropa dejadas a

un lado, formando un camino de la puerta al pasillo.

Su mirada paró en el ordenador a varios metros de distancia. Encima de una mesa de madera, con pilas de papel y libros desparramados por toda la superficie.

El protector de pantalla no había saltado todavía, y lo que salía en la pantalla lo

dejó parado.

¿Pornografía? ¿Estaba mirando pornografía? A pesar de la urgencia de la tarea en sus manos, simplemente no conseguía distanciarse. La idea de que estuviera

navegando en páginas pornográficas parecía incompatible con la imagen que proyectaba.

Se aproximó y se inclinó más cerca. Hmm, no era una página porno, por lo menos no de la forma típica. La página era realmente de información sobre el bondage y la sumisión. En la página se veían parejas en una variedad de posturas, Theo no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Luna en lugar de la mujer.

¿Ella tenía fantasías oscuras? La dulce Luna, que se ruborizaba, ¿tenía una inclinación por el sexo excéntrico? Las dos personalidades de ella, lo alcanzó dejándolo intrigado como el infierno. Después, frunció el ceño. ¿Sería ella sólo otra mujer muy dispuesta a dejar el control en el dormitorio, viviendo su fantasía, para

rápidamente olvidarse de ello a la mañana siguiente? No era como si no hubiese

tenido su cupo de esas mujeres.

Ah, estaban más que dispuestas a desempeñar un papel, que sólo implicaba el dormitorio, pero cuando iba con más, se volvían unas mujeres completamente diferentes. Él no estaba en la mierda de fingir. No era un maldito muñeco para mover sus cuerdas y, entonces, ser colocado de vuelta en la estantería hasta la hora de volver a jugar.

Movió la cabeza y sonrió con pena. Estaba pensando en eso para nada. Y dejando que las experiencias del pasado juzgasen sobre la percepción de algo que no sabía. Quién sabía lo que quería Luna, o porqué estaba mirando páginas de

sumisión. No era de su incumbencia.

Acordándose en ese momento de que tenía un trabajo que hacer, que no incluía descubrir una docena de maneras de joder a Luna, corrió a la cocina. Después de colocar el micrófono, fue al dormitorio de ella, esperando encontrar otro teléfono allí, pero después de una rápida búsqueda por la casa, sólo descubrió el de la cocina.

Rápidamente miró la sala y la cocina para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada atrás, caminó hasta la puerta, abrió una pequeña ranura y miró hacia fuera.

No viendo a nadie, salió, cerrando detrás de él. Entonces volvió a su apartamento con la promesa de una buena larga siesta.

Luna levantó la mano para golpear la puerta de Theo, pero vaciló en el último minuto.

—No seas loca—murmuró. —Sólo porque no pueda permanecer ni dos segundos a su alrededor sin ruborizarme, no significa que sea una cobarde.

Cambiando de posición la bolsa que llevaba en el brazo, apretó los labios y golpeó. Esperó varios segundos, y después golpeó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y entrecerró los ojos cuando Theo salió a la puerta sin camisa. Él se inclinó sobre el marco por un minuto, y ella dejó su mirada vagar por su cuerpo. Usaba tan sólo unos pantalones vaqueros, y los pies descalzos por

fuera del pantalón.

Cuando miró su cuerpo, paró en su pecho. Él cruzó los brazos sobre su caja torácica, y ella no podía dejar de admirar los músculos que sobresalían de ambos brazos y de la parte superior del pecho.

Tenía solamente un puñado de pelo en la parte cóncava, y, una fina línea bajando hacia su ombligo. Sentía el calor de un temible rubor cuando sus ojos pararon sobre el botón de los vaqueros.

Finalmente, retiró su mirada. Él estaba mirándola lentamente, los ojos azules estudiándola, tanto como ella lo estaba estudiando.

—Yo, uh, discúlpame por molestarte. Xeno dijo que no te encontrabas bien—Le ofreció la bolsa. —Traje un poco de pollo y albóndigas caseras.

Él sonrió cuando cogía la bolsa. Entonces se apartó.

—Entra, por favor.

Luna dudó por un minuto, y después lo siguió a dentro.

—Fue muy amable por tu parte. No deberías haber venido todo el camino hasta aquí. Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor ahora.

Colocó la bolsa sobre el mostrador que separaba la pequeña cocina de la sala de estar, rápidamente, miró de nuevo para atrás.

—Déjame ponerme una camisa y ya vuelvo.

Se retorcía mientras él caminaba por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, y cuando desapareció, soltó un largo suspiro. Volvió su atención a la bolsa en el mostrador, y

sacó el recipiente plástico que tenía el pollo y las albóndigas.

No queriendo quedarse allí como una idiota, caminó alrededor del mostrador hacia la cocina y comenzó a buscar una fuente. Cuando encontró una, transfirió rápido el contenido del recipiente de plástico, y lo metió en el microondas.

Lo puso a calentar por dos minutos, y rápidamente buscó una cuchara. Así cuando el reloj del microondas paró, Theo estaba de vuelta, de esta vez vestido con

una camiseta. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no suspirar de decepción.

—No tienes que hacer eso—protestó cuando le hizo un gesto para que se sentase.

—Siéntate—dijo. —Está todo hecho, de todas formas.

Retiró la fuente y removió las albóndigas antes de colocarlas en un plato delante de él.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Él colocó una mano en su brazo.

—Luna, siéntate. No me tienes que servir.

—Probablemente debería irme—se limitó a decir.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?—Preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

— ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque estás haciendo un hábito de huir de mí—dijo él.

Se hundió en la silla enfrente de él como un globo desinflado.

—Oh, no, quiero decir, bien, sí, me pones nerviosa.

Mortificada, se tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Ella dijo eso?

Él se rió.

—Por lo menos eres honesta.

—Hice un pacto conmigo misma para empezar a ser más directa—explicó. _Dios, Luna, ¡cállate! _

Sus ojos brillaron y él sonrió.

—Entonces tal vez me puedas decir por qué te pongo nerviosa.

—No tan directa—murmuró.

Él se rió y cogió la cuchara.

—Hum, esto está muy bueno. No solamente eres bonita y adorable, sino que también eres una excelente cocinera. Me estoy muriendo de curiosidad por saber por qué todavía estás soltera.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada. Estaba intentando totalmente de sacarle información .

—Tal vez no he encontrado un hombre digno de mi belleza y talento culinario—dijo alegremente.

Levantó la cuchara en un saludo.

—Acertaste

—Realmente debería marcharme. Mi hora de la comida está casi acabando y tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer por la tarde.

— ¿Comiste ya algo?—Preguntó.

—Voy a tomar alguna cosa cuando vuelva a la oficina. Solamente quería ver como estabas.

Su mirada acarició su cara, su expresión intensa.

—Aprecio eso.

Avergonzada, alisó las arrugas inexistentes en sus vaqueros. Metió la mano en su bolsillo cogiendo sus llaves, y se dirigió alrededor del mostrador. Cuando pasó, él cogió su muñeca. Una ola de calor la atravesó hasta su brazo mientras sus dedos

apretaban su piel.

—Gracias—dijo con voz ronca.

Por un minuto, pensó que iba a besarla, como pensó que lo haría la noche pasada. Pero, de nuevo, quedó decepcionada, porque dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran de su muñeca.

—Te veo más tarde—dijo ella mientras se iba nuevamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

Lun Black


	8. Capitulo siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Siete **_

_**Luna salió de su coche y se dirigió de nuevo al edificio de oficinas. Cuando dobló la esquina de su oficina, se sorprendió al ver a Oliver y Xeno sentados en sillas comiendo pizza. **_

—_**Hey—dijo con placer. —Yo pensé que ustedes estaban comiendo fuera hoy. **_

—_**Bien, hemos llegado para comer contigo—dijo Oliver. **_

—_**Pero no estabas exactamente aquí. **_

_**Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y luchó para mantener una expresión neutra. **_

—_**Yo quería llevar un poco de pollo y albóndigas a Theo. Yo quería ver si se sentía mejor. **_

—_**Eso estuvo bien—dijo Xeno con un gesto de aprobación. **_

— _**¿Cómo está? **_

_**Luna se acercó a la caja de pizza abierta y sacó un trozo. Cogió una servilleta y se lo llevó a su silla detrás del escritorio. **_

—_**Parecía que se sentía mejor. Creo que debía haber estado en la cama cuando llamé porque parecía que había estado dormido. **_

— _**¿Las cosas han ido bien contigo, Luna?—preguntó sin rodeos Oliver. **_

_**Ella parpadeó sorprendida, la pizza detuvo su ascenso a medio camino de su boca. Dejó el corte hacia abajo y miró a su hermano. **_

—_**Las cosas están bien. ¿Por qué demonios me lo preguntas? **_

—_**Xeno y yo hemos estamos preocupados—dijo Oliver. —Tu pareces distante últimamente. **_

_**Una oleada momentánea de pánico creció en la garganta. ¿Había llamado su madre cuando ella no estaba en la oficina? **_

_**¿Ellos ya sabían que Marlene estaba en una situación desesperada de nuevo? **_

_**Odiaba estas situaciones. Ella nunca quiso que Xeno ni Oliver lamentaran haberla invitado a sus vidas. No hay forma en que los cargara con asuntos relacionados con su irresponsable madre. Ellos habían hecho más de su cuota justa **_

_**de tratar con Marlene. **_

— _**¿Luna?—Interrumpió la voz de grave de Pop y sus pensamientos terribles. — **_

_**¿Está todo bien? **_

—_**Sí, todo está bien. Ustdedes se preocupan demasiado. **_

_**Ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente a los dos. **_

_**Oliver gruñó. **_

—_**Preocuparnos es lo que mejor hacemos. **_

_**Luna se concentró en su pedazo de pizza,**_

_**masticó y tragó mecánicamente. **_

_**¿Qué haría si su madre llamaba cuando ella estaba fuera de la oficina? **_

_**¿Qué pasaba si Xeno y Oliver contestaban? ¿Su madre colgaría o expondría su triste historia, independientemente de quién estuviera en el otro extremo? **_

_**La vergüenza, nueva y cruda, se arrastró por la espalda y envolvió alrededor de su cuello como una tenaza. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de todo ese tiempo su madre tenía que liberar nuevamente gusanos, o tratar de dejarlos de nuevo en la vida de Luna? Porque si Luna se salió de la suya, Marlene se quedaría lo más lejos posible. **_

— _**¿Qué piensas de Theo?—Xeno habló. **_

_**Luna miró con sorpresa. **_

— _**¿Huh? **_

—_**Parece un buen hombre—continuó Xeno. —Lástima lo de su compañero. **_

_**Apuesto que Theo fue un maldito buen policía. **_

— _**¿Lo ha dejado?—preguntó con curiosidad Luna. ¿Theo había decidido tomar un puesto permanente con Xeno? **_

_**Xeno negó con la cabeza. **_

—_**No, que yo sepa. Hasta donde yo sé, él está simplemente tomando un descanso. **_

—_**Ah, tú lo hiciste sonar como si él no fuera a volver o algo así. **_

_**Oliver debió tragar el último bocado de pizza. **_

—_**Yo no lo veo como un tipo que abandone. **_

_**En eso él y Luna estaban de acuerdo. **_

_**Xeno se encogió de hombros. **_

—_**A veces un hombre sólo necesita un cambio. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. **_

_**El teléfono sonó, y Luna dejó caer la pizza. Xeno miró burlonamente a ella cuando Oliver trató de alcanzar el teléfono. Luna se abalanzó sobre él y deslizó el **_

_**aparato por debajo del agarre de Oliver. **_

—_**Lovegood—dijo ella tan alegre como sus nervios deshilachados permitía. **_

_**Sus hombros se hundieron del alivio cuando se enteró de que la persona se identificó y pidió hablar con el Xeno. Sostuvo el teléfono hacia su padre. **_

—_**Es para ti..**_

_**Xeno se limpió las manos en una servilleta y cogió el teléfono. Cuando él lo tomó, la mirada de Luna parpadeó para ver a Oliver mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de mirar directamente en su cabeza. **_

_**Ella miró hacia otro lado después recogió la caja de pizza vacía y escapó de la oficina con ella, en dirección al bote de basura más grande detrás de su espalda.**_

_**Mientras ella lo metía en el plástico de gran tamaño puede, la mano de Oliver se cerró sobre su muñeca. **_

_**Ella dio vuelta, y su mirada fija afectada la encontró de frente. **_

— _**¿Qué está pasando, Luna? **_

_**Cuando su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, su otra mano le tomó la barbilla y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la de él. **_

—_**Tú sabes que puedes venir a mí con cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? **_

_**Ella sonrió, sintiendo el aguijón de las lágrimas en su afectuosa preocupación. **_

—_**Sí, lo sé, hermano mayor. Todo está bien. Realmente. **_

_**Él miró dubitativamente hacia ella, pero dejó caer la mano. **_

—_**Estoy aquí cuando estés lista para hablar de lo que sea que te moleste. **_

_**Simplemente recuerda eso. **_

_**Él golpeó en la nariz con sus nudillos luego se volvió y caminó hacia el frente. **_

_**Luna suspiró y cerró los ojos. No solo odiaba mentirles a ellos, sino que también odiaba la idea de que ellos puedan saber que su madre estaba llamándola **_

_**otra vez. Ella sabía que se haría cargo Xeno, escudándola de las llamadas, incluso yendo tan lejos como para cambiar el número de negocios o de la pantalla todas las llamadas, pero no podía permitir eso. Ya era hora para que ella tome una actitud activa, que no permitiera la manipulación de su madre. **_

_**¿Era horrible admitir que simplemente se sentía mejor cuando su madre estaba fuera de vista y de su mente? **_

_**Al ver que no tenía que pensar en ella o preguntarse en qué lío se había metido. **_

_**Una vez más el pinchazo de las lágrimas picó sus párpados y apretó los dientes con irritación. No dejes que te haga esto. No otra vez. Ella te causó bastante angustia **_

_**emocional para toda la vida. **_

_**Luna tomó varias respiraciones estabilizadoras mientras trataba de hacerse con el control de la oleada de emoción y el dolor que sentía. No importa lo mucho que ella intentara hacerse de acero a sí misma frente a la caída emocional que su madre provocaba, siempre le golpeaba directamente pecho. No había demasiada tristeza y pesar enterrado detrás de la barrera protectora que Luna había construido para **_

_**mantener a su madre fuera. **_

—_**No fue tu obra—susurró. —No fue tu culpa. **_

_**Se obligó hacia adelante, por el pasillo de vuelta a su oficina. Ella tuvo la precaución de adoptar una expresión serena, con la esperanza de que algo no desmintiera su agitación interna. Mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio, Xeno levantó la vista. **_

—_**Nos dirigimos fuera, Luna. ¿Tú vas a venir a cenar esta noche? Voy a cocinar tu plato favorito. **_

_**Ella sonrió. **_

— _**¿Podría yo perderme las banderillas y Tater Tots **_

—_**Elegante culo. Voy a hacer lasaña y pan de ajo. Oliver viene, por lo que ambos podrían venir juntos si quieres. **_

_**Echó un vistazo a Oliver, que levantó la ceja en cuestión. **_

—_**Claro, eso suena muy bien, Xeno. Lo esperaré con anticipación. **_

_**Xeno puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. **_

—_**Tú cuídate y asegúrate de salir de aquí a una hora decente. Vamos a estar fuera por la tarde, así que si tú nos necesitas, sólo grita. **_

_**En un impulso, ella se acercó y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho. Pareció sorprendido al principio y luego cruzó los brazos, apretándola con fuerza. **_

—_**Nos vemos esta noche—dijo él con brusquedad.**_


	9. Capitulo ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho **

Theo aumentó su ritmo a medida que sus pies golpeaban la pista de interior acolchada. Todavía no estaba al cien por cien después de recibir un balazo en una

pierna, la noche que Adrian había sido asesinado y su cuerpo no le importaba dejarlo saber.

El sudor rodaba por su cuello y empapó en la camisa, su músculo se aferraba a ella como una segunda piel. Pensamientos de Luna llenaban su mente, y le molestó.

Desde su llegada a Londres, él había pensado en todo, pero debería estar pensando solo en atrapar al asesino de Adrian.

La culpa pesaba sobre él. El hecho era, desde que había dejado Devon, se había sentido más ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado. En Devon, él

había despertado todos los días a la realidad del asesinato de Adrian. Él había comido, bebido y dormido con los recuerdos de esa noche, rebotando en su cabeza

como una pelota de ping—pong.

Pero aquí... Aquí se sentía más libre. Un poco más ligero. Cuando estaba con Luna, se olvidaba de Adrian, Marco y Luna eran su único vínculo viable a Anthony. Su cuerpo gritó, y se dio cuenta de él había presionado a un funcionamiento completo.

Los músculos de su pierna lesionada temblaban y rodaron. Se obligó a disminuir, y luego se detuvo, con el pecho ardiendo como si acabara de chupar un soplete.

Él puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó, dibujo bocanadas profundas de aire en sus pulmones doloridos. Castigarse a sí mismo no sería de ayuda. Podría hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor, porque en su mente, se lo merecía, pero aun así no cambiaría nada.

Cogió la toalla que había descartado anteriormente y la colgó alrededor del cuello. Con uno de los extremos, se secó la frente sudorosa, mientras caminaba hacia el vestuario.

Después de una ducha rápida, Se puso pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta luego deslizó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo No había llegado aún a la puerta cuando el bolsillo pulso y vibró en la pierna. Él hizo mueca de desagrado y lo sacó de nuevo.

Él lo abrió y lo puso en la oreja.

—Nott.

—Hola,Theo. Soy Luna.

Su voz suave le susurró a través de sus venas, y sus hombros relajados a medida que la tensión se desenroscó y se aflojó.

—Hola—dijo, capturando la irritación en su voz.

—Sólo quería comprobar y ver cómo te sentías.

Theo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Se suponía que debía estar en casa enfermo, y en su lugar, estaba trabajando en un gimnasio a simple vista. No del todo inteligente.

Él protegió la boquilla del teléfono mientras salía del club y en el

estacionamiento. Él corrió a su camioneta y subió para que Luna no escuchara el ruido de la ciudad a su alrededor.

—Estoy bien, gracias a tu comida—dijo.

Ella se rió en voz baja, el sonido envío un espasmo de placer a través de su pecho.

—Pensé que me dejarías visitarte un poco más tarde y llevarte algo para cenar.

Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza en la carrera vertiginosa que se sobre la idea de volver a verla. Él estaba actuando como un tonto enamorado.

—A menos que estés descansando—agregó en un apuro. —No quiero molestarte.

—No, para nada—se apresuró a decir. —He estado levantado y caminando toda la tarde.

—Está bien, entonces, voy a ir visitarte las cinco y media, si estás seguro de que no va a ser una molestia.

—Voy a esperar a eso—dijo Theo verdaderamente. Colgó el teléfono y miró su reloj. Mucho tiempo para volver a la casa antes que Luna y los otros llegaran del

trabajo.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito suyo, de pie en el umbral de Theo, nerviosa por entrar lo cual era ridículo al pensar en eso. Él era sólo un hombre. Bueno,

bueno tal vez no cualquier cosa. Pero aun así, no podía hacerlo sin las temblorosas rodillas cada vez que entraba en contacto con él.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, decidida a tener confianza y compostura. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella puso su mejor sonrisa y le tendió la cazuela a él.

—Chorizo y cazuela de patatas. Garantizado para curar tus dolencias. Es un gran consuelo la comida.

Él sonrió y tomó el recipiente aún caliente de ella.

—Adelante, por favor.

Sus dedos se rozaron mientras ella dejó la cazuela con él, y reconoció la latente atracción entre ellos. Estaba allí, incluso cuando no lo sabían. Si es que esto tenía algún sentido.

Puso el plato hacia abajo en su barra y caminó alrededor de la nevera.

—Acabo de hacer un poco de té frío. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella asintió y se sentó en un taburete cerca, mirando como él recogió hielo en los vasos. Él sirvió el té y el hielo crujió y se abrió, chocando contra el vidrio

mientras se movía alrededor.

Cuando él dejó su copa delante de ella, ella tomó un largo sorbo, saboreando el sabor dulce en su lengua.

— ¿Todo bien?—él preguntó, ella asintiendo con la cabeza en su copa.

—Mmmm delicioso—dijo mientras se pasó la lengua por sus labios para recoger las gotas. Él sonrió. —Es la receta de mi abuela. Té al sol. Cuando yo era

niño, ella tenía un galón de la bebida en un puesto en su jardín. Ella lo dejaba fuera todo el día al sol. Siempre juró que no había nada mejor.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo—dijo Luna mientras saboreaba otro largo trago.

Después de vaciar el vaso, lo puso de nuevo sobre la barra y dejó que su mirada vagara perezosamente sobre Theo.

—Parece que te sientes mucho mejor—observó.

—Sí, mucho. Gracias a ti.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza y se rió como si supiera que era cómo ella respondería.

— ¿Vas a volver a trabajar mañana?—preguntó ella, mientras se asomó de nuevo hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Cuenta con ello—dijo.

Ella puso su mano sobre la barra y se empujó a sí misma hacia arriba fuera del taburete.

—Entonces te veré por la mañana.

Él resultaba vagamente disgustado, como si él no deseara que ella se fuera. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

— ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, le prometí a Xeno que iría a cenar con él y Oliver. Es la noche de lasaña.

Dio la vuelta alrededor de la barra y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

Estaba tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo la envolvió. Su olor se dibujó en sus fosas nasales. Limpio. Él olía a jabón y una ducha fresca.

—Uno de estos días, vas a dejar de correr cada vez que nos acercamos—el murmuró. —Eres más difícil de atrapar y retener que a un cerdo engrasado.

— ¿Cerdo?—Dejó su boca abierta. — ¿Acabas de compararme con un cerdo?

Se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes cuando él se pasó una mano por el pelo muy corto.

—Maldición, eso no sonó bien. Mi punto es que uno de estos días, yo quiero que te quedes en realidad por más de dos minutos. Tienes el hábito de huir cada vez que nos reunimos. Podría empezar a tomarlo como algo personal si no te detienes.

El calor floreció en sus mejillas, y un zarcillo de placer se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y serpenteó por la espalda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—ella murmuró.

Parecía estar más cerca de lo que estaba hace unos minutos.

Ella se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y sabía que si no se marchaba, él iba a darle un beso.

¿Ella quería eso de él?

Una parte de ella lo quiso. En gran medida. Pero otra parte de su ser amaba la anticipación. El sutil juego del gato y al ratón que jugaron. La atracción entre ellos estaba en construcción, y ella sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las

cosas se desataran entre ellos.

Él rondaba aún más. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, pero en vez de besar sus labios, ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cuello con la mano y apretó la boca

en la frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él se apartó. Ella casi sonrió. Así que... él le estaba dando una dosis de su propia medicina, ¿verdad? Llegó de puntillas y le rozó los labios brevemente a través de él, ciertamente no lo suficiente para constituir un beso en toda regla.

Luego sonrió mientras sus ojos provocaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella se acomodó sobre sus talones y desfiló hacia la puerta. Cuando ella llegó, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces.


	10. Capitulo nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Luna empujó la cafetera bajo el pico en el momento en que las primeras gotas de líquido caliente pasaban a través del filtro.

Una vez a la semana, Xeno celebraba una reunión por las mañana para discutir trabajos y dividir funciones.

El lunes habría sido lógico, pero Xeno tendía a ser bastante ilógico en las pequeñas cosas.

Reuniones como ésta eran convocadas al azar, por lo general precipitadas por una llamada telefónica a las 5:30 AM de Xeno pidiendo a todos que vinieran a la oficina antes de las siete.

Luna siempre se apresuraba por delante de los chicos para poder recoger donas en el camino y tener café recién hecho en la cafetera.

No es de extrañar, Theo fue el primero en llegar. Echó una mirada con admiración a la caja de donas, cuando entró en su oficina y se sentó al otro lado de

su escritorio.

—Buenos días—ella dijo alegremente. — ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

Él lanzó un gruñido a cambio, pero llegó con entusiasmo por una dona cuando ella empujó la caja a través del escritorio de él.

—Hay café recién hecho—dijo.

—Eres una diosa—dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la cafetera.

Cogió una de las tazas de la ordenada fila que ella tenía acomodada y se sirvió una humeante taza de la bebida potente.

— ¿Quieres un poco?—preguntó después que había tomado un sorbo. Ella negó al escucharlo.

—Yo no lo tomo.

Él paseó de regreso cuando terminó y se acomodó en la silla.

— ¿No lo bebes? Estoy bastante seguro que está listado como un pecado capital en algún lugar de la Biblia.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

Una vez conduje toda la noche desde Londres hasta bristol.

Seguía bebiendo café para mantenerme despierta. En el momento en que llegué a donde iba, vomité hasta las tripas. Sólo el olor ahora me marea.

—Sin embargo, todavía lo haces para nosotros—él observó.

—Soy una santa ciertamente—dijo con un guiño descarado. Su mirada se desvió perezosamente hacia arriba y abajo de ella, y sus mejillas se calentaron bajo su escrutinio.

Ella positivamente amaba la forma en que la miró, como si quisiera quitarle la ropa, tocarla, explorar cada centímetro de ella.

—Yo daría un salario entero por saber todo lo que estás pensando ahora mismo—dijo él.

Ella parpadeó de su ensimismamiento para verlo mirándola, sus ojos azules parpadeantes con interés no disimulado. Se las arregló para controlar su sonrojo a duras penas.

—Una mujer tiene que mantener algunos secretos—dijo. Él se rió y tomó otro trago de su café. La mirada fija de Luna evitó la puerta cuando Blaize caminó dentro, seguido de cerca por Oliver.

Blaize hizo un rápido examen de la habitación.

— ¿Harry no está dentro?

—Obviamente no—ella dijo secamente.

—Buenos días—dijo Oliver mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio, con una taza de café en la mano.

—Buenos días—ella entonó dulcemente.

Oliver tomó un largo trago de su café y luego cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Te juro que haces el mejor café, Luna.

—Eso no es ninguna mentira—dijo Blaize. Estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras se servía una taza.

—Es muy bueno—coincidió Theo. — ¿Cuál es? Me gustaría conseguir algunos para la casa.

Oliver sonrió, y Blaize dejó escapar una carcajada. Theo miró a los dos con confusión.

—Le hemos pedido que nos lo diga los últimos dos años.

Oliver explicó.

—No lo hará. Por lo que sabemos, ella ordena la mierda en alguna parte.

Luna se rió entre dientes.

—Si se los dijera, todos comprarías su propio café, y entonces nunca vendrian a mi oficina para conseguir alguno, lo que significa que nunca los vería.

Blaize resopló mientras se acercaba para unirse a los demás.

— ¿No vernos? Infiernos, diriges este lugar. La mayoría de las veces tu nos dices cuándo saltar y qué tan alto.

Ella miró hacia él.

—Se suponía que tenías que decir que no podíais pasar un día sin verme.

Oliver alcanzó a su pelo alborotado.

—Bueno, no hace falta decirlo, muchacha.

Una pequeña chispa de irritación rebotó hacia arriba de su columna vertebral.

No era la primera vez que Oliver la llamaba su muchachita, pero ahora, delante de Theo, ella no quería llamar la atención sobre la disparidad de sus edades. No es que fuera enorme ni nada, pero la última cosa que quería que la viera como una niña. O peor aún, una hermana menor.

Ella miró molesta a Oliver.

Un ruido en la puerta hay estaba Harry, Luna se levantaron mientras miraba a Harry

Dejó escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Blaize se rió y Oliver murmuró:

— ¿Qué demonios?

Se puso de pie y corrió alrededor de su escritorio, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo justo delante de Harry. Llegó de puntillas

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho? Harry traia un pendiente en una de sus orejas y se habia cortado un poco el cabello

—He perdido una apuesta—dijo Harry firmemente.

La boca abierta de Luna se hundió.

— ¿Una apuesta?—Entonces ella se volvió hacia Blaize, su dedo hacia arriba y moviendo. — ¿Por qué ibas a hacerle ponerse un arete y cortarse el cabello causa de una apuesta perdida?

Los ojos de Blaize se abrieron como platos inocentemente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver con eso?

Ella puso su mano en la cadera y entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, por favor. Tú no me puedes decir que esto no es una venganza por el tiempo que te hizo salir con la hija del gobernador.

Harry y Oliver ambos disueltos en una carcajada. Oliver tuvo que poner la taza en la mesa de Luna cuando él respiró con dificultad y se inflaron sus ojos.

Blaize frunció el ceño, y las cejas de Theo subieron en cuestión.

— ¿La hija del Gobernador?—preguntó Theo. —Yo no sabía que ella podía conseguir una cita. Lo último que oí, es que su papi estaba tirando seriamente de algunos hilos para conseguir un escolta

Harry se rió más fuerte.

—Ella no puede. Bueno, excepto Blaize allí. Él tropezó con todo el cuerpo para salir con ella.

Blaize fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

—Cierra la boca,.

—Ahora tengo que escuchar esto—dijo Theo.

Luna se aclaró la garganta.

—No es que no me guste ver a Blaize retorcerse, pero ya sabemos acerca de la hija del gobernador. —Ella miró como disculpándose de Theo mientras hablaba.

—Estoy segura que Harry será más que feliz de informarte más tarde. Lo que quiero saber es por qué Harry tuvo que ponerse eso.

—Porque él me apostó a que los Astros no perderían ayer por la tarde—dijo a Blaize con aire de suficiencia.

Oliver veia a Harry con una expresión incrédula.

—Amigo, ¿tú apostaste a que iban a ganar con su mejor bateador con un desgarro del manguito de los rotadores ?

—Yo no lo sabía cuándo se realizó la apuesta—Harry dijo firmemente.

—Oh, pero apuesto a Blaize sí. —dijo Luna.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber?—preguntó Harry.

Blaize deslizó un brazo alrededor de Luna y le apretó los hombros.

— ¿Cómo en verdad? Sólo es cosa suerte, supongo.

—Tú sabes algo que nosotros no, ¿hermana?—preguntó Oliver.

—Claro, resulta que Blaize es muy amigo del médico del equipo. Blaize fue quien remplazó su sistema de seguridad el año pasado.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—Exclamó Harry. Se lanzó a Blaize, quien se agachó y se apartó así como Harry volaba pasado a Luna para agarrar la cabeza de Blaize en una cerradura. —Tú sabías. Tú lo sabías todo el tiempo. Es por eso hiciste la apuesta conmigo.

Blaize se echó a reír aun cuando Harry le lanzó al suelo.

—El truco que hiciste con la hija del gobernador era mucho peor, así que no me vengas con esa mierda.

—Él te tiene allí—dijo Oliver con una sonrisa. —Prefiro hasta afeitarme la cabeza hasta el arete atener que soportar lo que Blaize hizo.

—ustedes hacen que realmente me cause curiosidad—refunfuñó Theo.

Blaize se levantó del suelo, y Harry palmeó a Theo en la espalda.

—Te contaré todo durante el almuerzo de hoy.

—Idiota—murmuró Blaize.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que te ves sexy—Luna tomó la palabra.

Harry la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

Ella se rió.

—Sí, me gusta. Sin duda lo haces.

—Pues bien, maldito sexy, vamos a perder esta junta y volver a mi casa.

Harry sonrió y la agarró por los hombros antes de plantar un beso descuidado en su rostro.

—Eres un amor.

—Buenos días, Xeno—dijo Luna.

Xeno puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por su ruta a la cafetera.

Los otros expresaron sus saludos y Xeno asintió con reconocimiento, mientras servía el café. Ahuecando la taza en la mano, miró a Luna.

— ¿Tienes el horario impreso para mí?

Caminó alrededor de su escritorio hacia la parte de atrás y metió la mano dentro su cajón para sacar las páginas impresas que tenía fuera antes. Se las entregó

a Xeno.

—Tenemos un par de nuevos puestos de trabajo—dijo Xeno.

—Nada de lo cual debería ser demasiado problema. Pero tenemos un par de preguntas que podrían ser mucho más grandes. Harry, quiero que tú y Oliver tomen el primero. Se trata de un concierto de entretenimiento. Algunos artistas peces gordos vienen a la ciudad en un par de meses.

Ellos quieren una línea de salida de seguridad y de antemano

para que todo salga sin problemas. Quiero que escuchen lo que quieren, entonces ideamos una propuesta para lanzarles a ellos.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, Xeno.

Xeno miró Blaize y Theo.

—Y quiero que ustedes dos tomen las otras dos consultas, reunirse con los clientes potenciales y hacer lo que sea para hacernos con el trato.

Después quiero que tú abordes los trabajos d en la lista. Voy a tomar e Harry y Oliver pueden tomar el resto. Nos deben mantener a todos ocupados durante la semana que viene.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Luna con una suave sonrisa.

—Y tú nos mantendrás en la línea de siempre.

—Miró a su alrededor a todos los demás.

—Aseguraros de mantener el contacto con Luna.

Actualizándola con regularidad para que pueda mantenerse al tanto de nuestros progresos. Si hay algún problema, hacerle saber de inmediato para que pueda retransmitírmelo.


	11. Capitulo diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo Diez **

Luna pasó por Cattleman's después del trabajo, para ver si Blaize y Theo estaban allí. Sabía que Harry y oliver estarían aun en sus trabajos, por lo que no estarían ahí.

Habló con Blaize temprano, y lo hizo sonar como que tenía una cita después del trabajo. Lo que significaba que Theo podría estar aquí solo. O podría haber ido sólo a su apartamento.

Aun así, aparcó en el estacionamiento y buscó en el área para ver si estaba el plateado Chevrolet pickup de Theo.

Cuando lo vio, se le revolvió el estómago, y aparcó en un estacionamiento vacío.

Salió, pasó una mano por su pelo largo, metiendo unos mechones detrás de las

orejas mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Un nervioso escalofrió le hizo cosquillas en la nuca cuando vio sentado a Theo en el bar, de espaldas a ella. Por un momento, simplemente se quedó mirándolo, tratando de tener el coraje de caminar a su encuentro y pretender que era otro encuentro casual.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué debería fingir?_ Directa_. Se suponía que tenía un pacto consigo misma para ser más directa. Eso no quiere decir jugar juegos estúpidos que

le recordaban a tácticas de la secundaria femenina.

Finalmente empezó a avanzar, y cuando llegó a la barra, se deslizó en el taburete junto a Theo y sonrió cuando la miró.

—Hey—dijo con una sonrisa genuina que iluminó su cara. —Qué bueno verte aquí de nuevo.

Tenía más práctica tratando de controlar su loco rubor desde que lo conoció

como nunca antes.

—Quería verte—dijo simplemente, aplaudiéndose mentalmente de cómo había sonado fría y casual. Y directa. Sin irse por las ramas.

Una de sus cejas se levantó, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿A sí?—dijo en voz baja.

Escondió sus manos en su regazo para controlar el temblor de sus dedos. Cuando el camarero se detuvo frente a ella, ordenó una Coca—Cola.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día hoy?—preguntó y se volvió una vez más para enfrentarlo.

—Se acaba de poner mucho mejor.

Esta vez, si se sonrojó y él sonrió. Estiró sus dedos y tocó su mejilla.

—Me encanta que te sonrojes tan fácilmente. Es muy femenino.

Su dedo recorrió hasta la esquina de su boca y sus labios se separaron apenas unos centímetros en respuesta. Frotó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior antes que

poco a poco lo alejara.

—Me he estado preguntando todo el día a como sabes—murmuró.

Ella tragó luego se lamió los labios. ¿Qué decir a eso? ¿Lo invito a que lo sepa?

Maldición, pero ¿por qué tenían que estar en un lugar público?, y doble maldición,

¿por qué tenía que tener una cita en la peluquería en una hora?

—Tal vez podría organizar darte una muestra algún día—dijo a la ligera.

—Me gustaría eso. Me gustaría mucho.

El camarero deslizó la Coca—Cola a lo largo de la barra del bar para ella, y lo tomó agradecida de tener algo para enfriar la temperatura.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato con Blaize y la hija del gobernador?—preguntó Theo en un rápido cambio de tema.

Le sonrió y rió entre dientes ligeramente.

— ¿Harry no vino aquí a decírtelo?

—No, todavía no.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esos dos, lo juro. Desde que Baize llegó a trabajar con nosotros, él y Harry han estado haciendo broma tras broma el uno del otro. Blaize se mudó aquí desde

fuera del estado, por lo que no tenía idea de quién era la hija del gobernador. Xeno tenía la misión de proporcionar seguridad a todo el entorno del gobernador que

tenía aquí en Londres. Sólo su hija necesitaba un encuentro cuando llegara aquí.

Le pidió a Oliver,Blaize y Harry. Oliver, por supuesto, no podía porque estaba a cargo de toda la seguridad, no es que hubiese querido de todos modos. Harry

inmediatamente cómo era la hermosa hija del gobernador y cómo la cosa más justa para ellos era que lanzaran una moneda al aire, pero estuvo seguro que iba a ganar, porque había oído que además de ser guapísima, también era una completa ninfómana. Ahora sabiendo lo que conoces acerca de Blaize, te puedes imaginar que quería su oportunidad. Aduló y engatusó a Harry hasta que finalmente se rindió con gracia y permitió que Blaize tuviera el honor de escoltar a la hija por la noche.

—Ah, mierda—dijo Theo cuando estallaba en una carcajada. —Me hubiera gustado haber sido una mosca en la pared.

—Fue muy divertido—admitió Luna. —Ella se le pegó a Blaize toda la noche.

Pasaron la mayor parte en la pista de baile con las manos de ella pegadas en su culo y su boca donde quiera que pudo plantarla.

Pensé que Blaize iba a matar a Harry a la mañana siguiente.

Theo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esos dos son muy divertidos.

—Sí, son geniales.

—Así que crees que los hombres con un pendiente son sexy, eh.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

—Ah, bueno, se ven bien.

Sus ojos brillaron.

— ¿Tengo que ponerme uno para que me veas sexy?

Para su interminable irritación, se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Entonces, eh... —Ella se apresuró a dirigir el enfoque de su desconcierto. —

Hemos hablado bastante de mí. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y yo qué?—preguntó.

— ¿Tienes novia? ¿Alguien en Devon que ves?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nop

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Me parece difícil de creer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Eres demasiado malditamente apuesto para no tener al menos una mujer de las alas—murmuró.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegro de que creas eso, pero no hay ninguna mujer. Palabra de scout. La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de buscar a una mujer todavía.

— ¿Y qué vas a estar buscando cuando lo hagas?—Luna le preguntó en voz baja.

Parecía sorprendido por su aproximación. Se desplazó hacia adelante en su silla y apoyó el codo en la barra.

Luego se volvió para mirarla, su expresión era

pensativa, como si estuviera decidiendo si quería decírselo o no.

—Suave y femenina. No muy suave, pero no ruda.

—Frunció los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa triste. —Alguien que no sienta su feminidad es un ataque contra ella.

Ella ahuecó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y apoyó el codo en la barra mientras lo miraba.

—Teniendo en cuenta esto son muchos pensamientos, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Sólo sé lo que quiero.

_Ya somos dos_. Quería a alguien fuerte, inflexible, alguien que pudiera cuidarla, alguien que no tuviera miedo de tomar decisiones. ¿Podría ser él esa persona?

Se miró la servilleta debajo de su copa y jugó con los extremos. El poder natural irradiaba de Theo. Como una segunda piel en la que se sentía cómodo usando.

— ¿Quieres oír otro de mis profundos secretos oscuros?—se preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto

—Yo quiero una mujer dispuesta a dejarme la última palabra.

Ella lo miró en estado de shock, incapaz de formular una respuesta. Los segundos pasaron en un silencio establecido entre ellos.

Theo se aclaró la garganta.

—Te he sorprendido. Es difícil hacer una afirmación como esa, y no quedar como un Neanderthal que te quiere arrastrar por el suelo. —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No veo un montón de mujeres haciendo cola por un tipo como yo.

—Eso depende. —Sus dedos se apoderaron de su bebida, presionando el vaso húmedo hasta que sus dedos quedaron blancos.

— ¿De qué?

—De lo qué estás dispuesto a dar a una mujer a cambio.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella pudo ver los destellos de interés en sus ojos. Si le daba algún tipo de estímulo, no había duda de que volverían a su apartamento y tendrían sexo. Se lamió los labios.

— ¿Y qué crees que una mujer quisiera a cambio?—preguntó con voz sedosa.

—A muchas mujeres no les importaría que un hombre fuese el hombre proverbial de la casa si no abdica de su responsabilidad. Si él toma esa responsabilidad seriamente—dijo, e inmediatamente se encogió ante la forma de

sermón de como sonó.

Él asintió.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Incapaz de contenerse, ella siguió adelante.

—Cuando un hombre no está dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad, una mujer no tiene más remedio que dar un paso fuera del escenario. Muchas veces tiene que

pensar en los niños. Ella misma. Su familia.

Como resultado, las mujeres piensan que no solamente son capaces, sino que son mucho más expertas en el manejo del hogar que un hombre.

—Lo haces sonar como que los hombres son una especie que ha soltado el balón por completo—dijo Theo con sequedad.

—Las mujeres han hecho su parte justa jodiéndola—murmuró Luna.

Dios, tenía que callarse antes que Theo se escondiera y corriera tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera. Sonaba como una enemiga que odiaba a los hombres.

Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Pero sólo estaba ahora ordenando sus

sentimientos cuando se trata de relaciones. Ella estaba en la cúspide de un mundo nuevo y extraño donde estaba tratando de alcanzar y agarrar lo que quería. Se

sentía nerviosa e impaciente, y peor aún, se sentía condenada al fracaso.

—Yo estoy haciendo un lío de esto—murmuró.

—Debería sólo mantener mi boca cerrada. Sueno como un sermón, como una piraña que odia a los hombres, cuando en realidad lo que realmente quiero—se interrumpió, mortificada, que casi espetó exactamente lo que quería.

Él le dirigió una mirada de sondeo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Luna?

— ¡Hey, los dos!

Tanto Luna como Theo se dieron vuelta para ver a Blaize dirigiéndose a la barra hacia ellos. No podía estar segura, pero le pareció oír a Theo pronunciar una

maldición en voz baja.

Blaize le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna, entonces se interpuso entre ella y Theo mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para tomar una copa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Luna. —Pensé que tenías una cita que no podías perder.

Blaize sonrió.

—Si la tengo. Más tarde, creo. Nos encontraremos en algún lugar.

—Suena positivamente misterioso—dijo Luna.

Theo se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle a Luna si quería algo para comer. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, o vas a comer más tarde?

Luna miró su reloj e hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una cita en la peluquería a la que tengo que ir. —Dejó fuera el hecho de que se iba a arreglar y mimar por su cita del viernes. —Debería

irme si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Theo le cogió la mano mientras ella se ponía de pie. Lo miró y se sorprendió al ver algo que parecía lamentar a fuego lento en sus ojos.

—Me gustaría continuar esta conversación—dijo.

Ella se sonrojó y captó la mirada curiosa de Blaize por el rabillo del ojo.

—Por supuesto. En otro momento tal vez.

A regañadientes sacó su mano de él entonces dio una sonrisa rápida en dirección a Blaize antes de salir del bar.

* * *

GRACIAS

alissa-2012

artemisa twin

SALESIA


	12. Capitulo once

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Once**_

— ¿Están las cámaras de vigilancia puestas?—Xeno preguntó desde atrás a Theo.

Theo se levantó de su posición de cuclillas y se volvió hacia el otro hombre.

—Sí, acabo de dejar la última operando. Voy a llamar ahora a Oliver y asegurarme que están todas en línea.

Xeno asintió y se puso su propio teléfono móvil en la oreja para hacer una llamada.

Theo marcó el número de Oliver.

—Todo está listo por mi parte—dijo cuando Oliver le contestó. —A ver si obtienes una visual de cada una.

Oliver estaba arriba, en la sala de vigilancia, donde establecieron el sistema informatizado de seguimiento de todas las cámaras instaladas. Él era el experto en

informática. Un real experto a la hora de la tecnología. Theo era más un trabajador gruñón. Él entendía lo suficiente como para instalar las cámaras y los cables, pero las medidas más sofisticadas se las dejaba a los que entendían más de toda esa mierda.

—Sí, parece que tengo una imagen clara de todos los rincones. Aunque parece que la cámara B necesita ser angulada hacia arriba tal vez una pulgada. Si haces

eso, no sólo conseguiría una buena visión clara del pasillo, pero me gustaría ser capaz de controlar la puerta del final.

—Lo haré—dijo Theo.

—Dile a Xeno que voy a estar un rato aquí arriba, así que los alcanzaré luego— dijo Oliver.

Theo estuvo de acuerdo y colgó. Empujó el teléfono en el bolsillo, salió de la habitación y cruzó al otro lado del edificio donde instaló la cámara B. Después de

ajustar el ángulo, llamó de nuevo a Oliver para confirmar la posición. Luego fue en busca de Xeno.

—Ya terminé—dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde estaba Xeno.

—

Oliver dijo que estaría un rato en el sistema informático y que no lo esperemos.

Xeno asintió.

—Vamos a comer algo entonces.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los dos estaban sentados en un pequeño café restaurante esperando su comida. Theo quería preguntarle sobre Luna y su relación

con su madre, pero no sabía cómo conducir un tema tan poco común, sin despertar las sospechas de Xeno.

Xeno podía ser sociable y generoso, pero Oliver no era un boca—cerrada por casualidad. Sin embargo, Theo necesitaba saber tanto acerca de Marlene Mckinnon y cualquier posible conexión con Luna como pudiera.

— ¿Te gusta el trabajo hasta ahora?—preguntó Xeno, rompiendo el silencio.

Theo asintió.

—Sí. —Así era. Incluso más allá de lo que él esperaba.

—Tuve dudas cuando Marco me sugirió un cambio de escenario, pero en retrospectiva, alejarme de Devon

ha sido un gran alivio.

—Marco es el padre de tu compañero, ¿verdad?

Una vez más Theo asintió, tragando todo el nudo en la garganta.

Xeno hizo un sonido de simpatía.

—Sé que es duro perder a un compañero. Yo fui policía hace una eternidad.

Perder uno de los tuyos... Bueno, es cómo perder a un hermano.

—Él era mi hermano—dijo Theo con frialdad. —En todos los sentidos, excepto en la sangre.

Destellos de su infancia se agolpearon en su mente. Adrian riendo. Ellos corriendo por la calle. Lanzando una pelota de béisbol. Noches en la casa de Adrian y su madre cocinando en casa. La lucha libre con Marco en el patio trasero. Todas las cosas que nunca hizo Theo con su propia familia. Adrian y Marco eran su familia. Su única familia.

Xeno asintió con comprensión.

—A veces la sangre no es todo lo bueno como pretende ser.

Luna no podría ser más una hija para mí como si fuera de mi propia carne, como Oliver. Los amo a los dos igual de profundamente.

Theo buscó en su memoria por si alguien le había dicho que Xeno había adoptado a Luna. Lo que aprendió de la investigación de Marco, pero no era la información que había esperado tener.

Xeno debió haber tomado su silencio por confusión, porque se lo explicó.

—Adopté a Luna. Hace tres años.

Theoalzó una ceja.

—Pero era adulta.

—Es cierto. Pero yo quería que ella tuviera mi nombre. Yo quería que ella tuviera el amor y aceptación que le faltó en su vida.

—No suena como si hubiese tenido una infancia muy buena—dijo Theo en voz baja. Una de las cosas que parecían tener en común.

—Estuve casado con su madre años atrás. —Xeno agitó su mano en un gesto de desdén, como si borrara esa parte de su vida.

— ¿Qué pasó con su madre?—preguntó casualmente Theo. —Nadie la menciona. Supuse que estaba muerta.

La cara de Xeno se oscureció, y el ceño fruncido tanto que juntó sus cejas.

—Su madre es una sanguijuela simple y llanamente. Ella usa a la gente, incluyendo a su propia hija, y cuando consigue lo que quiere, se va con otro.

— ¿Así que Luna no tiene nada que ver con ella?—preguntó Theo.

—No, y eso es algo muy bueno en mi libro. Luna es demasiado bondadosa para su propio bien. Pasó muchos años cuidando de Marlene. Años que debería haber

pasado siendo una chica normal con unos padres que se ocupaban de ella, no al revés.

La ira hirvió en la voz de Xeno. Tragó saliva y dio un largo trago de su café.

—Me casé con Marlene, cuando Luna tenía catorce años. Era una niña muy dulce.

Tranquila. Le tomó un tiempo que se encariñara de mí. Oliver acababa de salir del servicio. Era evidente que las cosas no iban a funcionar entre Marlene y yo, pero no terminé la relación porque estaba preocupado por Luna. Yo quería que ella tuviera un buen hogar. Pero entonces, su madre se fue en el medio de la noche y se llevó a

Luna con ella. Me volví loco tratando de encontrarla. No fue hasta cinco años después que recibí una llamada en medio de la noche. Marlene tenía una sobredosis.

Oliver y yo fuimos a recoger a Luna. Había pasado los últimos años trabajando duro para mantenerse a sí misma, así como a Marlene. Yo la traje de vuelta a casa conmigo, y ella ha estado aquí desde entonces.

—Eso es fuerte—murmuró Theo.

—Sí—murmuró Xeno. Él respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el pelo canoso.

—No debería estar aburriéndote con todo esto. Es sólo que he estado preocupado por Luna últimamente. Quiero que sea feliz.

— ¿Te diría si algo la estuviera preocupando?—preguntó Theocon cuidado.

Xeno entrecerró los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ella me cuenta todo.

Me tomó un tiempo ganarme la confianza de la niña, cuando Oliver y yo la sacamos por primera vez de su casa,

pero ha recorrido un largo camino desde entonces.

— ¿Así que su madre desapareció después de eso y nunca se comunicó con ella? Eso parece bastante bajo.

Theo se encontró conteniendo el aliento. Esperaba que Luna confiara en Xeno.

Entonces no se vería tanto como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

—La última vez que llamó su madre fue hace un año. —Xeno se inclinó hacia adelante, fijándose en Theo con una mirada dura.

—Luna no lo sabe, así que no vayas a decírselo.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua preguntarle por qué le estaba diciendo a Theo, un verdadero extraño, si él no quería que Luna lo supiera. Pero Xeno parecía

molesto, y tal vez lo hiciera sentirse mejor desahogarse.

—Cuando me enteré que Marlene estaba llamando a Luna y molestándola por su dinero, la rastreé y le pagué. Le dije que no se acercara a Luna de nuevo. —Xeno pasó la mano con cansancio por su rostro.

—No fue mi momento de mayor orgullo, te lo concedo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que interfiriera y arruinara la vida de Luna, después que ella finalmente comenzó a vivir por sí misma.

— ¿Entonces ella tomó el dinero y acordó largarse?

Xeno asintió.

—Es un infierno notar que ve a su hija sólo como un boleto para la comida y nada más.

Theo hizo una mueca. Si la madre había recibido dinero de Xeno antes, de ninguna manera daría marcha atrás ahora. Lo que podía ser bueno para él y Marco,

ya que con Anthony moviendo los hilos de Marlene, su desesperación solo aumentaría cada día que pasara. La desesperación hacía a la gente descuidada.

Recordó el informe de Marco sobre Anthony sobre que fue visto en Hampshire.

Lo más probable es que estaban en camino a Londres. Si Marlene hubiera tenido éxito en conseguir dinero a través de la conexión de Luna con Xeno, entonces estaría presta a explotar ese ángulo. Había también una posibilidad que renunciara a Luna y fuera directamente con Xeno.

—No quiero que salga lastimada—continuó Xeno. —Ya ha sido suficientemente herida en su joven vida. —Su voz adquirió un tono más decidido, y se echó hacia atrás, observando a Theo con ojos penetrantes. —Pareces estar interesado en Luna.

Ah, ahí viene, y ahora Theo entendió que el largo discurso era toda una previa para la "advertencia" No jodas con su hija. Theo no mordió el anzuelo. Él

simplemente se sentó y esperó a que Xeno digiera su parte.

—Vas a volver a tu trabajo al final de tu licencia. He visto a tipos como tú. Te admiro. Eres un maldito buen policía. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Pero yo no quiero que andes por ahí con mi hija, usándola como distracción, para después

dejar la ciudad volviendo a Devon.

La manera en que Xeno lo expuso irritó a Theo.

—La haces sonar como un maldito juguete. Me gusta Luna.

Ella es una chica dulce.

Xeno asintió.

—Así es ella. Va a ser una maldita buena esposa de algún hombre. Va a tener un montón de niños. Una casa bonita y seguridad. —Su énfasis en la seguridad

hizo que Theo entendiera lo que Xeno quería para su hija. Y para su crédito, era lo que quería la mayoría de los padres para sus hijas.

—Entiendo—dijo Theo con calma.

La expresión de Xeno se suavizó.

—Me agradas, hijo. Me gustas mucho. No quiero que tomes el camino equivocado. Luna ciertamente escogería equivocadamente a un hombre como tú.

Yo, solamente, no veo sus caminos en paralelo entre ustedes.

Eso es todo.

—No hay problema—dijo Theo, sin querer señalar que nunca había expresado su deseo por una relación con Luna. No tenía sentido irritar al viejo.


	13. Capitulo doce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

**_Capítulo Doce_**

Luna bailó por la oficina con contenida emoción. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada y petrificada, todo en uno, por su cita de esta noche. El sexo en su cerebro hacía algunos sueños interesantes, y sólo podía estar agradecida por que fuera un día tranquilo en la oficina.

La tensión sexual entre ella y Theo parecía una caldera, y la hacía aún más decidida y ansiosa por explorar sus deseos más secretos. Él trajo a flote todas las fantasías sensuales que siempre había pensado, e incluso algunas que no.

Ella lo deseaba. Que ciertamente no era uno de sus deseos más secretos. No había nada secreto al respecto. Y tendría que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta que quería tener sexo con él. Pero. Siempre había un pero.

Quería un hombre fuerte y dominante. De todas las apariencias externas, Theo era ese hombre. Él habló de eso en su charla, pero había tenido unos cuantos

charlatanes en el pasado. De inmediato se desinflaban en la cama y fuera de ella.

Es la razón por la que vas esta noche. Para identificar, para poseer, para tomar lo que quieres. Ella sintió que este era el primer gran paso, y una vez aceptado este cambio, este deseo de ser ella misma, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro mientras arreglaba un montón de contratos sobre la mesa. Luego se conectó a internet y abrió un correo electrónico de Draco, el

hombre que había entablado su cita en La Casa.

En realidad habían intercambiado varios correos electrónicos desde su llamada telefónica hacía algunas noches. Se había sentido a gusto con su actitud amistosa y abierta. La había animado a hacer preguntas y a cambio le había dado una gran cantidad de información acerca de lo que pasaba en La Casa y también sobre lo que podía esperar de su tour.

En uno de sus tontos momentos, y después de pasar cinco horas leyendo sobre las imágenes en Internet de ropas de cuero, le envió un correo electrónico a Draco preguntándole qué ropa debía usar. Porque si esperaban que se pusiera un traje de goma negro, sin trasero y un agujero en sus tetas donde se suponía que iban, podían besarle el culo. Su culo desnudo.

Leyó rápido el e—mail, sonriendo al recordar que el ambiente al que iba a entrar esta noche sería crudo y explícito. Sintió un cosquilleo de excitación recorrerla hasta los pies.

Estaba razonablemente dispuesta para su visita a La Casa. O al menos eso imaginaba. Había chequeado un sinnúmero de sitios en Internet, investigado todos los enlaces que Draco le había enviado, e incluso había superado sus nervios al ir a colarse al apartamento de Blaize y allanar su colección de pornografía.

Ciertamente había conseguido una vista completa. Al parecer, la pornografía suave no estaba en el vocabulario de Blaize.

Ella sonrió mientras mentalmente repasaba la lista que había compilado de los escenarios y las posiciones que quería probar.

Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un compañero bien dispuesto, y tal vez uno que comprendiera mejor las necesidades que sentía. Por lo que esperaba que Draco y compañía pudieran arrojarle algo de luz sobre eso.

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento, sintiendo sólo un poco de vértigo y un poco más ridícula. Empujó su mano sobre la mesa para detener su movimiento cuando el

teléfono sonó.

Sofocó una risita, cuando cogió el teléfono.

—Lovegood—dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Luna, tenemos que hablar—La voz estridente de su madre recorrió la oreja de Luna como una rama de un árbol sobre un techo de hojalata.

—Necesito el dinero. Necesito que me ayudes. Tienes que ayudarme.

Había desaparecido la zalamería y los halagos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada al escuchar las llamadas de su madre.

Renunció a cualquier intento de suavizar su rechazo, Luna se apoderó del teléfono con más fuerza.

—Te pedí que no me llamaras de nuevo.

Ella comenzó a alejar el teléfono de su oído cuando un sonido lejano le levantó los pelos de punta. Presionó el teléfono a su oreja otra vez y aguzó el oído.

Dile a esa la perra que consiga el dinero, o ambas se van a arrepentir.

—Mamá, ¿quién era ese?—Exigió Luna.

—Nadie—dijo Marlene con voz entrecortada. —No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

La familiar tristeza se apoderó de Luna, aglomerando su mente con toda una

vida de pesares. Marlene nunca cambiaría. Luna tenía que aceptarlo. Lo había aceptado, pero no por ello era más fácil de reconocer.

—Déjame decir esto para que quede perfectamente claro—comenzó a decir Luna con una voz titubeante. —No me llames. —Tiene su voz se volvió más fuerte y firme mientras permitía que la fuerza de su ira se derramase. —No tengo nada que decirte. No puedo ayudarte. Yo no te voy a ayudar. No puedo ser más clara que eso.

Sus palabras salieron temblorosas al final cuando expulsó una inestable respiración.

—Te quiero, mamá. —su voz se quebró, y ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Pero no me gusta en lo que te has convertido, lo que siempre has sido. Yo no quiero ninguna parte de mi vida pasada de regreso. Mi vida contigo.

Soy feliz ahora. Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún deseo de volver a contactarme contigo, para permitir que me uses nunca más.

Luna escuchó un sollozo y honestamente no sabía si era ella o su madre. Colgó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas después se cubrió el rostro con los brazos

sobre el escritorio.

Sus hombros se estremecían, y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizan sobre sus brazos. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, alargó la mano, tiró de la cuerda de la pared y lo tiró por la habitación. Ella bajó la cabeza y lloró. Ruidosos, crudos sollozos desgarraron su cuerpo. Tanto dolor, ira y traición colisionaron en su pecho como una serpiente enfadada lista para atacar.

¿Por qué le daba tanto poder sobre ella a su madre? ¿Por qué le daba a Marlene la capacidad de hacerle daño con tanta facilidad?

Una mano firme la agarró por los hombros y ella se puso rígida.

—Luna, ¿qué pasa?—La súplica urgente de Theo cortó la neblina de color rojo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza, repentinamente sintiéndose tonta por su arrebato emocional indisciplinado. ¿Qué pasaría si fuesen Xeno o Oliver los que entraran?

Tendría un rato endemoniado para explicar por qué estaba llorando a lágrima viva en su escritorio.

Se frotó con impaciencia los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, determinada a que él no viera sus lágrimas. La silla se movió un poco, y miró por el rabillo del ojo para verlo de rodillas a su lado.

Los dedos suavemente curvados alrededor de su barbilla y la levantó, lo que la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó en voz baja.

Otro sollozo silencioso salió de su boca, y apretó los labios cerrándolos para

evitar que se le escaparan más.

—No, no estás bien. Eso es obvio. —La acarició con el dorso de sus nudillos la mejilla luego metió su cabello tras la oreja. — ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó de nuevo.

—No es nada—dijo con voz temblorosa. —En serio. Me siento como una idiota. Solo estoy preocupada y sobre reaccioné.

—Obviamente es algo. No eres del tipo que reacciona de forma exagerada.

¿Qué te perturba tanto, Luna?

No, no era un tonto, y ella estaba insultando su inteligencia al negar su malestar.

—Está bien, no era nada, pero no es algo de lo que quiera discutir. ¿Puedes entender eso?—Ella le rogó en silencio para que no la presionara más.

Él la miró durante un largo rato.

—Sí. Puedo.

Le apartó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo. Sus miradas se encontraron y estancaron, suspendidos en un eco atemporal.

—No debería hacer esto—le susurró con voz ronca e inquieto.

— ¿Hacer qué?—Murmuró ella.

—Besarte

— ¿Vas a

En vez de responderle, se acercó a ella, sus labios se cernieron peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Su respiración entrecortada fue todo el tiempo que tuvo antes que sus bocas se encontraran.

Sus manos enmarcaron su rostro mientras presionaba uno caliente y duro en su contra. Sus lenguas se encontraron y enredaron. Ella abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero no se apartó. La consumía. Él la consumía.

Su boca avanzó hasta que sus dientes mordieron su labio superior. Lo tironeó hacia afuera, luego lo chupó más hacia su boca. Su lengua la lamió y la exploró antes de liberarle el labio y se trasladó a la esquina de su boca.

Fueron olvidadas sus lágrimas, su angustia. Todo lo que existía en ese momento era el hombre frente a ella. Su toque, su beso, su esencia misma llegaba a su alrededor, llenándola hasta que todo lo demás se desvaneció.

Se acercó hacia él, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos avanzaron hacia su cuello hasta que una mano ahuecó la nuca de su cuello, tirando

de él más cerca. Ella mordió de nuevo en sus labios. Beso a beso, mordedura a mordedura, lamida a lamida.

Un gemido profundo se construyó en ella, en su pecho, agolpándose en su garganta, hasta que escapó en un sonido de dulce agonía. La tensión que tenían entre ellos a lo largo de los últimos días, formó una entidad enorme, que estalló en un torrente de lava fundida.

Ella movió sus manos al frente, bajando por su pecho hasta tirar de su camisa.

Quería sentir su piel desnuda. Impaciente, le dio un tirón hasta que llegó para liberarlo de sus vaqueros. Luego deslizó sus dedos en el borde y llevó las manos a

su estómago.

Él se estremeció, su boca se quedó quieta sobre la de ella. Sus manos se movían más altas, deslizándose sobre los músculos de su pecho, empujando hacia arriba la camisa.

Los dedos de él se enterraron en su cabeza, y los pulgares le rozaron las mejillas. No había fuerza en su toque. Una fuerza que ansiaba, necesitaba, deseaba

tanto que le dolía.

Ella gimió contra sus labios cuando no se reanudó el beso apasionado, en vez de eso permanecieron inmóviles. Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de sus dedos, los

músculos ondularon sobre su pecho.

—Theo—susurró.

Se apartó y cerró los ojos. Una dura interjección bailó en el aire entre ellos,

agriando el momento. Sus manos se apartaron de ella, y él se empujó hacia arriba, la tensión salió de él como la arena que brota de balde.

La palma de su mano se deslizó hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, y se frotó arriba y abajo agitado.

—Dios, Luna, lo siento. Eso nunca debió pasar.

Ella lo miró, confusa.

— ¿Lo sientes? Yo quería que sucediera. Tú querías que sucediera. No veo lo que tienes que lamentar.

Recorrió la mesa, haciendo una pausa en el centro del piso, sus movimientos eran espasmódicos e indecisos. Luego se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban con

una multitud de emociones. El deseo aún ardía intensamente, por lo que ella sabía que no era cuestión de él que no quería lo que había sucedido. Pero también había arrepentimiento, y ¿auto—odio?

—Esto no debió ocurrir—dijo con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Me aproveché de tu momento de debilidad. ¿En qué clase de imbécil me convierte eso?

Ella se levantó de su asiento. Sus rodillas temblaban, y colocó sus palmas sobre la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

—Hemos estado viendo que llegaríamos a este punto en los últimos días. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Era tan inevitable como respirar. No me digas que no debió pasar cuando sabes malditamente bien que deseabas esto tanto como yo.

— ¿Desearlo?—Se echó una risa ladrido. —Infiernos, Luna, te deseo tanto que me duele. Pero no debía ocurrir. Nunca debí dejarlo.

Con eso, se volvió y salió de su oficina, dejándola reflexionar sobre la

singularidad absoluta de su declaración.

Se hundió de nuevo en su silla, con las emociones hechas un desastre. Su mirada parpadeó hacia el cable del teléfono, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se esforzó

para levantarse, se acercó para recuperar el cable que había arrancado en su ataque

de ira. No sabía cuántas llamadas había perdido mientras negociaba la respiración pesada con Theo.

Después de hurgar en el cable durante unos segundos, remplazó el enchufe de la pared y miró con inquietud otra vez al teléfono, con la maldita esperanza de que no sonara. Cuando el silencio se mantuvo intacto, sus hombros se doblaron aliviados.

Esto tenía que terminar. Esta tensión constante de las llamadas de su madre tenía que parar. ¿Finalmente Marlene entendería el mensaje y dejaría de intentar ponerse en contacto con Luna? Lo dudaba, pero nunca había enfrentado a su

madre en el pasado. Esto tenía que ser tan impactante para Marlene como lo fue para Luna.

Tienes una vida. No le debes nada. Finalmente estas saliendo de tu concha y te estás

aferrando a tus deseos y necesidades. No lo estropees todo ahora.

Mientras las palabras de ánimo se iban, aunque no eran las mejores, no eran falsas palabras. Ella tenía una vida. Una con la que estaba contenta. Finalmente había ido extendiendo sus alas y salido de las sombras de su pasado. Finalmente

estaba alcanzando lo que quería. Finalmente, sin miedo de enfrentarse al lado de sí misma que siempre había negado que existiera.

Tal vez Theo no era lo que necesitaba. Tal vez lo que quería estaba allá afuera, fuera de su alcance, pero cerca. Tal vez lo encontraría esta noche. No lo sabría

hasta que diera el salto.

Sintiéndose moderadamente más tranquila después su anterior muestra de rabia, cuadró los hombros y se hizo un juramento silencioso a sí misma. No iba apermitir que su madre la pisoteara de nuevo.

* * *

gracias por seguir comentando

SALESIA

Lun Black


	14. Capitulo trece

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

Theo estacionó su camioneta fuera de la oficina y apagó el motor. Ya era tarde.

Las diez en punto del viernes en la noche. Todo el mundo probablemente tenía

planes que no involucraban estar en ningún lugar cerca de la oficina. Por esa razón estaba de regreso.

Se deslizó fuera de la camioneta y miró con recelo a derecha e izquierda. No se había molestado en estacionarse a la vuelta, porque si lo veían, no quería parecer como si tuviera algo que ocultar. Si Xeno o cualquier otro pasaba por allí, siempre podía decir que había olvidado algo.

Le dio la bienvenida al aire frío que le golpeó en plena cara cuando entró en el interior del edificio oscuro. Desconectó el sistema de seguridad antes de entrar, y luego, sin molestarse en encender las luces, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

La espera fue irritante, pero no podía escuchar la grabación de la conversación de Luna hasta no estar malditamente seguro que no había nadie cerca, y no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Se acercó a su escritorio e insertó la llave en la cerradura que había cambiado por lo que sólo él tendría acceso.

Se sentó y sacó el pequeño dispositivo de grabación digital. Saltó a través de

varias llamadas telefónicas de rutina antes de finalmente llegar a la que él quería.

Cuando la voz de la madre de Luna salió al aire a través de la grabación, se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando descifrar cada sonido, cada palabra.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que Luna preguntó a su madre, "¿Quién era ese?" se detuvo y dio marcha atrás para escuchar de nuevo. En el tercer intento pudo distinguir la voz masculina en el fondo y la amenaza que había emitido. Anthony. Tenía que ser.

Escuchó y se encogió en la cruda emoción en la voz de Luna, sus pequeños sollozos mientras se filtraban en el aire de la tranquila noche en torno a él. Ahora

sabía sin duda que no había manera de que Luna fuera una participante activa en

cualquier plan que idearon Marlene y Anthony.

Estaba muy aliviado, pero también le inquietaba estar engañando a una mujer inocente. Estaba siendo utilizada por su madre, y ella estaba siendo usada por él.

Joder.

Se metió la grabadora en su escritorio y cerró con llave. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la superficie de madera pulida. Alisó sus dos manos por el pelo y cerró los ojos ante la frustración.

¿Estaba su madre en camino hasta aquí? ¿Se valía del hecho de que Xeno le

había pagado en el pasado? ¿Y a ella le molestaba involucrar a Luna, o utilizaría el deseo de Xeno para proteger a Luna en su contra?

Infierno de desastre. Tantas vidas involucradas. Y la justicia estaba en el

corazón de todo el jodido grupo. Adrian estaba muerto. Su asesino tenía que pagar.

El fin justifica los medios. Si el asesino de Adrian estaba tras las rejas, todo esto valdría la pena. Incluso el enojo de Luna.

Si estaba realmente convencido de esto, ¿por qué entonces la culpa pesaba tanto sobre él? ¿Por qué la imagen de la dulce sonrisa de Luna, recordar la sensación de su piel contra la suya, sus labios en los de él? ¿Y por qué quería más?

Fue estúpido y temerario iniciar cualquier tipo de enredo romántico con ella. Él soltó un bufido. ¿Romántico? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre romance? Hasta donde sabía, querer follar a una mujer hasta la inconsciencia no era interpretado como romance.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Tenía que llamar a Marco para que juntos idearan el mejor plan de acción. Theo aún no estaba convencido que él y Marco pudiesen manejar esto correctamente, pero con Peter siguiéndoles los pasos y sin dedicar los recursos necesarios para llevar al asesino de Adrian de la justicia, Theo no veía

que tuviesen un montón de opciones en el asunto.

Se echó hacia atrás de su escritorio, se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. Al

pasar por la oficina de Luna, se detuvo y dio marcha atrás. Mejor se aseguraba que la llave estuviera en su lugar en caso que la madre llamara de nuevo.

Moviéndose rápidamente, dio la vuelta a su escritorio en la oscuridad y

encendió la luz del pequeño escritorio para poder ver. Examinó su teléfono y se aseguró que todo estaba a su entera satisfacción.

Entonces puso todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio tal como lo había encontrado.

Su mirada se cruzó con su planificador de jornada mientras buscaba el botón de la luz.

Su mano se detuvo, y la alejó mientras leía la fecha encerrada en un círculo

rojo. La Casa. 23:00 viernes por la noche. Estaba escrito para el día de hoy, y por debajo había una dirección en el norte de Londres.

El nombre le era familiar, y buscó en su memoria el por qué. Podía jurar que

era el nombre del club pervertido al que Blaize fue un día durante el almuerzo.

¿Pero por qué en la tierra Luna tenía planes para visitarlo, sería el mismo lugar?

Abrió el cajón y sacó una pluma y un pedazo de papel de un bloc de notas.

Anotó la dirección y luego cerró el cajón de nuevo. Después de apagar la luz, se apresuró a regresar a su despacho, donde encendió su computadora.

Tamborileó sus dedos con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que prendiera. Tan pronto como la pantalla se iluminó con sus iconos de escritorio, hizo clic en el navegador y se fue a una página de buscadores.

Allí, él escribió el nombre y la dirección que había sacado del planificador de Luna y esperó los resultados. Cuando hizo clic en el primer enlace, dijo una

maldición. La Casa de Luna y la de Blaize eran la misma. De alguna manera Theo sabía que Luna no era un miembro habitual, pues no cabía duda que eso no se habría escapado a la atención de Blaize.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ella al hacer una cita en ese pervertido club? ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo que ocurría ahí? Infiernos, nunca había puesto un pie en el lugar, pero las cosas que Blaize le contó eran más que suficientes para crear un cuadro vívido en la mente del Theo de lo que sucedía detrás de las grandes puertas de hierro forjado.

Lo que sólo podía significar que ella no tenía idea de en que se estaba metiendo. Y la idea de otro hombre, poniéndole las manos encima lo hizo sentir un

poco asesino. Ni siquiera quiso entrar en los porqués de ese capricho particular.

—Jesús, María y José. —murmur Theo. —Contrólate.

Debía llamar a Xeno y dejar que él o Oliver se encargaran de eso. Pero tan

pronto como ese pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, lo arrojó a un lado. No era un chico cotilla con los dimes y diretes, por amor de Dios. Luna era una mujer adulta.

Tal vez estaba haciendo un poco de experimentación. No había necesidad de

avergonzarla al tener a su hermano recorriendo el lugar.

Lo que lo dejaba a él. De ninguna manera podía dejarla meterse en ese tipo de situación. Ella era dulce. Demasiado inocente para los gustos que un lugar como La Casa ofrecía a sus clientes. Mierda, conociendo su suerte, iba a terminar como esclava sexual de alguien esa noche.

Ese pensamiento lo impulsó a ponerse de pie. Salió por la puerta en pocos

segundos. Buscó a tientas los códigos de seguridad al salir antes de dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento y a su camioneta.

Abrió su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Blaize. El maldito club era

exclusivo, y no podía entrar sin ayuda de Blaize.

Infiernos, tal vez no lograra entrar de todos modos.

Pero malditamente iba a ver si podía.

Intentó con el número de la casa de Blaize y su celular sin ninguna suerte.

Gruñó de frustración, pisó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia el complejo de apartamentos.

Cuando derrapó en el estacionamiento a los pocos minutos, vio la camioneta de Blaize estacionada fuera de su unidad. Luna se había ido.

Saltó de la camioneta y corrió hasta la puerta de Blaize. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza y esperó. Cuando Blaize no respondió de inmediato a la puerta, golpeó más fuerte.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta abrió de golpe, y Blaize estaba en la puerta sujetando una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Miró a Theo.

—Más vale que sea muy importante, Nott.

Antes que pudiera responder Theo, escuchó una voz femenina en el fondo que le preguntó a Blaize quién era. Blaize se volvió y le tendió una mano apaciguadora.

—Dame sólo un minuto, cariño.

Theo suspiró. Interrumpir a Blaize durante el acto sexual no podría ser tan

poco común, teniendo en cuenta que el tipo tenía una nueva chica cada dos días.

No tenía tiempo para esa mierda.

Blaize se dio vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, su ceño era feroz.

—Ahora, ¿qué coño quieres?—exigió.

—Necesito entrar en La Casa o como sea que lo llaman.

Blaize parpadeó varias veces. Su boca se abrió, y una mirada de incredulidad, se repartió en sus rasgos.

— ¿Vienes aquí a joder a las once de la noche porque tienes un picor que deseas rascarte?

—Yo no, imbécil. Al parecer, Luna tiene una cita allí. Mientras hablamos.

La expresión de Blaize cambió rápidamente de molestia a agudo interés. Él levantó la mano.

—Whoa. Espera un minuto. ¿Luna va a ir a La Casa?

—Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decir—dijo Theo con impaciencia. —

¿Hay alguna manera que me puedas dejar entrar? ¿Mover algunos hilos o algo así?

Blaize ignoró la pregunta de Theo y negó con la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahí? Ese no es un lugar para una chica como ella.

Theo alzó las manos y rugió frustrado.

—Bueno, bueno, mira—dijo Blaize, levantando ambas manos apaciguándolo.

—Deja que me vista. Iré allí a ver qué coño está pasando.

—No.

Blaize lo miró sorprendido.

—Yo iré. Solo haz que me dejen entrar ahí—dijo Theo enfáticamente. —

Además, ya tienes compañía para entretenerte. Yo me ocuparé de Luna.

Blaize le dirigió una larga mirada evaluando. Con los ojos entrecerrados y

frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando entre tú y Luna?

Theo suspiró. Estaban malditamente perdiendo un montón de tiempo.

—Nada está pasando entre Luna y yo.

Solo estoy preocupado cuando me enteré de dónde iba. No creo que ella tenga una idea de donde se está metiendo. No quiero verla salir herida.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—dijo Blaize.

—Dirígete hacia allá. ¿Sabes dónde

queda?

Theo asintió.

—Bueno, anda. Voy a llamar y haré los arreglos necesarios para que te dejen

entrar. Soy un buen amigo del dueño del lugar.

Theo se volvió sin responder y se apresuró a regresar a su camioneta. Se sintió un poco tonto al hacer de esto una gran cosa, y arriesgarse a parecer un tonto aún más grande por venir donde Blaize así, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que Luna se estaba precipitando.


	15. Capitulo catorce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo Catorce

Luna se detuvo en la puerta donde custodiaban la entrada de la gran casa de allá arriba, en la colina. Cuando llego al frente de la pequeña caja de seguridad, bajó la ventanilla y se asomó a pulsar el botón.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?—preguntó una voz amable.

Respiró con nerviosismo.

—Tengo una cita. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

—Por favor proceda, señorita Lovegood.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y ella empezó a avanzar, acelerando por el camino sinuoso. Cuando se acercó a la casa, vio un estacionamiento aislado, no visible desde la entrada. Una pared de ladrillo cubierto de hiedra separado del lote de césped del frente.

Condujo alrededor de la división y se metió en una plaza de aparcamiento al lado de un elegante Mercedes. Cuando salió y contempló la gran variedad de coches muy caros, miró tímidamente hacia el Honda Accord de ella.

¿Qué tipo de personas se reunían aquí? ¿Eran todos ricos, del tipo aburrido en

busca de emociones baratas?

—No hay nada como hacer generalizaciones—murmuró mientras se dirigía a la

puerta doble de madera al frente.

Antes que pudiera levantar la pesada aldaba, la puerta se abrió y se encontró mirando a un apuesto y bien vestido hombre. Bueno, no sólo de buena apariencia, pero muy guapo.

Él sonrió ampliamente a ella.

—Debes ser Luna. —Extendió su mano hacia ella. —Soy Draco

Le tomó la mano, la sacudió y sonrió a su vez. Sintió que algo de su nerviosismo se disipaba.

—Encantada de conocerte. Me siento como si ya te conociera por todos los e- mails que hemos intercambiado en la última semana.

Se rió, luego hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Por favor, adelante.

Entró por delante de él e hizo una pausa, esperando a que fuera delante de ella.

El vestíbulo estaba decorado con elegancia, la tenue iluminación era suficiente para dar un aspecto cálido y acogedor al interior, pero no tan oscuro como para emitir un aura siniestra.

Draco se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—Si vamos por aquí, nuestra primera parada será la sala de estar, donde podrás

relajarte por un momento y tomar una copa.

La condujo a una habitación más pequeña, más allá del vestíbulo. El interior era elegante y confortable. Una gran alfombra oriental se extendía por los pisos de madera pulida, terminando justo al frente de un sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. A la derecha había dos sillones sencillos, del tipo que te traga completa tan pronto como te sientas.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

Luna asintió y se dirigió hacia una de esos sillones de aspecto cómodo.

—Por cierto, me gusta mucho lo que decidiste usar.

Se dio la vuelta, sus mejillas se calentaron al ver su mirada deslizarse de arriba a

abajo por sus piernas desnudas. Los labios de Draco levantaron en una media sonrisa antes de acercarse a la pared y presionar un botón en lo que parecía ser un sistema de intercomunicación.

Miró hacia abajo, a la falda que modelaba sus piernas alrededor de dos pulgadas por encima de la rodilla. Los zapatos, bueno, tenía que admitir, que eran puramente para mostrarlos. En un momento de pura debilidad, gastó muchísimo dinero en los zapatos tipo fóllame.

Pero la hacían sentir sexy, vibrante y un poco mala. Bueno, muy mala. Con una sonrisa pequeña, se hundió en el sillón de cuero suave y se obligó a relajarse.

Draco se unió a ella unos segundos más tarde. Momentos después se sentó en

el sillón frente a la silla, la puerta se abrió y un hombre que se parecía un poco a mayordomo de una vieja película inglesa entró con una bandeja con bebidas.

Se inclinó y le ofreció un vaso largo de cristal. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella sonrió

al hombre oh—tan—formal.

Ella tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a la nariz para inhalar el aroma del vino. El mayordomo le ofreció una copa a Draco que estaba al lado luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Luna y se retiró de la sala.

—Supongo que la mayoría de tus clientes son muy sofisticados—dijo Luna antes de beber el vino.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Todo es cuestión de apariencias. Si deseas atraer a la clientela correcta, te tienes que mantener a su nivel.

—Por supuesto que te vistes para la ocasión—dijo secamente, su mirada se movió de hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su camisa de seda y pantalones caros de diseñador.

Él sonrió le perezosamente.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí?

Ella parpadeó ante su repentino cambio de tema. Después de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes. Pero esto probablemente era parte del plan de juego. Emborrachar al potencial miembro con alcohol hasta que estuviera tan bebido como para preocuparse sobre en que se estaba metiendo.

Una risita se le escapó a ese pensamiento.

Draco la miró divertido.

—Realmente eres tan encantadora en persona como por teléfono y por e-mails. Estaba preparado para estar decepcionado. Me alegro que no fuera así.

Luna se sonrojó, sus mejillas se calentaron bajo su escrutinio.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó la copa sobre la mesa de caoba.

—La casa se divide en dos niveles. El nivel inferior es donde se produce la socialización. Los invitamos a un muy relajado ambiente. Las habitaciones están configuradas para que los usuarios se mezclen, hablen y conozcan a los demás.

Tenemos normas estrictas de lo que ocurre en el nivel principal.

Apretó el borde de la copa en sus labios y bebió un largo trago de vino. La emoción revoloteaba en su estómago mientras escuchaba. Que era real. ¿Estaba realmente aquí a punto de meterse de lleno en que? Ni siquiera estaba segura.

—El segundo nivel es donde está la acción, por así decirlo.

Hay una variedad de habitaciones. Algunas privadas. Algunas abiertas al público. Hay una sala principal, bastante grande, donde se divide el espacio en diferentes secciones. Esta es el área común, donde encontrarás una variedad de actividades concentradas en un solo lugar.

Algunos de nuestros clientes disfrutan de la parte pública de la

misma, mientras que otros prefieren y demandan una estricta privacidad. Nos acomodamos a los dos.

Se inclinó hacia delante con vivo el interés, su curiosidad era insaciable.

— ¿Y qué ocurre en estas áreas públicas?

Draco sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa y todo. Debes estar preparada para cualquier posibilidad. La

Casa es un lugar para dejar volar lejos tus inhibiciones. Cuando entras por nuestras puertas, eres libre para convertirte en alguien completamente distinto, o, como un disfraz, en tu caso, aceptar quién eres en realidad. Nadie es juzgado aquí. Estamos muy abiertos y receptivos a todos los estilos de vida.

— ¿Y los requisitos de membrecía?—comenzó Luna. —Dijiste que eran estrictos. ¿Supongo que esto significa que los miembros son seleccionados y que las "actividades" aquí son monitorizadas por seguridad?

—Excelente pregunta—dijo Draco, los ojos se dilataron con su aprobación. —

Nuestros miembros pasan por un proceso de selección extenuante. Se requiere extensas comprobaciones de antecedentes. Nadie que tenga antecedentes penales, independientemente de los cargos, se le permite la afiliación. Todas las habitaciones son supervisados por nuestro personal. Para aquellos que se juntan en las áreas públicas, miembros del personal se mantienen presentes en todo momento. Para los miembros que prefieren alojamientos privados, bueno, aun así, no se asegura una total privacidad, porque tenemos cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en cada habitación, y un miembro del personal las supervisa de cerca en todo momento. No sólo estamos dedicados a proveer un ambiente donde los miembros puedan desempeñar sus fantasías y estilos de vida, sino que absolutamente garantizamos la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los participantes.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Eso parece mucho para garantizarlo.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, pero estamos cien por ciento comprometidos a mantener esa promesa. No

dudamos en intervenir si sentimos que la situación no es segura para uno o más miembros.

Luna quedó impresionada por su confianza y su aire de autoridad. De hecho, se

las arregló para no hacerla sentir como un bicho raro merodeando algún club de sexo sórdido en busca de emociones baratas.

— ¿Estás lista para un tour?—le preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva y dejó la copa sobre la mesa de café.

—Sí. Sí, creo que lo estoy.


	16. Capitulo quince

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Quince**_

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella se la tomó y le permitió ayudarla a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban, y esperaba que pudiera evitar que sus rodillas se golpearan entre sí. Descubrió que no estaba tan nerviosa como emocionada.

Intrigada. Y un poco más que excitada.

—Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino. Si tienes alguna pregunta, alguna preocupación, con mucho gusto te las contestaré.

Luna sonrió.

—Está bien, entonces. Estoy lista.

Él metió la mano bajo su brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Daremos un tour por las habitaciones sociales del nivel inferior primero. Te darán una idea de cómo funcionan las cosas de relajadas aquí. Nadie espera que

interactúes o los saludes, a no ser que sea tu deseo. Todo el mundo aquí está perfectamente acostumbrado a la circunspección.

Ella le apretó el brazo con los dedos. Él se volvió y la miró inquisitivamente.

—Verdaderamente aprecio lo que has hecho para que me sienta a gusto. Si haces esto con otros miembros, puedo entender por qué tu establecimiento tiene tanto éxito.

Él sonrió y puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Sólo espero que encuentres lo que sea que estés buscando.

Yo también.

Entraron en una habitación más grande, donde varias personas estaban de pie y sentadas alrededor hablando. Era una fiesta por el ambiente, pero no de la variedad fuerte y estridente. Era más como una reunión de alto nivel donde la charla era baja. Música suave de piano sonaba de fondo, y un camarero caminaba entre los reunidos, distribuyendo vasos de vino y canapés.

Unos pocos se volvieron y le sonrieron a Draco, pero ninguno se acercó a él.

—Esta es la sala de reuniones principal. Habitualmente la primera parada para cualquiera que venga a la casa. De aquí, la gente se separa o va a las escaleras para otras actividades. No siempre el sexo o el deseo están en juego. Muchos de nuestros

miembros sólo vienen aquí a reunirse con personas de ideas afines y a pasar la noche hablando y visitando.

Pasaron unos momentos rodeando la habitación, y Luna se esforzó por no estudiar a los otros miembros. Sin duda ellos agradecerían su cortesía de no mirarlos. Pero aun así, no pudo resistirse a dar rápidas miradas por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Había una mezcla interesante de personas. Algunos estaban vestidos en blanco, mientras que otros habían adoptado un aspecto mucho más informal. Jeans, camisetas, tenis. Se alegró de haber optado por un conjunto entre elegante y muy casual.

Ausentes, para su alivio, estaban los trajes de cuero que se sentía avergonzada de admitir que había pensado vería. Para su sorpresa, la gente tenía un aspecto normal, de gente común y corriente.

Tal vez esperaba réplicas de las rarezas que había encontrado al mismo tiempo que había recorrido internet, pero claramente, esos no se encontraban aquí.

Draco le tocó el brazo, y ella lo miró.

— ¿Estás lista para seguir adelante?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió, y él la sacó de la habitación y bajaron a una sala más pequeña, más íntima de reuniones. Ahí, la mayoría de las personas estaban sentadas en grupos muy unidos. Dos hombres estaban sentados en un sofá, y una mujer estaba encaramada en uno de sus regazos conversando con los dos chicos. El segundo hombre movía la mano arriba y abajo de su pierna, mientras que las manos del otro hombre apretaban libremente sus caderas.

Las mejillas de Luna entraron en calor otra vez. Era obvio que la mujer ocupaba la atención de los hombres. Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvaba los labios

de la hermosa mujer. La mirada de Luna se clavó en la escena ante ella tan intensamente que tuvo que esforzarse por arrastrar su mirada lejos, a los otros ocupantes de la habitación.

A varios metros de distancia, un hombre alto se dio la vuelta, y cuando vio a Draco, una amplia sonrisa subió a su cara. Hizo un gesto y se acercó a ellos. Luna tuvo un momento de pánico cuando Draco empezó a avanzar.

Draco la miró y sonrió tranquilizador.

—Está bien—murmuró.

El hombre que se acercó y estudió con interés no disimulado a Luna. Era un hombre mayor. No viejo pero de más edad que Luna. Ella calculó que estaría pasando la treintena.

—Draco, es bueno verte—dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Roger, me alegro de verte. —Miró de nuevo a Luna. —Luna, quiero que conozcas a Roger. Roger, esta es Luna. Es mi invitada especial de esta noche.

Luna se estremeció al contemplar a Roger con la intención parpadeando hacia ella. Poco a poco extendió su mano a ella.

—Muy contento de conocerte, Luna.

Cuando ella deslizó su mano en la suya, en vez de sacudírsela, se la subió para besar el dorso de su mano. Ella se ruborizó como loca.

Roger se rió encantado cuando le soltó la mano.

—Me encanta una mujer que se sonroja.

—No te entretenemos—le dijo Draco a Roger. —Tengo un tour que dar.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Luna. Espero verte de nuevo—dijo Roger en voz baja.

La descarada invitación hizo que la piel de gallina llegara a su piel. Su estómago se revolvió nervioso con ansiedad, y estuvo agradecida porque Draco tirara de ella alejándola.

Sus dedos se curvaron sólo un poco más apretados alrededor del brazo de Draco mientras él la llevaba hacia las escaleras. Así, pasaron por las dos habitaciones al otro lado, donde la gente se había esparcido en pequeños grupos que hablaban y socializaban.

— ¿Lista?—le preguntó al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Ella respiró hondo y trató de aplacar a las mariposas que hacían volteretas en su estómago.

—Lista.

Sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la cima, se sorprendió por las puertas cerradas. Draco llegó a la perilla.

—Las paredes de aquí son a prueba de ruidos. Es para reducir las distracciones al mínimo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el murmullo de voces llegó a sus oídos.

Ella se esforzó por oír más mientras entraban en el hall. Pasaron varias puertas cerradas, y Draco no hizo ningún movimiento para abrirlas. Debía ser el tipo de alojamiento privado

que él había mencionado. Lo que no daría por saber lo que estaría pasando detrás de esas puertas.

Mientras se aventuraban más abajo a lo largo camino del pasillo, otros sonidos le hicieron cosquillas en los oídos. Sonaban curiosos.

Gemidos, unos pocos jadeos, un sonido de bofetadas, como el golpe de piel sobre piel. Se hicieron más fuertes hasta que ella y Draco hicieron una pausa dentro de la puerta de entrada a una gran sala común.

Aunque no había una división real, la habitación estaba organizada en varias secciones, simplemente por la disposición de los diversos muebles. La decoración también era diferente para los segmentos.

Mujeres, hombres, algunos desnudos, otros no, algunos en abrazos apasionados, algunos en posiciones que no podía discernir cuál era su propósito, estaban en la habitación.

Draco pareció darse cuenta que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar la avalancha de imágenes que llegaban demasiado duro y rápido para que ella las digiriera de inmediato.

—Empecemos por la derecha—le murmuró a ella. —Haremos el círculo.

Draco saltó cuando alguien le tocó el brazo y se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja. Parecía ser una de las personas que trabajaban para él, aunque ella no podía estar segura. Draco frunció el ceño a continuación, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

—Hay una llamada que debo tomar. Será sólo un momento.

Michael se quedará aquí contigo hasta que regrese.

Le apretó la mano con la otra antes de apartarse y retirarse camino del pasillo.

Michael estuvo atento a su lado mientras su mirada se acercaba de nuevo la sala.

Había tanto que asimilar que tenía dificultades para procesarlo. A su derecha inmediata, donde Draco había tenido la intención de que comenzaran, dos hombres estaban enredados en un abrazo apasionado que le recordó algo que podría encontrar en una habitación japonesa.

A pesar que sus besos eran salvajes, rápidos, calientes, se dedicaron a quitarse la ropa en un proceso lento, medido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los estaba mirando, ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada de sus miradas lascivas.

—Está bien—susurró Michael cerca de su oído. —A nadie en las zonas comunes les importa ser mirados. Muchos de nuestros clientes habituales observan rutinariamente esas exhibiciones. El voyerismo sexual es un muy legítimo placer.

Su mirada se disparó a su cara, y el calor se arrastró hasta llegar a su cuello y orejas. Sólo la palabra voyerismo sonaba fea y más que un poco repulsiva. Michael le sonrió pacientemente como si comprendiera su malestar.

Pero a pesar que estaba avergonzada por la estrecha vigilancia de los dos hombres, su mirada se desvió de regreso. La visión de dos hombres encerrados en

un abrazo tan erótico la fascinaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando uno de los hombres le quitó los pantalones al otro, liberando su turgente erección. Sus labios se separaron, un poco en estado de shock, un poco porque su respiración se aceleró, rápida.

Cuando el primer hombre movió suavemente sus labios sobre el pene del otro hombre, el pulso de Luna comenzó a correr.

La vista le debería dar rechazo. Algo le decía que lo debería hacer, pero con la misma rapidez la descontó como una idea absurda.

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron en su dirección, y por un momento sus miradas se entrelazaron. Ella debió haber desviado la mirada, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Una sonrisa, secreta curvó los labios del hombre mientras dirigía su boca hacia arriba y abajo del pene de su amante. Después, le guiñó el ojo con descaro a Luna. Ella sonrió y le hizo un guiño pero después rápidamente se

reprendió por ser tan descarada. Dio un salto cuando Draco puso su mano sobre su brazo. No se había dado cuenta que había regresado. Él le sonrió.

—Mis disculpas. Tuve que tomar una llamada de uno de nuestros miembros.

¿Estás lista para continuar?

Su mirada se volvió a los dos hombres haciendo el amor en la cubierta de seda antes de asentir.

La siguiente área tenía dos parejas, una en un sofá y la otra en el suelo, con almohadas rodeándolos. La mujer en el sofá, apoyaba la espalda, con las piernas abiertas frente al hombre arrodillado frente a ella. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia

su sexo, y pasaba la mano por su pelo, acariciándolo.

La mujer en el suelo, estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras el hombre detrás de ella se impulsaba con entusiasmo en su cuerpo.

—Intercambio de pareja—dijo Draco en voz baja.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron.

—Ah, ¿Quieres decir cómo cambiar los unos con los otros?

Draco sonrió.

—Supongo que podrías ponerlo de esa manera.

Le tomó el codo con su mano y señaló con la otra mano un área en la esquina.

—Creo que lo siguiente podría interesarte.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio lo que estaba señalando, se le secó la boca. Una mujer estaba atada a una cama, con los brazos levantados encima de su cabeza y

estaba asegurada a los postes de la cama. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba amordazada. Un hombre tenía las piernas separadas y los tobillos cubrían sus hombros cuando la penetraba en varias ocasiones. A pesar de la mordaza, Luna

podía oír sus gemidos de placer. Mezclados con los golpes fuertes de los muslos del hombre contra la parte trasera de sus piernas, sonaba increíblemente erótico.

Un cosquilleo en el estómago de Luna comenzó y se abrió camino hacia abajo hasta su clítoris que se apretó con tensión entre sus piernas. Sus pezones se erizaron y formaron puntos tensos. Cruzó los brazos tímidamente sobre el pecho, no queriendo que nadie viera su reacción visible a la escena de juego ante ella. Sus ojos

estaban clavados, y no pudo apartar la vista ni los sonidos de la pareja. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando otro hombre se acercó a la cama, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su pene que sobresalía.

El primer hombre, se alejó de la mujer, mientras el segundo se acomodaba entre sus piernas e inmediatamente comenzaba a mecerse en su contra. El primer hombre se movió hasta la cama y comenzó a jugar con los pezones de la mujer, tomándolos

entre sus dedos. Luego se inclinó y comenzó a chuparlos y a apretarlos mientras el segundo hombre parecía decidido a follarla.

Al mismo tiempo, la mujer se retorcía debajo de ellos, con los brazos esforzándose contra sus ataduras. Los ojos de Luna estaban pegados a las cuerdas en las muñecas de la mujer, y un dolor peculiar se estableció en su pecho mientras se imaginaba en el lugar de la mujer.

— ¿Te gusta esto?—Draco le preguntó en voz baja.

Luna asintió, incapaz de darle voz a su acuerdo.

—Entonces ven. Hay más—dijo él simplemente.

Ella lo siguió, aunque se mostró reacia a dejar al trío. Quería ver su desempeño hasta el final. Hasta que los hombres cedieran y la mujer fuera liberada.

Se movieron a la parte trasera de la sala, justo frente a la puerta por la que habían entrado. Luna ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando vio a un hombre empujar a una mujer de rodillas delante de él.

Alargó la mano hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones y unos segundos más tarde empujó su pene.

Con su mano libre, ahuecó el mentón de la mujer y ladeó su cabeza para que su boca rozara su erección.

—Abre—ordenó.

Ella obedeció.

Él arqueó sus caderas hacia delante, deslizando su pene en su boca. Con su mano tomando su mandíbula, y con su pulgar presionado en su mejilla para mantener su boca abierta. Deslizó la otra mano de la espalda a su cabeza, con sus dedos enredándose en su pelo mientras la penetraba más fuerte.

Durante varios segundos, el único sonido fue el ruido de succión húmeda mientras sus caderas se reunían con sus mejillas.

La imagen hacía más por ella que la acción. He aquí un hombre que, obviamente, ejercía el control sobre una mujer. No era fuerte o desagradable, de hecho, pronunciando sus órdenes en voz muy baja, pero había un hilo de autoridad en su voz que la hizo temblar bordeando la espalda de Luna.

El hombre retrocedió de pronto.

—Levántate—le ordenó a la mujer.

La mujer se levantó con piernas temblorosas, con sus pechos desnudos flotando mientras contenía el aliento. El hombre alcanzó una paleta de madera que

descansaba sobre una mesa cercana y le hizo una seña a la mujer con la mano. La mirada de Luna siguió a la mujer mientras ella se movía hacia un objeto con forma extraña, que era una extraña mezcla de metal y cuero acolchado.

En el centro había un lugar que le recordó a Luna una silla invertida. Su uso se hizo claro, cuando la mujer se inclinó sobre ella, con la muesca acunando su

abdomen. Sus piernas se apoyaron en la V invertida que surgía desde la cuneta hasta que su cuerpo se mantuvo en línea exacta con el aparato.

Su cabeza cayó por el otro lado, con sus brazos colgando, y luego sus manos se agarraron de la base para mantener el equilibrio.

La mirada de Luna revoloteó de nuevo al hombre, que dio la vuelta detrás de la mujer, con sus pasos lentos y medidos. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la paleta que se asemejaba a un palo de disciplina de la vieja escuela.

Su mano tomó y acarició el trasero desnudo de la mujer. Luego levantó la parte trasera de la paleta y le dio contra la nalga. Luna dio un salto mientras el chasquido

del sonido llenaba el aire.

La mujer también brincó y luego dejó escapar un gemido cuando se reacomodó en su posición.

—No debes hacer ningún ruido—el hombre le ordenó.

Él la golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la otra nalga.

La sangre subió a la cabeza de Luna, y su pulso se golpeó duro en sus sienes.

Sus dedos se sacudieron, y los dobló en equilibrio a su lado. El hombre continuó su programa de dominación, y Luna tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre su

reacción extrema a esa escena en particular.

Estaba demasiado ocupada absorbiendo, experimentando todo eso tan confuso.

—Dime, ¿Te gustaría probarlo?—le preguntó Draco.


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Dieciséis**_

Luna sacudió la mirada de la pareja y se quedó mirando a Draco con sorpresa.

—No entiendo.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar su lugar?—preguntó señalando a la mujer, siendo nalgueada. —De las otras escenas, pareces estar más profundamente en sintonía con ésta. Estás aquí para explorar tus deseos. ¿Qué mejor manera de experimentarlos que de primera mano?

— ¿Me lo permitirías?—preguntó con incredulidad.

Él sonrió pacientemente.

—No tomamos decisiones por nuestros miembros o futuros miembros. Estás aquí para tomar una decisión acerca de si es algo que deseas. Lo que quiero es ayudarte con esa decisión. Piensa en ello como una prueba de manejo de un coche antes de comprarlo.

Ella se rió. No lo podía evitar. La idea de comparar desnudarse delante de extraños con la prueba de manejo un coche le pareció absurda. Pero entonces, cuando miró a su alrededor a las personas en la habitación, nadie parecía poner

mucha atención a su desnudez. Ella era la única con la boca abierta como un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—susurró. Dios, ¿podría hacer eso? Lo deseaba. No había duda de eso. Pero la idea de hacerlo casi la hacía sentirse enferma con nerviosismo.

Draco le tocó la mejilla y frotó un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula de una manera suave.

—Yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo. Te ayudaré a desvestirte, y permaneceré a tu lado. Puedes hacer tanto o tan poco como desees. Estoy aquí para vigilarte, para asegurarme que no salgas herida y que nadie te haga hacer algo que no quieras.

Esas son las únicas reglas. Todo lo demás está permitido.

Ella tragó, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir para verlo mirarla fijamente. Luego asintió.

—Está bien. Sí. Lo deseo mucho.

Entonces sonrió.

—Bien. Ves, ya estás tomando el control de tus deseos.

Una vez más su mirada revoloteó por la habitación. Para su alivio, nadie parecía estar dándole ninguna atención. Tenía esa vergonzosa imagen de todas las personas dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla. Draco hizo un gesto hacia el hombre, que se detuvo y asintió. Entonces, el hombre tocó a la mujer

en el hombro y la ayudó a levantarse. Para sorpresa de Luna, él se inclinó para

besarla antes de alejarse.

—No me estoy entrometiendo en una relación ¿Verdad?—preguntó Luna vacilante.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y luego puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te desnudaré ahora. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con todo esto?

Oh diablos, por favor, por favor, no vomites. Ella inhaló profundamente por la nariz y asintió.

Draco dejó que sus manos acariciaran de sus hombros a la cintura de la falda.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, temblando por el tono firme de su voz. ¿Sabría lo mucho que su aire de autoridad la excitaba? Debería hacerlo. Había sido prácticamente su único confidente en esa empresa, lo que era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que eran personas extrañas. O tal vez eran amigos virtuales debido a que sólo habían hablado a través de Internet. Una risita nerviosa estremeció su

garganta, y tuvo que tragar de nuevo.

Sus dedos se perdieron en el botón y la cremallera de su falda.

Desabrochándole ambos y dejando que el material cayera en una piscina a sus pies.

Ella no miró hacia abajo. No miraría hacia abajo. No tenía ningún deseo de verse a sí misma de pie en tacones, en ropa interior y con camisa.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó.

Lentamente, ella se giró, con su mirada en el suelo. Tomando la tela de su camisola de seda en sus dedos, tiró hacia arriba.

—Tus brazos sobre tu cabeza—le dijo.

Ella así lo hizo, y le quitó la camiseta de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre la piel desnuda tanto como pudo.

—Brazos hacia abajo.

Una vez más, su voz hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco, dejó que sus brazos cayeran hasta quedar frente a él, vestida con sólo las bragas y sujetador.

—Abre los ojos. Mírame—dijo Draco.

Ella abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Detrás de Draco, el hombre con la pala se le quedó mirando, con su interés oscureciendo sus ojos marrones.

—Eres una mujer Hermosa Luna. Acéptalo. No te avergüences de ello.

Él tiró de las correas de su sostén hasta que cayeron sobre sus hombros. Se acercó a ella y llegó a alrededor para desabrocharle el cierre. Demasiado pronto, el sostén cayó, y su reacción inmediata fue cubrirse a sí misma con las manos. Pero Draco la agarró por las muñecas.

—No.

La sola palabra cayó sobre ella, y se detuvo, con las rodillas temblando, esperando el resto.

—Quítate los zapatos—dijo con calma.

Ella los aventó dándoles una patada con el pie.

Sus manos se deslizaron de sus costados a sus caderas, con sus dedos hundiéndose en la banda de encaje de sus bragas. Poco a poco y metódicamente, él

avanzó hacia abajo hasta que también estuvieron en el suelo.

Oh Dios, estaba desnuda. ¿Era posible soportar un rubor sobre todo su cuerpo?

Porque se sentía al rojo vivo de pies a cabeza, y apostaba que su piel estaría roja también.

Las manos de Draco regresaron a sus caderas.

Sus dedos rozaron su piel ligeramente a medida que subían más a sus pechos. Palmeó sus montículos carnosos y frotó el pulgar sobre el pezón hasta que los fruncidos botones se

endurecieron.

Un calor líquido se combinó entre sus piernas, y más que nada ella quiso deslizar sus dedos a su clítoris para poder aliviar su ardiente dolor. Él se agachó a

su lado y después se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de él.

—Es toda tuya, Dean.

Luna tragó y esperó la orden del hombre. Los ojos de Dean se redujeron mientras la estudió. Ella sintió su mirada en las partes de su cuerpo que ya se estremecían y pulsaban.

—Ven a mí—dijo.

Ella avanzó con pasos vacilantes. Señaló el mismo aparato en que la mujer había estado a lo ancho.

—Boca abajo, con los brazos sobre el otro lado, con las piernas separadas y

alineadas con las patas de la silla.

Se mordió el labio, pero lo cumplió, moviéndose hacia delante para adaptar su estómago a la almohadilla de cuero caliente. Se inclinó y luego sintió las manos de Draco en la espalda mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.

—Si en algún momento deseas irte, no tienes más que decirlo—Draco dijo cerca de su oído. —Yo estaré aquí.

Otra mano, menos familiar le acarició el trasero.

Lo prohibido de un extraño tocándola tan íntimamente debía ser más emocionante. Aunque sus piernas temblaban y se sentían como gelatina, el toque de Dean no disparó sus sentidos.

Sin previo aviso, la paleta se reunió con la carne de su trasero en un fuerte golpe. Ella dio un salto. Sorprendida. Luego frunció el ceño. Mientras que no había

previsto algún golpe punzante, la ligera palmadita en su trasero no había sido más que eso. Una palmadita.

La paleta cayó de nuevo, esta vez en su otra nalga como había hecho con la otra mujer. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Sería esto todo?

Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en llamas con la anticipación. Deseaba, no, necesitaba algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué. Más de un empujón, más de un borde.

No esa ligera palmada en el trasero que estaba recibiendo. Otro golpe sonó, y lágrimas de decepción pincharon sus ojos. Ella levantó la cabeza, preparada

para decirle a Draco que quería dejar a Dean, cuando su mirada se quedó fija en la entrada a través de la habitación.

Un suspiro se le escapó que no tuvo nada que ver con el golpe que cayó sobre su trasero.

Parado en la entrada, con su mirada firmemente clavada en ella, estaba Theo.


	18. Capitulo diesisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Diecisiete**_

Theo estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión feroz en su rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?

La mortificación se apoderó de Luna mientras él continuaba mirándola, con la tensión rodando por él en olas. Pero luego

negó con la cabeza. No, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

No sabía lo que él estaría haciendo aquí, y no le importaba. Ella lo miró desafiante, decidida a dar

marcha atrás a su vergüenza.

Lentamente con la cabeza baja, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con decepción mientras otro golpe aterrizaba detrás de ella. No era real. Nada de eso era real. Una

lágrima cayó hacia abajo y al suelo debajo de ella.

Era evidente que todo eso era un espectáculo, un espectáculo más para el observador que para el participante. O tal vez simplemente no le funcionaba a ella.

Se sentía tan cerca. En la cúspide de algo.

Su piel se arrastraba por la necesidad. Se sentía nerviosa, inquieta, y ya había tenido suficiente.

Una vez más, levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para detener todo el proceso. Su boca siguió estando muy abierta cuando vio de pie a Theo a sólo un pie de distancia, con sus ojos ardiendo con promesas. ¿Promesas de qué?

Dean retrocedió, luego se movió hacia Theo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a los dos hombres medirse uno al otro. Luego Theo volvió la cabeza hacia Draco.

— ¿Puedo?—le preguntó, mientras hacía un gesto hacia la pala en la mano de Dean. Draco sacudió la cabeza resueltamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pregúntale a ella—dijo Theo con voz acerada. —Pregúntale si ella lo desea

Sus ojos azules acariciaron su rostro, desafiándola, hostigándola.

Dios, ¿él quería pegarle? Su cuerpo ardió lleno de vida, y su sangre rugió como un río embravecido en sus venas.

Tragó, tratando de respirar alrededor de su

pesada lengua.

Draco y Theo la miraron con expresión de pregunta.

— ¿Luna? ¿Es esto algo que desees? Él no es un miembro de aquí. Será escoltado fuera. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra

Ella se lamió los labios secos, tratando desesperadamente de trabajar en su coraje para ir a donde ella se atreviera. Poco a poco asintió.

—No, Luna, tengo que escucharte. Dime que lo deseas—insistió Draco.

—Sí—susurró. —Sí—dijo con una voz más fuerte.

—Por favor—Su voz era ronca, y relajó el cuello por un momento, esforzándose por sostener la cabeza que

estaba muy incómoda.

Estaba loca. Esto lo afirmaba. Sin embargo, Dean no estaba haciéndolo por ella. De hecho, por lo excitada que había estado por las imágenes que había experimentado, tan pronto como Dean la había tocado, se había quedado tan plana como una Coca—Cola abierta por días.

La idea de Theo tocándola, de ser el que la dominara... Se estremeció y sintió una oleada de humedad entre sus piernas.

Una mano firme la tomó de la barbilla y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Ella miró los ojos grises y parpadeó mientras la penetraba con la mirada.

— ¿Puedes soportarlo, Luna?

Él había arrojado el reto ahora. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No juegues—dijo en voz baja. —Te llevaré a dónde quieres ir, pero tienes

que estar dispuesta a llegar allí.

Él la miró por un segundo antes de dejar que su barbilla se deslizara de su mano. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Átenle las manos—ordenó.

Ella debió tragar por la sorpresa y empezó a protestar, pero se mordió la lengua.

No, esto era lo que ella deseaba. Y sabía que Draco lo detendría si ella decía algo.

Draco se inclinó y le ató una muñeca a la pata del taburete con una correa de cuero. Luego aseguró su otra.

—Y los tobillos—dijo Theo.

Ella cerró los ojos, con la anticipación casi abrumándola, mientras sus dos tobillos eran atados a las patas de madera. Señor, se sentía vulnerable.

Atada de pies y manos, con el trasero al aire, con su vagina expuesta para que el mundo la viera. Y la excitaba como nada lo había hecho antes. Oyó sus pasos mientras se movía alrededor detrás de ella. Acarició con un dedo la línea de su trasero y se detuvo justo encima de la entrada de su vagina. Tócame. Oh, por favor tócame.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Quitó su mano, y luego la pala encontró su carne con un punzante golpe. Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Espera por él—murmuró a sus espaldas.

El ardor irradió por sus nalgas y fue remplazado por una luz brumosa que sangró de su cuerpo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar y utilizar la sensación, le asestó otro punzante golpe.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y relajó la cabeza. Un gemido escapó de ella mientras el calor se movía a fuego lento sobre su piel. Una vez más, la paleta contactó con uno de sus lados, luego con el otro. Pronto su cuerpo estuvo inundado de lo que sólo podría describir como un audaz y eufórico brillo. Él colocó el golpe con fuerza estratégica y nunca, golpeaba el mismo lugar dos veces. Ella se esforzó en contra de

sus ataduras, casi gimiendo, por su necesidad de lograr su liberación. Deseaba más, ansiaba más, y sin embargo no estaba segura de poder manejar más.

¿En cuántos habría estado pasando? ¿En diez?

¿En una docena? Perdió la cuenta. Después, nada. Silencio vil. El aire frío se apoderó del incendio de su parte

inferior. Dejó escapar un gemido.

—Por favor—susurró.

Él se inclinó sobre ella. Podía sentir su camisa contra sus hombros.

— ¿Qué deseas, Luna?—le susurró al oído. —Dime lo que deseas,

—Quiero venirme—exclamó ella.

Sus dedos encontraron su vagina. Tan pronto como tocó su clítoris, ella se fue como un petardo. Su cabeza se arqueó, y gritó cuando una explosión sacudió su

núcleo.

Él continuó el masaje y manipulación de su clítoris hasta que ella gritó que se detuviera. Colapsó sus músculos tensos, acostada sobre la banqueta como un fideo demasiado blando.

Manos suaves desataron sus muñecas, y ella abrió los ojos para ver a Draco frente a ella, con su mirada interrogante.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hacer más que eso.

Theo puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la levantó hasta su lado. Cuando tuvo el coraje suficiente como para mirar sus ojos, vio una mezcla de confusión, deseo e ira en sus ojos.

—Vístete—murmuró.

Draco le dio su ropa, y ella cogió de su falda y blusa, sin molestarse con la ropa interior.

—Ella se va a casa—dijo Theo en dirección a Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Luna por su confirmación. Ella contuvo una sonrisa. Luego se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias—susurró. —Creo que he encontrado exactamente lo que deseaba.


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Dieciocho**_

Theo se movió fuera de la habitación y en el oscuro camino al hall, tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de miradas indiscretas, la empujó contra la pared, levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en una carrera

frenética.

Su cuerpo, aún tembloroso por su explosivo orgasmo, casi se dobló. Él bajó sus brazos y luego movió sus manos a su cintura, y luego a su cuerpo y a sus pechos.

—Quería tocarte—dijo con voz ronca. —Quería tocarte en todas partes

Empujó la camisola hasta que sus manos encontraron sus pechos. Los tomó, rozando con sus pulgares los sensibles picos. Luego inclinó la cabeza y chupó uno de sus pezones con su boca. Sus rodillas se doblaron. Ella se agarró a sus hombros, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él. El aire se reunió a su alrededor. Destellos brillantes, relucientes pareciendo suspendidos en el aire.

Cada terminación nerviosa estaba sobrealimentada por su caricia anterior, y su boca en sus pezones enviaba un infierno a través de su sistema.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta el dobladillo de su falda, y él se la levantó, dejando al descubierto sus muslos y su vagina. Mamó su pezón y luego

movió su cabeza al otro, trabajando su boca rítmicamente sobre él. Le separó los muslos con la mano y deslizó sus dedos por sus pliegues húmedos. Ella se quejó por la doble sensación de sus dedos en su vagina y su boca en su pecho.

Él soltó su pezón y la miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba dos dedos profundamente en su apertura. Su pulgar encontró su clítoris, y se lo acarició.

—Vente por mí—gruñó. —Dame uno más

Mientras sus dedos trabajaban profundamente en ella, un descontrolado temblor rodó sobre su cuerpo. Se inició en la profundidad de su ingle y se irradió hacia el exterior. Se apretó a él hasta que se sintió cerca de la explosión. Y entonces lo hizo.

Mientras gritaba, dejó caer la cabeza hacia su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndole la piel debajo de su oreja.

Él la abrazó mientras la otra mano se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su vagina.

Ella cerró los ojos con el repentino estallido de placer. Era demasiado y no lo suficiente todo al menos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Dios—jadeó.

Ella se aferró desesperadamente a él mientras subía la feroz tormenta de su liberación. Le dio un beso, apasionada, salvaje, teniendo todo lo que ella tenía y ofreciéndole a cambio una de las más intoxicantes experiencias sexuales de su vida.

Mientras sus estremecimientos disminuían, él retiró su mano de entre sus piernas, y ella gimió en voz baja. Poco a poco, él la ayudó hasta que sus pies estuvieron sólidamente plantados en el suelo. Su mirada parpadeó a su ingle.

En las sombras del hall, no podía ver el bulto cubierto en la oscuridad, pero lo había sentido hace un momento. Bajó las manos y se lo tomó.

Él se puso rígido en su contra.

—Enséñame a complacerte—dijo en voz baja. Él vaciló y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro. La empujó hasta estar de rodillas, mientras la dirigía hacia él con la otra mano.

Buscó a tientas su botón y cremallera. Mientras los separaba, metió la mano y sacó su pene. Otro movimiento de deseo líquido ardió en sus venas.

Su mano se enredó en su pelo mientras ahuecaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Con la otra mano, condujo su pene a su boca.

—Tómame lo más profundo que puedas—jadeó.

Ella abrió la boca y lo dejó deslizarse entre sus labios.

—Oh, sí, así—dijo con un gruñido.

Él se acercó, empujando su cabeza contra la pared, con su mano izquierda en su cabeza, colocó las dos manos por encima de ella, se apoyó en ella.

Ella lo probó, curiosa, queriendo absorber su sabor, su esencia, todo lo que lo hacía un macho poderoso. Le gustaba la textura áspera de su pene y el suave

terciopelo, suave de su cabeza mientras la frotaba con su lengua una y otra vez.

Allí, en el hall, en donde cualquiera que pasara los podría ver, con él follando su boca contra la pared. Ella estaba tan alto que nunca podría bajar. Era apasionante y estimulante de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

Él se hundió más profundo, y ella se obligó a relajar la garganta a su alrededor.

Sus caderas se movían de ida y vuelta, y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su trasero bien musculoso.

De nuevo él se agachó, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, sosteniéndola mientras le daba largos golpes. Luego tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Trágate eso—dijo. —Tómalo todo

Ella cerró los ojos mientras lo tragaba. Sus embestidas se hicieron más urgentes, más cortas y más rápidas.

Luego se deslizó profundamente y se mantuvo en su contra, tomando sus piernas y nalgas debajo de sus manos.

El pulso caliente primero le golpeó la parte trasera de la garganta, y ella debió tragar con rapidez para evitar asfixiarse.

Él retrocedió y luego empujó hacia delante de nuevo en su boca llenándola con su almizcle.

Sus manos se relajaron en su cabeza, pero siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras se mecía hacia atrás y se acomodaba en su boca. No había fuerza en sus movimientos, sin embargo, hacía eco de mucha dulzura.

Era una combinación adictiva.

Con aparente renuencia, se alejó de ella, con su pene semierecto cayendo de su boca. Se lo metió de nuevo en los pantalones y se subió el cierre. Ella se arrodilló allí, demasiado aturdida, demasiado fuera de sí para levantarse. No estando segura de tener la fuerza de todos modos.

Él se agachó, movió las manos debajo de sus brazos y la levantó para ponerla de pie.

—Es hora de salir de aquí—dijo con brusquedad. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a llevarla a las escaleras. Mientras ella miraba hacia atrás al

camino del hall, Draco estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada a la gran sala.

¿Cuánto hacía que había estado allí? ¿Habría visto la escena entera?

Curiosamente no sintió pánico ante la idea. Theo la empujó por las escaleras, más allá de las habitaciones sociales y de la puerta que daba al pequeño estacionamiento. Una ráfaga de aire húmedo golpeó su cara, sacando el aliento

directo de sus pulmones. No era que tuviera mucho aire que perder.

Cuando subió la acera, se dio cuenta que no había tomado sus zapatos. Se detuvo y ahogó una risita.

Theo se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Parecía tan... molesto. Como de mal humor.

—Mis zapatos—dijo. —Los dejé. Tengo que volver

—No volveremos allí—murmuró él. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció con una mirada.

—Te compraré otro par. No volveremos

Una parte de ella quiso decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero otra parte, la parte prudente e inteligente de ella le advirtió que no lo presionara en esos momentos.

Él la urgió a ir de nuevo hacia delante, con la mano a su lado. La guió entre su automóvil y su camioneta, pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, abrió el lado del pasajero de su camioneta.

—Entra—ordenó.

— ¡Pero éste no es mi coche!

—Vendremos a recogerlo más tarde—dijo. —Entra para llevarte a casa

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato antes de suspirar. Con un resignado uff! Se subió, y él cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó en la oscuridad, mirando al frente hasta que él pasó y abrió el lado del conductor. Se deslizó a su

lado y empujó la llave en el encendido.

Ella observó la periferia, pero nunca lo miró. Él se retiró del estacionamiento y se dirigió por el camino largo, con su mirada cruzándose delante de él.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué fue todo eso?—le preguntó cuando volvieron a la carretera.

Oyó algo que sonó como un gruñido. No queriendo que el silencio continuara, se volvió en su asiento para mirarlo de frente.

—No fue nada—murmuró.

Su rostro se contrajo con incredulidad.

— ¿No fue nada?—Ella lo miró en estado de shock. —Aún puedo sentir las marcas en mi trasero, sentir tus dedos en mi vagina. Aún puedo saborearte en mi boca.

Él la miró boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

—No seas bruta, Luna. No te conviene

— ¿Por qué te presentaste aquí, Theo? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? Porque no creo en las coincidencias

Él miró por la ventanilla, con su mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Theo?

—Vi tu agenda—murmuró.

—Eso no explica por qué te presentaste, la razón por la que entraste, por qué

—Está bien, Luna capto el punto. Realmente hago. ¿Podemos ya dejar el tema?

Ella se chupó las mejillas hasta que sus labios se fruncieron. Luego, con una sacudida de cabeza, le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana.

El tráfico pasaba en una nebulosa. El lejano resplandor del horizonte de Londres se reflejaba en la ventana y bañaba la noche con un brillo iridiscente.

¿Habría imaginado toda la maldita cosa?

Porque ahora al parecer era el producto de un sueño demasiado vívido. Los buenos sueños, te abrían la mente. Realmente sueños buenos.

Desafortunadamente para ella, el hombre detrás de esos sueños la trataba como a su peor pesadilla.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido allí? Y ¿Cuál era el problema de Theo? Actuaba como un celoso, que no era nada como él. Un beso robado no le concedía una licencia para azotar su trasero. Aunque a ella le hubiera encantado cada minuto de él.

—Necesitas ayuda—murmuró ella. El tipo de realmente acostarse—en—un— sillón—con—un loquero, ese tipo de ayuda.

Ella apoyó la frente contra el cristal caliente y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a estar tan arruinadas? Ni siquiera podía culpar a Theo. La había

rescatado de lo que de otra forma hubiera sido un ejercicio decepcionante.

¿Por qué había reaccionado a él y no a Dean?

Debido a que había sido real con Theo. No era un pretexto. No era un espectáculo montado sin más para que el espectador participara. Dean sólo había jugado con ella. Le había dado la apariencia de dominación.

Con Theo era una historia completamente diferente.

Una historia fascinante, seductora. Que ella quería ver desarrollarse. Quería experimentar su desarrollo.

No sabía lo que infiernos estaba mal con él, pero había aprendido mucho esa noche. A saber, que lo que estaba buscando estaba justo debajo de su nariz. Su nombre era Theo. Y era más que capaz de alimentar sus más oscuros, más secretos deseos. Cuando entraron en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos, Luna no respondió de inmediato para abrir la puerta. Theo la abrió y caminó para abrir la de ella, pero aun así, ella se quedó sentada allí.

—Luna—dijo tendiéndole la mano. —Es hora de que llegues a casa

Su pecho dio un tirón mientras dejaba escapar una risa seca. Luego volvió su mirada a él.

— ¿No harás más que ignorar lo que pasó?—Ella descendió y puso su mano en la de él, estirando el cuello para mirar sus ojos. —Theo, no sólo compartimos un

beso, avanzamos a tientas y retrocedemos un poco

Él volvió la cabeza hacia arriba para contemplar el cielo, con su cara apretada.

—Fue mucho más que eso, y ¿harás cuenta que no pasó?

Él bajó la cabeza otra vez, pero no la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo que ir a buscar tu coche—dijo. —Entra. Nos vemos mañana

— ¿Cómo irás por mi coche?—le preguntó con exasperación.

—Luna, por favor. Sólo tienes que ir dentro.

Ella alzó las manos y se alejó hacia la puerta. Lo que sea que estuviera en su trasero no sería discutido esa noche. Pero, maldita fuera, mañana hablaría con ella.

Ella metió la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Una mano tocó su hombro mientras empezaba a entrar. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Theo allí. Un aumento de esperanza se levantó en su interior.

—Necesito las llaves—dijo simplemente.

Con el ceño fruncido, ella le tiró las llaves a su pecho, y sin esperar a que él las tomara, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó en la puerta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella,

echando humo todo el tiempo.

Se pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En ese momento un largo baño caliente era lo primero en la agenda. Poner sus problemas juntos en una tarde podría venir más tarde.

* * *

Gracias

SALESIA

alissa-2012 


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Diecinueve**_

Theo acechaba el apartamento de Blaize, tratando de controlar sus furiosas emociones. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado en el maldito club de sexo. Que demonio lo había poseído para que cruzara la línea con Luna no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que ella había prendido fuego sus sentidos

de una forma que ninguna otra mujer había logrado.

Nunca se habría imaginado que ella respondería tan ferozmente. Él había intentado enseñarle una lección.

Probarle que tener su culo golpeado no era lo que

ella quería. Dios sabía que ella no había respondido como se esperaba al dominante.

Él se encogió mientras recordaba cuan duro había marcado su trasero después de haber intervenido. El gimió mientras su polla se apretaba de nuevo. Había

esperado que ella lo odiara, que le rogara que se detuviera, y luego habría podido decirle que sacaría su culo de ahí y no volverían nunca más.

En lugar de eso, ella reaccionó salvajemente, queriendo más. Y cuando la toco Jesús. Ella se corrió inmediatamente, los dulces jugos de su coño inundaron

su mano. No quería pensar lo que eso implicaba.

Golpeó la puerta de Blaize, sabiendo que iba a ser insultado por interrumpir otra vez. Unos pocos minutos después, Blaize abrió la puerta, con una expresión

resignada en su cara. Para sorpresa de Theo, estaba vestido.

— ¿Entonces encontraste a Luna?—demandó Blaize.

—Sí, ella está en casa—Theo puso sus dos manos en los bolsillos. —Mira, sé que probablemente estoy interrumpiendo otra vez, pero te necesito para que vengas

conmigo al maldito club de sexo, y conduzcas el auto de ella de vuelta. La traje a casa conmigo.

—No estás interrumpiendo nada—Dijo Blaize. —La mandé a casa después de que aparecieras la primera vez.

Theo alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—Imaginar a Luna en La Casa me puso en una especie de estado de ánimo asesino—Murmuró Blaize—

Voy contigo

Theo asintió y caminó de vuelta a su camioneta. ¿Estado de ánimo asesino? Él pensaba que ver a Luna inclinarse con el culo al aire mataría_ su_ atracción. En

cambio, había encendido cada una de sus fantasías.

Blaize salió trotando unos segundos después y se deslizó en el asiento de pasajero. Theo puso marcha atrás, y partieron en silencio. No duró mucho, sin

embargo.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió?

Theo miraba fijamente hacia delante, sus nudillos blancos contra el volante.

—No

Blaize gruñó.

—Vamos, hombre. Voy a descubrirlo más adelante, de todos modos.

Theo lo miró:

—Imagino que si Luna quería que lo supieras ya te lo habría confiado

Blaize le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo no la imagino confiándotelo a ti, señor Entro—al—lugar—y—la— llevo—a—la—salida—en—el—hombro

Theo suspiró. Él tenía un punto aunque le doliera admitirlo.

—Mira, amigo, sólo necesito saber si hay alguien cuyo trasero tenga que patear.

¿Ella está bien?

Una parte de la irritación de Theo disminuyó con la preocupación que escuchó en la voz de Blaize.

—Ella está bien—Dijo. —Entré antes de que pasara algo real

Blaize negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué se le metió a esa chica. La Casa no es un lugar que yo hubiera imaginado que ella sabía que existía, mucho menos que lo visitaría

Theo comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto sabía de ella Blaize o algún otro de los chicos o incluido Xeno. Ella era una contradicción, eso era seguro. La cara de un ángel, dulce, inocente, suave y tan femenina. Pero tenía un cuerpo que tentaba al hombre al pecado. ¿No era eso lo que todos los hombres querían? Una hermosa, recatada mujer en público y una sexi fiera en privado.

Él no iba a especular sobre lo que querían otros hombres, pero pensaba que tal escenario encajaba con él.

—Estás demasiado tranquilo, hombre—Habló Blaize.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

—No estoy del todo seguro—Respondió Theo honestamente. El silenció cayó sobre ellos otra vez. Theo atrapó a Blaize mirando hacia él de vez en cuando. Era

sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que, como Xeno, Blaize comenzara de manera sutil (o no sutil) a entrometerse.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay entre tú y Luna?—Preguntó Blaize casualmente, aunque Theo pudo oír el acento interesado en su voz.

Theo apretó los dientes y luego dejó escapar un profundo aliento.

—No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Pura mentira.

Theo la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

—Mira, amigo, estoy seguro de que ya has recibido el "discurso" de Xeno. Se lo da a cualquiera si se trata de Luna. No esperes escuchar uno mío. Luna es una

chica grande. Xeno, bueno, la trata como si fuera de cristal. Es muy protector con ella, y lo comprendo, dada la mierda que ha pasado en su vida, pero es difícil.

Mucho más difícil como para que Xeno le de crédito a ella. Mientras no me enloquece que ella esté jodiendo en un lugar como La Casa, estoy seguro de que ella es muy capaz de elegir al tipo con el que se involucra.

—Gracias por tu apoyo—Dijo Theo secamente.

Blaize gruñó.

—Sólo me preguntaba, eso es todo. Luna bueno, ella es sexi. No encontrarás una chica mejor. Pensaría que eres un tonto si no estás atraído por ella en algún

nivel

— ¿Podemos parar con toda esta sensiblería?—murmuró Theo. —Suenas como una maldita mujer

Blaize se rió entre dientes.

—Hey, yo sólo quería saber si habías puesto un reclamo en Luna, porque si tú no estás interesado en ella, yo debo hacerlo

—Sobre mi maldito cadáver—Gruñó Theo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta que eran suyas.

Blaize se inclinó riendo, miró a Theo y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—Vete a la mierda tú y el caballo que montas

— ¿No amas cuando una mujer se las arregla para enredarte todo?—Dijo Blaize entre risas.

Theo cerró sus ojos, tanto como pudo mientras iban por la autopista. Esto era un maldito lío. Por lo que no estaba de humor para las bromas desagradables de

Blaize.

Gracias a Dios que era viernes. El miró su reloj. O la mañana del sábado. No tendría que ver a Luna hasta el lunes. Pero incluso así, no sabía cómo diablos iba a

hacer para mirarla a los ojos.

—Estoy tan jodido—Murmuró.

Al lado suyo Blaize rió entre dientes. Theo le lanzó otra dura mirada, pero Blaize lo miró inocentemente, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme qué fue todo lo que paso allí?—preguntó Blaize.

—Bastardo entrometido.

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo—Dijo Blaize encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que es una pena que no haya elegido pasar el rato en La Casa esta noche.

—Sí, eso habría estado realmente bueno—Dijo Theo agriamente. —Estoy seguro de que Luna habría estado realmente feliz de verte allí.

Blaize sonrió malvadamente.

—No más feliz de lo que imagino que estuvo de verte a ti.

—Sólo cállate. —Masculló Theo. —Realmente déjalo, voy a tener que imaginar que Luna no tiene más ganas que yo de refrescar todo esto.


	21. Capitulo veinte

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

¿Qué tipo de mujer enredada y rara era que, cuando se levantó por la mañana, sentía un ligero dolor en el culo y eso la hacía sentirse temblorosa?

Luna salió rodando de la cama y flexionó sus músculos mientras se paraba y se estiraba. Un hormigueo caliente la recorría recordando la noche anterior. Theodominando su cuerpo, haciéndola correrse.

Recordaba cada golpe a su trasero, y cómo la hicieron sentir, el delicioso balance entre dolor y placer. Pero más que eso, y algo de lo que se empezaba a dar cuenta, era que su reacción no se debía al estímulo, sino a Theo. De otra manera, Dean habría sido capaz de lograrlo igual de rápido. Bostezó y caminó hasta el baño, donde abrió la ducha, bien caliente. Diez minutos después, salió del baño, con una toalla en la cabeza, una sudadera y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia.

A medida que caminaba alrededor de su cocina, pensaba en su más acuciante dilema: Theo.

Si viviera hasta los cien años, no entendería todavía a los hombres. Se suponía que las mujeres eran enigmáticas, ¿pero los hombres? Hijos de puta la gran mayoría. Una mujer con el síndrome premenstrual no era nada comparada con un hombre. Mientras las mujeres se ponen hormonales una vez al mes, los hombres tenían su propia dosis del síndrome a diario.

Él la deseaba, ella pudo verlo en sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal.

Él prácticamente gritaba posesión. La hacía temblar sólo de pensar en toda esa testosterona aflorando detrás de esos músculos. ¿Entonces cuál era su problema?

¿Por qué la empujó de esa manera, como si fuera Satanás después de que salieran de La Casa?

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se fue al living, donde se tiró en el sofá.

Echó una ojeada al mando de la televisión tres segundos antes de desviar su mirada.

No estaba de ánimo para la televisión, lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar que había entre ella y Theo.

Su directiva de que permanezca alejada de La Casa debería haberla enojado, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. Él tenía razón. Y ella no tenía intenciones de volver. ¿Por qué debería, si ya había encontrado exactamente lo que quería, y no era nada de lo que La Casa ofrecía?

No, ella estaba bastante segura de saber qué era lo que quería. Y eso venía en forma de un hombre tosco de dos metros de altura. Un hombre al que se moría por saborear otra vez. Tomarlo en su boca, en su cuerpo.

Se le puso la piel de gallina, y cerró los ojos para saborear el recuerdo de sus manos en su cuerpo, sus dedos entre sus piernas.

Finalmente había encontrado a un hombre enérgico. Fuerte. Sin complejos. Un hombre que no pedía. Tomaba lo que quería.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de retenerlo. Se sobresaltó cuando un golpe sonó en su puerta. Se inclinó hacia adelante a toda prisa para dejar su vaso en la mesita de café y se puso de pie tambaleándose. En el camino hacia la puerta, se encontró a sí misma conteniendo el aliento, esperando que fuera Theo. Pero

cuando abrió, no era Theo el que estaba parado ahí afuera. Era Draco. Draco del club de sexo.

Él sonrió y levantó las manos con las correas de sus zapatos colgando de los dedos.

—Pensé que querrías esto devuelta—Él dijo. Ella se ruborizó y luego balbuceó y finalmente cerró la boca y rogó para que un yunque gigante cayera del cielo encima de donde él estaba parado.

— ¿Podría entrar?—preguntó el.

—No—Horrorizada de haber dicho eso en voz alta, aclaró su garganta.

Quiero decir sí. Si, por supuesto—Dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta.

Lo llevó al living.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ¿Zumo o agua?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo mucho tiempo.

Ella se sentó en el sofá mientras que él tomó un sillón en diagonal a ella.

Ella esperó, sin saber qué diablos decir o cómo iniciar una conversación normal. ¿Qué podría decir de todas maneras? ¿Disfrutaste el show? ¿Me viste chupar a Theo después de que golpeara mi culo?

Un resplandor rojo apareció en sus mejillas, y ella miró hacia abajo. Él golpeó el suelo con sus zapatos, y eso la hizo mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—Dijo él, suavemente.

Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de él, y ella pudo ver verdadera preocupación en ellos. Ella se relajó un poco y le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

—Eso fue dulce de tu parte, Draco, pero no necesitas preocuparte por mí. O venir hasta aquí a traerme mis zapatos. Aunque adoro esos zapatos—Ella les dirigió una mirada de nostalgia, agradecida de tenerlos de nuevo.

Draco se rió.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. De alguna manera creo que anoche no fue como tú lo esperabas. Yo ciertamente no seguí mis planes

Ella se removió en su asiento y entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo.

—No, supongo que no—Acordó. Luego lo miró directamente en sus ojos . —Pero estoy agradecida de que haya sucedido de esa manera. Me mostró me mostró un montón—Rehusó a ser más específica, pero el pareció entender.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo sabía. Pero tenía que asegurarme

Ella miró a un lado otra vez, hacia sus dedos.

— ¿Tú tú miraste anoche?—No estaba segura por qué siquiera quería saber, que demonio la impulsaba a preguntar.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba.

—Mirar es lo que hago—Dijo él con indiferencia. —Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que nadie se lastima

— ¿Y qué pensaste?—preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo más directamente. Él la miró pensativo por un momento.

—Es obvio que él no era un extraño para ti. Él parecía saber que era lo que más necesitabas incluso cuando tú no estabas segura. Tú reaccionaste a él, cuando Deante dejó fría.

Ella inhaló con sorpresa.

Él sonrió gentilmente.

—Luna, veo un montón de gente en la agonía de la pasión. Tú obviamente estabas frustrada y decepcionada. Si tu hombre misterioso no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, estaba preparado para parar las cosas. Aparentemente no era la experiencia que esperabas y querías.

- Ella sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Te ofendería si te digo que nunca jamás voy a volver?

Él rió.

—No. Si tuviera que adivinar, creo que tendrías un muy enojado hombre con quien discutir si volvieras a poner tus pies allí.

Ella carraspeó, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón. Theo podría golpear cualquier cosa si ella se aventuraba de nuevo en el club. En cambio, si reaccionaba como lo hizo la primera vez

Una hermosa sensación atravesó su cuerpo con el pensamiento.

Draco se levantó, alisando con las manos sus perfectamente adaptados pantalones. Ella se fijó en su apariencia por primera vez desde que había aparecido por sorpresa en su puerta. Lucía como un hombre adinerado. Él era el epítome del refinamiento. Al parecer, no era algo que dejaba sólo para su trabajo en el club.

—Debería irme—Dijo él. —Quería traerte tus zapatos y ver como estabas después de tu experiencia de anoche.

Ella también se paró y sonrió.

—Gracias, Draco. Aprecio que lo hayas hecho.

—Mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame saber cómo va tu búsqueda.

—Uh bueno, seguro. Tengo tu e—mail.

Él se inclinó, la tomó por el codo y la besó en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a la

puerta, dejándola parada y sintiéndose un poco confundida. Ella suspiró cuando el cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó el aliento de golpe.

¿Por qué no podía estar atraída por Draco? Él parecía lo suficientemente abierto a las cosas que ella quería. Demonios, él incluso la había visto chupar a otro hombre, y por alguna inexplicable razón, eso no la ofendía.

¿Quién sabía que ella era una maníaca del sexo? Bueno, no maníaca. Una instancia de acto público no la relegaba a la ninfomanía. Lo que era sorprendente para ella era su reacción a los varios escenarios de los que había sido testigo la noche pasada.

Había visto cosas que horrorizarían a una chica como ella. En vez de eso, ella había observado maravillada y sin aliento, un nuevo despertar amaneciendo dentro de ella. Pero. Surgía el "pero". Ella no estaba segura de que quisiera experimentarlas tan clínicamente. Como una exhibición en un espectáculo de feria.

El club, si bien fue muy esclarecedor, no era lo que ella realmente quería. Lo que ella quería era ser tomada de una forma similar, pero quería que fuera real. No un falso espectáculo para una feria. Y quería un hombre que cuidara y atendiera sus necesidades.

Un hombre como Theo.

No importaba cuántas curvas tomara su pensamiento, siempre volvía al punto central de todas sus luchas: Theo.

Era abundantemente claro para ella que Theo la completaba en muchos niveles.

El único problema era que el no parecía estar de acuerdo. Él estaba peleando contra su atracción por ella demasiado. ¿Por qué? Eso ella no lo sabía. Pero de pronto se sintió determinada a averiguarlo.


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Veintiuno**_

Descubrirlo probó ser más frustrante de lo que ella había imaginado.

Si Luna estaba decidida, entonces Theo estaba más decidido. Decidido a evitarla. Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Ella había ido a su departamento no mucho después de la visita de Draco. Él no había respondido a la puerta, incluso aunque ella sabía malditamente bien que él estaba en casa. Cobarde. Luego, ella había ido por Cattleman's donde sabía que él se había estado juntando con Blaize y los otros. Sólo cuando ella llegó, Theo hizo una rápida retirada, murmurando algo acerca de una cita que había olvidado. Y Blaize la había mirado fijamente, sondeo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que al menos sabía una parte de lo que había hecho.

Infiernos. Al menos ahora sabía cómo le había llevado Theo su auto a su departamento. Por lo menos él no le había pedido a Oliver que fuera con él.

Tendría que haberlo matado si lo hubiera hecho.

Luna se terminó quedando y tomando algo con Harry, Oliver y Blaize, ya que iba a ser muy sospechoso si se iba tras los talones de Gray. Por lo que se quedó dando vueltas como si no hubiera ido por Theo después de todo.

Y Blaize la había mirado toda la noche como si quisiera sacarle a la fuerza todos sus secretos fuera de su cabeza. En el momento en que terminó por irse, no pudo salir lo suficientemente rápido.

El domingo fue más de lo mismo. Fue al departamento de Theo temprano.

Él no abrió la puerta. Lo que era bastante tonto. Ella lo vio irse temprano en la tarde, y estuvo tentada a seguirlo, hasta que pensó cómo se vería haciendo eso. Lo atraparía en el trabajo a la mañana siguiente. No la podía evitar para siempre.

La mañana del lunes ella se aseguró de estar en la oficina temprano.

El café estaba hecho, y esperaba que Theo hiciera su aparición. El entró con Blaize y no le dirigió la mirada. Blaize estaba más que feliz de tomar una taza de café y llenar su boca con una rosquilla. Pero Theo se retiró a su oficina, dejando a Blaize atrás.

Con los labios serios, ella sirvió una taza de café para Theo, cogió otra rosquilla y se dirigió a su oficina. Si él la había bloqueado, que Dios la ayudara, tiraría la puerta abajo.

No estaba bloqueada, pero le fue difícil abrir la puerta con las manos ocupadas.

Mientras ella entraba empujando la puerta con el hombro, el levantó la vista de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer, quemarte?—Exclamó el mientras corría hacia ella para tomar el café de sus dedos vacilantes.

Ella dejó de un golpe la rosquilla en su escritorio y lo miró.

—Estaba siendo agradable. Amigable. Tú sabes, sociable. Algo que no puedo decir de ti.

Él tragó fuerte y emitió un sonido de cansancio.

—Mira, Luna, es mejor es mejor si sólo nos olvidamos que la noche del viernes alguna vez pasó. No puedo ni empezar a decirte cuánto lamento haberme pasado tanto de la raya

Ella entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en la cadera.

—Bueno, yo no

Él parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Tú no qué?

—Yo no lo lamento—Dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Plantó las manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —Que pretendas que no pasó no lo hace realidad. Pasó, Theo, y yo quiero hablar de eso en lugar de olvidarlo. No puedo olvidarlo.

Él le tomó el mentón con la mano.

—Luna, déjalo. Por favor. Nada bueno puede venir de nosotros si lo recordamos. Quería enseñarte una lección. No me gustaba la idea de que estuvieras en ese lugar. Eres una chica dulce. Me gustas un montón. Espero que nunca vuelvas. Se suponía que no te tenía que gustar.

Llamas le quemaban desde el cuello hasta la cabeza y la amenazaban con desbordarse y explotar.

Chica dulce. Enseñarte una lección. ¿Qué jodida mierda era toda esa bazofia?

Trató de hablar, pero no le salió nada. Sinceramente estaba demasiado molesta para formular una frase coherente e incluso una incoherente.

Finalmente alzó las manos y dejó escapar un arrggg antes de salir de la oficina.

En el momento en que salió estaba hecha un hervidero. Blaize hizo una rápida escapada en cuanto le echó una mirada. Tipo inteligente.

Una vez que él se fue, ella hizo algo que raramente había hecho. Cerró la puerta de su oficina de un golpe, una clara advertencia a que nadie entre. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había recurrido a tan drástica medida desde que entró a trabajar para Xeno. Pero ahora, ciertamente, lo calificaba como necesario en ese momento.

Arrojó las rosquillas a la basura y tiró el café por el desagüe, sin importarle que los demás no tuvieran la culpa, tenían que sufrir su ira tanto como Theo.

Cuando terminó con su rabieta, se dejó caer en su silla giratoria y alzó la mirada al techo.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones. Un descanso. Algo. Entre su madre llevándola a beber, su aventura en un club de sexo atrevido, y Theo volviéndola loca, estaba lista para un traje blanco de fuerza y para ser llevada a una celda acolchada. Huir no era algo que alguna vez haya tenido intención de hacer. Toda su vida había afrontado las cosas, aun cuando eso significaba apoyar a una madre incompetente y sus muchos vicios.

No, Luna no era una cobarde. Tenía demasiado arraigada la ética de trabajo. Lo más cerca que había estado de huir fue cuando su madre tenía una sobredosis y Xeno y Oliverhabían llegado y la arrastraron a su casa con ellos.

¿Pero ahora? Escapar de la locura en que se había convertido su vida en las últimas semanas se había vuelto muy atractivo. Tal vez debería pedirle a Xeno unas vacaciones. Sabía que se las concedería en un latido de corazón porque nunca se había tomado ningunas.

—Salir huyendo—murmuró.

Las vacaciones sonaban a la vez horribles y buenas. Realmente tendría que considerarlas.

Un golpe cauteloso sonó en la puerta, y ella miró en esa dirección, preguntándose quién era el valiente tonto que se arriesgaba a su ira.

Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la miró inquisitivamente.

—Buenos días Luna. Yo, ah, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Síndrome premenstrual—dijo ella, sabiendo que era lo único que lo haría disparar hacia otra dirección. Y tenía razón. No pudo haber salido más rápido.

Ella se rió cuando el cerró la puerta en un nanosegundo. Los hombres eran como gatitos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué coño hiciste para enojar tanto a Luna? Aparte de meterte en su noche de hedonista deleite—Dijo Blaize mientras él y Theo se dirigían a su camión para realizar un trabajo.

Blaize buscó a tientas en la guantera y sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Encendió el cigarro cuando se alejaban del estacionamiento y luego inhaló profundamente cerrando brevemente los ojos.

—Veo que no has dejado de fumar todavía—Observó Theo. Blaize abrió la ventana y tiró las cenizas.

— ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?—preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la declaración de Theo.

Theo suspiró.

—La estoy evitando, y aparentemente, eso la enoja.

— ¿No te puedes imaginar por qué?—dijo Blaize secamente.

—Es para mejor.

Blaize dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y miró triste e intensamente la punta que brillaba.

—Malditas cosas que van a matarme. Pero pasé muchos años fumando en el trabajo. Es duro como el infierno dejar el hábito.

— ¿Por qué lo has dejado?—Preguntó Theo curiosamente.

— ¿El trabajo o los cigarrillos?—Bromeó Blaize.

Theo rió.

La expresión de Blaize se tornó seria.

—Tuve lo suficiente.

Por un momento, Theo pudo jurar que leyó una profunda tristeza en la mirada de Blaize. Blaize lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana y enseguida tomó otro. Sus dedos temblaban mientras buscaba a tientas el encendedor. Theo sentía que había mucho más que su "tuve suficiente" pero no se sentía cómodo insistiendo, y Blaize no parecía inclinado a ofrecer una explicación más detallada.

Viajaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Blaize tiró la colilla por la ventana y miró a Theo.

—No puedes evitarla para siempre, lo sabes. Ella se merece más que eso, de todas maneras.

Theo no respondió, pero ¿Qué podría decir?

Luna suspiró cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su oficina. Como no respondió, la puerta se abrió, y Harry asomó tentativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Es seguro entrar?—preguntó.

— ¿Te irás si te digo que no?

—Uh, no, necesito un favor—Dijo él, dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tú eres o muy valiente o muy tonto—Murmuró ella.

Su sonrisa se agrandó mientras entraba en la habitación.

—Mi madre siempre decía que yo era el chico más brillante

— ¿Tus hermanos eran estúpidos?—preguntó ella secamente.

Él adoptó una expresión herida y se agarró el pecho. Se encaminó hacia ella y se encorvó en una silla enfrente de su escritorio, todavía agarrándose el pecho como si se hubiera infligido un golpe mortal.

— ¿Cuál es el favor?—preguntó ella resignada.

—Yo, uh, me preguntaba si me acompañarías a que me den un masaje—

Murmuró él.

Pero no sé a dónde ir. Bueno, de ninguna manera a un lugar

donde me sienta como un tonto

—Conozco el lugar justo—Dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono. —Puedo llevarte donde me arreglo el cabello y que Pansy te da el masaje , las chicas de allí van a adorarte.

— ¿Chicas?—Él se animó visiblemente.

—Sí. Es un sitio de Chicas.

Definitivamente parecía interesado, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—No vas a decirle a nadie donde vamos, ¿Verdad?

Ella se rió.

—Me deberás un favor, pero no, no le diré a nadie.

El frunció el ceño.

Harry sabes que tendrías que desnudarte—Ella se mordió los labios para reprimir la sonrisa.

— ¿Y hay otras mujeres desnudas ahí?—preguntó el. Ella perdió la batalla y se rio. — ¿Tú te desnudas cuando vas?—Preguntó Harry, como si la idea recién se le ocurriera.

—Como si te lo fuera a decir.

—Vamos Luna, dale un hueso a este chico.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Pansy y le pida que te reserve un paquete completo?

Él la miró con recelo.

—No estoy tan seguro de esto. La liga de los hombres viriles me revocaría el pene si esto sale mal

Luna puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No seas tan imbécil. ¿Quién se va a enterar? Qué podría ser peor que tener una mujer que te haga sentir bien por media hora.

—Precioso.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

— ¿Y tú juras que no le dirás una palabra de esto a nadie?

Ella levantó dos dedos.


	23. Capitulo Veintidós

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

* * *

_**Capitulo **_**_Veintidós_**

Ella había pensado sobre ello toda la noche. En realidad se le había ocurrido mientras que se sentaba en el spa esperando a Harry, y una vez que la idea se había presentado por sí misma, no había sido capaz de arrancarla de su cabeza. La había desmenuzado en detalles exactos junto con asegurarse suficientemente que tenía que funcionar. Era perfecto.

Así que ella se había sentado, otro día, esperando a que todos se fueran de la oficina para que ella pudiera tomar a hurtadillas la llave de sobra de Xeno del apartamento de Theo.

Por supuesto, Oliver había ido a recoger a un cliente invitado a la cita en la sala principal de conferencias. Ella miró a su reloj, sabiendo que ella tenía un tiempo limitado si iba a meterse en el apartamento de Theo antes de que él terminase en su lugar de trabajo actual.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó el murmullo de voces en el pasillo del vestíbulo. Unos segundos después, Oliver y los tres clientes con los que él había quedado salían de su oficina. Ella se sentó inquieta en su silla hasta que escuchó a Oliver regresar.

—Hey—dijo él asomando su cabeza por la puerta. —No tenías por qué haberte quedado.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—Oh, no hay problema. Tenía unas pocas cosas por terminar. Tengo planeado irme en unos pocos minutos

— ¿Quieres que espere?—se ofreció.

Ella le hizo señas para que se fuera.

—No, vete yendo. Harry y Blaize te están esperando en Cattleman's.

—Entonces te veo mañana—dijo antes de que irse.

Ella esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que él se había ido y entonces se dio prisa de volver a la oficina de Xeno. Ella buscó a tientas a través de la mesa de dibujo donde él guardaba las llaves de repuesto hasta que dio con la única que estaba marcada con el número del apartamento de Theo. Triunfalmente, ella la tomó y volvió a su oficina para recoger su bolso. Ella sacó su móvil y mientras salía marcó el número de Blaize.

—Hey, cosa dulce—dijo Blaize cuando contestó al teléfono.

— ¿Estás con Harry?—preguntó ella.

—Yeah, ¿Por qué?

—No le dejes saber que soy yo con quien estás hablando—se dio prisa en decir.

Él hizo una pausa. Su tono se volvió serio.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Necesito un favor—dijo ella. —Un favor de no—hacer—preguntas.

—Uh, ok

— ¿Puedes dejar a Harry y encontrarte conmigo en el apartamento de Theoahora mismo?

—Estaré ahí—dijo él.

Ella suspiró en alivio.

—Gracias. Te veo pronto.

Cerró su móvil, agradecida de que él hiciera lo que le pedía sin hacer preguntas.

No es que él no tuviera numerosas cuando él la vio, pero al menos no las había dicho delante de Harry.

Ella condujo directo a casa y aparcó en su plaza. Echó una ojeada cautelosa a la plaza de aparcamiento vacía y esperaba que él estuviera entretenido en el trabajo por otra hora y media como se suponía.

Se sentó en su coche, tamborileando sus dedos en el volante hasta que vio a Blaize entrar y aparcar a unas plazas. Con la llave de Theo en mano, ella salió y se dio prisa para encontrarse con Blaize.

—Hey, nena. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó él mientras que ella se aproximaba. Su ceja estaba levantada por la preocupación. Ella agarró su mano y le empujó hacia la puerta de Theo.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos dentro del apartamento.

—Oooh, romper y entrar. Tú sabes cómo pasarlo bien, chica.

Ella se rió. El loco. Ella sostuvo la llave cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—No es romper y entrar si tienes la llave.

—Furtivo. Mucho mejor.

Ella colocó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro mientras que insertaba la llave en la cerradura. Segundos después, ella y Blaize se deslizaron hacia el oscuro interior, y Blaize cerró y puso el pestillo de la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Ok, cara de muñeca, estamos dentro. Ahora ¿Me vas a decir por lo que me estoy jugando una habitación en prisión?

Ella tragó nerviosamente y jugueteó con la correa del bolsillo.

—Quiero que tú me ates a la cama de Theo. Desnuda—Ella se tensaba, esperando a la respuesta de Blaize. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

—Whoa. Espera un segundo. ¿Tú quieres qué?

—Ya me has oído—ella murmuró.

—Ooh chico—Él pasó su mano a través de su pelo hacia su frente y lo puso de vuelta hasta que sus dedos estuvieron clavados profundamente en su pelo rebelde.

—Luna, cariño, ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Ella comprobó su reloj mientras que el pánico subía por su columna.

—Mira, Blaize, ¿Puedes jugar a psiquiatra de butaca mientras me atas a la cama? Me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Él va a llegar a casa pronto, y preferiría que él no te encontrara aquí.

—Eso nos convierte en dos—murmuró Blaize. Él suspiró. —Adelante.

Ella dejó atrás el vestíbulo y se paró ante la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Mientras ella miraba dentro, estaba aliviada de que la cama fuera el mismo modelo que la suya. Ella había estado contando con la esperanza de que Xeno tuviera amueblado de forma parecida todos los apartamentos. Si Theo no hubiera tenido postes en la cama, ella tendría que haber hecho algo importante para improvisar.

Ella movió a Blaize adentro y se volvió para darle la cara.

—Sé que esto es extraño, pero no podía pedírselo a Harry. Él algo así como un hermano, ya sabes, como Oliver. Pero tú tú al menos me miras como una mujer no como un tipo de hermana pequeña.

Él arqueó una ceja.

Ella le dio una mirada de "oh por favor".

—Te he visto mirándome el trasero—dijo ella. —Es bueno saber que al menos uno de mis amigos me encuentra, o al menos a mí culo, atractivo.

Él se rió.

—Bueno. Supongo que la recompensa de esta aventura es verte desnuda. Y puedo al menos tachar una fantasía de mi lista.

Ella soltó una risita mientras que se quitaba de su hombro su bolso y buscaba la soga que ella había comprado la noche anterior. Confiaba en Blaize, y él la desenroscó mientras que ella empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

—Sabes. —dijo él. —Si lo que quieres es conseguir la atención de este chico, lo que asumo que es la razón detrás de esto, puedo pensar en medidas menos drásticas que atarte a su cama.

Sus manos hicieron una pausa mientras alcanzaba el cierre de su sujetador.

—Aquí, permíteme. —él se ofreció.

Sus dedos acariciaron a través de su espalda mientras que desabrochaba los aros, y ella sostuvo las copas sobre sus pechos con su brazo. Ella se dirigió hacia la cama, aún vestida con su ropa interior.

—Dime algo, Blaize. Si tú entraras en tu habitación y encontraras una mujer desnuda atada a tu cama, ¿qué pensarías?

— ¿Que he sido un muy buen chico en la vida pasada?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—La cuestión es, una mujer atada, desnuda, ofreciéndose a un hombre, es una clara señal. Ella está para que él haga lo que quiera. Él tiene el control.

Sus ojos conectaron por un largo momento, y ella vio un destello de excitación, un chispa de pura, masculinidad primitiva. Sí, él entendía lo que ella estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué pasó en La Casa, Luna?—preguntó suavemente. — ¿Qué fuiste a buscar allí?

Ella se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada. Entonces ella se subió a la cama, permitiendo que su sujetador cayera al suelo. Sintió su mirada en ella, y se sintió extraña y vulnerable. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella alcanzó sus bragas y se las deslizó hacia abajo en sus piernas.

Ella alzó la mirada para ver que Blaize estaba supervisándola, la cuerda en sus manos. Había un extraño fuego en sus ojos, como si él la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

— ¿Qué pasó en La Casa?—repitió él.

La orden fue fuerte en su voz. Ésta evocó una sensación embriagadora, y consciencia picó sobre su piel.

—Fui en busca de algo. —ella susurró. —Algo que quería. Encontré a Theo.

Blaize tomó una de sus manos y puso su brazo por encima de su cabeza. Él pasó la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca y la ató al poste de la cama.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Su voz, suave primaria, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, apartando la extraña vulnerabilidad y por el contrario dejando una ligera excitación.

Ella se humedeció sus labios mientras que él caminaba alrededor de la cama para coger su otro brazo.

—Estoy esperando. —dijo mientras que aseguraba su otra mano.

—Control. —simplemente dijo ella. —La dominancia de un hombre.

Ella escuchó a Blaize tomar aire. En silencio, él deslizó su mano hacia abajo por su pierna hasta que rodeó una longitud de cuerda alrededor de su tobillo.

—Me sorprendes, Luna—dijo finalmente cuando se movió hacia la otra pierna.

Él empujó con cuidado hasta que sus piernas estuvieron separadas completamente. Su coño estaba expuesto, y ella cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza. Él vería lo excitada que estaba.

Luna, mírame—ordenó.

Ella abrió sus ojos mientras que él se paseaba hacia al lado de la cama. Ella pudo ver el bulto contra sus vaqueros. Dedos, ligeros como una pluma, revolotearon sobre su vientre y entonces arriba hacia sus pechos.

Su toque la abandonó por un momento antes de que la ahuecara en suave montículo en su palma y recorriera con su dedo gordo a través de su rígido pezón.

Ella se estremeció y arqueó su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal en ella?

—No tenía ni idea de que quisieses un hombre dominante. —él murmuró. —

Un hombre se volvería loco por tener tal dulce sumisión.

Ella le miró impotente, confundida, excitada y curiosa sobre la promesa que veía reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

Él se inclinó, apoyándose sobre ella hasta que su boca se sostuvo sobre su vientre. Entonces él presionó sus labios sobre su ombligo y recorrió con su legua eróticamente alrededor de la superficial hendidura.

Escalofríos recorrían hacia arriba por su cuerpo hasta que llegaron con su cuello.

—No tienes que estar aquí—dijo él.

Él dejó su mano que vagar bajo su abdomen, bajo su pelvis hasta que las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron contra el nido de rizos entre sus piernas.

—Puedes venir a casa conmigo. Puedo darte lo que quieres, Luna.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en su humedad, y ella gritó mientras que una sacudida de sorprendente placer hacía eco a través de su ingle.

Este hombre no era él. Blaize la quería, parecía entender lo que ella quería.

Y a través de su mente estaba confundida, su cuerpo no parecía en tener ninguna reserva sobre aceptar la oferta de Blaize.

Pero Theo volvió a su mente. Más que sólo un nivel sexual. Si sólo fuera sobre sexo. Entonces sí, ella podría olvidar su loco plan e ir a casa con Blaize ahora mismo. Pero era más que eso.

Ella se sentía atraída a Theo en un nivel emocional que ella apenas entendía.

El dedo de Blaize rodó vagamente alrededor de su clítoris. Se sentía bien. Su cuerpo respondía, pero ella no podía aceptar sólo por la liberación física que pudiera encontrar.

—No puedo—ella susurró. —Quizás Theo me eche a patadas de su apartamento. Quizás él no querrá lo que estoy ofreciendo, y quizás él no pueda darme lo que yo necesito. Pero tengo que saberlo.

Blaize retorció y apretó su pezón en su boca mientras que su dedo encontraba su dulce lugar. Ella se iba a correr. Ella sacudió sus caderas, queriendo, necesitando liberación, intentando evitarla, con los nervios de tensión.

Justo cuando ella se acerca a estallar, él se apartó, dejándola dolorida por la necesidad. Entonces él movió sus labios a los suyos y la besó suavemente.

—Si él te echa de este apartamento, es un maldito idiota

Él tocó su mejilla con su dedo mientras que ella intentaba controlar su errática respiración.

—Espero que encuentres lo que quieres—dijo él. —Pero si no, sabes dónde encontrarme

Sin una mirada atrás, él salió de la habitación.


	24. Capítulo Veintitrés

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_Capítulo Veintitrés_**

Theo dejó el lugar de trabajo, agradecido de que el día hubiese acabado y él pudiera retirarse a su apartamento. Donde no había oportunidad de ver a Luna.

Ella le estaba volviendo loco. La mitad del tiempo él podía olerla, y ella no estaba ni a un kilómetro de distancia. Las imágenes de ella atada, sobre el banco de azotes, el culo tentador al aire, le perseguían.

Hombre, esa posición le tentaba de varias maneras. Él podía follar su coño o su culo. Ambos estaban abiertos y accesibles. Él podría darle unas palmadas en sus mejillas desnudas hasta que enrojecieran con un rubor rosado.

Él podía imaginar una docena de escenarios que le ponían al mando. Él estacionó en su plaza y notó que ambos Luna y Blaize estaban en casa. Él salió y se dirigió hacia su puerta, preparado para una ducha caliente y una cerveza fría.

Él entró y lanzó las llaves a la barra. Mientras que él se dirigía hacia el recibidor, los pelos de su nuca se pusieron en punta. Puso su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello y se la acarició mientras que entraba en el dormitorio.

Cuando miró y vio a Luna tumbada en su cama, él estuvo cerca de tropezarse.

Desnuda. Atada en su cama. ¿Qué coño?

Ella miró hacia él a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión era una mezcla de nervios y excitación. En ese momento, cada onza de sentimiento fue dirigida a su ingle.

Su polla se hinchó contra sus pantalones hasta que él estuvo seguro de que tendría un problema de irritación mañana.

Finalmente, consiguió que sus pies estuvieran coordinados, y dio un paso hacia adelante, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos en un intento de disimular su gran bulto entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó, después se sintió como un completo estúpido por preguntar lo que sería la pregunta más obvia del año. Las mujeres simplemente no se quedaban desnudas y atadas en la cama de un hombre sin una buena idea sobre lo que ellos querían de la situación.

Ella humedeció sus labios, la rosa punta de su lengua salió lanzada. Él casi gime mientras recordaba esa lengua en su polla, sus dulces labios rodeando su carne y cómo se sentía cuando él se corrió en su garganta.

Él sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y flexionó sus dedos una y otra vez. Él quería tocarla. Probarla. Follarla. Más que nada, él quería salirse de sus pantalones y enterrarse en ella, cuerpo y alma. Perderse en su líquido caliente.

Él cerró los dedos hacia sus palmas para controlar el temblor.

—Tócame. —ella susurró. —Por favor

Ella le miraba implorándole, su labio inferior lleno e hinchado como si ella hubiera estado mordiéndoselo. Parecía como si en cambio alguien hubiera saqueado su boca. Le recordó como ella lucía después de que él la follara la boca contra la pared en de club de sexo. Ella se veía completamente besable.

Él se hundió en la cama al lado de ella y se acercó para tocar sus labios contra los de ella. Ella encontró su avance con hambre, abriendo, aceptando, invitándole a ir más lejos.

Su lengua barrió sobre la de ella, y él tragó su dulce sabor en su pecho.

Él fue a alcanzarla, su mano encontrando la curva de su cadera mientras que profundizaba su beso. No había respiración. Sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno, pero él no podía separarse de su caliente toque.

Un toque, una caricia, sus dedos danzaron sobre su piel, arriba por su cuerpo hasta que él sintió la suavidad maravillosa de su pecho. Él arrancó su boca de ella, y ambos jadearon a por aire. Su boca inclinada sobre la de ella de nuevo, bebiendo profundamente su esencia.

Sus labios se deslizaron a la esquina de su boca, y entonces él besó la línea bajo su mandíbula, sus respiraciones venían roncas, erráticas explosiones. La pequeña carne de su lóbulo de la oreja le tentaba. Él la succionó entre sus dientes. Ella gimió y se retorció nerviosamente bajo él. Él lamió entonces girando su lengua alrededor de la cubierta de su oreja. Él sintió como ella se estremecía contra él y vio la piel de gallina subirse y arrugarse en su piel. Él siguió una línea de esa piel de gallina todo el camino hasta debajo en sus pechos. Por un largo momento, él simplemente se quedó mirando a las cumbres de coral. Sus pezones eran perfectos. No demasiado apuntados. Suaves, aterciopelados y redondeados. Él quería probarlos. Demasiado.

Él lamió uno, dejando que su lengua raspara sobre la sedosa punta.

Ella se estremeció, y él se volvió al otro, dándole lametazos como si fuera de un gusto delicioso. Entonces él mordisqueó, raspando el pezón con sus dientes, aplicando justo la presión necesaria de forma de que ella sitiera el leve mordisco de dolor. Ella hizo un sonido de profunda satisfacción, él sonrió contra su carne.

Él cuidó de la suave piel de su estómago después se movió para torturar y retorcer los ralos rizos de su coño. Él hurgó en sus pliegues, separando la carne húmeda con sus dedos.

Con su dedo corazón, giró y rodó sobre su clítoris. Dulces suspiros susurraron desde sus labios.

Delicados, como ella. Era un sonido destinado a inspirar a la apreciación masculina. Él quería darle más placer sólo para poder escuchar los sonidos de apreciación que ella hacía.

Él deslizó su dedo más abajo, haciendo círculos en su entrada, abriendo camino alrededor del exterior, torturando, mostrando una promesa aún sin terminar.

Ella corcoveó contra él, un gemido de satisfacción hirviendo en su pecho. En respuesta, él zambulló su dedo dentro de ella, y ella casi se cae de la cama. Él gimió mientras que las paredes internas convulsionaban y se sacudían en su dedo. Le sujeto húmedamente a él, tan apretado. Seda caliente. Él cerró sus ojos mientras que lo imaginaba rodeando su polla.

—No, no aún. —gimió ella.

Él abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Su cabeza estaba vuelta, su dulce melena rubia derramada sobre la almohada. Los músculos de sus piernas e ingle temblaban y tenían espasmos. Ella estaba cerca del orgasmo. ¿Por qué quería parar?

—Yo quiero—ella jadeó. —Quiero que me azotes, como hiciste la otra noche.

Quiero que me ates y que tomes el control. Entonces

Él nunca la dejó terminar. Se levantó abruptamente, poniendo al menos un pie de distancia entre ellos. Un oleaje de irritación le golpeó justo en la cara. Ella le miraba con confusión, sus ojos ardiendo brillantemente con la necesidad sin sentirse realizada.

— ¿Qué está mal?—ella preguntó— ¿Por qué has parado?

Él juró por lo bajo, dándose una patada en el culo desde aquí al reino que vino a tenerle atrapado en este juego.

—Déjame adivinar. Tú has creado un completo escenario. Primero quieres que juegue contigo. Ponerte un poco excitada. Jugar a dominar tu esclavitud. Luego quieres que azote tu culo y que te folle sin sentido

Ella se estremeció ante su crueldad, pero él no tenía nada de culpa por ser tan directo. Lentamente ella asintió.

— ¿Eso es tan malo?—susurró. —quiero decir, si tú no me quieres, sólo dilo.

Pensé pensé que conectamos, que nosotros tenemos química.

¿Química? Demonios, ellos tenían suficiente energía sexual para suministrar la gran área de Londres entera con energía. Él restregó una mano sobre su cabeza e intentó realmente con fuerza mantener su mirada lejos de las puntas de su pezones en sus pechos o más abajo de los finos rizos rubios de su coño. Él podía ver una insinuación de su carne rosa entre sus piernas abiertas, y le hizo querer recorrer con su lengua sobre los pliegues, probándola.

—Luna, lo que tú piensas que quieres—él empezó lo más gentil que pudo.

— Pienso que te estás engañando a ti misma.

Sus mejillas se mancharon de rojo, y él podía decir que la había enfadado.

—No me trates con condescendencia. —ella dijo. —No me digas lo que yo quiero o no

Él levantó su mano.

—Permíteme terminar. Déjame ver si entendí esto correctamente.

Quieres someterte a un hombre. Quieres que un hombre te domine. Eso era todo de lo que se trataba el viaje a La Casa y tú permitiendo que un completo extraño te azotara el culo. En público

Ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

—Luna, mírame.

Ella volvió su mirada de nuevo a él.

— ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Quieres darle el control a un hombre?

Ella lentamente asintió.

—Pero eso no es lo que estás haciendo. —él señaló. Frunció su ceja.

¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por lo que has dicho tú quieres el control de un hombre, te cuelgas a cada vestigio de él

Él señaló abajo a su cuerpo a sus brazos y piernas atados.

—Has diseñado la escena justo como te la has imaginado. Has escrito el guión, mi papel, y decidido cómo funciona todo. Tienes cada detalle desarrollado en tu cabeza. Tú estás al completo control. Nadie más. Yo soy una mera marioneta oscilando en una cuerda esperando a que órdenes y que me digas cómo mandarte.

Su boca se desencajó en shock. Sus pupilas se ensancharon.

—Yo no funciono de esa manera, Luna—dijo él suavemente. —Te dije lo que quería. Una mujer que estuviera contenta de dejarme mandar.

Nada sobre este escenario me hace nada excepto permitirte dictarte cómo es que estaremos juntos.

Él alcanzó abajo y desató sus piernas. Entonces liberó sus manos. Se alejó fuera de la cama y miró abajo hacia ella.

—Me voy a duchar. Ha sido un largo día.

Luna le vio marchar, su mundo entero se volvió cenizas. Lentamente, ella balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama y se levantó a recoger sus ropas. Sin molestarse con el sujetador o las bragas, ella se puso sus pantalones y la camisa, entonces se recostó en la cama en un silencio atónito.

Su cuerpo dolía por el constante estado de excitación, primero instigado por Blaize y llevado un paso más lejos por Theo. Pero ella no había encontrado la liberación. Pero las palabras de Theo la habían definitivamente llevado a bajo desde su orgasmo inminente.

¿Cómo no lo podía haber visto antes? Él estaba completamente en lo cierto.

Ella tenía ansias por la dominancia de un hombre.

Quería que un hombre su ocupara de ella, pero ella había escrito cada aspecto de su actuación. Ella había detallado la idea de cómo ella quería que todo fuera.

Demonios, si ella tenía su preferencia, ella le había provisto con una lista de cada cosa de lo que quería que él le hiciese. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. O Dios, que tonta había sido. Ella no había querido un hombre dominante. Justo lo contrario.

Ella había dispuesto por una marioneta sin cerebro. Pero eso no era lo que realmente quería, ¿verdad? No, definitivamente no. En realidad lo que ella quería era un hombre que no tenga que ser entrenado.

Alguien que pudiera alcanzar el interior de ella y empujar sus fantasías, sus necesidades y que se las proporcionara.

Emocionalmente y físicamente. E incluso cuando buscaba por una marioneta sin cerebro, ella había encontrado un funesto fallo. Ella había empleado más tiempo en lanzarle indirectas, que en acercarse directamente y decirle lo que ella quería. ¿No sería extraño de que ella estuviera en un caso de frustración sexual?

En qué lío había convertido las cosas. Quería irse a casa y tener una buena lloradera. Ella había encontrado al hombre perfecto, un hombre que quería las mismas cosas que ella, pero ella había hecho algo totalmente erróneo. Ahora él pensaba que ella era una idiota que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería y peor, pensaba que ella estaba jugando a estúpidos juegos mentales.

Ella obviamente se había sentado allí machacándose por más tiempo del que había pensado porque lo siguiente que supo, era que Theo puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella miró hacia arriba para verle de pie allí, una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

— ¿Estás bien?—él preguntó tranquilamente.

Ella dejó caer sus manos en sus costados, y miró a otro lado.

—Tenías razón. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba todo orquestado. Es lo que he estado haciendo en todas mis relaciones.

¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estoy tan echada a perder?

Él se sentó al lado de ella, agarrando la toalla arriba con una mano.

—No estás echada a perder, Luna. Y no hay nada de malo con que quieras orquestar tus fantasías sexuales. Yo solamente sugiero que lo que tú piensas que quieres y lo que realmente quieres pueden ser dos cosas distintas. Quizás consideras que puedas estar mejor en una situación en donde tú estás al mando y controlando la situación

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—Pero simplemente es eso, Theo. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. Sé que estoy un poco liada, pero lo que quiero es un hombre fuerte. Alguien que no tenga miedo de dar un paso adelante y mandar, como tú lo has hecho. Yo quiero, no, necesito eso con el hombre con el que me voy a involucrar. Yo quiero yo quiero alguien que me vaya a cuidar, que valore mi regalo de sumisión. Quizás suene horrible anticuado, pero estoy cansada de buscar algo que obviamente no existe. Quizás he hecho todo mal, pero eso no cambia lo que necesito. Sé lo que necesito.

Simplemente no he descubierto cómo conseguirlo aún.

Ella se levantó, repentinamente poseída con una necesidad de salir huyendo de allí. Después de todo, ella había hecho demasiado ridículo por un día. Quizás fuera a llorar al hombro de Blaize. O quizás simplemente fuera a casa e intentara olvidar todo lo que había pasado hoy. Ella arriesgó una vez más a mirarle y le encontró mirándola en un visible shock. Había una extraña expresión en sus ojos como si él estuviera extrañado de sus palabras. Lo cual no la sorprendía, puesto que ella había echado a perder todo lo demás.

—Lo siento—ella susurró. —De verdad, realmente lo siento.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, solo ansiosa de estar tan lejos de más auto descubrimientos como fuera posible.

—Luna, espera—él llamó, pero ella no paró. Ella aceleró su paso y se dio prisa a salir por la puerta.


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Theo la observó marcharse, con frustración por la impotencia agarrándose a su garganta. ¿Él la había entendido completamente mal? Ella parecía perdida y confundida, y entonces ella habló con tal convicción sobre lo que quería.

Él asumía que ella estaba jugando a juegos sexuales. Queriendo un poco de emoción pervertida sin el velo de realismo. Pero mientras él la había escuchado vaciar su corazón, estuvo más convencido de que él la había juzgado mal. ¿Podía ser posible que él hubiera encontrado la mujer que quería las mismas cosas que él en una relación?

Ella parecía inestable, un poco insegura, como si ella simplemente estuviera expandiendo sus alas y preparándose para volar en un espacio de aire desconocido.

Y él la había derribado.

Qué lío. Él no podía permitirse estar relacionado con ella, no al menos hasta que toda la situación con Anthony y su madre estuviera resuelta. Él la estaba utilizando, lo que en esencia era lo que él la había acusado a ella de estar haciéndole. Él hizo una mueca hacia la hipocresía. Por primera vez en su vida, él se sintió una verdadera duda sobre una mujer. Él necesitaba volver a la perspectiva.

Recordar por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar. Una llamada a Marco podría hacer justamente eso. Él necesitaba ponerse al día en el caso de todas formas, porque seguro como el infierno no había nada importante en su mente por al menos algunos días. Él se levantó de la cama y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Caminó hacia su arcón desnudo y hurgó por calzoncillos, jeans y una camisa.

Unos segundos después, marcó el número de Marco y esperó por su respuesta.

— ¿Tienes algunas noticias para mí?—preguntó Marco sin preámbulos.

—Esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna para mí—dijo Theo. —Aparte de una conversación por teléfono, no se me ocurre ninguna. Su madre no ha llamado de nuevo.

Marco gruñó.

—El último reporte que tuve fue de donde ellos estuvieron en un lugar Bristol . Ese fue hace varios días, así que estoy seguro que se habrán movido desde entonces.

— ¿Cómo estás consiguiendo estos reportes, Marco? ¿Está ahora el departamento investigando a Anthony?

El silencio se registró en el extremo de Marco.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, hijo?

Theo parpadeó en sorpresa.

—No me di cuenta de que estuviera insinuando nada. Quería saber si el departamento había llegado a alrededor y se centraba en Antonhy o no. ¿Qué es lo último en su investigación?

Marco hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Ratas bastardas, lo mayoría de ellos.

—Quizás deba llamar y ver qué progresos se han estado haciendo—dijo Theo.

—Nah—dijo Marco rápidamente. —Se supone que estás de baja. Si ellos huelen lo que estás haciendo, tu culo va a estar en un aprieto. Tengo un contacto allí, un viejo compañero mío que me está manteniendo informado de lo que está sucediendo. O lo que no pasa si es el caso.

Theose encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo tampoco tengo mucho más en mi lado tampoco. Mientras estoy convencido de que la madre de Luna está liada con ese pedazo de mierda de tío, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea la misma pieza de mierda que disparó a Adrian.

Estoy investigando, pero encuentro muy poco por aquí.

—Me estás haciendo un favor—dijo escuetamente Marco. —Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Conozco al bastardo que disparó a mi hijo. Si hubiera dejado la investigación a Peter, seguiríamos meando a favor del viento intentando encontrar un sospechoso.

Theo se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Él sabía las emociones de Marco estaban en carne viva, pero su actitud de gratitud no era algo para lo que Theo estuviera de humor ahora mismo. Especialmente cuando era él que estaba persiguiendo su cola alrededor se su culo.

Lo cual le hacía preguntarse: ¿por qué estaba aquí persiguiendo una corazonada?

Marco no le había dado nada para sostenerla, pero Theo se lo debía, y Adrian había sido su compañero. Si Marco no tenía razón sobre quién mató a Adrian, y el departamento no iba a hacer una mierda sobre ellos, entonces Theo, maldita sea, no se iba a echar atrás.

—Mira, hijo—La voz de Marco se volvió más halagüeña. —Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, justo ahí tratando de quedar bien con una falda, la cual probablemente es tan inútil como su madre. Sé que estás ansioso por estar de vuelta al trabajo.

Dale un poco más de tiempo. Mi instinto me dice que Antonhy se está dirigiendo hacia allí. Persigue a la hija por unos pocos días más. Si nada sucede, entonces puedes venir a casa y olvidarlo todo.

Theo apretó los dientes. Él no iba a defender a Luna ante Marco, porque sólo enviaría nerviosismo al viejo hombre.

—Te mantendré informado—dijo él escuetamente.

—Gracias, hijo—dijo Marco, pero Theo no se sentía muy caritativo hacia ese hombre. No cuando él supo que la forma de utilizar las expresiones de cariño era su forma sutil de manipular a Theo.

Él colgó, más irritado que nunca. Apretó la parte trasera de su cuello y frotó los tensos músculos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Él ya no tenía fe en la razón por la que estaba aquí. Sin nada más, él podría quedarse y ver esto hasta el final, o al menos ver si la madre de Luna hacía una aparición con su novio gorrón.

Entonces podría volver a su trabajo, poner la memoria de Adrian a descansar y con suerte liberar un poco la pena de Marco. Y quizás la suya.

Un extraño nudo en su pecho y una oleada de tristeza le cogió por sorpresa.

Nada parecía que saliera bien. Él no había sido capaz de salvar a su compañero, y acababa de cagarla con una hermosa mujer.

Si, la vida era realmente buena.


	26. Capítulo Veinticinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Veinticinco**_

En los últimos tres días, Luna había sido más sexual y aventurera de lo que había sido en toda su vida. Ella también había quedado en ridículo frente a más hombres de los que había dormido. Lo cual era muy triste cuando se dio cuenta.

Se hundió más en la bañera mientras miraba sus uñas recién pintadas. Pero ni siquiera el color rosa brillante, alegre, logro levantarle el ánimo.

Las palabras de Theo resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, una letanía interminable de cuan tonta había sido. Ahora que se lo había explicado, estaba todo claro. Su idea de que un hombre tomara el control, con una lista de cosas que hacer. Habría sido mejor contratar un gigoló y darle un guión. Pero en medio de su lamentación, un pensamiento tomó forma y se apoderó de ella.

Con el hombre adecuado no hacían falta instrucciones, y el hecho era que nunca había estado con el hombre adecuado. Eso era evidente. Ella había respondido a la frustración de la única forma que sabía. Pero Theo se había negado a su control sutil. Era un hombre acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera.

Habría sido perfecto para ella, si ella no lo hubiera convencido para realizar esos frívolos juegos estúpidos.

Estaba más confundida que nunca. Su mirada se deslizó al teléfono inalámbrico que se había llevado con ella al baño. Tenía dos opciones. Podía llamar a Blaize, pero estaba segura que le responderían con una invitación y aun no estaba preparada para ello. O podía llamar a Draco y pedirle su opinión. Parecía lo suficientemente abierto y se sentía cómoda hablando con él. Después de un instante de vacilación, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número privado que Draco le había dado. Al segundo tono, lo cogió.

—Draco, soy Luna. Espero no haberte cogido en un mal momento.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo cálidamente— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Dudo por un largo segundo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Hay alguna forma que nos encontremos para una copa tardía? Quiero decir, si no estás ocupado—se apresuró a decir.

—Enviare al chofer a por ti—le dijo

— ¿Chofer? Yo puedo encontrarme contigo.

—No es ningún problema. Enviare al chofer en, digamos, ¿una hora? ¿Te da suficiente tiempo? Conozco un lugar agradable cruzando el pueblo que tendremos la privacidad asegurada.

—Si—dijo ella finalmente—Una hora está bien.

—Perfecto. Te veré luego.

Dejo que el teléfono se deslizase de sus dedos. Luego se levantó de la bañera para secarse. ¿Un chofer? ¿Quién demonios envía un conductor? Sonaba positivamente decadente. ¿Era su posición de manager del club lo que pagaba eso o solo su trabajo?

Él había dicho privado y cruzando el pueblo. Esto, sumado a lo del chofer, le hacía pensar en algo más elegante que vaqueros y deportivas.

Exactamente una hora después abría la puerta. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro, con tirantes finos y llevaba los sexy tacones ultra—altos que Draco le había devuelto solo días antes. Había apilado su pelo de forma artística sobre su cabeza, y había elegido unos sencillos pendientes de diamantes en forma de lágrima.

Comprobó su lápiz de labios en el espejo del hall, antes de abrir la puerta.

Fue recibida por un hombre con vestido con traje oscuro como las sombras.

Llevaba gafas oscuras, a pesar de que eran más de las nueve de la noche.

— ¿Señorita Lovegood?

—Sí, soy yo—dijo con una sonrisa tentativa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo.

—Al Sr. Malfoy le gustaría que se reúna con él. La llevaré a su destino.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio en el coche que había llegado. Tal vez había estado esperando una limusina, pero ver un maldito Bentley le hizo dar un vuelco.

¿Quién demonios tenía un Bentley a su disposición? ¿Eran los clubes de sexo tan lucrativos?

El chofer la ayudó a entrar en el asiento trasero, y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se sentó en el cuero blando, del color de la mantequilla y cerró los ojos con apreciación. Mientras se alejaban, miraba por los cristales tintados la camioneta de Theo. Emitió un suspiro triste y volvió su atención al interior del coche. Las notas de una suave melodía clásica llenaban el aire. Volvió la cabeza disfrutando de las luces de la ciudad.

Treinta minutos después, el Bentley aparcó bajo un toldo, donde un portero abrió la puerta y le ayudo a salir.

—Por aquí, señorita Lovegood—le dijo.

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida e impresionada por toda la pompa. Ella estaba más intrigada que nunca por la posición de Draco como gerente de un club de sexo. Fue escoltada hasta un oscuro e íntimo restaurante, donde fue entregada inmediatamente al maître, que se inclinó le besó la mano. Le ofreció un brazo y la condujo más adentro.

El mobiliario gritaba exclusivo, solo con reserva. Lamentó no haber prestado más atención cuando llegaron, aunque dudaba que pudiera reconocer el nombre, de todos modos. El único lugar que frecuentaba era Cattleman's, y exclusivo no era.

Para su sorpresa, el maître la acompañó más allá del restaurante a una pequeña sala privada en la parte trasera del restaurante.

Cuando entraron, Draco se levantó de una pequeña mesa del otro lado de la habitación y sonrió. Extendió la mano y después asintió con la cabeza hacia el maître.

—Esto es todo, Phillip.

Phillip sonrió y volvió a la habitación.

Draco cogió una silla de la mesa y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Después, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Alzó la mano y se aflojó la corbata, desabrochándose los puños de la camisa de vestir de manga larga.

—Espero que no te importe que me ponga cómodo—le dijo.

—No, para nada—murmuró.

Dejo su brazo sobre la mesa y se encontró con su mirada.

—Estás preciosa.

Se removió incomoda en la silla. Por alguna razón, sentía que el Draco con el que había hablado, el que había conocido en La Casa, no era el mismo hombre que estaba frente a ella. Y ahora se sentía una loca por llamarle para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué quieres para beber?—le pregunto—Tienen una gran selección de vinos, o si lo prefieres, algo más fuerte.

Suspiró.

—No creo que tengan zarzaparrilla aquí. —Lo último que necesitaba era alcohol. Su cabeza ya estaba lo suficientemente abochornada sin añadir nada más.

Se echó a reír, con los perfectos dientes blancos destellando.

—Zarzaparrilla, pues. Vivo para servir.

Hizo un gesto a un camarero que estaba en el rincón que Luna no había visto.

Cuando el joven se movió al lado de Draco, le pidió un vino que Luna no conocía y una botella de su mejor zarzaparrilla.

Se rió entre dientes, mientras que el camarero no tardó más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Soy desesperadamente inoportuna—dijo a Draco a modo de disculpa.

—Eres deliciosa—le dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Tienes hambre?

Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que su estómago no toleraría los alimentos después de la agitación del día. Un incómodo silencio se extendía entre ellos y Luna jugueteó con su servilleta para encubrir su malestar. El camarero regresó con sus bebidas y ella cogió agradecida el frío vaso.

A medida que el camarero se alejaba, Draco fijó su mirada en ella.

—Ahora, ¿qué te molesta?—le preguntó. Bebió un sorbo de su zarzaparrilla y luego dejó el vaso con un suspiro. —Primero tienes que decirme como un hombre que la gente cree que es un simple gerente de un club sencillo de alguna forma ha conseguido convertirse en el señor GQ.

Le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

—Creo que nunca he dicho que fuera un simple manager de club.

—No, no creo que lo hicieras—admitió—El Bentley podría haber sido un poco demasiado, sin embargo.

Él se rió y tomo un sorbo de vino.

—Okay, lo admito, estaba tratando de impresionarte. ¿Funciona?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy más confundida que impresionada, pero me parece que me regodeo en la confusión últimamente.

El brillo divertido de sus ojos desapareció y fue reemplazado por auténtica preocupación. Atravesó la mesa y posó su mano sobre la de ella:

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Luna, lo haré.

Apartó su mano poco a poco y la puso en su regazo.

—Admito que hay cosas que quería discutir contigo, un tema en el que pensé que podrías tener una considerable experiencia, pero ahora

—Ahora, ¿qué?—saltó él.

Se retorció en su asiento.

—Ahora me pregunto cuánto de tu papel como "manager" de La Casa es un juego, como todo lo demás. Estoy teniendo dificultades para averiguar que es real y que no.

—Ah.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó, frustrada por la mirada de aparente conocimiento de su cara.

Se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo.

—Luna, soy el dueño de La Casa. Por lo que mi posición como manager o propietario es legítima. La Casa es mi forma de escapar. Es el lugar donde puedo ir, donde puedo ser libre para ser yo mismo o disfrutar de un estilo de vida diferente.

—Entonces ¿es un hobby?—preguntó.

Él le miro inquisitivamente.

—Puedo sentir tu enojo y frustración. En este momento te sientes que han jugado contigo, que te han mentido.

Sus cejas se levantaron. Si, había acertado acerca de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En realidad, se sentía más como si se hubieran quedado atrapados en un mundo de fantasía sin fin, donde todo el mundo leía uno de esos guiones de los que Theo se quejaba tanto.

—Te admiro, realmente te admiro, Luna.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sabes lo que quieres, y no te vas a conformar con menos, y vas a tener fallos mientras buscas.

Ella se rió. No podía encontrar ayuda allí. ¿Saber lo que quería? Lo deseaba.

Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Negó con la cabeza cuando ella hubo hablado.

—Puedes estar confundida en este momento, pero en el fondo sabes lo que quieres. Solo que no sabes cómo conseguirlo. Es por eso por lo que fuiste a La Casa. No porque no supieras lo que querías, sino porque no sabías donde encontrarlo.

—O como encontrarlo—dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Quién era el hombre?—pregunto Draco con curiosidad. —Se presentó en La Casa buscándote, como si quisiera romper a Dean miembro a miembro.

Luna le miró e hizo una mueca.

—Se llama Theo.

—Parecía que sabía un poco demasiado sobre ti—dijo simplemente.

Ella suspiró.

—Creo que me entiende demasiado bien, también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es una larga historia. Una larga, real y jodida historia.

—Tengo toda la noche—dijo perezosamente.

Vaciló por un momento y después le contó toda la historia, a partir de su ruptura con Jimmy y su encuentro posterior con Theo, primero en La Casa y luego en su apartamento.

—Y lo más triste es que él está en lo correcto—dijo cuando terminó.

Draco la miró pensativamente mientras rellenaba su copa de vino.

—Esperaba que pudieras ofrecerme alguna idea. ¿Estoy jugando? ¿Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tanto despreciaba en La Casa? ¿Estoy deseando algo que realmente no existe fuera del papel y de elaboradas fantasías?

Se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla.

—No creo eso en absoluto. Creo que, como he dicho antes, eres una mujer que sabes lo que quieres. Simplemente no has sabido ir hacia ello, ni has conocido al hombre adecuado, un hombre que no tendrá que necesitar ni direcciones, ni sugerencias ni guiones.

— ¿Soy retorcida?

—No. Eres la mujer que cualquier hombre sueña con tener. Entre los que me incluyo. He pasado mucho tiempo en La Casa, y en parte es porque yo también estoy buscando. El qué, ni siquiera estoy seguro, pero creo que va mas allá de los juegos inofensivos a puerta cerrada. No envidio ninguno de los patrones sexuales de mis clientes. Estoy muy comprometido a darles un ambiente seguro para jugar a sus fantasías sexuales

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó suavemente.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te provocaría un shock.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Si tenerte a ti mirando mientras le hago una mamada a otro hombre no me ha provocado un shock, no creo que nada de lo que digas me lo provoque.

Se atragantó con el vino y sacó un pañuelo para cubrir su boca. Le tomó un minuto para darse cuenta que él se estaba riendo.

—Eres tan refrescante, Luna. Me parece que no puedes imaginártelo. A simple vista, eres de lo mas femenina, pero sin embargo, muy contundente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que clase de mujer estas buscando?

Él la miró por un momento y puso la servilleta encima de la mesa.

—Tú y la mujer de mis sueños compartís un montón de cualidades. Pero me gustaría llevar las cosas más allá.

Se inclinó hacia delante.

—Oh, ahora me has intrigado.

Sonrió.

—Quiero una mujer completamente sumisa. Supongo que en algunos círculos, se podría considerar una esclava.

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron.

— ¿Una esclava?

—He dicho en algunos círculos—dijo secamente—Ves, la gente está demasiado encasillada en las etiquetas. Quiero una mujer completamente dedicada a mí y a mis necesidades. A cambio, me haría cargo de ella y le cubriría cada necesidad.

Pero me gustaría tener el control.

—Pero eso es lo que yo quiero—dijo suavemente.

Asintió.

—Triste, ¿verdad? Aquí estamos, un hombre y una mujer que buscan lo mismo, y sin embargo, no te sientes atraída por mí.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero él sonrió.

—Vamos, sabes que es verdad. Si, respondiste a mi tacto. Pero cuando Theo intervino, bueno, fue otra cosa.

No había mucho más que ella pudiera decir.

—Entonces, con lo que te he dicho ¿crees que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Theo? Lo digo en serio, suena como tú. Él quiere una mujer sumisa, sin juegos.

¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que quiero lo mismo también?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé qué decirte, Luna. Suena como si estuviera luchando contra su atracción hacia ti. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Si hubieras mostrado interés hacia mí, te habría cogido y atado a la cama en dos segundos.

El calor le pasó por su columna vertebral y subió a sus mejillas.

—Te gusta la imagen, ¿verdad?—bromeó.

—Idiota—murmuró ella—Maldita sea, ¿por qué estoy tan colgada de él? ¿Por qué conmigo y con nadie más? ¿Sabes que desde que he empezado a perseguir a un hombre que cuide de mi he recibido más ofertas que en toda mi vida?

—Los hombres adoran a las mujeres sumisas—dijo Draco simplemente. —

Incluso cuando dicen que no. Hay algo acerca de una mujer hermosa, suave, esperando que ellos la protejan y la cuiden que inspira a un hombre a la grandeza.

—Parece que hay un montón de espacio para este abuso de poder, sin embargo—remarcó.

Draco asintió.

—Eso es. Si más hombres actuaran de forma responsable, entonces a más mujeres no les importaría dejarles la situación de liderazgo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Fue lo que yo dije! Se lo dije a Theo la semana pasada. Si muchos hombres no hubieran renunciado a su responsabilidad, más mujeres estarían dispuestas a dejarles ser el jefe de la casa.

Draco le sonrió, y de nuevo, ella maldijo el hecho de que Theo dominara sus

pensamientos y deseos. Aquí, de nuevo, había un hombre dispuesto a mostrarle lo que ella quería. Y, de nuevo, ella huiría después de pasar tanto tiempo buscando un hombre en primer lugar.

Era suficiente para hacerla gruñir de frustración.

—Necesito unas vacaciones—dijo—Necesito tiempo para averiguar qué demonios voy a hacer con mi vida.

Le tomó la mano y frotó sus dedos contra su palma.

—Tengo una casa en la playa. Podría darte la llave. Puedes pasar un tiempo allí. Unos días para ti misma. Nadie te molestará.

Ella lo estudió, tentada de aceptar su oferta. Unos pocos días en la playa sonaban celestiales. E impedirían que tuviera que ver a Theo hasta que se hiciera más fuerte.

—Le diré al chofer que te lleve en el Bentley—dijo engatusándola.

Ella se rió.

—Está bien. Draco, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No me lo agradezcas. Tengo motivos ocultos.

— ¿Oh?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, si las cosas no van bien entre Theo y tú, espero que vengas a mí.

Un escalofrío caliente le recorrió los brazos mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando su palma.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—dijo. Y lo decía en serio. Si le daba una oportunidad a Draco, podría encontrarse con que eran compatibles.

— ¿Cuándo quieres irte?—preguntó—Dime cuando y enviaré al chofer para que te lleve.

Miró su reloj.

—Honestamente, no quiero irme a casa aún, porque me lo estoy pasando bien contigo. Y si tu chofer no está demasiado cansado, podría llevarme a casa más tarde y esperarme mientras hago una maleta. Siempre puedo dormir cuando llegue allí.

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, está todo arreglado. Ahora, ¿quieres más zarzaparrilla?


	27. Capítulo Veintiséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_Capítulo Veintiséis_**

Theo pasó una noche inquieta discutiendo consigo mismo. A primera hora de la mañana, se dio por vencido con la idea de dormir y se sentó en la cocina con una reconfortante taza de cafeína liquida.

¿Había jodido cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con Luna?

¿Y cuando había empezado el a considerar la idea de una relación real, de todas formas? ¿Relación? Tendría que estar fuera de su mente, maldita sea.

Primero estaba el hecho de que se había estado acostando con ella y usándola.

Ella era un medio para un fin. Después estaba el hecho de que su vida, la poca que tenía, estaba en Devon. Era gracioso que él no hubiera pensado mucho en su carrera desde que estaba en Londres, pero lo cierto era que él era un maldito buen policía.

No hay ninguna razón para no ser claro. Dile la verdad. Ella es una mujer inteligente.

Ella no tiene nada que ver con su madre, de todas formas. Deja de poner excusas. Ella quiere las mismas cosas. Cuando lo decía así, parecía muy simple. Simplemente, le diría la verdad de porque estaba aquí.

Después, y de esa forma, esperaba que ella cooperaria.

Podría investigar la participación de Antonhy en la muerte de Adrian, y luego tal vez, podría explorar con Luna la atracción entre ellos. Atracción. Demonios. Esa palabra no hacia justicia a lo que había entre ellos.

Marco se le tiraría al cuello, pero tendría que hacerle frente. No era su culo el que estaba en primera línea, sino el de Theo. Siempre que se hiciera justicia, a Marco no debería importarle lo más mínimo como se había producido.

Ahora que había acabado por convencerse a sí mismo, estaba ansioso por volver al trabajo y descubrir cómo iba a recomponer las cosas con Luna.

Honestamente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a tener una decepción una vez más. No cuando tenía muchas ganas de explorar esa relación sin ningún tipo de equipaje.

Allí estaba esa maldita palabra otra vez. Pero si era honesto, sabía que quería tener algo más que un polvo casual. Y el tipo de relación que ella decía que quería, era la que él quería tener, y tenía asumido que nunca la encontraría.

Recogió sus llaves y fue hacia su camioneta, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido hacia tiempo. Miró hacia abajo para ver el coche de Luna aun aparcado, algo a su juicio extraño, ya que ella normalmente llegaba a la oficina antes que nadie. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le indicó que era más temprano de la hora habitual, no obstante.

Tuvo un breve pensamiento de ir a su apartamento para hablar con ella, pero era probable que se estuviera preparando y no quería tenderle una emboscada. Él podía esperar a estar a solas en la oficina.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con que Xeno y Olver ya se encontraban allí. Xeno levantó la mirada cuando Theo se dirigía a su oficina y le llamó para detenerle. Theo volvió hacia atrás y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Luna no va a venir esta mañana—dijo Xeno—Oliver y yo vamos a salir para una oferta, y Blaize y Harry no llegarán hasta más tarde. ¿Puedes tu ordenar el correo y estar por aquí para una llamada de teléfono que estoy esperando? Tengo que estar de regreso para las diez, para una conferencia telefónica con un cliente importante, por lo que podrías ayudar en la oficina.

Theo parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿Luna no va a venir?

—Sí, lo sé. Nadie sabe en qué maldito lugar está—se quejó Xeno. —

Ella lo ha echado a perder. Va a ser un perro día sin ella.

— ¿Está bien?—preguntó Theo con miedo de la respuesta. ¿Se había disgustado? Esa era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que la había trastornado, era por eso que ella no estaba. ¿O no tenía relación?

Xeno se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que no iba a venir. No me dio suficiente tiempo para preguntar después de que me lo hubo dicho.

Theo frunció el ceño y dijo.

—Claro, me puedo ocupar del correo y estar por aquí. Sin problema.

—Gracias. Estoy esperando una llamada de Albus Dumbledore. Cuando llame, pásame la llamada a mi móvil. En principio había planeado estar aquí, pero esta oferta se acercó y tengo que estudiarla.

Theo se despidió y fue a su oficina. Supuso que Luna había tenido suficiente de él. No la culpaba. Tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, y eso sería solo si ella hablaba después de que él le dijera la vedad sobre porque estaba allí. A las nueve, el cartero llevó una bolsa blanca llena de correo y la lanzó sobre el escritorio de Luna.

Theo le dio las gracias y cogió un puñado de sobres, y empezó a ordenarlos, comprobando toda la correspondencia.

Estaba en medio de la pila cuando se encontró un sobre dirigido a Luna McKinnon.

Frunció el ceño mientras caía en el nombre escrito y la dirección. No había dirección de retorno, y obviamente, no era de una empresa.

¿Luna McKinnon? McKinnon era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Luna. Nadie que tuviera relación con Luna la habría llamado nada que no fuera Lovegood.

Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Sin negarse a la culpa por abrir su correo, cogió un abrecartas y lo deslizó por la parte superior. No quería entorpecer en caso de que el ADN fuera analizado. Tuvo cuidado de manejar solo las esquinas del papel cuando lo abrió. Su mirada se precipitó sobre la escritura casi ilegible y cuando la comprendió, la rabia se encendió al rojo vivo en él. Danos el dinero, perra. Tu viejo tiene un montón, por lo que he escuchado, y estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesto a desprenderse de un poco para evitar que su hermosa hija sea herida.

Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil. De todas formas, nosotros terminaremos con el dinero. Tú eliges.

Theo volvió a meter el papel en el sobre, lo dobló y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Maldito hijo de puta, había amenazado a Luna. Tenía que llegar a su apartamento de inmediato. Asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y luego asegurarse de que no se quedaba sola. No había un momento como el presente para tener su momento, Jesús.

Luna se reclinó en el asiento de cuero y perezosamente vio volar el paisaje en una nebulosa. Era una hermosa mañana. Aun no hacía calor, pero el sol brillaba, y cuanto más se alejaba de Londres, más azul se hacía el cielo.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una gran casa de playa, la única casa en al menos una milla en la costa.

Ella salió y respiró el aire salado. Era perfecto. Tendría una total privacidad.

Nadie la molestaría o se entrometería. Era el paraíso.

El chofer, que se había identificado como Derek, llevó su maleta los dos tramos de escaleras hasta la puerta y la abrió para ella.

Puso su equipaje detrás de la puerta y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una tarjeta.

—Aquí está mi número. Si necesita algo, llámeme.

La tomó en su mano y sonrió.

—Gracias Derek. Realmente lo aprecio. -

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras de vuelta al Bentley, dejándola sola en la amplia casa. Camino de la sala a la terraza de atrás y salió por la puerta corredera de cristal. La brisa le movió el pelo alrededor de su cabeza.

El sonido suave de las olas calmaba sus nervios. Levantó los hombros y después los relajó con un gran suspiro.

Una silla de jardín la llamó y no pudo resistirse a hundirse en ella. Apoyó los pies en alto y miro por encima de las aguas. Recordó que tenía que llamar a Xeno y darle una explicación mejor de por qué no iba a trabajar, rebuscó en su bolsillo para coger su teléfono móvil, esperando tener servicio fuera de Londres.

— ¿Por qué llamas desde el móvil?—le pregunto Xeno en cuanto contestó.

Ella sonrió.

—Porque no estoy en casa.

— ¿Está todo bien? Asumí que estabas enferma. No sonabas enferma, pero tampoco suenas como si estuvieras bien.

Estoy bien—logró decir con voz temblorosa—Solo necesito necesito unas vacaciones, Xeno. Espero que no te importe que me coja unos días. Sé que lo tenía que haber planeado antes, pero

Él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera profundizar en su explicación.

—No tienes que justificarme unas vacaciones, niña—dijo con brusquedad. —Te las mereces y las tienes que coger. No quiero verte por aquí en al menos una semana.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó, aunque era lo que de hecho iba a hacer.

—Nos las arreglaremos por aquí. El café será un asco, pero saldremos adelante.

Rió.

—Gracias, Xeno. Eres el mejor.

—Cuídate. No te has estado cuidando últimamente.

—Te quiero—dijo suavemente.

—Yo también te quiero, niña.

Theo salió de la oficina y arrancó del parking como si él que se dirigiera a un incendio. Tenía que llamar a Marco y decirle que el asunto había cambiado y que Anthony estaba con toda seguridad en Londres o en los alrededores, pero primero tenía que asegurarse que Luna estaba bien y aclarar las cosas con ella.

Vio su coche aún aparcado, y lo dejó al lado. Corrió hacia la puerta y llamó con fuerza. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamar.

—Luna, soy Theo. Abre, es importante.

De nuevo aguardó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El miedo se instaló en su pecho.

Su coche estaba allí. ¿Por qué no abría la puerta?

Llamó una vez más, por si acaso estuviera en la ducha y esperó durante varios segundos. Entonces, hizo lo que cualquier policía haría en su situación. Pateó la puerta.

Se abrió y la puerta golpeó la pared con un gran golpe. Se precipitó en el interior, deseando como el infierno haber llevado su pistola. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Ni una sola luz estaba encendida. El único sonido que podía percibir era el zumbido de la nevera.

Corrió por el apartamento, buscando en cada habitación, pero no encontró nada. El pánico surgió en su estómago, dejándole con una sensación de nausea.

¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿La había cogido ya Antonhy?

Corrió de vuelta a su camioneta y saco su teléfono móvil. Llamó a Marco de camino a la oficina. Esperaba que Xeno y Oliver pudieran proporcionar una razón perfectamente válida por la que el coche de Luna estaba aparcado y ella no estaba en el apartamento.

Cuando Marco descolgó, Theo le contó rápidamente la carta que había encontrado. La respiración de Marco se entrecortó varias veces.

—Él está allí. Sabía que el hijo de puta no se resistiría a golpear a la hija por dinero. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta, Theo. Podemos usarla como cebo, atraer a Antonhy y clavar su culo en la pared.

—Whoa, espera un maldito minuto, Marco. No vamos a usar a Luna de cebo.

Usa la cabeza. Ella es una víctima inocente. De ninguna manera la voy a poner en peligro.

—Usa tú, tu maldita cabeza—Gruño Marco—Ella es nuestra mejor oportunidad de encerrar a ese bastardo. No debes pensarlo dos veces. Sabes que es buena idea.

Theo tuvo que tragarse la réplica enojada. Respiró hondo y trato de mantener la calma.

—Marco, estás trabajando. Necesitas calmarte y pensar racionalmente sobre esto. De ninguna manera vale poner en peligro a una mujer inocente para capturar a Antonhy.

—Estás pensando con tu maldita polla—dijo Marco con furia.

—No voy a involucrar a Luna en esto—dijo en voz baja Theo—Creo que es mejor que vaya a Xeno y le cuente todo. Obtener su ayuda. Él tiene una hija que proteger y nosotros un asesino que coger.

Podemos hablar con las autoridades locales y hacer esto según el manual.

Una cadena de maldiciones estalló en la línea.

Theo apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez.

—Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, Marco. No puedo creer que incluso hayas considerado usar a Luna de esa manera. Has perdido la perspectiva. Creo que deberías dar un paso atrás y dejar que me ocupe de esto.

El silencio lleno la línea.

—No, no estás en lo cierto en absoluto. Haz lo que necesites hacer. Voy para allá. Estaré en cinco horas. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

Theo comenzó a decir que no era necesario, que era preferible que Marco se quedara en Devon, pero Marco ya había colgado.

Theo dijo una maldición y tiro el móvil al asiento.

Lo había jodido todo. Marco estaba muy por encima de él en la investigación, y Theo lo debería de haber visto antes. Nunca debería de haber dejado que Marco lo metiera en este loco plan. Pero una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó que si Marco no le hubiera pedido que bajara, Luna todavía estaría en peligro. Un peligro que nadie sabría si Theo no hubiera estado aquí. Si pudiera encontrarla antes que lo hiciera Antonhy, si no lo hubiera hecho ya, entonces podría hacer las cosas bien. Y estar malditamente seguro que ella estaría a salvo.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a la oficina, fue corriendo a la oficina de Xeno y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mirada irritada de Xeno, Oliver y Harry.

— ¿Dónde está Luna?—Exigió Theo mientras entraba rápidamente. Xeno pulsó el botón del altavoz y levantó el auricular. Cubrió el micrófono con la mano y miró a Theo.

—Es una llamada importante—dijo Xeno en voz baja.

Theo puso las manos en el escritorio de Xeno, ignorando a Harry y Oliver, y

se inclinó hacia Xeno.

—Luna podría estar en gran peligro. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Ahora vuelvo con usted—dijo Xeno justo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Oliver y Harry levantaron los pies al mismo tiempo que los pies de Xenocaían al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?—demandó Xeno. —He hablado con Luna hace un rato. Parecía estar suficientemente bien.

Theo vio manchitas en relieve. Se dejó caer en una silla y exhaló el aliento en un profundo suspiro.

—Necesito saber dónde está.

Oliver cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró amenazadoramente a Theo.

—No sé en qué asunto estará metida, pero me gustaría saber en cual piensas tú que está.

—Yo quiero volver a la parte donde ella está en peligro—intervino Xeno.

En respuesta, Theo sacó la carta que le había abierto y la volcó sobre la mesa.

—Con cuidado—dijo cuándo Xeno la cogió. —Es una prueba.

Xeno frunció el ceño, pero deslizo con cuidado el papel del sobre y lo abrió con cautela, su ceño se hacía más profundo mientras leía, y Harry y Oliver leían por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué coño?—dijo Harry.

La mano de Xeno negó mientras devolvía la carta al sobre.

— ¿Qué sabes de esto y de donde lo has sacado?—le pregunto a Theo.

Theo torció los labios, sabiendo que tendría que decir toda la verdad.

—La madre de Luna le ha estado llamando pidiendo dinero—dijo, después de decidir empezar por la información más pertinente. Él iba a llegar a su engaño en un minuto.

—Maldita sea—Oliver soltó un juramento. —Sabía que algo la estaba molestando.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver su madre con esto?—preguntó Harry—Tú no piensas que ella

Theo movió la cabeza.

—Creemos que Marlene está involucrada con un hombre sospechoso de matar a mi compañero.

Tres pares de ojos taladraron su cráneo.

—Tengo la impresión de que no me va a gustar nada de lo que voy a oír—dijo Xeno casi gruñendo.

—No, es probable que no—dijo Theo—Yo vine aquí como favor al padre de mi compañero. Adrian, mi compañero, fue asesinado en cumplimiento del deber y la investigación no iba a ninguna parte. Había muchos dedos apuntando, la mayoría a mi compañero. Marco hurgó un poco por su cuenta y llego a Antonhy, un hombre que estaba conectado con la madre de Luna antes del asesinato. Luego desaparecieron los dos.

—Eso no explica porque estás aquí—apuntó Harry.

Theo se encontró con la mirada de Harry y luego volvió a mirar a Xeno.

—La investigación de Marco también demostró que Marlene McKinnon se apoyaba económicamente en Luna cuando se encontraba en situación desesperada.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró Xeno. —Maldita perra. Debería haber sabido mejor que no saldría de la vida de Luna de forma permanente.

—Entonces estás aquí para estar cerca de Luna, con la esperanza de que Marleneaparezca—dijo Oliver con un tono peligrosamente bajo.

Theo contuvo el aliento y se lanzó por última vez.

—Marco me consiguió el trabajo aquí a través del conocimiento mutuo con Xeno.

Pinché el teléfono de Luna de la oficina y de casa, y esperé que su madre llamara.

En realidad, ella llamó el primer día que conocí a Luna, pero aún no había puesto el micrófono en su lugar.

—Hijo de perra—Oliver estaba furioso. — ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirnos nada?

—La has estado utilizando—observó Harry tranquilamente. —Sabía que algo raro pasaba entre vosotros. ¿Cómo de cerca has estado de involucrarla en tu pequeña investigación?

Oliver dio un amenazante paso hacia él, pero Xeno le puso la mano en el brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Ahora no, maldita sea. Quiero escuchar el resto.

Theo se puso en pie, aceptando el silencioso desafío de Oliver.

—Pocos días después de la primera llamada, ella volvió a llamar, y me encontré a Luna muy molesta en su oficina. Más tarde, cuando escuche la grabación, se escuchaba la voz de Antonhy en segundo plano haciendo comentarios amenazantes

a la madre de Luna. Marco me pasó el informe que habían sido vistos en Bristol, así que pensamos que estaban por allí.

Xeno soltó un inusual juramento.

—Esta mañana he encontrado esto en el correo—dijo Theo apuntando al sobre.

—El bastardo está aquí, por eso debemos encontrar a Luna y mantenerla a salvo.

Oliver apretó los puños a un lado, con los músculos del cuello agitados y flexionados.

—Ella no estaría en peligro ahora si hubieras sido honesto con nosotros desde el principio. Es muy duro tratar de protegerla cuando se nos mantiene en la jodida oscuridad.

Xeno cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número con dedos temblorosos. Se lo llevo al oído y se levantó, con espasmos de impaciencia. Unos segundos más tarde exclamó otra maldición y tiró el teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Me sale su maldito contestador.

— ¿No sabes dónde está?—preguntó Theo incrédulo.

—No, no tengo ni maldita idea de donde está. Ella llamó y dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Yo le dije que se las cogiera. Creo que ni siquiera le pregunté dónde estaba. Eso no era importante en ese momento. —Xeno se hundió en su silla y se pasó la mano por el pelo—Necesito un minuto para pensar, maldita sea.

— ¿Tienes algún contacto con el departamento de policía de Londres?—le

pregunto Theo. —Tenemos que tener vigilado el apartamento de Luna. Quizá, incluso crear algún señuelo. Si Antonhy está vigilando, irá por ella allí. Luna tiene una rutina y no se desvía de ella.

—Sí, tú sabes que no lo haría—dijo Harry con un gruñido.

—Podemos poner una trampa para el idiota—dijo Oliver. —Suena como si estuviera muy, muy desesperado.

—Eso creo—dijo Theo. —Tenemos que encontrar a Luna, contárselo todo y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Xeno movió la cabeza.

—No.

Theo, Oliver y Harry lo miraron con sorpresa.

Xeno los miró por turnos.

—No quiero que ella sepa nada de esto.

Theo negó con la cabeza confuso.

— ¿Cómo vas a impedir que ella lo sepa? ¿Y por qué vas a impedirlo?

—Solo dame un maldito minuto para pensar—gruñó Xeno. Puso sus manos delante y las miró largo rato.

—Tengo un plan—dijo Theo mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo poco a poco mientras consideraba la idea que acababa de formarse en su cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto—dijo Oliverácidamente. —No me gustan mucho tus planes hasta ahora.

Xeno levantó una mano.

—No estoy muy contento con todo esto, pero ahora lo más importante es la seguridad de Luna. Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar.

Theo se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, incómodo.

—No puedo estar involucrado en esto, no oficialmente, quiero decir.

Encontraremos a Luna e iré con ella. La vigilaré estrechamente hasta que esto se

resuelva. Se puede coordinar con la policía de Londres aquí, y encontrar una manera de coger a Antonhy. Tal vez incluso con un señuelo, como hemos dicho antes. Voy a dejar que Luna sepa lo que está pasando y ustedes nos podran decir sus progresos aquí.

Xeno negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—No quiero que sepa nada de esto.

—Ella tiene que saberlo—le dijo Theo—No puedes mantenerla alejada.

—No vas a decirme malditamente lo que tengo o no tengo que decirle a mi hija—dijo Xeno en una explosión de ira. Apretó los labios intentando controlar sutemperamento. —Mira, Luna es la chica más tierna que conozco. Incluso con lo que su madre ha hecho, se le rompería el corazón al saber que su madre está involucrada en esto. No puedo dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. Le ha dado muchas oportunidades a esa perra.

—No puedes protegerla de todo—arguyó Theo.

Xeno le miró fijamente a los ojos y levantó un dedo.

—Voy a protegerla de todo lo que pueda. No hay necesidad de que ella lo sepa.

Está de vacaciones. Le dije que se tomara una semana. Vamos a averiguar dónde está, y entonces tu podrás ir y comprobar que es seguro.

—No me gusta—interrumpió Oliver. —No le quiero cerca de ella.

Xeno levantó la mano.

—No soy más feliz con este maldito lio de lo que eres tú, Oliver, pero Theo tiene razón. Él no puede estar involucrado en esto y necesito que tú, Harry, y Blaize estéis aquí si vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta. Alguien tiene que hacer que Luna esté a salvo—miró a Theo— ¿Puedo contar contigo para eso?

—No me gusta mentirle—dijo con los dientes apretados—No con respecto a esto.

—Pero le mentiste con todo lo demás—apuntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Theo apretó los dedos en puños.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de un policía. Ese hijo de puta mató a mi compañero. Tenía la responsabilidad de hacer todo lo que fuera para llevarlo ante la justicia. No me gustó engañar a ninguno de vosotros, y no quiero mentir a Luna más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Yo

— ¿Tu qué?—demandó Oliver.

Ignoro a Oliver y fijo su vista en Xeno.

—Me preocupo por tu hija. He intentado no hacerlo. He tratado de mantenerme alejado de ella. Soy la razón por la que se ha tomado estas malditas vacaciones. La he hecho enfadar y ahora es el momento para hacer las cosas bien.

No puedo hacer lo correcto si le tengo que seguir mintiendo.

Xeno no retrocedió. Fijo su firme mirada en Theo.

—Puedes hacer las cosas bien cuando ese hijo de puta que la amenaza este entre rejas. No tiene sentido alterarla innecesariamente. Su madre le ha causado suficiente dolor. Si sabe lo que su tonta madre ha hecho, no podrás mantenerla lejos de aquí. Ella se preocupará porque Marlene esté en problemas. Podrían transcurrir varios días antes de atrapar al tipo. No tiene sentido el tenerla preocupada todo este tiempo.

—No me gusta—dijo Theo.

—No estoy loco por este plan yo tampoco—murmuró Oliver. Theo notó la

mirada de reojo que le arrojó a Xeno.

—No es una niña—apuntó Theo

—No parecías tener ningún problema en mantener la verdad alejada de ella cuando venía bien a tu propósito—elevando su voz con ira una vez más.

Theo miró al techo con frustración. Estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso en una discusión estúpida. Necesitaba encontrar a Luna y asegurarse de que estaba protegida. Le devolvió la mirada a Xeno.

—Mira, cuando llegué aquí no sabía si Luna era inocente o no.

¿Cómo se supone que debería saberlo? Por lo que sabía, era totalmente consciente de la situación de su madre. No conocía a Luna.

Tuve que tratarla como a cualquier sospechoso potencial. Ahora sé que no está involucrada y no me gustaría mentirle más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—No quiero hacerle daño—dijo Xeno tranquilamente—Es mi hija. La amo. Si puedo evitar que sepa que su madre iba a permitir a su ultimo novio hacerle daño, por Dios que lo haré.

Theo cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Está bien.

Era una situación imposible. Su mente se aceleraba buscando la manera de que todo funcionara. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que en el momento que iba a desvelar todo, Luna se iba a ir de vacaciones y actuar como si no tuviera motivos de estar allí?

Dudaba que ella estuviera encantada de verle. Se imaginó que sería capaz de allanar las cosas con ella, pero en lugar de eso, tendría que engañarla más.

Pero todo lo demás podría ser normal. Tendría que enseñarle lo que era real. Y lo que era real era su atracción por ella, su necesidad de ver si tenían alguna oportunidad con el tipo de relación que querían. ¿Podría hacer pasar eso como su verdadera razón para buscarla? Esa parte no sería mentira. Había muchas cosas que allanar entre ellos, y buscar lo que había entre ellos. Solo ahora, tendría que ir con ella con pies de plomo. Proseguir, después allanar. Demonios.


	28. Capítulo Veintisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

El edificio de oficinas se parecía a la reunión mensual del equipo SWAT tan sólo una hora después. Policías, amigos de Xeno, entraron a la oficina Lovegood, y el zumbido de una docena de diferentes conversaciones resonó por toda la construcción. En medio del caos Blaize caminó cautelosamente, una expresión de espanto en su cara.

— ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?—preguntó en la puerta de la oficina de Xeno.

Cada uno de los cuatro hombres giró, con sus móviles en sus orejas. Xeno colocó el suyo de lado.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Luna?—preguntó.

Una mirada peculiar cruzó la cara de Blaize.

—Ah, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué está pasando?

Theo se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Blaize.

—Si sabes dónde está, dímelo. Está en un gran peligro.

Blaize lo miró fijamente. Bajó su voz para que solamente Theo lo pudiese oír.

—Está en la casa de playa de Draco.

— ¿Quién diablos es Draco?—gruñó Theo.

—Él es el gerente de La Casa, el tipo que quedó con Luna. Probablemente lo viste cuando fue a buscarla.

—Sí, lo vi—gruñó Theo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella con el tipo del club de sexo?

—Ella está sola—dijo Blaize como si estuviese leyendo los pensamientos de Theo.

— ¿Te importaría si los dos compartiesen con el resto de nosotros?—exigió Oliver.

—Blaize, si sabes dónde está Luna, es mejor que lo digas.

—Sé dónde está. Ahora quién me va a decir por qué nuestra oficina parece una reunión del sindicato de policías, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con que Luna está en peligro?

Theo rápidamente le contó la historia a Blaize. Blaize frunció el ceño y miró a Theo.

—Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo estabas saltando alrededor?

Theosuspiró.

—Tenía un trabajo que hacer, tío. Eres un policía. Lo entiendes.

Una sombra apagada cruzó los ojos de Blaize.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

La conmoción en el pasillo tenía a todos ellos mirando para arriba.

Pocos segundos después, Maeco llegó gritando y pasando por varios policías. No se había afeitado por lo menos en una semana, y parecía como el infierno.

—Oye, Marco, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—exigió Theo.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?—Dijo entrando. —Ahora dime lo que está pasando.

Theo suspiró.

—No puedo implicarme en eso, Marco, ni tú puedes. Te voy a dar la llave de mi apartamento. Puedes quedarte allí. La policía irá a notificártelo cuando la detención esté hecha.

— ¡Infierno lo que dices! ¿Y a dónde vas?

—Voy a asegurarme de que Luna permanece fuera de peligro—dijo uniformemente. —Esperamos que todo acabe rápidamente.

— ¿Te vas ahora?—preguntó Marco, incrédulo. — ¿Vas a dejar todo por un pedazo de culo ?

En un borrón, Oliver voló pasando sobre Theo y empujó a Marco contra la pared, la mano torcida en la camisa de Marco.

—Óigame, hijo de puta. Es de mi hermana de quién estás hablando. Por qué no haces lo que Theo dice y te marchas de aquí.

Xeno caminó a pasos largos y apartó a Oliver. Aunque pareciese más calmado que Oliver, sus ojos brillaban con rabia.

—Márchate, hijo mío. El Sr. Pucey y yo aquí, tendremos una pequeña conversación. Y entonces va a sacer su trasero fuera de mi oficina—Se giró hacia Theo. —Precisas comenzar a salir de aquí. Debías proteger a mi hija.

Theo comenzó a buscar en su bolso una llave para su apartamento, pero Xeno agitó la cabeza.

—Me aseguraré de que el Sr. Pucey tenga un lugar para quedarse. Tú concéntrate en tu trabajo, y nosotros haremos el nuestro. Te llamaré y avisaré como están marchando las cosas, y cuando es seguro volver para casa.

Theo asintió con la cabeza, y se giró hacia Blaize.

—Necesito que me digas dónde es.

Blaize salió delante, con Theo y cogió un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo, y anotó una dirección. Arrancó el pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Theo.

—Gracias—dijo Theo. —Mira, mantenme informado ¿ok? Tú no estabas aquí ésta mañana, y los tipos están muy cabreados por eso. No los culpo, pero necesitan ser mantenidos atados, y Xeno está convencido de que Luna no debe saber nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Si tuviese que adivinar, él no va a estar quieto mucho tiempo.

Blaize asintió.

—Hazlo, tío. Déjame saber si necesitas cualquier cosa.

En el momento que Theo llegó a la casa de la playa, estaba cerca de ponerse el sol. Se dirigió al círculo pavimentado y estacionó fuera del paseo que llevaba hasta la puerta de enfrente. Cuando salió, miró las bolsas que había empaquetado, pero decidió esperar para llevarlas más tarde.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y golpeó la puerta. Una sensación de déja vu pasó sobre él, cuando recordó hacer exactamente lo mismo en su apartamento en aquella mañana. Esta vez, cuando ella no respondió, no perdió tiempo dejándose asegurar que todo estaba bien. Entró en la espaciosa sala y miró la decoración masculina.

Definitivamente, un soltero. No tenía el toque de una mujer en nada. Se preguntó brevemente si Draco tenía planeado traer a Luna aquí, e hizo una mueca con el pensamiento.

Cuando su mirada se centró sobre las puertas francesas que conducían fuera de la sala, vio un brazo sobre el lado de una tumbona. La mano de Luna colgaba tocando el suelo.

Se apresuró, y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver que estaba acurrucada, durmiendo. Discretamente, para no despertarla, salió, cerrando los ojos aliviado, cuando la brisa del golfo sopló sobre su cara.

Pero, al mirar la forma de Luna durmiendo, su apreciación sólo creció. Ella estaba linda. Una mano colgada en la tumbona, la otra enrollada debajo de su mentón. Su pecho subía y descendía suavemente con cada respiración, y la brisa levantó las hebras de su cabello rubio llevándolos sobre su cara.

Durante todo el camino hacia aquí, se convenció de que le diría la verdad, no importaba lo que Xeno quería.

Pero ahora que la miró, tan frágil e inocente, comprendió por qué Xeno quería protegerla.

Maldición, él quería protegerla. Envolverla en algodón y tener la seguridad de que nunca nada la lastimaría.

Sensación interna de una persona que siente ya haber pasado por una determinada experiencia del presente.

Quería ser cuidada, y ¿qué hombre no lo querría hacer? Ella era dulce, suave y delicada en todos los lugares acertados. Mientras estaba parado mirándola, se agitó y se movió incansablemente en la tumbona. Sus ojos se abrieron. Ella parpadeó cuando lo miró, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Theo—preguntó, somnolienta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se inclinó y recorrió con su dedo el brazo de ella.

—Espero que no te hayas dormida aquí todo el día. Te quemarías.

—Permanecí en la sombra la mayor parte del día—murmuró. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Levantándose se sentó en la silla y continuó mirándolo con ojos somnolientos.

—Quería hablar contigo—dijo simplemente. Su expresión era de incredulidad.

—Sé que fui un idiota—dijo. —El caso es, Luna, me atrapaste con un lazo.

Se arrodilló sobre el patio de madera, recolocando su peso para aliviar el malestar en las rodillas. Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios suaves y él se quedó sorprendido en silencio.

—Vamos a entrar para hablar—dijo ella.

Él se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarla. Los cabellos, despeinados por su cabeza, flotaban en la brisa, y él extendió la mano para agarrar un mechón, incapaz de resistirse a tocar los mechones de seda. Ella se giró y caminó hacia dentro, dejándolo seguirla. Él asistió al balanceo suave de sus caderas, y se imaginó entre sus muslos, las manos enrolladas en torno a sus caderas, empujando dentro de ella.

Su garganta se apretó, y tragó contra la sensación desalentadora.

Cuando ella entró en la casa, se giró y lo miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Vienes?

Theo caminó hacia delante, el nudo creciendo un poco más en su estómago, con el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Estaba continuando, no terminando, su actual decepción, y estaba mirando para iniciar una inmersión en relación a aquellas mentiras.

El aire interior más frío acariciaba sobre su cara cuando entró. Luna caminó descalza hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?—preguntó. —Hay cerveza, vino y zumo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No, estoy bien.

Ella se sirvió una copa de zumo, rápidamente, caminó de vuelta para la sala donde estaba él.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Él observó el temblor ligero de los labios de ella, algo que ella intentó disfrazar, levantando la copa a su boca. Estaba nerviosa. Maldición, entonces no era sólo él, pero no quería que se sintiese incómoda con él.

Extendió la mano y la colocó sobre su codo.

—Vamos a sentarnos.

Lo miró con ojos preocupados, como temiendo lo que diría. No era posible evitarlo, él se inclinó, y atrapó la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano y la empujó hacia él.

La copa de vidrio se aplastó en su estómago, entre ellos cuando capturó sus labios con los suyos. Tragó el sonido susurrante de sorprendido placer que escapó de su boca. Él probó la picante naranja en su lengua, absorbió su sabor y saboreó con cada pasada de su lengua a lo largo de la de ella.

Cuando se apartó, su mirada desenfocada reflejaba su confusión, escrita en el fondo de sus ojos. Su boca, ahora hinchada de su beso, lo tentó nuevamente. Más tarde, él se dijo a sí mismo. Él besaría cada centímetro de su piel.

La empujó hacia atrás hasta que las piernas tocaron el borde del sofá.

Entonces se sentó con ella. Optó por la posición, se movió algunos pasos para atrás y comenzó a andar, incapaz de controlar la energía que fluía ansiosa a través de él.

—Cometí un error al apartarte lejos de mí—dijo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella colocó la copa sobre la mesa, rápidamente, cruzó las manos en su regazo, apretando los dedos hasta que las puntas estaban blancas.

Paró de andar y miró directamente para ella.

—Quiero lo que deseas, Luna. Tú, en mi cama, en mis brazos, en mi vida.

El color surgió en su cara mientras reaccionaba a su contundente declaración.

Él fue hasta ella, arrodillado delante. Cogió sus dedos en sus manos y los levantó a sus labios.

—Yo no soy fácil, Luna. Voy a presionarte. Voy a necesitar de cosas que no tienes la seguridad de poder darme. Si hacemos esto, voy a dar todo de mí. En cambio, voy a valorar tu presente. Voy a velar por todas tus necesidades. Cuidaré de ti.

Una lenta llama comenzó a quemar en sus ojos mientras ella lo estudiaba.

— ¿Tú quieres eso?—preguntó ella con voz ronca. — ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Esto no es un juego? ¿Algún papel que crees que quiero que juegues?

Él levantó su mentón con su mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Sin juegos. Estás fuera por una semana. Como ves, también estoy fuera.

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que nosotros exploremos esta relación.

Su mentón temblaba en su mano. Él frotó el dedo sobre los labios aterciopelados, antes de que se levantase y comenzase a andar nuevamente.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesitas comprender, Luna. Si hacemos esto, voy a estar en completo y absoluto control. No hay palabras seguras, sin escenificación, no hay libros de "Estilo de vida" para leer. Eso es una tontería. Nunca viví con ninguna regla de otra persona, y realmente, no de un bando de fanáticos del estilo de vida, que están siempre decretando lo que las personas deben o no hacer, de acuerdo con su lista de orientaciones. Si no es eso lo que esperas, entonces tienes que dejarlo ahora. Puedes olvidar cualquier cosa que hayas leído o experimentado, porque lo que voy a exigirte no tiene ninguna semejanza con lo que un montón de jugadores hacen en juegos de sexo.

Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras cayeran dentro. Entonces caminó nuevamente hacia delante, una vez más, arrodillado frente a ella.

Enroscó la mano en el pelo de ella, entrelazando las hebras en sus dedos mientras acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

—Vas a ser mía. Mía. Vas a darme todo a mí y, a cambio, te voy a dar más de lo que puedes imaginar. Voy a cuidarte, el placer que quieres te lo proporcionaré.

—Uau—dijo ella después de una inestable respiración.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—Preguntó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Lentamente ella deslizó sus manos hasta su pecho y cuello. Sus dedos se enroscaron en su nuca, y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

—Sí—susurró.

Él cuidadosamente retiró las manos de su pelo, rápidamente, tocó su cara con los dedos. Sopló levemente sobre su cara y apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Cuando se apartó, los dos estaban respirando pesadamente, aunque había sido un beso tranquilo. Él deslizó sus dedos sobre sus hombros y brazos, disfrutando la sensación de su piel en la suya.

—Vamos a. Ir a un lugar agradable a comer. Cuando volvamos, podemos comenzar todo de nuevo, otra vez.

Ella pasó su mano sobre su boca, nerviosa y asintió.

—De acuerdo—dijo con voz ronca.


	29. Capítulo Veintiocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

Luna tomó una ducha y se vistió apresuradamente. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y ella no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de comer nada. Secó su largo pelo y luego lo cepilló, dejándolo colgar suelto sobre sus hombros. Sabía que a Theo le gustaba de esa manera.

Mía.

Su declaración aún resonaba en su mente y enviaba chispas a todo su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba la mirada posesiva de su cara cuando él lo había dicho. Se decidió por unos vaqueros y un top rosa de manga corta, se vistió y buscó un par de tacones. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, y luego fue a la sala donde la esperaba Theo.

Él estaba de pie junto a las puertas francesas, los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos azules brillaban de apreciación cuando dejó vagar su mirada sobre ella.

—Te ves hermosa—le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás.

Él buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, y luego caminaron hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, le tendió la mano. Ella deslizó su pequeña mano en la de él, mucho más grande, y sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los de ella.

Juntos, fueron a la camioneta, y como lo había hecho la noche en La Casa, él la colocó en el asiento de pasajeros. Durante el trayecto, estuvieron en silencio, pero Theo metió su mano en la de él y frotó el pulgar a través de sus nudillos.

Ella tomó la comodidad de ese gesto íntimo. Esto la puso menos nerviosa.

Como si esto fuera una cita cualquiera. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, casi se echa a reír. Esto no era como cualquier otra cita. Esto era lo que estaba buscando, esperando, deseado. No había mucha presión aquí.

— ¿Te apetecen mariscos?—le preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Redujo la velocidad, y fue a la izquierda, metiéndose en un estacionamiento. A continuación, apretó sus manos y examinó sus ojos. Ella le sonrió tímidamente a la aprobación que vio reflejada en su mirada. Se inclinó sobre el asiento y la besó, cálido y suave, no agresivo. Luego se apartó y salió de la camioneta.

Cuando entraron, Theo habló en voz baja con la dueña, quien le dio una rápida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo por delante de él a Luna y sonrió otra vez. Luego tomó dos menús y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—susurró Luna mientras caminaban detrás de la dueña.

—Sólo que queríamos un poco de intimidad.

Y, por supuesto, la dueña de la casa los sentó en un rincón en la parte trasera del restaurante. Las personas más cercanas estaban al menos a seis mesas de distancia.

Cuando ellos se sentaron, un camarero apareció y tomó la orden de las bebidas.

Unos segundos más tarde, ellos estaban finalmente solos. Theo alcanzó a través de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Hemos bueno, he pasado demasiado tiempo evitándote. Las cosas han sido una locura entre nosotros, se han movido demasiado rápido.

Quiero ir más lento sólo por esta noche para que podamos conocernos un poco más uno al otro.

Un brillo de felicidad calentó su pecho.

—Eso me gustaría—dijo ella suavemente. —No sé mucho sobre ti. Sólo lo que Xeno me dijo. Eres un poli. Vives en Devon. Perdiste a tu compañero este año, y estás descansando un poco para aclararte. Me gustaría saber más.

Él pareció un poco disgustado, como si hubiera esperado que ella ofreciera la información sobre ella primero.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu última relación?—le preguntó ella. Su boca reuniéndose con su ceño.

— ¿Relación?—No estoy seguro que yo llamara relaciones a mis encuentros sexuales con el sexo opuesto.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo los llamarías entonces?

—Sexo—dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Y es lo que soy para ti? ¿Sólo sexo?—le preguntó suavemente.

Él la contempló durante un largo momento.

—No. Y eso es lo que me asustó como una mierda. Por lo que te puse a distancia y traté como el infierno de alejarme de tí.

— ¿Por qué enloquecen los tíos tanto por la idea de que una mujer sea algo más que sexo?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eso es ciertamente un cliché. ¿Tú madre nunca te abrazó o algo así?

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y luego se rió.

—No, no puedo culpar a mi madre por mis problemas con las relaciones. Yo no la conocí lo suficientemente bien para que ella me enseñara sobre la población femenina.

Esperó a él que siguiera, sin saber que parte de esta declaración quería abordar en primer lugar.

Él dejó sus manos y se recostó en su silla. Levantó su copa hacia sus labios y tomó un largo trago antes de volverla a dejar en la mesa.

—Mis problemas con las relaciones vienen de mi frustración con no encontrar lo que quiero.

—Parece que tenemos algo en común—dijo ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Vi en ti cosas que me atrajeron. Vi a una mujer que imaginaba que se me ajustaría perfectamente, pero la vieja frase de ser demasiado bueno apara ser verdad siguió viniendo a mi mente.

—Espero que no te decepcionara—dijo ella irónicamente. —Sólo puedo ser yo misma. Al igual que tú no quieres adherirte a un guión, yo tampoco.

—No quiero cambiarte, Luna. Me gustas tal y como eres. Incluso si no funcionáramos.

—Pero no sabes nada sobre mí—señaló Luna.

Él negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—Sé que eres hermosa. Leal. Inteligente. Femenina. Sabes exactamente lo que quieres, y no te conformas con menos. No tienes miedo de entregarte a un hombre.

—Se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, fijándola con su seria mirada.

—Hay dos tipos de mujeres con los que nunca podría involucrarme.

Ella ladeó la cabeza con ostensible curiosidad. El funcionamiento del interior de la mente de un hombre bien esto definitivamente valía el precio de la entrada.

—Una mujer que juega. Juegos mentales, juegos sexuales, lo que sea. Me gusta que la mujer sea honesta, no que se esconda detrás de una máscara.

La segunda es una mujer que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterse.

Esto le valió otra ceja levantada. Ella también se inclinó hacia adelante, con creciente curiosidad.

—No quiero una mujer que se involucre hasta convertirse en una marioneta sin mente, más de lo que quiero convertirme yo en otra. Esto hace que se necesite una mujer muy especial para someterse a un hombre, pero que aún conserve todo lo que la hace fuerte y única. Su propio yo.

—Has pensado mucho es esto—musitó.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Es lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué hay fuera del dormitorio?—preguntó ella. — ¿Se extiende tu control a todos los aspectos de la relación? Deduje que las jugadoras a las que haces referencia son aquellas mujeres que sólo quieren un buen sexo, perverso y luego quieren salir de ese papel tan pronto como salen del dormitorio.

Él la miró atentamente, con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

—No tengo ningún deseo de ser un tirano. Sólo me conozco. Soy un fanático del control. Me siento cómodo cuando soy yo el que tomo las decisiones. Cuando tú emparejas eso con la clase de mujer por la que me siento atraído, una mujer suave, femenina a la que yo pueda proteger y cuidar, entonces supongo que realmente quiero una relación que lo abarque todo, en la que yo lleve la voz cantante dentro y fuera de la cama. ¿Hace que te asuste esto?

Ella sonrió.

—No. ¿Me hace parecer débil por confesarte que deseo a un hombre que pueda cuidarme?

Un destello de satisfacción brilló en sus ojos. Él la miró con la promesa reflejándose en todas las facetas de su rostro.

—Creo que tú eres probablemente una de las mujeres más fuertes que he encontrado alguna vez, Luna.

Se sintió calentada por los elogios y la admiración de su voz. Y ella tendría que ser una tonta ciega para no ver la lujuria en sus ojos. Cada vez que la miraba, era como si la estuviera desnudando, centímetro a centímetro.

Había esperado una eternidad por un hombre que la mirara así. Como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo. No, ella no se sentía débil. En este momento, se sentía muy poderosa.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero trajo su comida. Se relajaron y comenzaron a comer. De vez en cuando, Theo le ofrecía un bocado de su comida, y parecía que él disfrutaba alimentándola.

Cuando tuvieron suficiente, el camarero tomó sus platos y dejó la nota, pero de todas maneras, ellos se retrasaron en la mesa. Luna estaba nerviosa por la vuelta a la casa de la playa. No un nerviosismo malo.

Todavía estaba insegura de que esperarse, pero se sentía liberada de que ella no tendría que iniciar los movimientos.

Ese era claramente el territorio de Theo.

Charlaron de cosas inofensivas. Theo le dijo que había crecido en una comunidad infestada de delitos y como esto influyó para que se hiciera poli. Le habló sobre su compañero y Marco, su figura pseudo—paterna.

Ella ya había sospechado que Theo era un tipo de blanco o negro, y después de oírle hablar sobre su trabajo, la justicia, y la muerte de su compañero, estaba más convencida de que no era alguien que viera tonos intermedios. Todo era correcto o incorrecto.

Theo hizo un gesto al camarero para que rellenara sus bebidas. Luego miró fijamente a Luna mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

—Cuando fuiste al club sexual

Ella dio un respingo por la descripción. Le pareció de mal gusto.

—La Casa—corrigió.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando fuiste a La Casa, ¿qué querías que sucediera?

—Yo creía que era obvio—dijo. —Viste lo que pasó.

—Yo solo estuve unos minutos—dijo él. —Tú obviamente habías estado un rato. ¿Lo que viste algo ahí, que hiciera que te interesara?

Su cara se calentó.

—Parte de ello—confesó ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué parte?

Ella bajo la mirada por un momento.

—Fue en parte sorprendente. Quiero decir que he visto películas porno, pero nunca he visto o he experimentado algo así en persona.

— ¿Te excitó?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Mucho.

— ¿Alguna cosa más que otra?

De nuevo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?—le presionó él.

Su lengua estaba espesa en su boca. Sus labios se separaron mientras ella trabajaba para vencer su torpeza.

—Cuando llegué, en las habitaciones de abajo, había una mujer sentada entre dos hombres. Su atención estaba enfocada únicamente en ella. Era obvio que ambos la deseaban. Yo me sentí celosa de ella.

Él la miró, con un penetrante interés en su expresión.

—Continúa.

—Luego cuando fuimos arriba había dos hombres. Yo nunca había visto a dos hombres teniendo sexo, ni siquiera en una película. Fue impactante, sin embargo, yo estaba tan atrapada que no podía apartar la mirada. Era una de las escenas más eróticas que alguna vez recuerde haber visto. Y luego había una mujer que tenía sexo con dos hombres. En aquel momento, desee tan fuerte ser ella.

— ¿Tener dos hombres te intriga?—le preguntó Theo.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No te avergüences. ¿Te sorprendería saber que muchos hombres fantasean sobre compartir a su mujer con otro hombre?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, intrigada por su declaración.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo primitivo, por no hablar de erótico y excitante, sobre todo debido a otro hombre que posea lo que es tuyo, para llenar más de uno de los orificios de la mujer. Simultáneamente.

Su cara se puso aún más caliente.

—Estás excitada por esto—observó él.

— ¿Qué mujer no lo estaría?—ella habló sin tino.

— ¿Qué más viste en La Casa?

—Zurrar.

—Te gustó eso.

Ella se movió en su asiento.

—No era tanto la zurra. Era su control en la otra mujer. Su autoridad. Era tan oscuro y sexy. Comenzó un deseo en mí que me hizo sentir que yo volvía mi piel del revés.

—Sin embargo, cuando tomaste su lugar, la zurra no hizo nada para ti—dijo él silenciosamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Él sonrió amablemente.

—Era obvio. Pude ver tu decepción y frustración. Necesitabas más de lo que te estaba dando.

—Sí—susurró ella. —No era real, y yo lo sabía.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, alcanzando su barbilla, ahuecándola con su mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se clavaron.

—Esto será real, Luna. Yo no juego.

Ella se estremeció delicadamente cuando la promesa presentada con su voz ronca se deslizó sobre su cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, bebiendo sus bebidas. Luna se relajó y dejó aparte sus nervios. La tarde había sido perfecta. La idea de que ellos tenían una semana para explorarse el uno al otro añadía emoción. Ella no podía esperar a descubrir si Theo era realmente el hombre que podría darle todo lo que ella había soñado.

En un momento, Theo posó su bebida y la miró de nuevo. Podía sentir la próxima pregunta. Ella le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Llevas algún control de natalidad?—le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Sí—dijo con calma.

—Mi último encuentro sexual fue hace más de seis meses—dijo él. —He tenido un reconocimiento médico después. Y existe el hecho de que siempre he llevado un condón cuando he tenido sexo con una mujer.

Ella se movió un poco incómoda.

—Bien, mi último examen fue hace poco más de un par de meses. El tipo con el que me estaba viendo hasta hace poco, se hizo análisis de sangre antes de que yo durmiera con él. Pero también usamos condones.

Theo asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi pregunta es cómo te sentirías acerca si nosotros no los utilizáramos.

Una gran cantidad de imágenes a todo color pasaron por su cabeza. La idea de tomar a Theo en su cuerpo, piel contra piel, la excitaba mucho.

— ¿Tú nunca has llevado preservativo?—le preguntó ella.

—No. Y si lo prefieres, puedo tener los resultados de mis últimos análisis enviados por fax mañana por la mañana. Yo no soy ningún adolescente caliente dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para conseguir meterme dentro de tus pantalones.

Ella sonrió.

—Te creo. Y la verdad, me encantaría que no tuvieras que meterte en un preservativo. —Ella arrugó la nariz. —Sin una buena cantidad de lubricante, son muy incómodos para mí. Pero tengo que ser honesta. La última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales fue justo antes de conocerte. Usamos preservativos. Los dos estábamos limpios, pero tienes derecho a saber la situación en la que te estás metiendo—dijo claramente.

—Tengo muchas ganas de sentir cada milímetro de tu delicioso coño—dijo con voz ronca.

Un temblor incontrolable rodó sobre su cuerpo. Theo miró a su reloj, y ella supo que la cena había terminado. Tantas cosas burbujeaban. Deseo. Emoción. Curiosidad. Miedo. Sus manos temblaban cuando ella las apretó juntas en su regazo.

— ¿Estás lista?—le preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, levantándose de su asiento. Él la tocó con su mano en la espalda y la condujo fuera del restaurante.

La brisa cálida y salada los golpeó tan pronto como salieron. A lo lejos, se mezclaban los sonidos del tráfico que pasaba, y la suave música del océano que llenaba la noche.

—Vamos a regresar—le dijo Theo cerca de su oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y subieron a la camioneta.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


	30. Capítulo Veintinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Veintinueve**_

Cuando regresaron a la casa de la playa, Theo puso sus llaves en la mesa y miró cuando Luna salía por las puertas francesas y salía fuera. Estaba nerviosa. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba incertidumbre.

Caminó en silencio al cuarto de baño, dejándola por un momento. Se arrodilló en la enorme bañera hundida, y cerró el tapón. Luego encendió el grifo del baño y dirigió sus dedos bajo el chorro para comprobar la temperatura. Cuando se sintió satisfecho del calor, se levantó y volvió a la sala de estar. Ella estaba donde la había dejado. Caminó detrás de ella y deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Echándole el pelo a un lado, bajó su cabeza y presionó sus labios en su cuello. Ella se estremeció bajo él, y un suave suspiro salió de sus labios.

Levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a la luna creciente. Estaba casi llena y se reflejaba en el agua a distancia. Era una noche perfecta.

—Ven al cuarto de baño—murmuró en su oído. —Te voy a meter en la bañera.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura.

—Eso suena celestial—dijo.

Él enganchó los dedos en el cinturón delante de sus vaqueros y tiró acercándola. Buscó a tientas el botón y luego lo abrió. A continuación bajó la cremallera y comenzó a empujar la tela sobre sus caderas. Cuando sus pantalones finalmente se cayeron abajo por sus piernas, el curvó sus dedos alrededor de sus caderas y movió sus palmas hacia arriba, acariciando la línea de su curvilínea figura.

Su camisa subió poco a poco con sus brazos por su cuerpo.

—Levanta los brazos—dijo.

Cuando ella obedeció, el suavemente tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza y la tiró a un lado. Ella salió de sus vaqueros, tirando los puños con un pie, y luego con el otro.

Miró la ropa interior de encaje, femenina. Lila pálido, el sujetador y las bragas a juego. De encaje. Hermoso como ella. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lentamente tiró de los tirantes, colocándolos sobre la curva de su hombro hasta que cayeron por sus brazos. Luego alcanzó alrededor y desenganchó el broche y dejó que el sujetador desapareciese. Los globos llenos de sus pechos brillaban pálidos a la luz de la distante luna. No podía resistir tocar sus pezones. Los hizo rodar entre sus dedos, tirando ligeramente de los tiesos brotes. Dejó sus manos caerse a su cintura hasta que encontraron la cinturilla de sus bragas.

Metiendo los dedos dentro hasta que rozaron los rizos diminutos entre sus piernas, tiró hasta que el cordón se deslizó hacia abajo por sus caderas.

Cuando el pequeño pedazo diminuto de tela cayó al suelo, ella estaba de pie desnuda ante él, su cuerpo iluminado por el brillo luminiscente de la luna.

Ella parecía una diosa. Toda suya.

—Mía—refunfuñó él.

Diminutos golpes de escalofríos bailaron sobre su piel, levantando el vello de sus brazos. Alisó sus manos por los brazos de ella para aliviar el estremecimiento.

Sabiendo que el baño posiblemente estuviera lleno ya, se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos, consiguiendo un grito ahogado sorprendido de ella. La hizo callar con un beso y comenzó a ir por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena, entonces él despacio la bajó en el agua humeante antes de levantarse para cerrar el grifo.

Luna puso la cabeza contra un lado de la bañera y soltó un sonido de satisfacción cuando el agua caliente lamió sobre su cuerpo.

Al lado del jacuzzi, Theo se arrodilló y cogió una botella de champú.

—Gírate, así podré lavar tu pelo—le ordenó. Ella se colocó en la bañera cuadrada de modo que su espalda estuviera hacia Theo. La hizo acercarse de modo que hubiera un espacio adecuado entre su cuerpo y el lateral y luego él cogió agua del baño en un pequeño cubo de hielo.

Derramó el agua sobre su pelo hasta que estuvo mojado, y luego le hizo apoyar su espalda una vez más. Ella oyó el ruido de salir un chorro de la botella de champú, y luego sus manos se metieron entre su pelo. Frotó y masajeó, haciendo espuma.

Era suave, y sus dedos trabajaron sobre cada centímetro de su cuero cabelludo hasta que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por las exquisitas sensaciones. Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la magia de su toque.

Durante varios largos minutos, el frotó y acarició su cabeza hasta que ella estuvo segura que caería en un coma inducido por el placer. Al final, la empujó de nuevo, y comenzó a aclarar el jabón de su pelo. Cuando terminó, le dio un empujón a su hombro y murmuró algo para que ella volviera a su posición original. Ella se ruborizó un poco cuando los globos de sus pechos asomaron por encima de la superficie del agua. Sus ojos detectaron su cuerpo, y ella se encontró esperando que sus manos viajaran por el mismo camino. Él alcanzó la botella de gel, y en vez de usas las manoplas apiladas a un lado de la bañera, roció el líquido en sus manos. Entonces con la otra mano alcanzó el tapón para soltar agua.

Esperó a que el agua bajara, dejando ver más de su cuerpo. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron descubiertos, esparció el jabón entre sus pechos, frotando suavemente, haciendo espuma.

Ahuecó primero uno, y luego el otro, frotando un pulgar sobre cada pezón fruncido a su vez. A medida que el agua bajaba más, masajeó la piel de su vientre y, lo amasó ligeramente.

Cuando su mano volvió a sus pechos, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda. Un dedo trazó círculos alrededor de los pezones tensos y luego sacudió ligeramente los brotes. Cada punzado envió un rayo de conciencia directamente a su coño.

Ella se retorció en el agua. Sus piernas se abrieron, y el agua caliente rodó entre sus pliegues, rozando sobre su clítoris. Pronto los rizos rubios en la V de sus piernas aparecieron.

Él rellenó su mano de gel y despacio, suavemente ahuecó el suave montículo de entre sus piernas. Su dedo encontró el sensible paquete de nervios y lo apretó ligeramente con precisión.

Ella abrió las piernas más amplias.

—Por favor—susurró. —Ah, por favor.

Su dedo se adentró más abajo hasta que rodeó su sensible apertura.

La punta roma violó su entrada, empujando hacia dentro un pequeño pedazo.

Ella jadeó ligeramente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, y un dolor insoportable comenzó en el interior de su pelvis.

—Esta noche es para ti—le susurró él. —Todo para ti.

Con estas palabras, su dedo pulgar encontró su clítoris, mientras sus dedos se hundían más profundos en su coño. Sus caderas se levantaron, y se convulsionó. Se mordió los labios cuando las palabras, "No pares" salieron a la superficie.

Y agradeció que él no lo hiciera.

Su dedo medio acariciaba la pared de su vagina, mientras el pulgar masajeaba su pequeño botón palpitante. Entonces empujó hacia el interior, encontrando su punto G. Su mundo explotó en un caleidoscopio de colores y sensaciones.

Su orgasmo estalló sobre ella con la fuerza de un tren de carga. Sus palmas se apoyaron en el fondo resbaladizo de la bañera, y se habría resbalado si él no le hubiera ahuecado el dorso de su cuello con su otra mano. Varios largos segundos pasaron antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su entorno de nuevo. Estaba contra la bañera, jadeando cuando gradualmente su mundo se volvió al derecho.

Poco a poco volvió su mirada para verle contemplándola con ojos brillantes.

Ojos que gritaban posesión primitiva. Ojos que clavaban su reclamación con cada puñalada. Ella se estremeció ligeramente, sus músculos eran un charco de papilla.

Él la levantó en sus brazos, y la llevó a la ducha, donde le aclaró el jabón restante de su cuerpo. Luego la secó cuidadosamente de la cabeza a los dedos de sus pies, su toque suave pero dominante.

La llevó al dormitorio, donde recuperó una bata del armario. La ayudó a ponérsela y luego la ató al frente. La dejó por un momento, mientras se cambiaba la camisa húmeda. Cuando volvió, el cogió sus manos en las suyas.

—Vamos a salir y sentarnos en la terraza. Cepillaré tu pelo.

Ella caminó detrás de él con piernas temblorosas. La secuela de su orgasmo la tenía tan débil como un gatito. Todo lo que ella quería realmente era acurrucarse en sus brazos y dejarse abrazar.

Abrió las puertas francesas y le puso una mano en su espalda para guiarla al exterior. El aire cálido del mar tiró de su pelo todavía húmedo.

Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, inhalando la brisa fuerte y salada.

Era una noche magnífica.

Theo se sentó en la tumbona y luego tiró de ella hacia abajo frente a él. La acomodó entre sus piernas, y por un momento, ella se apoyó contra su pecho, su cabeza descansando debajo de su barbilla.

Ella saboreó el contacto íntimo, adorando estar recostada contra su gran cuerpo. Su propio cuerpo zumbaba, el deseo fluía por sus venas.

En este momento, todo parecía tan correcto. Como si nada pudiera arruinar un momento tan perfecto.

La luna brillaba en el cielo y se reflejaba brillantemente en las tranquilas aguas del mar. Con una hoja de cristal, el agua no era interrumpida más que por alguna ondulación. Más cerca, las pequeñas olas rompían lamiendo en la orilla y en un molde de una cascada de espuma sobre la arena.

La mano de Theo se enredó en su pelo, separando los mechones con sus dedos y alisándolos hacia abajo. Alcanzó alrededor de ella a por el cepillo de su regazo, y dejó su mano retrasarse cerca del cinturón anudado de su bata, como si se propusiera desatarlo. Despacio, juguetonamente, él retiró su mano.

Ella gimió suavemente cuando comenzó a cepillar los mechones ahora secos.

Mientras continuaba sus movimientos hacia abajo, el envolvió el final de su pelo alrededor de su mano y los dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos. Cada tirón provocaba un ronroneo de placer en ella.

—Tienes el pelo tan hermoso—dijo. —Te va perfectamente. Vibrante.

Fluyendo libre. Suave.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo vio por encima de su hombro.

—A menudo estoy tentada por cortarlo totalmente.

Sus manos se detuvieron.

—No lo harías.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo a veces.

—No puedo esperar a verlo extendido sobre la cama mientras deslizo mi polla entre tus muslos—dijo él roncamente.

Su clítoris palpitó, y se endurecieron sus pezones, enviando un hormigueo que golpeó a través de su cuerpo.

—Te he imaginado encima de mí, mi polla sepultada tan profundamente dentro de ti. Tú inclinándote hacia mí, tu pelo como una cortina sobre mi pecho. Entonces envuelvo ambas manos en sus hebras y me sostengo mientras me montas.

Ella contuvo su respiración y cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba la escena que el retrató. Continuó sus movimientos suaves con el cepillo, cada uno de ellos arrullándola más profundo en una seminconsciencia.

— ¿Sabes mi favorita?—le susurró al oído. —Tú sobre tus manos y tus rodillas, mis manos envueltas en tu pelo, tirando de tu cabeza hacia atrás mientras te follo por la espalda.

¿Era posible tener un orgasmo simplemente manteniendo una conversación erótica mientras te cepillaban el pelo? Ella no lo sabía, pero lo quería saber.

Se quedó en silencio, y una vez más, el único sonido que se oía era el distante del océano. Se relajó contra él mientras él alternaba ensartar sus dedos en su pelo y deslizar las cerdas del cepillo por sus largas hebras. Ella se inclinó más hacia atrás, elevando su barbilla y cerrando sus ojos. Sonidos susurrados de placer se escapaban con cada aliento. Ella no podía recordar alguna vez que él estuviera tan contenido.

No pudo acordarse de que nunca tuviera a un hombre tan concentrado en ella. Era muy emocionante, gratificante y aterrador, todo en uno.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu madre?—le preguntó él.

Ella se puso rígida y maldijo el hecho de haber pensado que nada podría arruinar este momento.

—No me gusta hablar de ella.

El cepillo hacia abajo su pelo, las cerdas arañando suavemente su espalda. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mientras él seguía su cuidadosa atención.

Sus hombros se cayeron. Ella supuso que no era justa. Ella le había hecho preguntas personales. Si iban a hacer algún intento para mantener cualquier tipo de relación, tenía que ser honesta. Incluso si la idea que el conociera su infancia y a su madre le producía urticaria.

—No fue justo por mi parte—dijo ella en voz baja. —Lo siento. Odio hablar de ella.

—Lo entiendo—dijo.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Tenemos toda la noche—dijo él simplemente.

La aceptación tranquila de su voz sostuvo su espíritu. Él no exigía más de lo que ella quisiera dar. Y, sin embargo, esto sólo la hizo querer dar.

Él dejó caer el cepillo en la terraza, pero siguió jugando con su pelo. Pronto él trabajó sus dedos más profundamente hasta que estuvieron masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

—Mmmm. Si sigues haciendo esto, te diré absolutamente todo lo que quieras— dijo ella.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero siguió el masaje. Trabajó su camino hacia abajo a su nuca, su cuello y luego sobre sus hombros. Ella suspiró en la pura felicidad.

—Xeno no es mi verdadero padre. Espera, eso no es verdad. Él es mucho más que mi verdadero padre, y es el único padre que he conocido alguna vez. Pero no es mi padre biológico.

Si ella pensó que él estaría sorprendido, él no lo mostró. Siguió su calmante masaje, y ella relajó sus tensos músculos. Él no dijo nada, no reaccionó, sólo esperó que ella siguiera.

—Mi madre ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo describirla. Ha vivido toda su vida con la cabeza enterrada en la arena. Las malas decisiones son una segunda naturaleza para ella. Es impulsiva e imprudente, y ella simplemente no está dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Suena a mucha gente que conozco—dijo él secamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Desde temprana edad, yo era el apoyo emocional de nuestra 'familia'.

En ese momento, yo no entendía que nuestra relación era tan diferente a otras relaciones madre—hija. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser la mejor hija que pudiera.

Cuando no teníamos comida en casa, hice varios trabajos, hacía de niñera para vecinos para poder tener dinero para comer. Puedo acordarme de sostener su cabeza mientras ella vomitaba sus entrañas después de una noche de copas. Por supuesto, no me di cuenta de que era en eso en lo que nuestro dinero se iba.

Theo hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Cristo, Luna. ¿Qué edad tenías?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nueve, diez, realmente no lo recuerdo.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus hombros y sus masajes se hicieron más suaves, como si comprendiera la dificultad que tenía para hablar de su madre.

—Cuando yo tenía catorce años, conoció y se casó con Xeno. Estaba tan emocionada. Adoré a Xeno a primera vista. Él fue muy amable conmigo.

Me aceptó como su hija. Yo tenía un enamoramiento por Oliver. ¿Qué chica de catorce años no? Él tenía veinticuatro años, recién salido del ejército, y fue muy amable conmigo. No me trataba como un fastidio.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta que había aterrizado en la clase de familia que yo quería.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Luna suspiró. El recuerdo de aquella noche todavía tenía mucho poder sobre ella. Había sido el peor sentimiento en su joven vida. Peor que las decepciones que su madre había arrojado en su camino.

—Ella se puso borracha hasta el culo una noche. Me despertó en medio de la noche para irnos. Me sentí devastada. No quería marcharme.

Hasta le pregunté si yo podía quedarme. Me hizo ir con ella, y sé que era porque no tenía a nadie a nadie más para que la cuidara. Eso me enojó. Xeno era bueno con ella. Él habría cuidado de ella si sólo lo hubiera dejado. Pero como con todo lo demás, ella jodió las cosas. No iba a permitir que nada bueno nos pasase.

Sus manos pararon sobre sus hombros, y sus dedos se clavaron en su piel.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, y presionó un beso a su cuello.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué hiciste?

Las lágrimas pinchaban en sus párpados.

—De vuelta a nuestra antigua vida. Mudándonos cada pocos meses cuando nos desalojaban. Volver a la escuela no era una opción. Yo estaba muy ocupada tratando de alimentarnos y conseguir un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Theo maldijo.

—Un año y pico después, ella comenzó a drogarse. No me sorprendió. Tuve que esconderle el dinero a ella, o utilizaría todo lo que teníamos en comprar drogas.

La odiaba. Yo quise abandonarla.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Yo era joven. Estaba asustada. No tenía ningún sitio a dónde ir. No podía contar con nadie. Y en el centro de todo, ella era mi madre. No podía abandonarla porque yo sabía que ella no sobreviviría sin mí.

Theo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró hasta que estuvo apretada contra su pecho. Él se reclinó hasta que ambos estuvieron echados hacia atrás mirando al cielo de la noche. Ella cerró sus ojos y saboreó la fuerza de su abrazo. El consuelo y aceptación. El entendimiento.

— ¿Qué más pasó?—le preguntó.

Ella sabía que lo que él quería decir es que como terminó aquí, con Xeno, lejos de su madre. Sus labios temblaron mientras recordaba aquella noche.

—Cuando tenía veinte años, trabajaba en dos empleos, entonces yo no estaba mucho alrededor de ella para hacerle de niñera. Compraba la comida, pagaba las cuentas, nunca le di dinero. Pensé que haciéndolo así, ella no tendría modo de pagar las drogas. Subestimé los extremos a los que llegaría para conseguir lo que ella quería.

—Cuando llegué a casa de mi segundo trabajo, la encontré tirada en la sala de estar de nuestro diminuto apartamento. Ella no respiraba. Llamé al 911 y le hice tanta reanimación cardiopulmonar como pude recordar.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, fueron capaces de resucitarla y llevarla a un Hospital. Puedo recordar estar sentada en la sala de espera del hospital sintiéndome culpable porque yo no estaba segura si yo quería que ella sobreviviera o no. —Ella se estremeció, tratando de borrar la culpa que todavía sentía. — ¿Qué horrible es eso? Desear que mi propia madre estuviera muerta.

Los brazos de Theo se apretaron alrededor de ella.

—No es horrible. Es humano.

—Ellos encontraron el número de teléfono de Xeno en su bolso y lo llamaron.

Cuando él y Oliver se presentaron, lloré a moco tendido en el hombro de Xeno.

Oliver me llevó a un hotel y se quedó conmigo, mientras que Xeno lo arreglaba con mi madre. Él la metió en rehabilitación y lo que sucedió hay no estoy tan segura.

Entonces no me importaba. Me sentía demasiado aliviada por no tener que tratar con ello yo misma. Él y Oliver me trajeron a Londres con ellos, me dijo que yo era parte de su familia. Xeno me dio una dura conferencia de no permitir que mi madre me hiciera nada y me dijo que me lavara las manos de ella.

Ella se movió contra Theo, volviéndose un poco para que su mejilla se apoyara en su hombro. Él la miró abajo, sus ojos suaves con la compasión.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea del alivio que sentí al tener a alguien diciéndome que era bueno para mí dejar mi relación con mi madre? Suena tonto, pero yo necesitaba que alguien me dijera que estaba bien, que yo no era una mala persona.

Theo asintió con la cabeza, y puso un dedo en su barbilla.

—La mayoría de la gente no habría hecho todo lo que tú hiciste por ella.

—Cuando Xeno me dijo que quería adoptarme yo puedo recordar mirarlo, tan sorprendida. Entonces me puse a llorar, a mares. Él pensó que me había molestado, pero era la cosa más maravillosa que alguien había nunca por mí. Por primera vez, sentí que realmente pertenecía a un lugar. Él y Oliver eran mi familia. Ahí estaba yo, con veinte años, y me sentía totalmente como una niña de nuevo.

Theo beso su frente y tocó con sus dedos en la mejilla, dirigiendo líneas invisibles de su pómulo a su oreja.

—Así que has estado con Xeno desde entonces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, no queriendo separar su mano de su cara.

—Me trasladé a uno de sus pisos, me dio un trabajo en Lovegood e Hijos, y me dio una severa conferencia sobre dejar permitir de entrar de nuevo en mi vida a mi madre.

—Pero ella está llamando—dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se puso tensa, pero él siguió acariciando su mejilla y ella se relajó gradualmente.

—Sí. Ella vuelve a llamar. La misma rutina. Quiere dinero. En su defensa, siempre se lo he dado, incluso después de que Xeno me dijera que nunca le diera nada. Me dijo que si una vez le dabas a un perro un hueso, nunca te dejaría en paz.

Estaba en lo cierto. Solo que esta vez me he negado a ayudarla.

Ella bajó la voz y miró a lo lejos. Se tocó la mejilla que ahora miraba hacia el mar.

—Ella está metida en problemas, y lo único que quiero es que se vaya. He tratado de ignorarla. No le he dicho a Xeno sobre estas llamadas telefónicas, y si lo supiera, estaría herido y enojado por no habérselo dicho.

Pero yo no quería seguir cargándole con mis problemas. Ha hecho lo suficiente por mí. Sabía que era la hora de saltar a la arena. Sólo que esta vez realmente creo que necesita ayuda.

—No puedes arreglar su vida—dijo Theo suavemente. —Xeno está en lo cierto.

Si sigues rescatándola de sus problemas, ella nunca desaparecerá. Y la cosa es, que ella nunca dejará sus actos. Entonces, ¿dónde te deja esto? Siempre en la posición de ser su muleta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Me lo sigo diciendo a mí misma, pero luego vuelvo al hecho de que ella es mi madre. Si tienes a nadie más en el mundo, se supone que por lo menos tendrás una madre, ¿verdad?

—No es cierto que no tengas a nadie—indicó él. —Tienes a Xeno, Olver, Harry, Blaize y me tienes a mí.

Una luz cálida la iluminó y floreció dentro de ella. Se hinchó en su pecho, expandiéndose hacia afuera abarcando su alma. Él tenía razón. No estaba sola.

Ella le miró, el brillo de las lágrimas enturbiaba las líneas de su rostro. Ella giró su cuerpo hasta que se acurrucó en su regazo de lado, y luego levantó su mano a su cara.

—Yo le debería haber contado a Xeno lo de las llamada. Me doy cuenta ahora.

Pero una parte de mí todavía tiene miedo de mover el barco y causar cualquier tipo de problemas. No quiero que Xeno lamente nunca haberme recogido. Él me ha dado tanto.

— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a considerar cuanto le has dado tú?—le preguntó

Theo.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—No, yo

—Él te adora, Luna. Infiernos, todos lo hacen. Oliver, Blaize y Harry.

Nunca pienses que tú no has contribuido en esa relación. No eres ningún caso de caridad. Eres tan importante para ellos, como ellos lo son para ti.

—Sabes mucho, ¿verdad?—ella le preguntó con una sonrisa ligera.

—Es obvio. En el tiempo que he estado por aquí, ha sido fácil ver cuánto significas para ellos. Son muy protectores contigo.

Sus palabras calentaron su corazón.

—Gracias por decir eso. Yo tenía que oírlo. He estado tan centrada sobre las llamadas telefónicas y preocupándome si tomé la decisión correcta.

Él la silenció con un dedo.

—No más preocupaciones. Esta semana es para nosotros. Además, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez cuando regresemos las cosas ya estén resueltas.

Su declaración críptica estaba destinada a ser tranquilizadora, y ella estaba segura, que ella se debía agarrar a la confianza que oía en su voz.

—Me haces olvidar mis preocupaciones—admitió ella.

—Bien. Quiero que nuestro tiempo juntos sea sin presiones. Quiero quitarte la infelicidad. Quiero que brilles. Para mí.

Ella se acurrucó con las manos sobre sus hombros y hundió su cara en la curva de su cuello. Su pulso latía contra su frente.

— ¿Estás lista para que te lleve dentro?—murmuró él.

Ah, a ella le encantó la forma en que lo dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él la movió de su regazo y maniobró para salir de la tumbona. Luego se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos. La llevó al interior y se dirigió al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, la bajó sobre la enorme cama.

—Voy a ir a tomar una ducha—le dijo él. —Te quiero desnuda en la cama cuando regrese.

Su estómago dio un completo salto mortal cuando vio el deseo crudo de sus ojos. Él la miró otro largo momento antes de girarse e ir al cuarto de baño.

Theo abrió la ducha e inmediatamente desabotonó sus vaqueros. Iba a sufrir un calambre permanente en su polla, porque había tenido una erección toda la noche, y sus pantalones habían apretado tan fuerte a través de ella que había vivido en un estado de dolor continuo. Cuando bajo sus vaqueros, su erección saltó libre, y sintió un alivio inmediato. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir la noche?, eso estaba más allá de él. Seguro como el infierno que no se acostaría con una erección del tamaño de londres.

Cuando entró en la ducha, agarró su dura polla tiesa en su mano y trabajó en ella arriba y abajo en un intento de aliviar el dolor. El agua caliente lavó su cuerpo mientras trabajaba el prepucio de atrás a delante de la hinchada cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cara hacia el chorro mientras sentía sus bolas uniéndose y apretándose. El orgasmo surgió de su ingle. Apretando alrededor de su eje grueso, le dio dos sacudidas más. Un chorro de semen brotó de la punta y se lavó rápidamente con el chorro de agua.

Agachó su cabeza y aspiró bocanadas de aire mientras su pulso tronaba en sus sienes.

Siguió acariciando su polla hasta que se ablandó y las olas de placer disminuyeran. Rápidamente enjabonó su cuerpo y se aclaró. Luego salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla. Después de haberse secado, se puso un par de bóxers limpios y regresó al dormitorio.

Cuando vio a Luna sobre la cama, su pelo derramado en la almohada, igual que en sus fantasías, su cuerpo desnudo vuelto de lado iluminado por la luz, su polla se puso rígida de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Todo su plan de aliviarse a si mismo del dolor incesante por ella se agitó de nuevo en su interior.

Se acercó a la cama y se metió a su lado. Ella lo miró, sus hermosos ojos resplandecientes por el deseo, pero más que eso, su mirad transmitía confianza. El alargó su mano hacia ella, llevándola a sus brazos. Luego alcanzó abajo las sábanas y las echó sobre sus cuerpos.

Sabía que ella esperaba que le hiciera el amor esta noche, pero también sabía lo importante que era no precipitarse en las cosas. Mañana sería aún lo suficientemente pronto para comenzar su relación sexual. Esta noche todo de lo que se trataba era de encontrar comodidad y desarrollar confianza entre ellos.

Él parecía un maldito hipócrita en poner tanta importancia en la confianza cuando la estaba engañando en cada instante. Pero en esto, en su relación, él sólo sería honesto. Él tenía que esperar que al final fuera suficiente.

Metió su cabeza bajo su barbilla y la sostuvo abrazada, disfrutando de la sensación de carne sobre carne.

—Duérmete—le dijo suavemente. —Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció contra el suyo, y luego sintió que la tensión la abandonaba cuando su cuerpo se fundió con el de él. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y luego alcanzó hacia atrás para apagar la lámpara.


	31. Capítulo Treinta

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta**_

Theo abrió los ojos cuando el suave pelo rubio cosquilleaba su nariz.

Parpadeó y movió la cabeza un poco lejos. Faith estaba segura acurrucada sobre su pecho, su cabeza aun metida bajo su barbilla. Su cabello estaba amontonado sobre la almohada junto a su mejilla, y él podía oler el tenue aroma del champú que había usado para lavarle el pelo.

La habitación estaba aún oscura, y levantó la muñeca para mirar el reloj. No era escandalosamente temprano. Debería llegar la luz pronto.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se desprendió de ella y salió de la cama.

Necesitaba hacer una llamada, y esta parecía una gran oportunidad.

Cogió sus pantalones vaqueros del suelo a los pies de la cama y metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger su móvil. Luego salió de la habitación. Abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de Marco mientras abría las puertas francesas y entraba en el aire de la mañana.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás?—Exigió Marco.

—Buenos días a ti también—dijo Theo, ya irritado por el tono de Marco.

—Buenos días, y una mierda. Deberías estar aquí, ayudándome a atrapar al asesino de Adrian, no jodiendo por ahí con la chica.

—Marco, no empieces—advirtió Theo. —He llamado para ver qué diablos estaba pasando. Puede no gustarte como decidimos hacer las cosas, pero eso no está tan malditamente mal. Estás reaccionando emocionalmente, y si tuvieras la cabeza en su sitio, sabrías que tengo razón.

—Hemos. ¿Desde cuándo nos hemos convertimos en nosotros? No puedo entender qué te trajo a Lovegood y a su tripulación. Su única preocupación es su hija.

No le importa un carajo que Anthony haya matado a mi hijo.

—Al igual que tu única preocupación es tu propio interés—dijo Theo en silencio. —Luna es una víctima inocente, Marco. No voy a permitir que ella sea utilizada más de lo que ya lo es. Y si eso te molesta, que te jodan.

—Nunca me imaginé que te vendieras así—dijo Marco con dureza. —

Nunca pensé que le darías la espalda a Adriande esta manera.

—¡Maldita sea, Marco! Dejar de tratar de dar tirones a mi cadena.

Has estado haciendo esta mierda desde el principio, y yo te lo he permitido. Te he permitido jugar la carta de la culpabilidad. Si Antonhy hace un movimiento por Luna, Xeno y los otros lo cogerán. Que debe ser todo lo que te preocupe. No habrá resquicios legales para que se libre.

Una larga pausa le siguió, y el único sonido era la respiración agitada de Marco.

Finalmente Marco rompió el silencio.

—Si no me ayudas a atrapar al asesino de Adrian, lo haré yo mismo. No me voy a quedar a ver cómo escapa. No cuando estamos tan condenadamente cerca.

—Marco, dejar de pensar con el culo y cálmate—dijo Theo con exasperación. —

¿Marco? ¿Marco?

Maldita sea, había colgado. Theo cerró el teléfono y juró largo y duro. Marco estaba perdido. Él estaba demasiado carcomido por el dolor y la rabia como para pensar racionalmente. Necesitaba mover su culo de vuelta a Devon, pero Theosabía que no había posibilidad de que eso ocurriera.

Abrió de nuevo su teléfono y marcó el número de Blaize. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de hacer estallar fuera su ira, mientras esperaba a que Blaize respondiese. A pesar de todos los defectos de Marco, Theo sabía que era un buen tipo.

—Hey, tío,—dijo Theo, cuando Blaize respondió.

—Hey—respondió Blaize.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Algo sobre Antohny?

—No, todavía nada. Los policías tienen una doble para sustituir a Luna. Ella se quedará en el apartamento de Luna e irá a la oficina como hace ella.

Theo suspiró. Probablemente era demasiado pronto, pero la carta le decía que Anthony estaba cerca. Incluso si él no estuviera ahora en Londres, pronto lo estaría.

Más que nunca, se alegraba de que Luna hubiera sido retirada de la escena para mantenerla a salvo. No tenía una buena sensación sobre nada de esto. Marco,

Antohny o la madre. Luna saldría herida, si no físicamente, sin duda emocionalmente.

Una vez más, fue golpeado en plena cara por el razonamiento de Xeno que quería mantener a ella detrás de todo. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, no estaba tan seguro de que Xeno no hubiese tenido razón.

—Mira, amigo, tengo que darme prisa. Las cosas están un poco locas por aquí.

Harry, Oliver y yo mantenemos un ojo en los apartamentos. Tenemos unas cuantas plantas vigiladas, pero no queríamos asustar a Antohny y dejar que él supiese que estamos tras él. La doble Luna debe salir de su apartamento en pocos minutos, y es mi turno de seguirla a la oficina.

—Bueno, hombre, mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Tú sólo ten a Luna segura y feliz.

Theo se echó a reír.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.

Se deslizó hacia el interior y fue en busca de un pedazo de papel y bolígrafo.

Después de escribir una nota a Luna, entro en el dormitorio. Se quedó mirando su rostro dormido durante un largo rato, estudiando sus facciones y lo hermoso y tranquilo que parecía.

Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó hacia abajo y arrastró un dedo por su mejilla.

Ella se movió y se inclinó por su tacto, pero no se despertó. De mala gana se apartó de ella, entonces dejó la nota en la almohada al lado de su cabeza.

Cuando Luna despertó, Theo ya no estaba a su lado. La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana, y ella entornó los ojos por el deslumbramiento.

Cuando su mirada cayó sobre la almohada de Theo, vio una sola hoja de papel apoyada contra ella. La cogió y vio garabatos casi indescifrables de Theo.

Cuando despiertes, entra en la cocina. Tendré el desayuno preparado. No te pongas nada.

Dejo el papel a la deriva de vuelta en la cama, y sintió el comienzo de un sonrojo sobre su cuerpo. Desnuda. Si era sincera, no tenía idea de qué esperar. Se las había arreglado para mantener el equilibrio. En lugar de tener relaciones sexuales, había pasado toda la noche anterior en el baño bajo su atención. Nunca se había sentido tan mimada y cuidada en su vida.

—No seas una cobarde—murmuró mientras salió de la cama.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y pasó rápidamente un cepillo por el pelo. No necesitaba mucho. Theo lo cepilló hasta que había brillado. Ahora caía por su espalda en suaves ondas.

Ella se miró en el espejo. La mujer que le devolvió la imagen la fascinaba.

Había una suavidad sobre ella. Un brillo feliz y radiante que se reflejaba en sus ojos

y su sonrisa.

Ella respiró hondo y salió del cuarto de baño. A medida que se acercaba a la cocina, su pulso se aceleró, y un cosquilleo nervioso comenzó a girar en su estómago. Estaba de pie junto a la barra, con una sartén en la mano mientras colocaba con una cuchara de huevos en los platos. Cuando levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, su primer instinto fue el de cubrirse.

Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia y trago contra el nudo en la garganta. El dejo la sartén hacia abajo y se limpió las manos en un trapo. Luego dio un paso alrededor de la barra, su mirada errante arriba y abajo de su cuerpo desnudo.

A medida que la distancia se reducía entre ellos, sus brazos se deslizaron hasta cubrir sus pechos.

—Buenos días—murmuró mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Sus manos la agarraron de las muñecas, y las bajaron a sus costados.

—No te escondas. Eres demasiado hermosa para eso. Quiero mirarte.

La satisfacción se reflejaba en su rostro mientras ella se ruborizaba. ¿Por qué a él le gustaba eso de ella?, ella nunca lo sabría. Le parecía un poco tonto que una mujer adulta como ella se ruborizara tanto como lo hacía.

—Ven, siéntate, y comeremos—dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la barra.

Ella lo siguió, la confusión crecía. Se sentó, y puso un plato frente a ella.

Bacon, huevos y pan tostado. Y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Se sentó frente a ella y la miró con sus magníficos ojos azules. Estaba vestido, lo que lo ponía en ventaja claramente en su mente. Camiseta y jeans, aunque estaba descalzo, y por alguna razón, lo encontró sexy.

Era difícil concentrarse en comer cuando ella no tenía idea de lo qué esperar o qué iba a suceder. Apenas había caído en el papel del macho dominante. Por el contrario, en realidad. Había estado claro que esperaba que las cosas saliesen a su manera. Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, era que en su camino él le prodigara su atención. Ella estaba trabajando en un buen lío de nudos cuando Theo se volvió hacia ella. Él puso su tenedor en el plato.

—Luna, solo pregunta. Puedo ver un millón de preguntas corriendo por tu cabeza.

Ella sonrió tristemente y también bajo el tenedor.

—Creo que no sé qué esperar. Quiero decir, estoy un poco confundida. Me estás volviendo loca.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Esperabas estar de rodillas? ¿Tener que pedir permiso para hablar?

¿Esperabas que yo te golpeara hasta follar tus sesos fuera?

Ella se estremeció ante la crudeza de su descripción, pero también sabía que él era parte de la razón. Un poco más avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo oyó suspirar. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sacudía la cabeza.

—Luna, yo no soy un idiota. Yo no voy a tratarte como un pedazo de basura.

Nunca. No necesitas permiso para hablar nunca, por amor de Dios.

Arrodillarse es simplemente tonto. Hay muchas maneras de demostrar sumisión y respeto, y para que yo lo devuelta también. Ninguno de esto incluye la humillación o los malos tratos.

Una punzada caliente se extendió por sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Él habló con seriedad, y estaba claro que creía en cada palabra.

—Sin duda, habrá momentos en los que te presionaré—continuó. —Los dos tenemos fantasías. Me gusta atar tanto como a cualquier otro, y yo espero que tú hagas lo que te diga, pero esto no es un juego. No puedo insistir lo suficiente. Yo no soy tu padre. No tengo ningún deseo de ser colocado en ese papel. Los dos somos adultos, y el petulante juego de amo/esclavo me aburre hasta las lágrimas. El pequeño acto de falsa desobediencia por el que el amo va a castigar a los traviesos esclavos es ridículo. Siempre que te pegue, va a ser porque me gusta ver mi marca en el culo y tú lo disfrutas. No porque me desobedeciste. Eres una adulta con mente propia.

Su estómago se apretó, apretando su coño y sus pezones se volvieron puntos dolorosamente duros. Tuvo que abrir la boca y obligarse a respirar.

¿Cualquier otra pregunta?—preguntó con calma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de detener el temblor de las piernas.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de pura apreciación masculina. Un destello depredador brilló en sus ojos mientras su mirada barría sobre su cuerpo.

—Bien. Ahora, ayer fue todo sobre ti. ¿Hoy?, todo sobre mí

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


	32. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_Capítulo Treinta y Uno_**

Luna tragó en seco, después tragó de nuevo. Nunca había deseado a otro hombre tanto como deseaba a Theo. Nunca. Ella deseaba su tacto. Su boca. Su polla. Cada centímetro de él.

Su comida fue olvidada. No es que la hubiese probado de todos modos.

— ¿Has terminado?—Le preguntó.

Ella asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar.

Se levantó y recogió los platos.

—Ve a la sala de estar y toma asiento en el sofá. Iré tan pronto como tenga los platos recogidos.

Ella se levantó vacilante, pero huyó de la habitación. Necesitaba de tanto tiempo como le fuera posible para reagruparse, antes de que él terminase. Cuando llegó al sofá, se sentó sobre el cuero blando y cubrió tanto de sí misma como pudo mientras pudiese inclinarse hacia adelante.

Si fuese valiente, se habría extendido en una provocativa pose, jugando a la seductora. Pero la verdad era que estaba nerviosa como el infierno.

Oyó el estruendo de los platos, y luego todo quedó en silencio. La anticipación le lamió la columna vertebral. Levantó la vista y lo vio parado en la puerta mirándola. Apretó sus dedos hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos mientras él se dirigía hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Él irradiaba poder. Un calor sensual que hizo que se le apretasen los nervios de anticipación. Con lentitud, movimientos metódicos, él alcanzó su bragueta y se desabrochó el botón. Ella observaba, hipnotizada, mientras se bajaba la cremallera.

Metió la mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones y sacó su polla. Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento. Antes, en el pasillo oscuro de La Casa, sólo había sido capaz de sentir y saborear.

Ahora ella podía ver el grueso, colorado miembro sobresalir hacia el exterior desde un nido de pelo castaño claro.

Su mano se apoderó de la base, y la amplia cabeza se dirigió a su boca. Ella se lamió los labios. Su aliento se escapó en un silbido.

—Tienes la boca más sexy—Dijo.

La alcanzó con su otra mano y la enroscó en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Luego la empujó hacia adelante mientras le colocaba la polla en su boca.

—Ábrela para mí. —Jadeó.

Ella abrió los labios, y él se deslizó en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos mientras procesaba el bombardeo de sensaciones. Él llenaba su boca, suave en su lengua y rígido en sus labios.

Él empujó profundamente, robándole el aliento. Movió la mano de su polla y la pasó a través de su pelo hasta que se encontró con la otra en la base de su cráneo.

La mantuvo en su lugar mientras empujaba más profundo.

La cabeza rozó la parte trasera de su garganta, y ella inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Trágalo. —Ordenó. —Trágalo con el empuje y relaja la garganta.

Tómame profundamente.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, y en su siguiente empuje, él se tensó hacia adelante, deslizándose más profundamente con su trago. Se mantuvo a si mismo profundo.

Sus dedos se curvaron sobre su cuero cabelludo. Finalmente, se retiró y luego liberó su cabeza. Agarró de nuevo su polla mientras la mantuvo inmóvil cerca de sus labios.

—Lámela. —Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella pasó la lengua alrededor de la corona satinada y rodeó la pequeña apertura de la punta. Él gimió y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

—Contenta contigo misma, ¿verdad?

Ella respondió rodeando la cabeza con su lengua, haciendo una pausa para prestar especial atención a la costura expuesta cuando empujó la piel del prepucio.

—Chúpala. —Gruñó.

Ella abrió los labios e introdujo la punta dentro de su boca. Ella chupó ligeramente mientras él aun la mantenía frente a ella.

—Ahora llévala profundo.

Ella abrió su boca más amplia y le chupó dentro.

—J—joooder. —Jadeó.

Él puso la mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y agarró su pene con la otra.

—No te muevas. —Dijo con voz ronca.

Comenzó a sacudir su pene con un rápido movimiento adelante y atrás. Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó, permitiéndole tomar el control. Un ligero chorro golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta mientras sus movimientos se hacían más frenéticos.

Él salió de su boca, un chorro caliente de esperma salpicó sus pechos. Abrió los ojos para verle con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una mirada de pura agonía en su rostro.

Su mano sacudía su polla mientras dirigía el líquido hacia su pecho. El cremoso líquido se deslizó por sus senos hasta su vientre.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, le brillaban de satisfacción. Su mirada la acarició hacia abajo siguiendo el mismo camino por donde había caído su semen. Acercó un dedo y lo arrastró desde la parte inferior de su pecho hasta su pezón, donde recogió una gota que continuaba el descenso. Luego llevó el dedo a sus labios.

Entonces la empujó a abrir la boca, embadurnando con el semen sus labios y luego su lengua.

—Límpialo. —Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella saboreó la suave, almizclada esencia y chupó su dedo hasta que lo retiró de nuevo.

Él se apartó. A ella le dolía el cuerpo y se estremeció. Quería su toque.

Necesitaba liberarse. Estaba más excitada ahora de lo que lo había estado la noche pasada, cuando él la llevó suavemente al orgasmo.

—Me encanta como te ves. —Dijo. —Sexy como el infierno con mi semen sobre ti.

Sus ojos brillaban con el poder masculino, un hombre seguro de su auto control. Y si era sincera, la idea de que él la marcase le producía un delicioso escalofrío.

Parecía una tontería, dicho en voz alta, por lo que permitió que la idea quedase implícita.

Él le tendió una mano, y ella se acercó y permitió que la ayudara. Su mirada bajó una última vez hacia las pistas de semen descendentes por su pecho antes de tirar de ella hacia el baño.

Una vez allí, abrió la ducha, y después de que el agua se hubiese calentado, la atrajo con él. Inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Su boca se movía con fuerza sobre la de ella mientras el agua caía sobre los dos.

Sus manos la tomaron por los codos y deslizó suavemente sus brazos hasta que él la sujetó por la espalda. Él no la dominaba, pero abrumaba sus sentidos. Su beso fue suave, pero ella lo sintió en cada matiz de su alma.

No había nadie más. Nada más que él y ella. Y como la hacía sentir.

Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y extendió las manos sobre su musculada espalda mientras sus labios se movían de su boca, por la mandíbula, y luego a su cuello. Su polla le presionaba en el vientre.

Ella retrocedió un centímetro y deslizó una mano entre ellos, con ganas de tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero él sujetó su muñeca y detuvo su progreso.

—Todavía no. —Murmuró. —Si me tocas, no duraré.

Ella lo miró a la cara, absorbiendo la forma en que la miraba, como si fuese la única mujer que alguna vez le hubiese importado. Se quedó paralizada por la emoción sin cautela que vio allí. Eso envió un montón de mariposas volando de su estómago a su garganta.

—Me encanta como me miras. —Dijo, alcanzando el jabón.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Cómo si fuese todo—poderoso. Como si fuese el único hombre. Si alguna vez mirases a otro hombre así, lo mataría.

Sus mejillas se apretaron, y ella sonrió.

—Yo estaba pensando en que me encanta la forma como me miras.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo es?

—Cómo si fuese hermosa. —Susurró. —Cómo si fuese la única mujer que te afectase de esta manera. Cómo si en una habitación llena con otras mujeres, solo pudieses verme a mí.

—Todo cierto. —Dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca de ella.

Él comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo, su toque alternativamente firme y suave.

Cuando terminó, ella le frotó con el jabón, a pesar de sus protestas, y comenzó a enjabonar su gran cuerpo.

Mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre cada músculo liso, se maravilló ante la perfección de su físico. Ni un centímetro de carne sobrante marcaba su cuerpo.

Trazó las líneas de su paquete de seis siguiendo después la ruta de la línea de pelo desde su pecho hasta el ombligo.

—Ten cuidado. —Gruño, cuando su mano mojada descendió.

Ella se rió y saltó cuando él le dio una palmada en el culo.

—Si has terminado de jugar, salgamos de aquí. —Dijo mientras alcanzaba los grifos para cerrar el agua.

Se secaron el uno al otro, aunque él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado, lanzó la toalla a un lado y le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero.

—En el dormitorio. Sobre la cama.

Ella no perdió el tiempo. Se volvió y se apresuró a salir del baño y se metió en la cama para esperar.

Él caminó sin prisas un momento y se quedó mirando mientras ella se apoyaba sobre un codo. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y su pene estaba semi erecto. En una palabra, parecía perfecto. Magnífico. Duro. Magro. Como un depredador. Todo un hombre. Todo suyo.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba tumbada. Él puso la mano en su pierna y la deslizó sobre la curva de su cadera. Con un tirón firme, la empujó sobre su espalda.

La cama se hundió mientras él se arrastraba sobre el colchón con ella.

Permaneció sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo con su intensa mirada. Bajo la cabeza y beso su vientre.

—He esperado demasiado tiempo para saborearte. —Dijo mientras echaba hacia atrás el cuerpo de ella.

Agarrándola por las caderas, deslizó las manos alrededor de su culo hasta que ahuecó los globos con sus manos. Luego trabajó las manos hacia abajo hasta que se apoderaron de la parte posterior de sus muslos. Hizo girar sus manos, hasta que descansaron en la parte superior de sus piernas, a centímetros de su coño.

Luego extendió lentamente sus muslos.

Empujó hacia afuera y luego hacia arriba, obligándola a doblar sus rodillas.

Ella cerró los ojos y clavó los dedos en las sábanas a sus lados. Su boca estaba muy cerca de su clítoris. Si él respirase sobre ella, se correría.

Estaba dolorida, palpitante. Cada parte de su cuerpo hormigueaba como un diamante brillando en catorce direcciones. Con un dedo, él separó sus pliegues.

Luego añadió otro dedo y los mantuvo separados.

—Tan hermoso. —Murmuró. —Rosa y tan femenino. Suave. Apuesto a que tu sabor es tan dulce como parece.

Ella se estremeció y arqueó las caderas, deseando más, deseándolo a él.

Entonces él la lamió. Sus ojos se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba mientras su lengua golpeaba a través de su entrada y hacia arriba a su clítoris.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó cuando sufrió un espasmo, como si su cerebro ya no tuviese ningún control sobre sus movimientos.

—Mmm, tenía razón. Sabes deliciosa. —Ronroneó.

—Oh Dios. —Jadeó ella.

Él lamió nuevamente, y ella apretó los dientes, cuando un rayo de placer exquisito sacudió su núcleo. Necesitaba más, solo un poco más duro.

Pero él pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba para enviarla por el borde, porque se contuvo. Suavemente, burlándose, lamió y mordió a lo largo de su tierna carne.

Ella gemía y se retorcía nerviosamente debajo de él. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Puedo ver que tendré que atarte si tengo alguna esperanza de mantenerte todavía.

Oh, él sabía el efecto que esa declaración podría tener en ella. Ella pudo ver el brillo petulante en sus ojos cuando sus pezones se arrugaron y un escalofrío se acumuló en su cuerpo.

Bajó la cabeza y chupó suavemente su clítoris con la boca. Ella trató de no moverse. Dios, lo intentó. Pero cuando comenzó a chupar rítmicamente, perdió el control.

Se arqueó hacia él y se sorprendió al oírse suplicar. ¿Había abierto la boca? Estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Necesitaba...

Él se lanzó sobre el nudo sensible y lamió su camino descendente hasta que bordeó la entrada con su lengua. Ella se desplomó sobre la cama de nuevo mientras su urgencia disminuía desde su casi orgasmo.

Demasiado pronto, empezó a remontar de nuevo cuando él lamió su apertura.

La tensión comenzó a crecer en su ingle. Su pelvis se puso en tensión. Su estómago se anudó. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, atrapando las sábanas en ellos. Cerró los ojos mientras sus ligeras caricias reconocían sus más sensibles regiones una y otra vez.

Casi... casi.

Él alzó la cabeza, y ella gritó frustrada cuando él dejó de mantenerla allí. Un solo toque. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Automáticamente su mano fue hacia su coño, necesitando que algo la catapultase hacia la cima. Pero él le agarró la mano y rió entre dientes.

—Oh, no. Luna. Aún no. Esto es sobre mí, ¿recuerdas? Y me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Ella suspiró con frustración.

La besó en la piel de la pelvis justo por encima del nido de rizos rubios. A partir de ahí, la beso en una línea ascendente sobre su vientre hasta que él colocó su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas.

Todavía sin prisa, se inclinó y perezosamente pasó la lengua por un pezón y luego se volvió hacia el otro y le dio la misma atención.

Ella canturreó con alegría. Le encantaba que sus pezones fuesen estimulados.

Sus dientes rozaron un punto sensible y luego la mordieron más fuerte, lo que la hizo gritar cuando una ráfaga de placer estalló en su vientre. Él chupó la punta con su boca y trabajó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tirando de ella con sus dientes y después con un suave golpe de su lengua.

Él capturó el otro pezón entre los dedos mientras seguía chupando. Tiró del pico fuertemente, mientras lo pellizcaba entre los dedos pulgar y corazón. Luego lo rodó y presionó de nuevo.

Ella estaba jadeando cuando su boca finalmente dejó sus pechos y se trasladó para capturar su boca. Él estableció su gruesa polla entre sus piernas mientras la besaba con una intensidad que rallaba la violencia. Le succionó el aliento de sus pulmones. Ella ardió. Dolía. Nunca había experimentado una pasión tan volátil.

Su coño ahuecó la erección, y no importaba lo mucho que se moviese y arquease, no conseguía posicionarse de forma que pudiese tenerle dentro de su cuerpo. Él la besó en los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, el cuello. Le mordisqueó los lóbulos de las orejas por turnos, y luego hundió sus dientes en la curva de su cuello, y ella dejó escapar un gemido.

Estaba desesperada por él. Ardiendo. Fuera de control. Y aun así, él era tierno, feroz, controlador y dominante. Era una combinación que nunca había experimentado.

Por último, finalmente, llegó entre ellos y colocó su polla en su apertura. Se apoyó en un codo y la miró con los ojos inundados con cosas que ella no podía empezar a describir.

La cabeza violó su apertura, y ella cerró los ojos mientras él comenzaba a trabajar dentro de su cuerpo. Poco a poco. Casi reverencialmente. Él era grueso.

Estaba duro. La extendió hasta que ella se preguntó cuánto más podría tomar. Y aún seguía empujando. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando él, pacientemente, se tomó su tiempo, sus caderas arqueándose hacia adelante. Él abrazó su torso entre sus brazos, acunándola contra cuando finalmente se detuvo en lo profundo de su coño.

—Estás tan apretada. —Susurró. —Encajamos como un guante. Hecha para mí. Sólo para mí.

Arrastró tiernos besos desde su oreja, hasta la mandíbula, y sobre los labios. Su boca se deslizó por su cuello, chupando y lamiendo en los puntos de su pulso.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sus dedos extendiéndose sobre sus fuertemente agrupados músculos. Sus caderas se movieron hacia delante, sólo retirándose para deslizarse adelante de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan absolutamente suave, y aun estar atestado de tanto poder y mando? Parecía inexplicable para ella, y sin embargo, con cada golpe, con cada roce, caricia, beso, la hacía sentirse querida, protegida, amada.

Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo. Encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se complementan. Él estaba metido con fuerza entre sus piernas, y le pasó los dedos por las mejillas alisando los zarcillos de su pelo húmedo.

Él la miró, sus ojos parecían absorber cada una de las facetas de ella. Había una extraña mezcla de ternura y posesión primarias en su expresión. Ella se acercó para ahuecarle la cara, y él cerró los ojos mientras los dedos rozaron ligeramente sobre su pómulo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la necesidad resplandecía, brillante e implacable. Él flexionó la cadera, conduciéndose más profundamente.

—Pon tus piernas a mi alrededor. —Dijo.

Ella le pasó los tobillos por la cintura, y pasó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta ahuecarle el culo. Él empujó más fuerte. Sus caderas presionaron la parte posterior de sus muslos, mientras él se trabajaba más profundo.

Él cerró los ojos, como si estuviese en medio de una dulce agonía. Su orgasmo se escondía. Estaba en el borde de un huracán que se construía lentamente. Había estado en la cima, en el borde tantas veces y había sido apartada. Ahora no sería negado.

Él aceleró el ritmo y los golpes de la carne contra carne llenaron la habitación.

Ella enrolló las manos alrededor de su cuello, entrelazando los dedos en su nuca. Se aferró para salvar la preciosa vida.

—Por favor, no pares. —Susurró.

—No, cariño, no esta vez. —Dijo. —Vamos. Te sujeto. Te tengo.

Sus palabras la enviaron la distancia final. Su corazón se sacudió con tierno cariño. Su cuerpo estalló en un millón de direcciones diferentes.

Por una vez, su corazón y su mente estaban en armonía con su cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido tan completa. Tan satisfecha. Tan contenta. Tan convencida de que este era el lugar donde se suponía debía estar.

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretaba insoportablemente. Y, finalmente, su liberación la inundó, relajando la tensión. Flotó, ligera, acunada en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que él la estaba besando en el oído y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Entonces, él se tensó contra ella. Empezó a empujar con impaciencia en ella, como si no pudiese conseguir estar lo bastante profundo lo suficientemente rápido. Susurró su nombre justo cuando colapsó sobre su cuerpo. Ella le abrazó, amando la sensación de su peso, sus latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Durante un largo momento, él estuvo tendido allí, respirando con dificultad en su oído. Luego se incorporó y la besó largamente.

—No te hice daño, ¿verdad?—Preguntó con voz ronca mientras se retiraba.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la dura mandíbula con la mano.

—Estuviste perfecto.

—Ahí estás mirándome de esa forma otra vez. —Flexionó sus caderas, deslizando su pene aún duro contra las paredes de su coño.

Él se retiró de ella, deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo en una caliente corrida de fluidos.

—Cogeré una toalla. —Dijo. —Quédate ahí.

Ella le observó mientras caminaba desnudo hacia el cuarto de baño. Había tanta confianza en su paso. No arrogancia. No falso pavoneo. Sólo el paso de un hombre tremendamente confiado.

Cerró los ojos y revivió como le había hecho el amor. Su cuerpo estaba saciado.

Un cálido, somnoliento rubor la rodeó. Satisfacción final. Placer. La cama se hundió de nuevo, y él gentilmente le abrió las piernas y apretó la toalla contra su aun temblorosa carne. Se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver que la miraba. Él arrojó la toalla a un lado y se subió a su lado.

—Me encanta el aspecto de mujer muy satisfecha. —Murmuró mientras la empujaba en sus brazos. —No hay nada que precipite más a un hombre que saber que es responsable de poner ese tipo de expresión en el rostro de una mujer.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y deseó como el infierno poder ronronear como un gato. Él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Su mano alisó su espalda hasta que tomó posesivamente la parte inferior.

—Duerme un poco. —Susurró.

Ella bostezó, dispuesta a seguir su consejo. Mientras vagaba hacia el sueño, él cruzó una de sus piernas sobre las suyas, y ella registró débilmente que no había parte de su cuerpo que él no tuviese envuelto de alguna manera.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	33. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Dos**_

En el mundo nebuloso entre el sueño y el despertar, Luna permaneció inmóvil, contenta y letárgica. Manos calientes se deslizaron sobre su pecho y luego la agarraron de los hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio la vuelta y su cara se encontró con la almohada.

Ambas manos se retiraron detrás de ella hasta que se encontraron en la parte baja de su espalda. Theo las sostuvo con una mano, y luego ella sintió el roce de una cuerda enroscada alrededor de sus muñecas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco contra el colchón, y su respiración salió a borbotones mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando sus manos dejaron sus muñecas, ella tiró tentativamente, pero la cuerda la sujetaba apretada. Volvió la mejilla hacia la almohada e intentó relajarse, pero la emoción agitándose en sus venas mantuvo su tensión con anticipación.

Manos firmes amasaron y masajearon sus nalgas. Sus piernas fueron extendidas, y ella quedó expuesta.

Su culo, su coño. Y no podía hacer nada contra lo que él quisiera hacer.

Cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando un subidón de adrenalina como nunca había experimentado se estrelló contra su cuerpo.

¿Por dónde la tomaría? ¿Su coño? ¿Su culo?

Sólo la idea de él tomándola tan primitivamente la tenía patinando precariamente cerca de su liberación.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la levantó lo suficiente para deslizarse en su coño tembloroso.

Gimió mientras él se apretaba contra ella, llenando con cada centímetro de su polla su estrecho pasaje.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su cuerpo la cubrió mientras sus caderas se arqueaban en su culo.

Su vientre apretado rozó sus manos atadas mientras trabajaba su polla de ida y vuelta en su cuerpo.

Su boca rozó contra su oído.

—Dime, Luna, ¿te ha jodido alguna vez alguien el culo?—Susurró. — ¿Sería yo el primero?

La piel de gallina diminuta punteó sus brazos.

—Sí. —Jadeó.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Serías primero. —Dijo ella en voz baja. Sus caderas se mecieron adelante, empujando con fuerza y con urgencia en ella. Él hizo un sonido de satisfacción mientras mordisqueaba su oído.

— ¿Quieres que te joda el culo?—Preguntó. — ¿La idea de algo tan travieso y prohibido te enciende?

—Sí. —Gimió ella. — ¡Sí!

— ¿Quieres que te desate?—Preguntó. — ¿O quieres que te joda así? Indefensa.

Incapaz de moverte. A merced de como quiera tomarte.

Sus palabras eróticas se deslizaron sobre ella, apretando cada terminación nerviosa a su paso. Sus caderas empujaban mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella se sentía llena, estirada. ¿Cuánto más apretado se sentiría él en su culo?

Él recogió su pelo en un puño y tiró ligeramente.

—Responde a la pregunta. —Ordenó.

—Quiero que me folles justo así. —Susurró ella.

Su agarré se aflojó, pero su mano se quedó en su pelo, manoseando los hilos mientras él reanudaba el lento, medidos empujes. Luego se retiró.

La cama se hundió cuando él se inclinó, y ella oyó un leve sonido de chorro.

¿Lubricante? Los dedos separaron los globos de su culo, y luego ella sintió el choque frío del gel resbaladizo.

Él aflojó una yema del dedo sobre la apertura y luego insertó la punta lentamente. Ella gimió con la sensación mientras él trabajaba perezosamente el dedo dentro y fuera. Un dedo y lo sentía como si él hubiese metido toda su polla a través de la pequeña apertura.

Él se retiró, añadió más lubricante y luego insertó dos dedos. Estiró el estrecho canal, preparándola para lo que vendría.

Ella apretó los dedos en las palmas en su espalda y se tensó cuando él quitó sus dedos. Él le abrió las piernas más amplias y se inclinó sobre ella. Su brazo le rozó las nalgas cuando él alcanzó entre sus piernas posicionando su polla.

Se deslizó entre sus mejillas, y luego le tomó ambas manos y extendió los globos. La cabeza presionó contra el anillo de músculos, y ella por instinto se tensó contra la invasión.

Él gimió cuando ella apretó la punta de su polla, pero no cedió. Sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda, extendiéndola más amplia mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Se inclinó adelante, forzando a su polla ir más profundo.

—Relájate. —Murmuró. —Esto va a doler. Pero voy a hacerte sentir tan bien.

Déjame entrar, cariño. Tómalo todo de mí.

Las sensuales palabras fluyeron sobre ella como miel caliente, y se obligó a relajarse. Tan pronto como él sintió su rendición, embistió hacia adelante, asentándose hasta la empuñadura.

Ella se resistió hacia arriba, la mordedura de dolor la inquietó. Se retorció y se mordió el labio mientras fragmentos de placer insoportable siguieron de cerca los pasos del dolor nervioso.

—Luna, cariño, tienes que parar. —Gimió él. —Estate quieta, o me voy a perder. Me estás matando.

Él golpeó su culo ligeramente para reforzar su agónica súplica, y ella se calmó, aspirando bocanadas profundas de aire mientras luchaba contra la fuerza creciente en su interior.

Él agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y se retiró parcialmente. Se detuvo allí, y ella pudo sentirle temblar.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan jodidamente caliente te ves con tu sexy culo envuelto alrededor de mi pene?—Empujó de nuevo adelante, y ella se quedó sin aliento con la sensación. —Ni siquiera parece posible que puedas tomarme. Estás estirada tan apretado alrededor de mí. Se siente jodidamente increíble.

Se levantó un poco más en sus rodillas, y levantó sus caderas con él. Entonces se retiró.

—Hermosa. —Murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera pedirle que no se detuviera, él le dio la vuelta, y ella se esforzó por colocarse con las manos atadas. Por primera vez desde que se despertara, ella le miró a los ojos. Ella se estremeció ante la posesión que vio tan claramente definida.

Él separó sus piernas y las empujó de nuevo hacia su cuerpo hasta que su culo fue claramente accesible otra vez. Deslizó su mano sobre su coño y manoseó su clítoris mientras empujaba su polla profundamente en su orificio anal.

Ella gritó.

—Deja ir el dolor. —Dijo él con voz ronca. —Abraza el placer. Alcánzalo.

Su pulgar rozó y pulsó en su clítoris. Luego trabajó su dedo más abajo y empujó en su coño. Ella se arqueó hacia él, deseando que se moviese, que empujase. Pero él se mantuvo todavía contra ella, enterrado tan profundamente como podía.

—Por favor. —Rogó ella.

Poco a poco él se retiró y luego se acomodó hacia adelante. Él cerró sus ojos, y su mandíbula se apretó tan fuerte que parecía estar luchando por el control.

—No puedo ir más despacio. —Dijo. Envistió adelante mientras su dedo acariciaba el clítoris. —Oh, Dios, Luna.

Empezó a empujar, abofeteando sus caderas contra su culo. La humedad inundaba su coño mientras su orgasmo se construía y volaba fuera de control. No hubo una lenta concentración para la explosión, en cambio hubo varias explosiones, una tras otra. Cada una fue sacada fuera de ella en una mezcla de dolor y placer nervioso. Todo esto se mezclaba y arremolinaba conjuntamente hasta que estuvo inconsciente en su éxtasis.

Y luego cuando se enterró por última vez, y ella sintió la fiebre caliente de su liberación profundamente en su cuerpo, ella perdió el sentido de tiempo y lugar.

Gritó cuando su cuerpo voló lejos.

Él siguió empujando contra ella hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Se apoyó en ella por un momento mientras su polla se sacudía y tenía los últimos espasmos de su liberación. Entonces dejó su cuerpo con un pop suave. Ella sintió el caliente deslizamiento del derrame de su semilla sobre su carne dolorida cuando la dejó.

Con manos suaves, él le dio la vuelta a su lado. Ella acurrucó sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas se escondieron en su estómago. Los músculos le dolían, y se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Pero se sentía más viva de lo que se había sentido alguna vez. Excitada, agotada y completamente saciada. Él se inclinó y la besó en la cadera antes de deslizarse de la cama. Ella cerró sus ojos, demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que quedarse allí esperar a que volviese.

En pocos segundos, él tiró de la cuerda en sus manos. Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, él le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y la tomó en sus brazos. La levantó de la cama y la besó en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

El agua seguía corriendo cuando él la introdujo en la bañera. Ella suspiró con satisfacción cuando el agua caliente rodó sobre su cuerpo.

Él se arrodilló junto a la bañera y pasó una mano por su pelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió, permitiendo a la alegría correr a través de ella para mostrársela.

—Nunca he estado mejor.

Sus ojos brillaron, y ella pudo ver la satisfacción que su respuesta le había llevado.

Él la lavó suavemente atendiendo a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado, se agachó y la levantó del agua. La dejó fuera de la bañera y cogió una de las grandes toallas que colgaban en el perchero.

A medida que envolvía la toalla alrededor de ella, la agarró por los hombros y tiró de ella cerca de él. Le levantó la barbilla con un nudillo y luego bajó la boca a la suya.

Su beso fue tierno, cariñoso. Enmarcó con los dedos su cara mientras profundizaba el beso. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción que él tragó tan pronto como se le escapó.

—Eres tan increíblemente dulce. —Murmuró él. —Tan perfecta.

Ella se calentó bajo su aprobación, y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida cuando él se apartó.

Él tomó su mano en la suya cuando la sacó del cuarto de baño. Ella lo siguió hasta la sala, y él se detuvo en el sofá.

Sin mediar palabra, él le pasó un brazo a su alrededor y la colocó en el extremo del sofá. Los reposabrazos eran grandes y mullidos y ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas cuando él la inclinó sobre el rechoncho cojín.

Sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando él la empujó hacia atrás hasta que su mejilla descansó contra el cojín del asiento. Su culo mantenido en alto al aire mientras su abdomen era sostenido por el brazo del sofá.

Él la dejó por un momento y luego volvió y le llevó las manos a la espalda como había hecho antes. Envolvió la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas y las ató.

Luego le abrió las piernas para que su coño y culo estuvieran expuestos y vulnerables.

—Justo así. —Murmuró. —Voy a entrar en la ducha. Espero encontrarte justo como te he puesto cuando regrese.

La clara advertencia en su voz envió un escalofrío encantado sobre su piel. Oyó el ruido sordo de sus pies cuando regresó a través del piso de madera al cuarto de baño.

Ella se quedó allí, su cuerpo ya tarareaba con la creciente excitación. No creía que fuese posible recuperarse tan rápidamente de su último orgasmo. Había sido una fuerza como nunca había experimentado. Nadie había sido capaz darle tanto, había sido capaz de tomar tanto.

¿Era Theo el elegido? Su mente, su corazón le decían que sí. Inequívocamente sí. Su cuerpo le decía que sí. ¿Se atrevería a esperar que ella y Gray pudiesen forjar una relación?

Cerró los ojos, con miedo a la esperanza, con miedo que esto fuera una decepción que no podría soportar si las cosas no funcionaban.

Sintiendo su presencia otra vez, abrió los ojos para verle de pie junto al sofá. Su visión se centró en su mano a su lado y el látigo que descansaba contra su pierna.

El calor inundó cada poro de su cuerpo. Iba a azotarla.

Él extendió el látigo para tocar su mejilla, la punta de cuero arrastrándose hacia abajo por su mandíbula. Siguió una línea por su cuello y sobre su hombro. Trazó su columna descendiendo por su espalda, y ella se estremeció cuando le acarició las nalgas.

Dejó su cuerpo y luego, una fracción de segundo después, la golpeó en el culo.

Al rojo vivo el dolor quemó el lugar donde aterrizó el látigo, dejándola sin aliento.

Tan pronto, sin embargo, el dolor fue reemplazado por un calor sensual que irradiaba desde su culo. Pasó zumbando a través de su cuerpo, apretando sus pezones y haciendo apretarse de necesidad su coño.

Otro golpe cayó en la otra mejilla, y ella se estremeció cuando un grito de sorpresa se derramó de sus labios.

Dos más aterrizaron en rápida sucesión hasta que ella se retorció, suspendida entre el dolor y excitación profunda.

—Te gusta el dolor. —Dijo él.

Ella gimió suavemente en respuesta. Lo hacía. No podía explicarlo. Con cada golpe llegaba el malestar inicial, pero al mismo tiempo, cada ataque le daba más placer que el anterior.

—Me encanta ver mi marca en ti. Me encanta como se ruboriza tu culo con cada golpe del cuero. Me encanta ver cómo te retuerces de dolor y luego darte el placer que le sigue.

—Más. —Susurró. —Por favor.

Él golpeó el globo suave de su culo otra vez, más fuerte que antes. Ella gritó y luego tembló cuando su mano acarició lejos la quemadura. Una vez más el látigo descendió, y el golpe seco del cuero reuniéndose con la carne cortó a través del cuarto.

— ¿Pero quieres saber lo que me gusta aún más?—Preguntó en voz baja.

Ella gimió suavemente.

—La idea que después de poner tu culo rojo te voy a follar. Voy a montarte con fuerza mientras tu culo sigue ardiendo, mientras mi marca es aun visible en tu piel.

Ella se iba a correr. Simplemente a partir de sus palabras, de la paliza. Ella iba a explotar fuera de control.

— ¿Cuántos más?—Preguntó. — ¿Cuántos golpes más crees que debería darte antes de llevar mi polla tan profundo en tu coño que me saborees?

—Por favor, por favor. —Jadeó ella. —Necesito

Ella se estremeció cuando él la golpeó otra vez. Luego otra vez. Oh Dios.

—¡¿Una docena más?! ¿Puedes tomarlo, Luna? ¿Debería parar?

—¡No!—Gritó. —Por favor, no pares.

—Esto es lo que me gusta oír. —Ronroneó él.

Él llevó el látigo a su culo luego lo movió un centímetro en la otra dirección y la golpeó de nuevo. Cinco, seis, siete veces. Perdió a la cuenta cuando su culo ardió.

Estaba perdida en un mundo de dolor nervioso y placer eufórico.

Más duro. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el último. Él había comenzado ligeramente y había aumentado la intensidad con cada golpe. El calor insoportable floreció hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fue el hormigueo en su culo.

Entonces se detuvo. El látigo cayó al suelo, y él le agarró el culo en sus manos, abriéndola. Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, él se estrelló contra su coño. Todo su cuerpo ardió con un fuego que sólo él podía darle.

Él alzó la mano y enroscó sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de sus manos atadas.

Él la sujetó mientras la follaba por la espalda.

No había forma de ella pudiera soportarlo un segundo más. Empujada al borde mucho antes de que él penetrara en su cuerpo, ahora caía en una explosión cataclísmica. Gritó y volvió a gritar mientras él la montaba sin piedad.

—Córrete para mí. —Le ordenó.

Ella sintió un chorro de humedad y se dio cuenta de que era ella. Los golpes de sus caderas encontrándose con su culo llenaban el cuarto. Sonidos húmedos, eróticos que sólo estimularon su orgasmo más alto.

—No puedo—Comenzó, pidiendo algo que ni siquiera entendía o comprendía.

Su agarre se apretó en sus manos y él golpeó de nuevo hacia adelante. Su culo, sensible desde la paliza, hormigueaba con cada empuje.

—Vamos. —Dijo él suavemente, su tono en una contradicción directa con el poder de sus empujes.

Y lo hizo. Su estómago se anudó. Su coño se apretó y tuvo espasmos alrededor de su polla. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios mientras una fuerza terrorífica se construía y bramaba en su interior, exigiendo que la dejasen salir, forzando su salida.

Justo cuando pensó que no podría soportar otro segundo de la insoportable tensión, el mundo explotó a su alrededor. El cuarto cambió y se desenfocó. Su cuerpo adquirió vida propia mientras se estremecía y temblaba.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por debajo de sus párpados mientras su cuerpo parecía una goma elástica totalmente estirada. Alivio.

Como un dulce, doloroso alivio.

A medida que lentamente bajó de su orgasmo, notó que él aún seguía meciéndose contra su culo, su polla sondeando las profundidades de su coño.

Era casi doloroso. Ella estaba demasiado delicada, demasiado sensible de un orgasmo tan volátil. Él estaba estirándola, llenándola. Ella gimió contra el doloroso dolor de sus atenciones.

Entonces él retiró e hizo girar su cuerpo hasta que su cadera se apoyó en el brazo del sofá. Ella se movió en sus piernas para aliviar la incomodidad de la posición, mientras él caminaba por el lado del sofá. Él se arrodilló y se bajó a sí mismo hasta su cara.

Deslizó su polla en su boca y se mantuvo profundo. Se inclinó y agarró el respaldo del sofá con la mano izquierda y sujetó contra el cojín de asiento junto a su cabeza con la derecha. Entonces empezó a empujar en su boca.

—Trágalo. —Gruñó él.

Fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que el primer chorro de semen inundara su boca. Él hizo una pausa para dejar que tragase antes de empujar una vez más, profundamente, y se mantuvo en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras su polla pulsaba más semillas calientes.

Él montó su boca igual que había montado su coño. Dura, profunda e implacablemente. Sus labios se estiraron alrededor de la base para acomodarse a su tamaño. Él no se detuvo hasta que derramó hasta la última gota en su garganta.

Poco a poco y con aparente renuencia, él se apartó, pero hizo una pausa mientras su polla resbalaba de sus labios y colgó unos centímetros de distancia.

—Lámelo para limpiarlo. —Dijo con voz ronca.

Él lo bajó hasta que ella lo chupó de nuevo en su boca, arremolinando su lengua alrededor de su cabeza.

Él gimió mientras bombeaba sus caderas hacia adelante. Cuando ella hubo lamido cada gota de humedad de su piel, él se apartó y quedó de pie en toda su altura junto al sofá.

Llegó detrás de ella para desatarle las manos y luego la arrastró hasta que ella estuvo en una posición sentada.

—Dame un segundo para conseguir unos pantalones cortos, y ahora vuelvo. —

Dijo él.

Ella se sentó allí, su cuerpo temblando, adormecida, su culo aún ardía por la paliza que él le había dado. Él regresó un momento después y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Luego se estiró y la alcanzó.

Ella fue de buena gana a sus brazos, y él la tiró sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo. La colocó con su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y le envolvió los brazos alrededor mientras ella recostaba su mejilla contra su pecho.

—Eres increíble. —Susurró él en su pelo. —Nunca imaginé encontrar a alguien como tú.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó profundamente en su abrazo. Él continuó pasando sus dedos por su pelo, tirando suavemente de los hilos separados.

—Estaba equivocado contigo. —Siguió él. —Te traté tan mal, y todo porque creí algo sobre ti que no era cierto.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos azules. Y el arrepentimiento. Ella bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Lo besó dulcemente, suavemente, demasiado cansada para infundir más pasión en el acto. No parecía importarle. Él la apretó más en sus brazos, y le devolvió el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua.

Entonces él se volvió para que ella se deslizase hacia abajo por el respaldo del sofá y se enfrentaran entre sí.

—Me has desgastado. —Admitió él. —Eres demasiado joven para mí. No puedo seguir el ritmo.

Ella se rió.

—Gracias a Dios que estás cansado, porque no puedo mover otro músculo.

—Entonces vayamos a dormir. —Dijo en voz baja. —Sólo quiero abrazarte un rato. Nos prepararé algo para comer cuando te despiertes.

Su corazón se llenó, y sintió una emoción vertiginosa mientras él frotaba su mejilla con la suya. Nada en sus fantasías, en sus sueños más vívidos se había acercado a la realidad de su forma de hacer el amor. Era la combinación perfecta de fuerza y ternura.

Ella acarició su cuello y dio un beso a su piel caliente. Él la apretó un poco más fuerte, y ella cerró los ojos, dejando que él hiciese exactamente lo que quería: abrazarla.


	34. Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Tres**_

Theo abrió lentamente los ojos y registró la satisfacción inmediata. Miró hacia abajo para ver la cabeza de Luna enterrada en su pecho. Su brazo derecho estaba dormido, pero odiaba moverse. Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos, como si fuera el único lugar al que perteneciese. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y acarició su pelo con su mano izquierda. Ella se agitó y frotó su mejilla contra su pecho. Sintió su bostezo contra él, y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir a nadar?—Le preguntó. —Supongo que trajiste un bañador, pero no me importaría si fueses desnuda.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos soñolientos, contentos.

—Traje un bañador. No quiero que la arena y sal se metan en mi woo woo, muchas gracias.

Él se echó a reír.

—Arena en el woo woo sería una tragedia por supuesto. Especialmente ya que tengo la intención de pasar mucho tiempo en ese woo woo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Sí, ¿no sería como atornillar papel de lija?

Todo su cuerpo tembló con la risa, y él le dio una palmada en el culo. Dejó su mano allí y miró hacia abajo para ver las tenues marcas rojas que aún estaban en su trasero. La visión le encendió otra vez.

Se movió hasta que ella estuvo colocada debajo de él en el sofá. Él luchó con sus pantalones cortos y los arrojó a un lado. Luego él separó sus piernas con la rodilla y estuvo profundo en su coño en dos segundos.

No era ninguna sesión de hacer el amor suavemente. Su necesidad era apremiante, y quería joderla hasta perder el sentido. Él la agarró por las caderas y la montó dura y profundamente. Su coño se envolvió alrededor de su polla.

Aspirándolo a lo más profundo, caliente, sedoso. Tan apretado como había sido su dulce culo, su coño se apoderó de él con la misma fuerza. Sus pelotas se prepararon y apretaron dolorosamente. Él le provocaba pequeñas exclamaciones cada vez que golpeaba en su hogar. Él pasó sus manos por los costados de sus brazos y luego por sus muñecas.

Agarrándolas apretadas, él tiró de sus manos encima de su cabeza y las sostuvo allí mientras se dirigía profundamente y se encerraba en su contra.

Él quería correrse dentro de ella esta vez. Marcándola del modo más primitivo que un hombre puede hacerlo. Quería vaciarse tan profundamente en ella como fuera posible. Su coño aterciopelado tuvo espasmos alrededor de su polla, y para su sorpresa, ella tuvo un orgasmo. Ella gritó, arqueando su pecho hacia adelante ya que él la mantenía cautiva contra el sofá. El sonido de su placer le empujó sobre el borde. Él golpeó su hogar una vez más, apretado los dientes y llegando al fondo de su acogedor calor.

Al sentir el tirón final de su polla, colapsó sobre ella. Soltó sus muñecas y enrolló sus brazos alrededor, acercándola. La sostenía demasiado apretada.

Probablemente no podría respirar casi nada, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba. La quería tan cerca de él como fuese posible.

La besó en la sien y de repente quiso decirle más. Quería hacerle promesas que no estaba seguro de poder mantener, no obstante quería hacerlas. Cuando se dio cuenta de estaba luchando por respirar debajo de él, se apartó de ella. Su polla se deslizó de su cuerpo en un torrente de fluidos. Miró hacia abajo a su coño, rosado e hinchado de su amor. Sus fluidos brillaban contra su color rosado, y sintió una profunda satisfacción. Suya. Ella era suya.

Extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Vamos a darnos un baño. —Dijo.

Ella deslizó su pequeña mano en la suya, y él fue golpeado por la confianza implícita del gesto. Estaba todo allí en los ojos que lo miraban. Vulnerabilidad, al igual que él tenía el poder de hacerle daño o darle placer de formas como ningún otro hombre podría. Por primera vez, estuvo incómodo con la idea de tener poder total sobre ella. La ayudó a levantarse, y ella le sorprendió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y abrazándolo fuerte. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, él levantó sus brazos para abrazar su espalda. Acarició con una mano su pelo y la besó en la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando ella se apartó, alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad.

—Dame unos minutos para ponerme el bañador.

Él fue al dormitorio con ella y mientras se ponía el bikini, él buscó su bañador en su maleta. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia ella, estaba peleándose con las tiras de la parte superior.

—Déjame. —Se ofreció a medida que se acercaba a donde ella estaba de pie.

Ella abandonó los lazos, y él los ató con un nudo rápido. Su mirada vagó hacia abajo al trocito diminuto de material usado como cubierta de su culo. Él arqueó una ceja cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—No es que me queje, pero dudo realmente que esta cosa que llamas traje de baño mantenga la arena lejos de tu woo woo.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que solo tendré que ser muy, muy cuidadosa.

Le tomó el mentón y la besó. De mala gana se alejó y le cogió la mano.

—Vamos antes de que me convierta en un completo animal y te joda hasta quedar inconscientes otra vez.

Ella se sonrojó, pero él pudo ver la chispa de deseo en sus ojos antes de que rápidamente desviara la mirada.

Salieron por las puertas francesas a la terraza. El sol brillaba calentándolos mientras caminaban por la rampa de madera que conducía a la playa.

Luna miró por encima del agua cuando sus pies tocaron la arena. Hoy el agua estaba más verde, no como barro, como había estado el primer día cuando había llegado. Había un destello en el agua que la estaba invitando.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Theo entrelazada con la suya y no pudo evitar la oleada de felicidad que tiró de ella. Con una sonrisa traviesa, liberó su mano y corrió hacia el agua.

—¡El último es un huevo podrido!

Él salió después de ella, y ella entró gritando en el agua. El agua salpicó en todas direcciones cuando entró en el oleaje. Desaceleró la marcha cuando las olas alcanzaron sus rodillas, pero siguió adentrándose en el agua caliente.

Theo la alcanzó y la cogió en brazos. Ella soltó un gritó cuando él le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Puede que sea un huevo podrido, pero tú vas a ser una rata ahogada.

—No puedes. —Se atrevió.

Él arqueó una ceja sexy antes de lanzarla por los aires. Ella voló varios metros y cayó con un chapuzón en las aguas más profundas. Su cabeza se hundió, y ella volvió a subir, escupiendo y tosiendo. Él estaba allí, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. La izó y la besó. Ella le abrazó y devolvió el beso. Cuando se alejó, ella se lanzó sobre él, golpeándole con el oleaje.

Ella se rió cuando él la arrastró con él y ambos cayeron bajo el agua. Ella tenía la boca llena de agua salada, pero valió la pena por ver la expresión de su cara cuando él cayó.

Se rieron y jugaron. Luna no podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiese sentido tan feliz y despreocupada. Y Theo había perdido la mirada dominante, intensa que tan a menudo había usado desde su llegada. Ella abrigaba la esperanza pequeñita de ser la responsable de la expresión relajada que tenía ahora.

Tras una hora de natación, se arrastraron de vuelta a la playa. Ella estaba saturada de agua, y sus trozos sensibles comenzaban a irritarse por la sal y la arena.

Theo le pasó un brazo alrededor por la cintura y le besó en la sien.

—Vamos a ducharnos y lavarnos la arena, y luego nos haré la cena.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos su cintura, mientras se dirigían de regreso a la casa de la playa. Ella se estremeció cuando entraron en el interior con aire acondicionado. Theo frotó su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo y la apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras él encendía la ducha, ella se quitó el bikini y esperó a que el agua se calentase.

Entonces él le indicó por gestos que entrase con él.

El vapor se elevó desde el agua caliente, y ella suspiró de pura felicidad cuando él la empujó bajo el chorro. Él enjabonó su cuerpo con manos suaves, teniendo cuidado de retirar toda la arena.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se derramase sobre su cara mientras él se enjabonaba. Unos segundos más tarde, él le tomó la mejilla, y ella abrió los ojos para verle contemplarla.

— ¿Lista para salir?—Preguntó.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Él apagó el agua y salió. Estiró la mano y tiró de ella a su lado. Una vez más él la secó, tomándose su tiempo mientras frotaba la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, tiró de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Ve a vestirte, yo comenzaré con la cena. Comeremos en la terraza.

Mientras Theo cocinaba, Luna se sentó en la cocina y le hizo compañía.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Rieron. Charlaron. Era cómodo. Sin lapsos difíciles.

Él le entregó los platos y utensilios, y ella salió a la terraza para poner la pequeña mesa. El sol se había puesto, y la brisa que soplaba desde el agua era más fresca ahora. Organizó los platos y se volvió hacia las puertas. Encontró a Theo, quién llevaba un plato de pasta en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

—El pan está en la barra si puedes ir a por él. —Dijo.

Cuando regresó con la pequeña cesta de pan, él había servido las porciones de comida en sus platos y estaba sentado a la mesa esperándola. Se sentó y miró la pasta que olía de maravilla. Ella cogió su tenedor y le dio un mordisco. Se derretía en su lengua, e hizo un sonido de apreciación.

—Me siento malcriada—Confesó. Él levantó una ceja en pregunta. —No he hecho nada desde que llegaste. No he levantado ni un dedo.

Él sonrió perezosamente, sus ojos brillantes mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Estás haciendo exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. No podría pedir más, y no podría estar más satisfecho.

El calor subió a sus mejillas. Tragó saliva al ver la mirada feroz en sus ojos.

—Come. —Dijo con voz ronca. Comieron mientras la noche caía alrededor de ellos. Mientras las estrellas aparecían a través del cielo y la luna, ahora llena, se elevaba sobre el agua, ella bebió a sorbos su vino y se recostó en la silla.

Su mirada se desvió a través de la mesa hasta Theo cuando se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos. Cuando ella comenzó a levantarse para ayudar, él hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

—Estaré de vuelta en un segundo. Siéntate aquí y relájate. Es una hermosa noche.

Así era. Las olas se estrellaban en el fondo. La luna proyectaba su pálida luz sobre la playa. Los cristales de arena le hacían guiños y brillaban cuando el agua subía y bajaba por toda la orilla.

Unos minutos más tarde, él regresó con una manta. Ella miró con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba en una de las hamacas. Entonces la miró y dobló su dedo.

—Ven aquí. —Ella se levantó y se acercó. Él acarició su regazo y le indicó que se diese la vuelta y se sentase. Abrió las piernas y tiró de ella para que se sentase con él.

Mientras ella se acomodaba contra su pecho, él echó la manta sobre ellos y tiró de ella hasta su pecho.

Entonces deslizó sus brazos por debajo y los envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, acunándola. La abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras miraban el agua.

— ¿Theo?—Preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

Ella vaciló, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería preguntar.

—Esto es ¿se trata simplemente de sexo entre nosotros?

Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, y ella pudo sentir como retenía el aliento en su pecho.

—No, Luna. Definitivamente no es sólo sexo.

Ella quería presionar. Quería preguntarle más, pero se contentó con su respuesta. No quería alejarle.

Así que se relajó contra él, contenta de disfrutar de la noche en sus brazos.


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro**_

Theo se despertó con un zumbido vibrador en su bolsillo. Parpadeó, desorientado, mientras enfocaba el entorno. La pálida luz del amanecer era suave sobre el océano. En sus brazos, Luna suspiró y se acurrucó bajo la manta.

Habían dormido toda la noche en la terraza.

El zumbido se detuvo, y se dio cuenta que era su móvil. Con cuidado, para no molestar a Luna, aflojó su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono.

Lo abrió para ver quién había llamado. Blaize. Apretó el botón de enviar para devolver la llamada y puso el teléfono en su oído.

—Hola, tío. —Dijo Blaize. —Espero no haberos despertado ni a ti y ni a Luna.

Theo gruñó.

—Me despertaste. No despertaste a Luna.

—Ah bueno. Mira, acabo de llegar, y estoy en tu camino. Sólo quería darte un toque.

Theo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sólo quería darte un informe y ver como les iba.

Theo miró a Luna.

—Estamos bien. Hay algo que quería decirte de todas formas.

Tengo la sensación de que podrías estar interesado.

—Ahora estoy intrigado. Te veré en unos minutos. —Theo cerró el teléfono y lo dejó al lado de la tumbona. Acercó un poco más a Luna en sus brazos y le besó el pelo suave. Tenía curiosidad en cuanto a cómo reaccionaría a lo que había planeado. Había estado tan abierta a todo lo demás hasta ahora.

Con infinito cuidado, maniobró para levantarse de la hamaca y luego se inclinó para levantar a Luna. La llevó al dormitorio y la acostó en la cama.

Ella se movió cuando comenzó a desvestirla, pero le murmuró con dulzura, y ella no llegó a despertarse completamente. Tiró de la colcha para exponerla, y luego recuperó la cuerda que había dejado a un lado. Suavemente llevándole los brazos sobre su cabeza le ató las muñecas juntas. Luego tomó el extremo largo de la cuerda y lo extendió hasta la pata de la cama, envolviéndolo alrededor varias veces.

Convencido de que estaría cómoda, pero no sería capaz de moverse de la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Cinco minutos más tarde, se vistió y se asomó a la habitación una última vez. Ella aún estaba profundamente dormida.

Entró en la cocina y puso a hacer el café. Acababa de servirse su primera taza cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta principal. Se encaminó hacia allí para abrir y vio a Blaize de pie en el porche.

— ¿Quieres café?—Preguntó a modo de saludo. Blaize le siguió dentro.

—Sí, suena genial. Me levanté malditamente temprano esta mañana. —Theo le sirvió una taza y la deslizó a lo largo de la barra. Blaize la agarró con ambas manos y bebió a sorbos la poción caliente.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?—Preguntó Theo en voz baja. Blaize alzó la vista y luego miró alrededor.

— ¿Luna aún está durmiendo?

—Sí, ella no se levantará hasta que yo vaya con ella, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que te oiga. Blaize levantó una ceja. Theo se rió. —La até a la cama. —Un destello de interés despertó en los ojos de Blaize. Uno que no pasó desapercibido para Theo.

—Bueno, hasta ahora, el plan para hacer salir a Antonhy no ha ido demasiado bien. —Dijo Blaize.

—Dime. —Dijo Theo lacónicamente.

—Él descubrió el señuelo que nosotros pusimos en el lugar. No se sabe cómo.

Él la siguió a la oficina una mañana. Pensé que iba a hacer su movimiento, pero entonces nos dio esquinazo.

Theo juró.

— ¿Ha hecho algún contacto desde entonces?

Blaize negó con la cabeza.

—Por todo lo que sabemos, ahora estará en Estados Unidos.

—Sería estúpido si perdiese el tiempo. —Dijo Theo. —Tiene que saber que estamos tras él ahora.

—Esa es mi forma de pensar. Tú colega Marco no lo está tomando bien.

Theo suspiró.

—Marco tiene que irse, de nuevo a Devon y dejar a la gente del lugar manejarlo. Ha perdido toda perspectiva. Está loco por la pena y no puede ver más allá de su necesidad de venganza.

Blaize asintió con la cabeza.

—En cualquier caso, quería avisarte de lo que estaba pasando. Y tenía que salir de ese lugar por unas horas. La tensión es espesa. Xeno está cabreado. Oliver está al lí y yo estamos tratando de mantener el infierno fuera del camino y dejar que ellos hagan lo suyo.

Theo estudió a Blaize durante un buen rato.

—Podrías quedarte un rato. Tengo una proposición para ti que te puede resultar interesante.

Luna bostezó y abrió sus ojos. Cuando trató de darse la vuelta, sus brazos se torcieron por encima de ella y se mantuvo firme. Tiró ligeramente y se dio cuenta que sus manos habían sido atadas a la cama.

De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue que estaba desnuda.

Ella sonrió. La última cosa que recordara era dormir en la terraza en los brazos de Theo.

En algún momento de la noche debió haberla llevado a la cama, desnudado y atado a la cama. Lo que sólo podía significar que planeaba cosas más traviesas.

Excitación zumbaba bajo su ingle. Su estómago se agitaba, y sus pezones se endurecieron en anticipación. ¿La golpearía otra vez? ¿Jodería su culo?

Gimió y retorció sus piernas mientras recordaba la forma en que la había tomado y había dominado su cuerpo. Poseyéndolo. No había un centímetro de su cuerpo que no hubiese sido marcado de alguna manera, y esto le provocó un delicioso escalofrío al recordar al detalle exacto la forma en que la había hecho sentir.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo volver la cabeza en esa dirección. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa cuando vio a Blaize allí de pie. Su mirada fija rastrilló sobre su cuerpo, y una luz primitiva brilló en sus ojos. De repente se sintió demasiado desnuda y demasiado vulnerable.

—Preciosa. —Murmuró Blaize.

Él comenzó a avanzar, caminando con pasos lentos y medidos, como si no quisiese asustarla. No estaba asustada. Eso no describía adecuadamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Confundida. Pero despierta.

¿Dónde estaba Theo?

Su pregunta fue contestada unos segundos más tarde cuando Theo entró. Su mirada se dirigió a él en pregunta.

Blaize se detuvo al pie de la cama mientras Theo se sentaba en la cama al lado de su cabeza y se inclinaba cerca de su oído. Llegó a tientas hasta la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Si no deseas esto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que no. —

Susurró en su oído. —Si no deseas que esto ocurra, le haré marcharse, y esto sólo será entre tú y yo.

La excitación se rizó en sus venas y corrió a través de su cuerpo.

Buscó su rostro alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando. Su mayor temor no era tener relaciones sexuales con Blaize. Si era sincera, la idea la encendía. Su miedo era de cómo reaccionaría Theo. ¿Perdería cualquier posibilidad que tuviese con él si consentía en estar con otro hombre?

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?—Susurró ella.

Él tocó su cara, acarició su mejilla con sus dedos.

—Si yo no estuviera bien con ello, Blaize no estaría aquí. Todos tenemos perversiones. Esta sólo pasa a ser una de las mías.

Se inclinó y chupó su pezón entre los dientes y le dio un pellizco fuerte.

Luego extendió la mano y tiró de la cuerda restante entre sus manos y la apoyó en la cama.

Ella echó un vistazo a Blaize, que estaba desabrochándose los pantalones. El corazón le palpitaba, y tenía la boca seca. Su mirada volvió revoloteando a Theo, qué la miraba con ojos hirviendo a fuego lento.

—Haz lo que te diga. —Dijo Theo con voz ronca. —Por el momento te voy a dar a él. Eres nuestra para hacer lo que queramos

Ella se estremeció, y el entusiasmo nervioso se enroscó en su estómago. Miró de nuevo a Blaize, que había sacado su polla de sus pantalones y se acercó al borde de la cama.

Ella lo miró, incapaz de arrastrar su mirada fija lejos del pelo oscuro en su ingle. Negro y sedoso. Su mano alrededor de la base y todavía, unos cuantos centímetros se mantenían por encima de su mano. No era tan grueso como Theo, pero parecía más largo.

—Ven aquí, muñeca, y envuelve la boca alrededor de mi polla. —Dijo Blaize, su voz baja y ronca.

Ella se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y lentamente se arrastró hasta la orilla donde estaba de pie. Ella estaba nerviosa. ¿Cuánta iniciativa debería tomar?

Con Theo, sabía que no tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero no estaba segura de cuan fuerte era Blaize.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Tan pronto como se acercó lo suficiente, él extendió la mano y la enredó en su pelo. Con una mano en su pene, guiándolo hacia su boca, él agarraba su pelo y tiraba de ella con la otra con un tirón fuerte hasta que la cabeza de su polla se deslizó entre sus labios. Él quitó su mano de su erección y arqueó las caderas, empujando profundamente dentro de su boca. Él enredó ambas manos en su pelo ahora y sostuvo su cabeza mientras follaba su boca con golpes contundentes. Gimió con admiración cuando ella relajó su mandíbula y le tomó más profundo.

Luna, pequeña, viéndote desnuda podrías haber estado entre las diez primeras fantasías de mi lista, pero follarte definitivamente encabeza la lista. Tengo fantasías muy vivas de todas las formas que me gustaría tomarte. —Ella gimió alrededor de su polla y cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Te gusta así?—Murmuró mientras la acariciaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él dirigió con manos suaves por su pelo, manoseando los mechones. Y luego sin previo aviso, un dolor punzante se disparó sobre su culo. Ella abrió la boca, y Blaize envió su polla aún más profunda en su interior.

Detrás de ella, Theo bajó el látigo de nuevo en su culo, y ella saltó cuando el chasquido llenó el aire.

—Ah, maldita sea. —Refunfuñó Blaize. —Tienes el culo más dulce, Luna. Se ve tan bonito con las ronchas rojas en él.

Theo volvió a golpear, y ella gimió cuando la quemadura desapareció y la descarga de placer irradió de su piel caliente.

Marcó un ritmo, uno destinado a empujarla hasta el borde de sus límites.

Atrapada entre dos hombres, ella estaba despreocupada en su placer incluso cuando ella les daba placer a cambio.

Ella perdió a la cuenta de los golpes mientras caían sobre su trasero, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Ya no era consciente de nada excepto la polla que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca y el látigo aterrizando en su culo.

Las manos de Blaize se apretaron en su pelo, y se empujó a sí mismo en su boca. Ella abrió la boca para respirar cuando los golpes disminuyeron

—Date la vuelta. —Ordenó Blaize.

Cautelosamente, se giró, colocándose en sus manos y rodillas con el culo dolorido hacia Blaize.

Levantó la vista para ver a Theo de pie en la cama, el látigo aún en su mano. Él la miró con aprobación cruda en sus ojos.

Oyó el crujido de una envoltura. Entonces Blaize brutalmente agarró su culo en sus manos, lo que la hizo gemir cuando un placer irregular se disparó en su coño.

Él la extendió, y se impulsó dentro de ella. Sin preparación, sin provocación. Se enterró hasta las pelotas profundamente. Urgente. Impaciente. Dejó caer la cabeza, pero Theo tocó con el látigo su barbilla, empujándola hacia arriba.

—Mírame. —Ordenó. —Quiero ver sus ojos mientras te jode.

Ella fijó la mirada en él mientras Blaize agarraba sus caderas con las manos y comenzaba a montarla con fuerza. Fue demasiado para ella. Cada golpe de sus muslos contra su culo sensible enviaba un espasmo de éxtasis a través de su cuerpo.

Su polla sondeaba profundamente, tocando sus huecos más profundos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar, una vez más, él tiró de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió en señal de protesta, y Blaize golpeó su trasero ya dolorido.

Theo se acercó y recogió el lubricante de la mesilla de noche luego lo arrojó sobre su cabeza.

Su respiración se cortó profundamente en su pecho, y ella luchó por expulsarlo.

Theo llegó a su bragueta y comenzó a desabrochar sus vaqueros. Mientras ella lo miraba, él sacó su polla, sosteniéndola en su mano. Se adelantó y se arrodilló delante de ella en la cama.

—Voy a follar tu boca mientras él jode tu culo. —Dijo. — ¿Puedes tomarlo, Luna? ¿Puedes tomarlo como lo hiciste conmigo?

Ella asintió sin decir palabra, incapaz de decir nada. Blaize agarró su culo en sus manos, extendiéndole las mejillas. La cabeza de su polla golpeó su apertura mientras Theo le tomaba la barbilla en su mano y la apretaba para abrir su boca.

Blaize se lanzó adelante, y ella dejó escapar un grito. Fue rápidamente silenciado cuando Theo se deslizó hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Eso es, cariño. —Murmuró Theo. —Dios, te ves hermosa. ¿Sabías lo mucho qué me enciende ver a otro hombre enterrado en tu culo porque yo se lo di?

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus palabras se apoderaban de ella.

Propiedad.

Dios, la idea de pertenecerle desplegó oscuros deseos, prohibidos.

Blaize extendía y saqueaba su culo mientras la taladraba con su polla.

Theollenaba su boca, embistiendo contra la parte posterior de su garganta mientras coincidía con la intensidad de los empujes de Blaize.

Blaize empujó adelante y murmuró contra ella, su polla enterrada tan profundamente como podía.

—Voy a quitar este condón y correré sobre ti, muñeca. —Jadeó.

Entonces se apartó, y ella hizo una mueca cuando la cabeza se deslizó más allá de su anillo apretado. Theo empujó profundamente y después también se deslizó de su boca. Él comenzó a trabajar su polla con la mano. Cuando las primeras salpicaduras golpearon su cara, ella sintió una corriente caliente de semen salpicando su culo.

Se deslizó por la raja de su culo y se deslizó dentro de su aun abierto ano.

Los dos hombres gimieron mientras dirigían más semen en su cuerpo.

Ella estaba nerviosa con la necesidad. Había estado tan cerca, y ahora temblaba, no queriendo nada más que terminar lo que ellos habían comenzado.

Theo se acercó y limpió el semen de sus labios con el pulgar. Ella levantó la vista para verle mirándola, una mirada feroz y posesiva de su rostro.

Se metió la polla de nuevo en los pantalones luego apresuradamente cerró la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Detrás de ella, Blaize alisó con manos suaves su culo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la parte baja de su espalda. Luego Theo la alcanzó, recogiéndola como si no pesara nada. La llevó al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha.

Se desnudó apresuradamente y entonces tiró de ella en la ducha con él. Le dio un enjuague rápido, y entonces la levantó y la colocó contra la pared de la ducha.

Colocó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la empujó aún más alto por la pared hasta que su coño estuvo al nivel de su boca.

—No te permití correrte para él. —Murmuró, su aliento soplando sobre sus rizos mojados. —Tus orgasmos son míos y sólo míos.

Ella tembló por la posesión cruda de su voz. Él la acarició entre sus pliegues y comenzó a lamer su clítoris. Ella se agachó para agarrarle la cabeza, gimiendo mientras chupaba el capullo apretado entre sus dientes. Mientras el agua rociaba su espalda, él lamía su entrada, lamiendo y chupando como si se muriera de hambre.

Sus muslos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente mientras las sensaciones se hacían insoportables.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, y él apretó mientras profundizaba el asalto con su lengua. Lamió, chupó y luego metió la lengua en su coño.

Ella gritó con voz ronca cuando, finalmente, su orgasmo estalló, caliente y doloroso. Se agarró a su cabeza, sujetándolo más cerca mientras lamía el flujo de los jugos de su coño. Él siguió comiéndola hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más.

Gimió cuando lamió su carne sensible, y se alejó, lo que le permitió deslizarse por la pared de la ducha.

Sus piernas le temblaban, y él la agarró por la cintura para sostenerla.

Alcanzó el grifo para cerrar el agua, y luego se volvió hacia ella, su expresión seria.

Él empujó su barbilla hacia arriba con su dedo.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Fui demasiado lejos?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que amaba a ese hombre. No importaba cuan fuerte o dominante, él sólo estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como ella se sintiera cómoda. A pesar de su preocupación por que ella estuviese jugando, su deseo era todavía complacerla.

Ella ahuecó su cara entre las manos y tiró de él abajo para besarle. Sus cuerpos mojados se encontraron, y ella se abrazó a él, queriendo absorberle.

—Eres perfecto. —Susurró. Y era la verdad. Él se ocupaba de ella. No se trataba de una posición dominante. Ella no tenía una imperiosa necesidad de rendirse. Lo que ella quería era un hombre fuerte que la cuidase, que viese por sus necesidades, satisficiese sus deseos.

Lo que ella había confundido con la sumisión era en realidad una necesidad de conectarse con un hombre a un nivel emocional, así como a un nivel físico. La emoción había sido lo que le había faltado en sus relaciones anteriores.

Sin ella, el sexo no había estado a la altura. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué.

Las lágrimas pincharon en sus párpados mientras le abrazaba. Él la apretó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza antes de sacarla de la ducha con él. La secó, y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue estar allí aturdida, abrumada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Quería decirle lo que significaba para ella, pero sabía que no era el momento. No con Blaize allí. No, esto sería guardado para cuando estuviesen los dos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de tener un hombre que cumplía todas sus fantasías.

Mientras le secaba la última del agua de su cuerpo, la besó y empujó un mechón de cabello húmedo detrás de la oreja.

—Verte con Blaize fue increíblemente caliente. Ver a otro hombre tomar lo que es mío No puedo ni siquiera explicar lo encendido. Puede parecerte extraño, pero es indescriptible.

—Te gusta mirar. —Él asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos ardiendo con el calor azul. —Me gusta ver que me miras. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa leve.

—Si tú eres raro, supongo que yo también.

Él deslizó la mano por su espalda y suavemente le tomó el culo.

— ¿Estás dolorida?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Un poco.

La besó de nuevo.

—Dejaremos descansar esa parte de tu cuerpo un rato. Esta fue tu primera vez, y no quiero hacerte daño.

Su corazón se derritió un poco más por la ligera preocupación en su voz.

—Ve a la habitación y acuéstate en la cama... —Dijo. —Creo que a Blaize le gustaría probar tu pequeño coño dulce.

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando lo rodeó para hacer lo que le había dicho.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio a Blaize acostado en la cama, desnudo, con la mano acariciando su pene semierecto.

Él la miró con ojos sensuales mientras vacilantemente se acercaba a la cama. Su pendiente le hizo un guiño, y su pelo oscuro largo hasta los hombros caía sobre sus orejas, ligeramente húmedas de sudor.

Ella miró nerviosamente sobre su hombro para ver donde estaba Theo y si iba a venir.

Cuando le vio de pie sólo a unos metros de distancia, se relajó.

—Ven aquí. —Blaize llamó desde la cama. Él le tendió la mano, doblando su dedo.

Ella se acercó al borde de la cama. Blaize se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el medio de la cama y sus pies colgaban al final.

—Sube, muñeca. Quiero probar ese coño.

Un ligero temblor rodó sobre su cuerpo mientras sus pezones se apretaban, y sentía una oleada de humedad entre sus piernas. Se puso sobre la cama, y él llegó a su cintura. Él ayudó a ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cara y poco a poco la bajó sobre su boca que esperaba.

Cuando su lengua la tocó, ella resistió hacia arriba. Su agarre sobre sus caderas se apretó cuando la atrajo hacia abajo. A medida que su lengua se adentraba entre sus pliegues y encontraba su clítoris, ella volvió su cabeza hacia Theo.

Él estaba al otro lado del cuarto, y sus miradas se cerraron. Recordando lo que le había dicho acerca de mirar, tomó la decisión de darle un espectáculo del cual disfrutase.

Deslizó sus manos por su vientre y sus pechos. Los amasó con sus palmas y luego rodó de las puntas entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Gray ardieron, y él cambió su posición.

Ella continuó rodando sus pezones, masajeando y acariciando sus pechos. Contuvo la respiración mientras Blaize seguía lamiéndola ávidamente. Estaba cerca. Dios, estaba cerca. Pero también recordaba lo que Theo había dicho sobre correrse sólo para él.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Theo ya había cruzado el cuarto y estaba a su lado. Le sostuvo la mano, y ella lo agarró mientras la ayudaba a dejar a Blaize.

—Acuéstate. —Ordenó.

Cuando obedeció, él la empujó hacia el otro lado de la cama hasta que su cabeza pendía en el borde. Entonces él se arrastró lentamente entre sus piernas y la extendió amplia. Su polla, dura, turgente, como el acero, sondeó entre sus muslos y luego empujó dentro de ella con un golpe impaciente.

Blaize se colocó sobre su cabeza e le inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que ella vio su polla en posición invertida. Frotó la cabeza de su erección sobre sus labios y luego presionó hacia dentro hasta que ella cedió y abrió la boca. De inmediato se deslizó dentro y comenzó a follar su boca con largos, fuertes empujes.

Theo empujó sus piernas hacia arriba, extendiéndola más amplio cuando se empujó profundamente en su coño. Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta, que vibró contra la polla de Blaize. Él empezó a follarla más duramente en respuesta.

—Dentro de ti, nena. —Pronunció con dureza Theo. —Esta vez nos correremos dentro de ti. Vamos a llenarte con nuestro semen. ¿Quieres eso?

Era una cuestión innecesaria. Ella se enroscaba y se retorcía, anticipándose a su liberación, con ganas de llegar también. Fue liberador, no tener que dictar, coordinar o dirigir la acción. Le dieron exactamente lo que ella quería sin tener que perfilarlo en detalle. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tumbarse sobre la espalda y sentir. Permitirse ser cuidada.

Blaize se inclinó y le retorció los pezones entre sus dedos. Ella gimió y se retorció nerviosamente mientras patinaba más cerca del borde de su orgasmo. Theo se deslizó de atrás a adelante, la fricción que causaba con su circunferencia más grande lanzaba fragmentos exquisitos de placer a su ingle.

—Córrete para mí. —Gruñó Theo. —Sólo para mí, nena. Déjalo ir.

Mientras ambas pollas empujaban sus límites dentro de su cuerpo, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Como un tazón de azúcar derramado, su cuerpo cristalizó y voló en noventa direcciones diferentes. Ella se sacudió y se elevó mientras los dos hombres golpeaban su cuerpo entre ellos. La bofetada de carne contra carne hacía eco en la habitación junto con sus gruñidos pesados.

Abrió la boca para gritar sólo para que Blaize lo amortiguase cuando se condujo profundamente. Theo recogió sus piernas en sus brazos y tiró de nuevo para encontrarse con su empuje. Hacía daño. Era un placer como nunca había conocido. Dolía. Era el éxtasis más exquisito de su vida.

Su boca se llenó cuando Blaize la inundó con su liberación. Tragó mientras más salpicaba en su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, sintió los chorros calientes del orgasmo de Theo profundamente en su coño.

Ellos la sostuvieron, poseyéndola, llenándola. Estaba allí sin fuerzas mientras bajaba de su orgasmo y los hombres encima de ella se sentían cómodos a un lado y al otro mientras terminaban dentro de ella. Blaize fue el primero en retirarse. Se agachó, levantó su cabeza y la besó en la frente.

Theo se deslizó lentamente de su coño, una inundación tibia siguió su retiro.

—Quédate ahí. —Dijo Theo con voz ronca. —Voy a buscar una toalla y limpiarte. Entonces podrás tomar una siesta mientras preparo algo para comer.

Blaize se sentó en la cama junto a su cabeza y la miró. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre su mejilla mientras apartaba el pelo de sus ojos. Ella no dijo nada, pero él tampoco lo hizo.

No había realmente nada que decir. Se suponía que ella debería sentirse incómoda, pero entonces él ya la había visto desnuda, y tocado íntimamente.

Theo volvió un momento después y suavemente limpió entre sus piernas.

Cuando terminó, dio unas palmaditas en la almohada en la cabecera de la cama.

—Vamos, nena. Súbete aquí, para que pueda meterte dentro. Te hemos desgastado.

No discutiría eso. Bostezó y se movió entonces se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Theo tiró de las mantas y se inclinó para besarla.

—Te despertaré en un rato.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se cerraban ya.


	36. Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco**_

—Eres un afortunado hijo de puta—dijo Blaize mientras los dos hombres estaban de pie en la cocina. Theo acercó una cerveza a Blaize y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé.

—Si ella no estuviera tan colgada de ti, te juro que la arrastraría a su casa y la ataría a la cama. Nunca la dejaría salir de mi habitación.

Theo se echó a reír. Podía entender el sentimiento, porque era lo que él sentía.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó lo mucho que la estaba engañando.

— ¿Qué está mal?—preguntó Blaize cuando se sentó en un taburete. Theo tomó una sartén y la puso sobre el mostrador con un golpe.

—Sólo espero que ella lo entienda cuando le explica la verdad sobre por qué estoy aquí.

Blaize quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Yo creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, yo estoy contigo, yo no vi la necesidad de decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero también entiendo el deseo de Xeno de protegerla.

¿Quién puede culparlo? Luna sólo inspira a los hombres protección y amparo.

Theo asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente. He venido aquí decidido a decirle la verdad y a la mierda con lo que Xeno quiere, pero cuando llegué aquí, ya no pude. Me encontré dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para evitar cualquier daño.

—Es el amor—dijo Blaize en voz baja. Theo se detuvo un momento, dispuesto a negarlo. Pero no, él no podía. No cuando era cierto.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Esto ciertamente complica las cosas.

Theo volvió la mirada hacia Blaize.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Blaize se encogió de hombros.

—Tú vives en Devon. Tu trabajo está ahí. Luna vive aquí. La familia es

importante para ella.

Theo se le quedó mirando durante un largo momento y apartó la vista. Él no respondió. No estaba seguro de qué decir. Una parte de él se avergonzaba del hecho de que desde que llegara a Londres había pensado muy poco sobre su trabajo o Adrian. En realidad había sido capaz de levantarse cada mañana sin tener que esforzarse. Había recibido su trabajo con entusiasmo, no con miedo. Y luego estaba Luna.

—Oye, yo no tenía la intención de deprimirte—dijo Blaize. —Sólo quería decir que tienes mucho acerca de lo qué pensar.

—Sí—dijo con gravedad. —Parece que sí.

Blaize tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la barra.

—Mira hombre, yo voy a salir de aquí. Vosotros dos podrías utilizar el tiempo a solas, creo, tengo que volver y ver qué demonios está pasando.

Theo asintió con la cabeza.

—Llámame. Mantenme informado. No quiero tener a Luna de nuevo en Londres hasta que sepamos que es seguro.

—Por supuesto—dijo Blaize mientras se puso de pie. —Y bueno, si alguna vez quieres volver a hacerlo, házmelo saber. Luna... bueno, no tengo que decirte lo caliente que es.

Theo sonrió.

—Nos vemos. —Hizo una ligera ondulación mientras Blaize se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal, bajó la mirada a la sartén delante de él.

De repente, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Lo que quería hacer era hablar con Luna.

Decirle que la amaba. Decirle la verdad sobre todo.

Miró el reloj y vio que sólo había transcurrido una media hora desde que Luna se había ido a dormir. Estaba cansada. Él y Blaize habían sido duros con ella.

Necesitaba descansar. Por mucho que ardía en deseos de que se despertase, iba a dejarla dormir.

En cambio, él podía cocinar una buena comida y mimarla cuando se despertase. Y entonces ellos podrían tener una larga conversación sobre su relación.

Luna se estiró y bostezó. Su cuerpo protestó con sus movimientos, pero ella amaba cada pequeña punzada y dolor. Era demasiado fácil recordar cómo habían surgido los dolores.

Se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgaran de la cama. Theo no había dicho si ella podía vestirse o no, pero con Blaize allí, no se sentía cómoda paseando desnuda.

Siempre podría desnudarse más tarde.

Con una sonrisa, se puso en pie y se acercó a la maleta donde revolvió buscando un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Se puso la camiseta luego empujó sus pies en un par de chanclas en el suelo. Antes de salir de la habitación, se miró en el espejo del tocador. En una palabra, se veía arrugada.

Bien amada. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y sus ojos brillaban con suprema confianza femenina, del tipo que solamente se podía conseguir al saber lo bien que habías satisfecho a un hombre.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo luego empujó un mechón detrás de las orejas antes de finalmente dejarlo suelto. Cuando entró en la sala, vio a Theo de pie entre las puertas francesas, mirando por encima del agua.

Ella lo miró en silencio,

disfrutando de la silueta de su poderoso cuerpo. Entonces, como si sintiera su presencia, se volvió y la vio.

Su rostro se suavizó, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Un estremecimiento disparó a través de su espalda al ver su reacción ante ella.

—Hey—dijo en voz baja. — ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí—Fue con mucho gusto, y ella cerró los ojos por el placer mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y tiraba con fuerza contra él.

Abrió los dedos sobre su pelo y dejó caer mechones entre los dedos.

Entonces él la apartó.

—Blaize se ha ido. —Ella sintió una oleada de euforia. Por mucho que había disfrutado de la experiencia erótica de tener dos hombres, hubiese sido demasiado tenerlos a los dos ahora.

—Ven y siéntate conmigo en el sofá. Quiero hablar contigo—dijo en voz baja mientras él la guiaba hasta el sofá.

La sentó y le quitó un mechón. Tomó su mano y le besó las yemas de los dedos antes de bajarla lentamente a su regazo.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente. Era obvio que quería decirle algo. La anticipación golpeaba pesadamente su pecho.

—Luna, los últimos días... han sido simplemente increíbles. No tengo palabras para describirlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé—dijo. —Para mí también. —Ella tomó una respiración profunda sabiendo que ese era el momento. Necesitaba decirle como se sentía. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ella bajó la mirada por un momento mientras tomaba valor, pero Theo elevó su barbilla hacia arriba con el dedo.

—He oído un pero en alguna parte—dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Le miró directamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que él pudiera ver el amor que brilla en ellos.

—Theo, te amo. —El fuego surgió en sus ojos con su declaración. Él empezó a hablar, pero ella puso un dedo sobre su boca.

—Déjame terminar. Tengo mucho que decir. —Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó que sus dedos se apartaran.

—Me siento débil ahora mismo. Ceder el control de la manera en que lo hice me hacía sentir más pequeña de alguna manera. Pero ya no.

De hecho, nunca me he sentido con más poder que en estos momentos. Más en control de mi propio destino. Tal vez antes no sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero ahora sí. Te quiero a ti. Y me di cuenta de por qué otro hombre nunca ha sido capaz de satisfacerme.

Se debe a que no conecté emocionalmente con ellos como lo he hecho contigo. No confiaba de ellos. Y la confianza lo es todo. Sin ella, no podía ceder realmente el control, y durante el tiempo que me aferraba a él, yo estaba destinada a permanecer decepcionada.

Juntó sus manos de nuevo y las levantó hasta su boca. Le besó primero una y luego la otra.

—Eres una mujer increíble, honesta—dijo con voz temblorosa. — ¿Débil? No creo que puedas ser débil. ¿Qué podría ser más poderoso que la admisión de tus necesidades y no sentir vergüenza o miedo de abrazarlas? Las personas pasan toda su vida ocultándose de su yo verdadero, viviendo mentiras y fantasías, no abarcando la realidad. Al ofrecer tu renuncia, al cumplir con tus necesidades y deseos ocultos, te has liberado de la peor clase de esclavitud. Y nada es más poderoso que eso. O más valiente.

Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo.

—Te quiero, Luna. Dios sabe que he tratado de no hacerlo. Quería creer que estaba jugando. Que no podías darme lo que yo quería. Pero tú eres lo que quiero.

Lo que yo siempre he querido.

Ella lo miró fijamente, demasiado abrumada para hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca, aturdida en estado de shock. Cerró los ojos y no queriendo que vinieran las lágrimas. Sin embargo, una se deslizó por su mejilla.

Con ternura la alejó.

—Abre los ojos, Luna, y mírame. —Ella parpadeó, en su rostro una mirada reluciente mientras ella lo miraba a través de un brillo de lágrimas espesas. —Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar—dijo en voz baja.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la preocupación que escuchó en su voz. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por ello, la puerta estalló hacia adentro. Theo la empujó al suelo y salió disparado a sus pies.

—No muevas un músculo, o tu compañero de aquí lo lamentará. —Luna miraba frenéticamente alrededor de Theo desde su posición en el suelo para ver a un hombre extraño con una pistola en la cabeza de otro hombre. El miedo y la desesperación irradiaban sobre el hombre armado, y su rehén parecía molesto. Pero extrañamente sin miedo.

Theo sostuvo los brazos de una manera apaciguadora, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo por los codos.

Junto a él, Luna se levantó del suelo. Theo la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella detrás de él. Su primera prioridad era la seguridad.

—Voy a ver si lo adivino, ¿eres Antonhy?—dijo Theo con voz serena.

El pistolero se burló.

— ¿Realmente importa quién soy?

—Lo hace si matas a mi pareja. —Luna se acurrucó cerca de la parte posterior de Theo, aferrándose a él con las manos. Él todavía tenía una mano en la muñeca mientras la sostenía tras su espalda y le frotaba arriba y abajo la piel de manera suave. Podía sentir lo asustada que estaba, y le molestó aún más.

¿Cómo diablos los había encontrado Antohny? Y para el caso, ¿cómo había terminado Marco metido en esto? La amenaza de Marco acerca de coger a Antohny por su cuenta hizo eco en su mente. Idiota va a conseguir que lo maten.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Exigió Theo. — ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?

—Quiero a la chica—dijo Antohny. Theo sintió a Luna temblar contra su espalda, y le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla.

—Eso no va a suceder—dijo Theo en una voz peligrosamente baja.

—¡Que se vaya!—dijo Marco amargamente. —Ella no tiene importancia.

—Cierra la boca, Marco—gruñó Theo. — ¿En qué estabas pensando, para ir

detrás de Antohny solo? ¿Estás tratando de matarnos?

—Callaos los dos—ladró Antohny. —La madre de la puta está ansiosa por verla.

Estoy seguro de que su antiguo hombre estará dispuesto a escupir un poco de dinero si quiere verla con vida de nuevo. —Luna se puso rígida, y antes de que él pudiera empujar su espalda, salió de detrás de él y se quedó mirando a Antohny.

— ¿Qué tiene mi madre que ver con esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Luna, ponte detrás de mí—dijo Theo lentamente.

Antohny apretó el cuello de Marco y apuntó el arma hacia Luna.

—Hazte a un lado—le ordenó, señalando a la izquierda con su pistola. — Muévete, o te mato.

Luna se quedó quieta, ya sea por miedo o por el hecho de que ella estaba en estado de shock.

— ¿Cómo conoces a mi madre?—exigió. Y luego la comprensión brilló en sus ojos. —Tú eres el hombre con el que estaba mi madre. ¿Por qué estaba llamando y pidiendo dinero? Eres el que oí en el fondo. —Volvió la mirada confundida hacia

Theo. —Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con tu amigo?

—Te han utilizado como carnada, cariño—dijo Antohny. —Es una lástima que sean tan incompetentes. Ahora, muévete. No tengo tiempo para otro drama.

El corazón de Theo se encogió al ver el dolor y la confusión en los ojos de Luna. Pero más que eso, las cosas se estaban volviendo desesperadas. No podía derribar a Antohny, no cuando estaba apuntando con una pistola a Luna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que me usaron como cebo?—dijo.

—Lo envié a Londres—dijo Marco, con el rostro rojo como su creciente cólera estalló.

—Marco, cállate—dijo Theo.

— ¿Por qué lo enviaste a Londres?—Preguntó en voz baja.

—Para estar cerca de ti.

— ¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo. —Su voz se hizo eco de su desconcierto.

En un instante, Antohny empujó Marco, enviándolo por accidente a través de la sala de estar. Extendió la mano y tiró de Faith hacia su pecho, reposicionando la pistola en la sien de ella.

—Ahora, esto está mejor—dijo Antohny, con satisfacción en su voz. —

Permíteme hacer esto más simple para ti, cariño. Sólo para que sepas lo hijo de puta que es tu amante. El anciano de allí envió al chico a Londres para adularte, porque él sabía que yo había conectado con tu madre. Y entonces tu amante te trajo aquí para atraerme. —Antohny miró a Theo. — ¿Pensabas sacarme por tu cuenta?

Apuesto a que no les dijiste eso a tus amigos en Londres. Con la operación encubierta que ellos tenían. El señuelo se parecía mucho a Luna. Probablemente habría caído en la trampa si el anciano no hubiera dejado que se escapara cuando tú la estabas protegiendo. Pero entonces, supuse que era parte del plan. Sólo me decidí a cambiar un poco las cosas. No soy del todo estúpido.

Luna miraba en shock. El dolor y la confusión emanaban de cada poro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Es cierto?—susurró. Theo no iba a perder el tiempo pidiendo su comprensión. Eso podría venir más adelante. En este momento su atención se centró en mantener a Antohny lejos de ella. Él ignoró la pregunta y se ajustó a la traición en su mirada.

—No vas a llegar muy lejos—dijo de manera uniforme.

¿Cómo crees que vas a salir con un rehén?

—De la misma manera que entré con uno—dijo Antohny con una sonrisa.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a Marco hacer un movimiento. Theo trató de llegar hasta él, para evitar una acción estúpida, pero Marco se precipitó hacia adelante, como un loco, fuera de control.

No importaba Luna, o si ella se lastimaba, sólo veía al asesino de su hijo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. La fuerte detonación del arma de fuego. El grito de Luna. Marco doblado en el suelo. Era igual que en la noche de Adrian otra vez, y él era incapaz de pararlo. Otro disparo sonó, y un agudo dolor ardió a través de su brazo. Lo último que recordaba fue como se desplomó en el suelo con la mirada de miedo y traición en los ojos de Luna.


	37. Capítulo Treinta y Seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Seis**_

Dolor. Era lo único que sentía cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo.

Theo parpadeó, y luego recordó lo ocurrido, llegó como un estruendo tras de sí.

Él se dio la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de la oleada de agonía que explotó en su pecho. Pasó una mano tentativa por su hombro, y la apartó de nuevo. Rojo.

Sangre roja brillante. Mierda. Se arrastró hasta donde Marco estaba. Le dio la vuelta al anciano otra vez, apretando su pecho cuando vio la herida del pecho. Sabía antes de buscarle el pulso que no iba a encontrar ninguno.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Estaba tan malditamente enojado.

La muerte de Marco era tan inútil como la de Adrian. Y ahora la vida de Luna estaba en peligro.

La habitación nadaba en sus ojos. Se sintió mareado y débil por la pérdida de sangre. En su bolsillo, el teléfono pulsó y vibró. Ignorando el dolor que gritaba por dispararse a través de su cuerpo, él metió la mano en el bolsillo para recuperar su teléfono. Lo abrió y lo puso sobre la oreja al mismo tiempo que se derrumbó de nuevo sobre el suelo.

Blaize ni siquiera esperó a que murmurara un saludo. Empezó a gritar, maldiciendo por los codos.

—Cálmate—le dijo Theo con voz débil. — ¿Qué era eso, de una noticia?

—Tu puto amigo Marco te ha descubierto. Tienes que salir pitando de allí, Theo.

Ha ido con las noticias de la operación y como Luna y tú estabais escondidos

—Es demasiado tarde—logró decir Theo con voz rasposa. —Él ha estado aquí.

Él tiene a Luna. Marco está muerto. Me han disparado. Necesito ayuda.

—Oh Cristo. Mierda. Tío, ¿estás bien? Habla conmigo. Mantente en línea, mientras yo llamo a la maldita ambulancia.

—Encuentra a Luna—susurró. —No te preocupes por mí. Tienes que encontrar a Luna.

Registró débilmente a alguien gritando su nombre, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener el teléfono en la oreja por más tiempo. Se cayó al suelo mientras la sala quedó a oscuras, una vez más.

Una cegadora luz atravesó su globo ocular mientras alguien levantaba sus párpados. Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó los ojos cerrándolos otra vez.

—Vamos, hijo, despierta. —Theo dejó los ojos medio abiertos.

—Ah, eso está mejor. —El cuarto comenzó a enfocarse, y Theo se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital. Un hombre que presumió era el médico se le quedó mirando desde unos pocos pies de distancia, con un portapapeles en la mano.

Theo miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que vio a Blaize de pie en el rincón más alejado con el teléfono, en su oído.

— ¿Dónde está Luna?—Jadeó.

Blaize cerró el teléfono y corrió hacia la cama.

—Mierda, hombre, que susto me has dado. Maldita sea ya era hora de que despertaras.

Theo miraba entre el médico y él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Un poco más de veinticuatro horas—respondió el doctor. Theo dejó escapar una retahíla de maldiciones, y luchó por salir de la cama.

—Whoa, hijo, ¿dónde crees que vas?—exigió al médico poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Theo, y lo empujó hacia abajo en la cama.

Theo buscaba desesperadamente a Blaize.

—Luna. ¿Dónde está? ¿La has encontrado?

La expresión de Blaize era sombría mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tío. No hay nada todavía.

Theo cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que encontrarla.

El médico frunció el ceño y miró con desaprobación a Theo.

—No va a ir ninguna parte hoy.

— ¿Es tan grave?—Exigió Theo, con un gesto hacia el hombro vendado.

—No tan malo como podría ser. —dijo el médico con voz apaciguadora. —

Sólo una herida superficial. La cosieron. Nuestra principal preocupación era la pérdida de sangre. A veces una simple herida sangra mucho.

—Si es sólo una herida superficial, entonces puedo irme de aquí—gruñó Theo.

—Tiene que descansar. Podría considerar la posibilidad que se le permitiera irse mañana, aunque yo preferiría que se quedara unos días. Tenemos que controlar la

infección.

—Me voy hoy—dijo Theo con los dientes apretados. —Escríbame una maldita receta para algunos analgésicos y antibióticos, y estaré listo para irme.

—Si te vas, tendrás que firmar un alta voluntaria.

—No me importa una mierda. Me voy de aquí, con o sin su permiso.

Miró a Blaize, a la espera de conseguir su aprobación desde la esquina, pero permaneció en silencio.

El médico suspiró.

—Está bien, pero voy a dejar constancia de que te vas en contra del estricto consejo médico. Voy a escribir las recetas. Asegúrese de tomar los antibióticos. Si empieza a sentir fiebre o la herida se enrojece, se inflama o se hincha más, entonces tendrá que traer su culo de vuelta aquí.

Theo se puso en posición vertical y casi se desmayó cuando una ola de dolor lo golpeó. Él gimió y se inclinó con su mano libre para mantener el equilibrio.

Blsaize lo agarró del brazo.

—Agárrate a mí, y no trates de ponerte en pie demasiado rápido. —

Entre los dos, se las arreglaron para sacar a Theo de la cama. El doctor volvió un momento después y le entregó a Blaize un pedazo de papel con las prescripciones.

Luego le puso un portapapeles a Theo.

Theo lo cogió y no se molestó en leerlo. Él sabía lo que decía. El discurso sobre que el hospital no aceptaría responsabilidad alguna en caso de que cayera muerto en el estacionamiento. Sí, él lo consiguió.

Garabateó su firma y empujó el portapapeles al médico. Esperó a que Blaize encabezara la marcha, y lo siguió lentamente por detrás, tratando de no reconocer la forma en que el suelo se movía y se balanceaba debajo de él. Se sentía como un maldito marica.

Al tiempo que Blaize lo medio arrastraba, medio ayudaba a entrar, Gray estaba sudando, y estaba seguro de que tenía que estar tan blanco como una hoja.

—Amigo, yo no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea una buena idea—dijo Blaize.

—Te ves como la mierda. ¿Lo vas a hacer?

—Tengo que encontrarla—dijo, con la desesperación que le permitía su voz al salir. — ¿Has oído algo? ¿Qué está pasando?—Cuando salieron de la puerta de entrada, la luz del sol lo cegó. Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

—En Londres—dijo Blaize brevemente. —Mira, te quedas aquí. Siéntate en el banco y no te mueva mientras voy a buscar mi camioneta. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Theo se deslizó en el banco y trató de apaciguar su revuelto estómago.

Para ser honesto, él se sentía como si fuera a vomitar. Se secó la frente sudorosa con el dorso de la mano y trató de no dejar que el pánico lo alcanzara.

Luna. Dios, ¿qué debía estar pensando? No sólo estaría asustada de muerte, sino que ella pensaría que él la había traicionado. Utilizándola.

Mierda. Lo había hecho, pero no en la forma en que pensaba. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener la ira que lo consumía.

Unos minutos más tarde, sintió una mano en el hombro, y miró hacia levantarse, y por mucho que le molestó hacerlo, tuvo que apoyarse en Blaize con el fin de llegar a la camioneta.

—Voy a comprar tus recetas en la farmacia del edificio de la oficina, y volveré y veré si están listas. —dijo Blaize mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

—Dime lo que está pasando—dijo Theo mientras se alejaban. — ¿Qué fue eso de Marco y una noticia? Y Luna. ¿Has sido capaz de obtener alguna pista? ¿Ha contactado el hijo de puta con Xeno?

—Cálmate, amigo. Una pregunta a la vez. Siento lo de Marco. —Theo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento.

—Quiero a este hijo de puta, Blaize. En primer lugar Adrian, a continuación, Marco y ahora él tiene a Luna. Lo quiero.

—Lo sé, hombre. Todos queremos cogerlo. Y lo haremos. Tienes que creer eso.

— ¿Y el resto?—Preguntó con voz cansada Theo.

—Marco estaba molesto porque no estábamos haciendo lo suficiente para coger a Antohny. Sus palabras, no las mía. Así que él trató de cogerlo. Fue una estupidez desesperada. No sé en qué coño estaba pensando. Se puso en contacto con una radio de noticias locales y les dio toda la historia. No estaba pensando con claridad.

La entrevista fue un desastre. Ni siquiera puedo creer que lo hiciese. Era obvio que estaba fuera de sí. Se colocó ahí, para que Antohny lo aprovechase. No sé mucho más. Ni la policía. Están esperando para hablar contigo. Ellos van a estar molestos cuando se enteren de que has salido del hospital antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de preguntarte.

—Joder—murmuró Theo. —Maldita sea. ¿En qué estaba pensando Marco? Es un maldito desastre. ¿Cómo pudo llegar Antohny a él con tanta rapidez? ¿Y cómo diablos sabía Marco dónde estaba?

Blaizese quedó en silencio, y Theo giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Dios, ¿no creerás que la use como cebo no? Nunca le dije a Marco dónde estábamos Luna y yo. Nadie más que tú y los demás lo sabíais.

—No lo creo—dijo Blaize tras una larga pausa. —Pero no puedo garantizarte lo que Xeno y que los demás piensen. Todo esto se ha ido directamente a la mierda.

No tenemos pistas, gracias a tu amigo.

Theo cerró los ojos y dio un puñetazo en el asiento, haciendo caso omiso de la explosión de agudo dolor que se apoderó de él.

Blaize se detuvo en una farmacia auto servicio y le entregó las prescripciones a través de la ventana.

Respondió a algunas preguntas y luego preguntó a Theo por su fecha de nacimiento antes de que él bajara la ventanilla y se alejara.

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, y unos minutos más tarde, Blaizeestacionó frente a Lovegood & Sons. Theo se sentó un momento, preparándose para el enfrentamiento que estaba por venir. No culpaba a Xeno por estar enojado. Theo había dejado a Luna sola de una gran manera.

Blaize abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, amigo, yo te ayudo. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caer.

Theo se deslizó fuera del asiento, con una mueca de dolor mientras sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sintió la sacudida caminando hacia su pecho. Como un hombre mayor, se tambaleó hacia la entrada, y Blaize entró por delante de él.

La oficina era un caos. Cuando Theo entró, Xeno, Oliver y Harry se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo. Xeno comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Debes guardar cama en el hospital.

Harry rápidamente empujó una silla en la dirección de Theo, éste lo agradeció ya que estaba a punto de caerse. Se hundió en la silla, agradecido de que la sala dejara de dar vueltas por lo menos. Oliver, sin embargo, se quedó atrás, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su rostro.

— ¿Algo que decir?—se escuchó preguntar a Blaize.

—El bastardo ha llamado hace una media hora—dijo Xeno sombrío.

Theo se levantó sobre sus pies. La sala giraba vertiginosamente y si Blaize no le hubiera sostenido, habría caído sobre su cara.

—Jesús, amigo, corta esa mierda. Siéntate con el culo hacia abajo—dijo Blaize.

—Luna. ¿Está bien?—exigió Theo mientras inspiraba para que la respiración se estabilizara.

—Él dice que lo está, pero no me dejaron hablar con ella—dijo Xeno.

—Él quiere mañana por la mañana un millón de dólares, o dice que la matará.

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener inundaron sus ojos. Theocerró los ojos y trató como el infierno de obtener el control sobre su ira y el dolor lo asaltó como una locomotora a través de su cabeza. Cuando los abrió, vio ira en los ojos de Xeno, pero no condena.

—Yo no la vendí—graznó Theo sobre el nudo de garganta. —Yo la amo.

Xeno suspiró y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé. No deberías estar aquí. Tienes que ir de vuelta al hospital o al menos volver a casa. Déjanos ocuparnos de esto. Vamos a traerla de vuelta.

Theo meneó la cabeza con fuerza.

—Ella está ahí fuera. Atemorizada. Sola. Piensa que la traicione. De ninguna manera me voy a la cama hasta que esté segura.

Miró más allá de Xeno donde Harry y Oliver estaban.

—Ese hijo de puta mató a mi socio, y ahora ha matado a Marco. No dejaré que aleje a Luna de mí.

Vio a regañadientes aceptación en los ojos de Oliver. Blaize le tocó en el hombro.

—Tío, hay dos policías de Kent aquí para hablar contigo. Ellos quieren preguntarte sobre lo que pasó en la casa de la playa.

—Me gustaría oírlo también—dijo Xeno. —Si quiero traer a mi hija de vuelta, necesito saber todo lo que pueda acerca de este cabrón.


	38. Capítulo Treinta y Siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Siete**_

Luna se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sacudiendo sus hombros.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le dolía demasiado.

—Luna, Luna, cariño, tienes que despertar. —El ronco susurro, urgente, la despertó, y ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Ella parpadeó cuando vio a su madre, la mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Mamá?

—Shhh—dijo Marlene, poniendo un dedo tembloroso sobre sus labios. —

El estará de vuelta en cualquier momento. Tienes que estar en silencio. —Luna trató de orden sus confusos pensamientos, pero estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Cuando ella trató de mover los brazos, ella descubrió que no podía sentirlos. Lo mismo que sus piernas.

— ¿Qué pasó?—susurró.

—Tengo que conseguir desatarte. No te muevas, ¿vale?

Luna asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca mientras otro terrible rayo de dolor se apoderaba de su cráneo. Mientras Marlene se peleaba con los nudos en las muñecas, Luna cerró los ojos y trató de volver a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Un dolor crecía en su pecho, horrible y negro al recordar los disparos.

Ella vio caer a Marco y luego a Theo. Traición. Pena. Confusión. Nada tenía sentido.

Ardientes lágrimas se filtraron de sus párpados. Entonces la soga alrededor de sus muñecas se aflojó, y un millar de pequeñas agujas la atacaron cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir de nuevo. Ella gemía de dolor, y Marlene de nuevo rápidamente la hizo callar.

Unos minutos más tarde, sus piernas estaban libres, pero ella estaba allí, incapaz de moverse. Marlene tiró de sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse.

—Escucha, cariño, tienes que salir de aquí. Está loco. Él te va a matar consiga llevarse el dinero o no.

El miedo marcado en la voz de su madre la despertó de su letargo.

— ¿Me has oído, Luna? Tienes que irte ahora. Él no te dejará sola aquí por mucho tiempo. Yo te ayudaré a salir, y entonces tendrás que correr en busca de ayuda. Yo lo retendré, todo lo que pueda.

—No te puedes quedar aquí—susurró Luna. —Tienes que venir conmigo.

Marlene hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Él no me matará. Me necesita. Pero tú tienes que irte. No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Vamos.

La urgencia de su madre estimuló a Luna a activarse. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó mientras el dolor atravesaba su columna vertebral. ¿La había golpeado?

Ella tuvo que pensar mucho. El tiempo después de la casa de playa, era una gran mancha. Se acordó de la lucha, tratando de escapar.

Entonces él le había golpeado en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola.

Levantó una mano a la cabeza, y sus dedos salieron con la sangre pegajosa.

Marlene le sacó de la habitación oscura. ¿Dónde estaban? parecía a algún tipo de almacén vacío. Su madre se detuvo en la puerta luego empujó a Luna a un gran espacio abierto. El hormigón rugoso dañaba sus pies descalzos mientras ella tropezó detrás de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, Marlene abrió la puerta y empujó a una maltratada Luna en la noche.

—El callejón conduce a una calle. Tienes que irte. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. Te amo.

Con eso, cerró la puerta, dejando a Luna sola y tiritando en el callejón húmedo.

Se aferró con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió hacia una lejana farola. Mareada, desorientada y dolorida, empezó a correr, el recuerdo de su secuestrador disparando a Marco y Theo, vivido en su memoria. La iba a matar. No tenía ninguna duda. Sus pies golpearon el cemento roto de la estrecha callejuela.

Basura, comida podrida y Dios sabía qué más aplastándose bajo sus pies.

Tropezó a medida que se acercaba el final y cayó al suelo. Ella gritó a pesar de su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo, pero el dolor acuchillaba su cuerpo cuando iba estrellarse contra el pavimento. En su desesperación, se arrastró y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Cuando llegó al final, salió corriendo a la calle y miró a izquierda y derecha.

Dios, estaba vacía. No había coches, no había ninguna luz que no fueran las que se alineaban en la calle. Se trataba de una sección antigua de la ciudad, y las empresas que podrían estar ubicadas en la calle hacía tiempo que había cerrado por el día.

Ella eligió una dirección y salió corriendo. Su respiración se arrancaba de su garganta en ráfagas dolorosas. Su entorno era borroso y pasaba con un malestar vertiginoso. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera empujado un cuchillo a través de la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Una manzana. Dos. Ella continuó hasta que temió perder el conocimiento.

Cuando se había alejado a unas tres manzanas, se tropezó y cayó de nuevo, con las manos por delante para parar su caída. Cayó de bruces en la calle dura y deteriorada.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento para respirar. El dolor la dejó inmóvil. No podía forzar su cuerpo a levantarse. Luchó con sus rodillas y miró las manos descarnadas, sangrando.

Mientras ella miraba hacia atrás, fue cegado por una luz brillante. Ella levantó el brazo en una medida de protección para protegerse los ojos, mientras trataba de trepar y huir.

—Señora, señora, ¿está bien?

Se esforzó para ver quién estaba hablando con ella. La luz cambió, y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que caminaba hacia ella. Ella gimió y se preparó para correr por su vida.

—Policía de Londres. Estoy aquí para ofrecer ayuda.

Se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia abajo, y por primera vez vio lo que estaba viendo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada. El cabello le caía sobre su rostro en un caos. Mientras se acercaba, brilló la luz hacia abajo y más lejos de ella.

Su expresión era cautelosa, pero él la miraba con preocupación.

—Señora, ¿está herida? ¿Necesita una ambulancia?

Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, como si él tuviera miedo de que corriera. Su mano tocó el hombro, y un escalofrío trabajo a través de ella.

Volvió la luz hacia su cara otra vez, y ella se estremeció lejos de su mirada.

—Señora, ¿es usted Luna Lovegood?—Hubo emoción en su voz.

—Sí. —falló su voz y lo intentó de nuevo. —Sí, soy Luna Lovegood.

—Hemos estado buscándola. Dios todopoderoso, ¿cómo ha escapado?—su voz era trabajosa ahora, y él tomó el micrófono de su radio.

Ella lo escuchó con entusiasmo mientras él llamaba para indicar su localización y pidió una ambulancia. Luego volvió su atención hacia ella.

—Señora, ¿Puede usted decirme lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—Estaba a la vuelta, allí—dijo con voz ronca.

El policía se dio la vuelta, sacando su arma.

—En un almacén—dijo. —Estábamos en un almacén. A pocas manzanas a su espalda. Mi madre... ella me ayudó a escapar. Tiene que ir a por ella. Está en peligro. Él la tiene también. Ella me ayudó.

Cuando terminó, empezó a hundirse por el agotamiento. El policía la atrapó antes de que ella aterrizara de nuevo en el suelo.

—Tranquila—murmuró. —Vas a estar bien ahora. Una ambulancia está en camino.

Mientras la abrazaba, llamó por radio por refuerzos y transmitió lo que Luna le había contado del almacén y su madre. El resto fue un borrón oscuro. Ella era consciente de sus brazos alrededor de ella y de las palabras de consuelo, murmuradas, pero poco más. Cerró los ojos, con ganas de escapar de su realidad, aunque fuera por un rato. Oyó el sonido lejano de las sirenas, y luego no supo nada más.


	39. Capítulo Treinta y Ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho**_

Theo lucho contra los efectos de los analgésicos que había tomado. Ellos habían embotado el dolor, pero estaba somnoliento como el infierno.

Se puso de pie, haciendo caso omiso de la renovada agonía causada por el movimiento. Se paseó por los confines de la pequeña oficina, a punto de salir de su mente por la preocupación. Cuando el teléfono móvil de Xeno sonó, todos ellos saltaron. Xeno se lo arrebató y lo metió en la oreja. Theo, Blaize, Oliver y Harry todos se detuvieron y se inclinaron hacia adelante con interés.

— ¿Dónde?—Oyó a Xeno preguntar. Luego—Gracias a Dios. Estaremos ahí.

Xeno cerró el teléfono y cerró los ojos. Sus manos temblaban cuando puso el teléfono.

—Ellos la encontraron—informó. —Ellos la llevan al hospital ahora mismo.

Theo explotó hacia adelante.

— ¿Hospital? ¿Está herida? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Agarraron a Antohny?

Xeno levantó la mano.

—Cálmate, hijo. Yo sé que estás preocupado. Todos lo estamos. Yo no sé mucho. Este era el informe. Un policía de guardia la encontró en la zona de almacenes. Al parecer, ella fue capaz de escapar de Antohny, y estaba corriendo.

Ella está herida. No sé hasta qué punto. El informador dijo que el policía se quedó con ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia y que Luna les suministró información sobre el paradero de Antohny. Eso es todo lo que yo tengo.

—Vamos pues—dijo Theo con voz tensa. —Tengo que verla.

Xeno asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo te llevo.

Theo estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Luna, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Ella estaba dormida en la cama del hospital, su rostro con aspecto tan frágil.

Su frente arrugada, incluso en su sueño, y él estaba preocupado acerca de que pesadillas se enfrentaba en sus sueños.

Un gran vendaje adornaba su cabeza, y llevaba dos más pequeños en sus manos y rodillas. Incluso sus pies estaban vendados.

Una mano consoladora apretó su hombro, y él miró atrás para ver a Xeno allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el médico?—preguntó Theo con voz cansada.

—El bastardo la golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de una pistola. Ella tiene una conmoción cerebral. Pero por lo demás, ella salió ilesa. Los cortes y raspaduras que sufrió fueron de su huida. El doctor dice que quiere observarla durante la noche, y si lo hace bien, puede ir a casa mañana.

Theo cerró los ojos mientras un dulce alivio se vertía sobre él.

—Gracias a Dios—susurró.

—Hijo, tienes que descansar un poco. No estás haciendo ningún bien a nadie aquí. Puedes verla mañana.

Theo meneó la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarla. No puedo.

—Tienes dos opciones, hijo. Puedes irte de aquí solo y descansar un poco o haré que esos chicos te arrastren fuera de aquí. —Hizo un gesto con el pulgar por encima del hombro donde Harry, Oliver y Blaize estaban en la mitad del camino. —Todo depende de ti.

Theo maldijo largo y duro por lo bajo.

—Dudo que se vaya a despertar siquiera—dijo Xeno. —Le dieron algo para el dolor, y bueno, ella nunca ha sido capaz de manejarlo. Demonios, una vez que fue al dentista y le recetó un analgésico. Ella estuvo fuera de combate durante doce horas seguidas.

Blaize se acercó a donde estaba parado Xeno.

—Vamos, Theo. Te llevaré a casa. Volveremos por la mañana para que puedas verla.

Theo suspiró en derrota.

—Dame un minuto.

Se volvió y se acercó a la cama Luna y la miró fijamente durante un buen rato.

Alcanzó su mano libre y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre su mejilla.

—Lo siento—susurró. —Te quiero—Se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los suyos, inhalando de su dulce aroma. —Estaré de vuelta mañana. Te lo juro.

De mala gana, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, donde esperaba Blaize. Miró a Xeno y Oliver, que se había trasladado en el interior de la puerta.

— ¿Alguien se quedará con ella? Yo no quiero que este sola.

Xeno asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a estar aquí. Ve a descansar. Le vas a hacer mucho más bien cuando puedas mantener tu cabeza erguida.

Theo lo miró a los ojos.

—Amo a tu hija. Quiero que lo sepas.

La expresión de Xeno se suavizó.

—Sé que lo haces.

Theoo se volvió lentamente y, dolorosamente y se dirigió por el pasillo.

Blaize lo alcanzó.

—Puedes dejarte caer en mi casa esta noche. No debes estar solo con tus lesiones.

Theo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Yo no estaba allí cuando la noticia llegó ¿Capturaron a Antohny?

—Sí, lo tienen—dijo Blaize sombrío.

—Quiero matar al hijo de puta.

—Sí, yo también. —dijo Blaize.

— ¿Qué pasa con su madre?—preguntó Theo. —Xeno dijo algo acerca de que ella ayudó a Luna a escapar.

—Lo último que oí, es que ellos la iban a interrogar. No sé si han decidido aun su participación, o no.

Theo asintió.

—No importa cuál sea, eso sólo va a perturbar a Luna al final.

—Sí, es una mierda—Salieron de la sala de emergencia y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de Blaize. Faltaban sólo unas pocas horas hasta el amanecer, y él necesitaba unas veinticuatro horas de sueño.

Cuando subió a la cabina, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Blaize se subió y encendió el motor. Puso marcha atrás, pero no se movió.

Theo miró hacia arriba para ver que lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

Blaize se detuvo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, hombre? Me refiero a tu trabajo ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo ahora que todo terminó?

Theo se tensó. Más. El hombre que había matado a Adrian, mató a Marco y lastimó a Luna estaba en custodia. Para todos los efectos prácticos, su tiempo aquí había terminado. Tenía un tiempo hasta que su permiso oficial terminara. Hace un mes, habría dicho que él no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse. Pero ahora no tenía absolutamente nada para él en Devon.

—No puedo volver atrás—dijo, la decisión se estableció en él, lo primero que le habían hecho sentir bien en dos días.

Blaize asintió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Luna es una buena mujer. Encajas bien aquí.

Podríamos utilizarte de manera permanente.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de que Xeno se sienta de esa manera—dijo Theo. —

Pero si yo trabajo para él o hago otra cosa, no puedo dejar a Luna.

—Te escucho. Va a funcionar.

Theo lo esperaba. Aún le quedaba por hacer frente a Luna. Estaba más que agradecido de que estaba viva y bien, y él tenía la oportunidad de hacerle ver lo mucho que la amaba.


	40. Capítulo Treinta y Nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve**_

Luna se despertó sintiendo como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón.

Ella parpadeó, tratando de recordar dónde estaba, pero estaba oscuro.

Ella era real y estaba empezando a odiar la oscuridad. Un gemido se abrió camino por su garganta mientras cambiaba, tratando de orientarse.

—Luna, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Oliver.

—Luz—gruñó ella. —Enciéndela, por favor.

Lo oyó a tientas en la oscuridad, y luego una suave luz inundó el cuarto.

Ella dio un respingo y parpadeó, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

La cama bajó, y cuando ella movió la mano, vio a Oliver inclinado sobre ella, la preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Se lamió los labios y meditó la pregunta por un tiempo.

—Creo que estoy bien. ¿Oliver... Theo...está muerto?—preguntó temerosa.

—Oh Dios, no, cariño. Él está bien. Lo enviamos a casa porque él tenía una bala en el hombro, y ha estado corriendo como loco. Dejó el hospital contra el consejo médico y en general estaba armando un buen lío.

Ella se apoyó en la cama elevada.

—Yo lo vi caer. El hombre le disparó. Pensé que estaba muerto.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos a la horrible memoria.

Oliver le puso una mano sobre la frente.

—No te pongas alterada, Luna. Él está bien. Estoy más preocupado por ti.

Habían pasado tantas cosas. Incluso sin la lesión en la cabeza, su cabeza estaría girando.

— ¿Por qué demonios está la luz encendida?—Exigió Xeno desde la puerta.

Ella levantó la vista para verle sosteniendo dos tazas de café. Se le veía cansado y ojeroso. La preocupación había tallado líneas profundas en su rostro, y se sentía terrible de que ella había sido la causa de la misma.

La golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido culpa de ella. Cerró sus ojos, y en ese momento solo deseaba poder ir a dormir y despertar en otro lugar.

La mano áspera de Xeno se enroscó alrededor de la suya. Ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas al verlo de pie junto a la cama.

—Me quitaste diez años de mi vida, niña—dijo con brusquedad. —Y no sé lo que está pasando actualmente por esa bonita cabeza tuya, pero te aseguro que no me va a gustar o no estaré de acuerdo con ello.

—Todo es un desastre—susurró. —Sólo quiero ir a casa.

—Y lo harás—dijo Xeno suavemente mientras frotaba su mano. —El doctor dijo que si estás haciendo las cosas bien puedes ir a casa hoy. Creo que él vendrá para verte dentro de poco.

— ¿Puedo conseguirte algo?—Dijo Oliver.

—Agua—dijo con voz ronca.

Se apresuró a verter agua en una taza y luego se la llevó a sus labios para que pudiera tomar un sorbo de ella.

—Theo estaba aquí para verte anoche, pero hice que volviera a casa—dijo Xeno.

—Ese chico estaba muy mal herido. Él todavía debería estar en el hospital.

Luna cerró los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de él ahora mismo.

—Luna, cariño...

—Por favor—susurró.

—Xeno, déjala—dijo Oliver con firmeza. —Ella necesita descansar y reponerse.

Xeno suspiró y asintió.

Llamaron a la puerta. Como nadie entro de inmediato, Xeno frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta. Regresó un momento después, con una expresión peculiar en su rostro.

— ¿Quién era?—preguntó ella.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Es tu madre, Luna. Ella está aquí para verte. Ella pregunta si no te importa que entre un minuto.

Su corazón se detuvo, y el temor lleno su pecho.

—No tienes que hacer algo que no quieras—Xeno dijo con dulzura.

Las lágrimas llenaron ojos de nuevo y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. ¿Qué tan mala era cuando la sola mención de su madre la reducía a las lágrimas?

Olievr agarró su mano y la apretó.

—No dejes que te moleste, Luna. Si quieres que se vaya, haré que eso suceda.

No tienes que verla si no quieres.

—Déjala entrar—dijo con voz cansada.

Oliver le apretó la mano otra vez.

—Voy a estar aquí, cariño.

Xeno regresó a la puerta y la abrió. Unos segundos más tarde, Marlene caminó vacilante adentro. Hizo una pausa a varios pies de la cama antes del final y se acercó.

Por primera vez, Luna tuvo un buen vistazo a la madre que no había visto en tres años. El tiempo no había sido bueno con ella. Se la veía cansada, gastada, vieja. No era la vibrante joven mujer que Lunarecordaba de su infancia. Ella tenía los pesares de la vida reflejados en sus ojos sin brillo.

Luna esperó sin saber qué decir. ¿Gracias? ¿Por haberla rescatado de una situación de la que Marlene fue la responsable? Tragó en contra de la creciente ira y apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes. Oliver la acarició con sus dedos varias veces sobre sus manos, y ella curvo sus dedos alrededor de los de él, aferrándose a la vida en ello.

Marlene miró a Xeno y a Oliver primero.

—Estaré siempre agradecida por todo lo que hicisteis por Luna. Le fallé.

Estoy solamente satisfecha que ella os tenía a vosotros. —Luna se mordió los labios para no llorar más. Marlene se acercó a Luna y parecía como si ella también estaba luchando para no llorar. —Yo lo estropee, bebé. Pero eso no es nada nuevo. Sólo quería venir y decirte cómo lo siento. Y darte las gracias por lo que le dijiste a la policía. Ellos no van a presentar cargos contra mí mientras que testifique en contra de Antohny.

—Estoy contenta—susurró Luna.

—Yo esperaba... esperaba que tal vez podríamos reunirnos en algún momento.

Tal vez cuando estés mejor.

Luna se tensó, y otra vez, Oliver le acarició el pulgar sobre la mano en un esfuerzo por calmarla.

—L-lo siento. No puedo hacer esto ahora—dijo Luna. El nudo se hizo tan grande en su garganta que era difícil respirar alrededor de él. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y ella las maldijo. —Necesito que te vayas. —Fue duro con el dolor en su voz. Se sentía completa por la traición. Al momento, se sintió defraudada por todo el mundo que había amado.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cara en la almohada mientras los sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta.

—Eso es suficiente—dijo lacónicamente Xeno. —Ella ha tenido suficiente.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento—dijo Marlene. —Me iré ahora.

—Shhh, querida, no llores—dijo Oliver mientras metió el pelo detrás de la oreja. —Eso sólo hará que tu cabeza duela más.

—Quiero ir a casa—dijo con voz apagada.

—Hablaré con el médico y veré lo que él dice—dijo Xeno con dulzura.

Mientras se alejaba, ella sólo lloraba más fuerte. Gracias a Dios que no era ruidosa, tragando sollozos, porque eso habría abierto su cabeza bien abierta. En cambio corrientes silenciosas de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Más y más rápido. Al igual que una rotura de presa.

Oliver pasó a la cama junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Él no dijo nada, sólo la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba y ocasionalmente le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Xeno entró, y pisándole los talones llegó el médico. El médico frunció el ceño cuando obtuvo una buena mirada de ella.

—Su padre me dice que ya está lista para ser dada de alta, pero no me atrevo a enviarla a casa cuando está visiblemente afectada. ¿Tiene algún tipo de dolor?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza, casi con una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa—susurró.

—Ella ira a casa con nosotros—intervino Xeno. —Y a la cama. Ella no hará ni tanto como levantar un dedo. Usted tiene mi garantía personal.

—Bueno su TAC volvió a ser normal, al igual que el chichón en su cabeza, sus otras lesiones son insignificantes. Daré el consentimiento para su alta, pero si su condición empeora, si siente náuseas o tiene vómitos o disminuye su nivel de conciencia, la quiero de vuelta aquí lo antes posible.

Xeno asintió con la cabeza.

—Nosotros la observaremos. Le doy mi palabra.

—Está bien. Daré órdenes a la enfermera de su alta. Alguien debe bajar en un momento para enviarla a su casa.

—Gracias, doctor—dijo Xeno.

Tras salir, Xeno se acercó a su lado y le acarició el brazo.

—Te llevaremos a casa y te cuidaremos. Vas a estar bien como la lluvia en muy poco tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero una sensación de pesadez cayó sobre su pecho.

Ella había tratado realmente duro no centrarse en Theo, pero ahora que la cuestión de que su madre había sido tratada, él era todo lo que quedaba.

Tan cobarde como sonaba, ella no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a él en estos momentos.

* * *

bueno ya casi termina la historia solo le quedan dos capítulos que manana voy a publicar y luego empiezo con dulce Persuacion de Draco/Hermione espero les guste


	41. Capítulo Cuarenta

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuarenta**_

Theo se despertó con un sobresalto. La maldita luz del sol a través de la ventana lo golpeó directamente en los ojos.

Lo que le dijo que había dormido hasta demasiado malditamente tarde.

Él dio una vuelta, y su cuerpo gritó en protesta. Cuando él golpeó su hombro herido, su aliento lo abandonó en un jadeo asombrado.

Ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo, se empujó de la cama y tropezó para recuperar el reloj que se había quitado la noche anterior.

Diez y treinta joder. Salió de la habitación de golpe y casi tropezó con sus zapatos en el pasillo. Se flexionó, y a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo, recogió sus zapatos y entró en la sala de estar.

—Así que el muerto se ha despertado—Blaize dijo desde donde estaba tumbado en el sofá.

—Debiste haberme despertado hace horas—espetó Theo.

Blaize levantó una ceja.

—Necesitabas el sueño, y Luna no va a ninguna parte.

—Excepto que tengo que verla—Theo dijo. —Tengo mucho que explicarle.

Blaize se encogió de hombros.

—Tan pronto como te pongas los zapatos, nos iremos. —Theo se sentó y se puso los zapatos. Luego se puso en posición vertical y miró expectante a Blaize.

—Bueno, bueno, hombre, ya voy—dijo Blaize mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Deberías hacer que alguien te mire tu hombro mientras estamos en el hospital.

Asegurarse de que tu brazo no se va a podrir o algo así.

Theo lo miró.

—Me estoy tomando los antibióticos. Va a estar bien. —Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta de Blaize.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de Xeno esta mañana?—preguntó Theo cuando se iban.

— ¿Sabes cómo está?

—Nop. No, nada todavía. Probablemente ella todavía duerme.

Theo suspiró con impaciencia. No verla, tocarla, abrazarla lo estaba volviendo loco. Él debería haber estado allí con ella. Calmar su dolor.

Consolarla cuando estaba asustada. Rasgó sus malditas tripas que un policía la hubiera encontrado en la calle, asustada a muerte y corriendo por su vida.

—Deja de castigarte por eso—murmuró Blaize. —No va a cambiar nada.

Theo apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Blaize se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Te voy a dejar en el frente, y me voy a aparcar. Nos encontraremos en la habitación de Luna. —Theo asintió, y cuando Blaize se detuvo en la zona de llegada de pacientes, él se tiró a sí mismo de la camioneta, tratando de mantener el dolor al mínimo. No había tomado ningún analgésico esta mañana, porque quería hablar con Luna, con la cabeza clara. Las puertas automáticas silbaron abiertas, y Theo entró. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Luna a través del lobby para salir en una silla de ruedas empujada por una enfermera.

Oliver se acercó a su lado, pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la metió en su contra, mientras empezaron a avanzar. El corazón de Theo se aceleró. Mierda. Ella estaba siendo dada de alta, y nunca hubiera vuelto a verla. La había dejado sola toda la maldita noche. Se apresuró adelante tan rápido como fue capaz sin caer.

Cuando tenía unos metros de distancia, Luna levantó la mirada y lo vio. Él se detuvo en seco cuando vio la avalancha de dolor que llenó sus ojos. Su pecho casi se hundió.

—Luna—comenzó.

Le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas llenaron sus hermosos ojos.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y le tomó la mano. Él se estremeció cuando ella la sacó lejos y la agarró con su otra mano.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Dios, lo siento, yo no estaba aquí. Acabo de despertar.

—Estoy bien—dijo con voz entrecortada. —Xeno y Oliver se quedaron conmigo. —Miró hacia otro lado, pero vio un rastro de lágrimas por su mejilla.

—Luna, cariño, mírame—dijo. Pero ella se negó y cerró los ojos.

—Este no es un buen momento—dijo Oliver uniformemente. —Ella ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Tiene que llegar a casa y descansar. —Él comenzó a avanzar, pero Theo no podía dejarla ir así.

—Luna, Te amo. Eso es lo que malditamente importa. Nada más.

Volvió la mirada a él, y todo el aliento fue aspirado directamente de su pecho en el dolor crudo que él vio allí. Ella abrió la boca pero la cerró con la misma rapidez. Él pudo ver su marcha atrás, plegarse dentro de sí misma. Sus hombros se hundieron, y podía ver la fatiga total que le cubría como un manto. Oliver apretó el brazo a su alrededor como si temiera que pudiera desmoronarse. Pero era de Theo quien se estaba desmoronando. Oliver apretó los labios e hizo pasar a Lunamás allá de él. Theo se volvió y la miró caminar lentamente a la entrada del hospital donde Xeno acercó su camioneta.

Blaize se dirigió allí entonces, y se detuvo frente Luna. Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

¿Cómo estás, muñeca?

Theo no escuchó su respuesta, pero vio la reacción de Blaize. La preocupación estrechó sus ojos, y él extendió la mano para tocar su cara.

—Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Vamos, Xeno y Oliver cuidaran de ti por un tiempo.

Cuando Oliver ayudó a Luna a entrar en la camioneta de Xeno, Blaize se acercó a Theo, con una mirada de compasión en su cara.

—Lo jodí—dijo Theo en voz baja. —Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad.

De haberlo hecho, nada de esto habría sucedido. Ella estaría en mis brazos, en mi cama, a salvo.

Blaize negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes pensar así, hombre. Dale un día o dos. Deja que baje todo la confusión emocional.

—No puedo dejarla ir—dijo Theo con sencillez. —No cuando finalmente la encontré.


	42. Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

La Historia tiene el tema de la Dominacion espero les guste

GRACIAS POR AGREGAR MI ADAPTACIÓN A FAVORITOS

Andshewasgone

Lun Black

Nuriaa27

Sasuhinalove

artemisa twin

* * *

**_Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno_**

Luna aceptó la mano de Draco cuando él la ayudó a salir del coche. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa del océano lavara con dulzura su rostro. El sol caía a plomo sobre ella, calentando su piel, pero todavía se sentía fría en el interior.

—No me gusta dejarte aquí sola, Luna—dijo Draco, con la evidente preocupación en su voz.

Ella suspiró. Xeno y Oliver no se habían emocionado con su deseo de irse tan pronto después de su estancia en el hospital tampoco, pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente algún tiempo lejos de todo. Ella tenía que pensar. Ordenar sus pensamientos. Hacer algo más que mentir alrededor, mientras que Xeno y Oliver la mimaran excesivamente.

—Voy a estar bien, Draco. Eres tan dulce al hacer esto por mí.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta delantera y esta se abrió.

—Sabes que todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Si está en mi poder, puedes estar segura que lo haré.

Caminó delante de ella y dejó caer la maleta en el vestíbulo. La casa de playa de su propiedad seguía envuelta en cinta de la policía y acordonada por la investigación en los próximos meses. Cuando Luna había llamado, con la necesidad de una escapada, había alquilado una casa cerca de la playa similar a la Draco.

Una parte de ella se sentía mal por tomar ventaja de su generosidad, sabiendo muy bien que no podía devolver su interés. Pero él le había ofrecido su amistad, y la amistad era algo que en la actualidad ella necesitaba.

—He contratado a alguien para venir a verte dos veces al día—dijo Draco. Él levantó la mano cuando ella habría protestado. —Tu comida será entregada. Yo no quiero que te excedas. Necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

Si hay algo que necesites, cualquier cosa, toma el teléfono y llámame.

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la frente.

—Sólo quiero vuelvas a sonreír.

Ella así lo hizo y le dio la mejor que pudo.

—Solamente necesito unos días para reagruparme. Ordenar algunas cosas en mi cabeza. Xeno me dijo todo lo que pasó, pero es difícil de procesar. Ojalá todo el mundo no hubiera estado tan determinado a mantenerme en la oscuridad.

Le tomó la mejilla y se frotó el pulgar en un movimiento suave sobre su piel.

—No puedes culparlos por querer protegerte, Luna. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Ella entró en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte.

—Me gustaría...

—Sí, lo sé—dijo mientras se alejaba. Él le sonrió y le toco la nariz con el nudillo. —Voy a salir de aquí y te dejaré en paz. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y vio al salir por la puerta principal.

Cuando se quedó sola, se fue al sofá, se hundió agradecida hacia abajo sobre los cojines. Lo que ella realmente quería hacer era tomar un analgésico y estar fuera alrededor de doce horas. Pero eso era cobarde, y no solucionaba nada.

Sin embargo una siesta normal sonaba muy bien. Sin molestarse en pasarse a la cama, se acurrucó en los blandos almohadones y cerró los ojos.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y ella apretó los ojos cerrándolos más fuerte.

De todo lo que había sucedido, la parte con la que estaba teniendo problemas para reconciliar eran sus sentimientos por Theo. Ella lo amaba. O lo que ella creía que era él. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar segura?

La idea de que se había enamorado de una fantasía la llenó de desesperación.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida. No podía correr de la situación para siempre. Ella lo sabía. Pero necesitaba tiempo, tenía que ser menos emocional cuando ella tarde o temprano hiciera frente a Theo y la verdad de lo que había entre ellos.

Theo juró cuando él cogió otro semáforo en el Boulevard . Su mano libre agarrada firmemente alrededor del volante, mientras que esperaba con impaciencia que se pusiera en verde otra vez. Su otra mano descansaba en su regazo. Había arrancado las pesadas vendas de su hombro, liberando su brazo, a pesar de las advertencias médicas para no hacerlo. Todavía estaba sensible como el infierno, pero mantuvo una pequeña venda sobre los puntos, pero ya era suficiente.

No podía ir por ahí con un solo brazo.

Después de pasar un par de días frustrantes tratando de ver a Luna, estaba dispuesto a atravesar con su puño una pared. Y entonces, cuando había vuelto donde Xeno con la intención de no aceptar un no por respuesta, le habían dicho que se había ido.

En las horas que siguieron, él había tenido ganas de quitar su piel y volvérsela al revés. El absoluto desamparo que sentía por no poder hablar con ella, para ver por sí mismo como estaba, estaba a punto de enviarle directamente sobre el borde.

No es que él necesitara mucho en este momento.

Cuando había descubierto dónde había ido y cómo había llegado allí, sus esperanzas se desplomaron. Sabía malditamente muy bien que Draco Malfoy estaba interesado en Luna, y que si ella le daba el más mínimo aliento, estaría sobre ella.

El sol se hundía en el horizonte cuando se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de la playa. Él salió y camino tan rápidamente como pudo para subir las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Se debatió un momento sobre si debía llamar, pero le restó importancia a la necesidad. Era tiempo perdido en la puerta. Lo peor que ella podía hacer era decirle era vete a la mierda.

Probó la cerradura y la encontró abierta, así que abrió la puerta y entró.

Mientras caminaba dentro en la sala de estar, su mirada cayó sobre el sofá donde dormía.

Se le secó la boca. El corazón le latió un poco más rápido, y apretó los puños a los lados. Él se movió en silencio y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del sofá mientras bebía su apariencia. Se veía increíblemente frágil, como si requiriera manejo cuidadoso. Casi tenía miedo de tocarla. Casi.

Incapaz de resistir la suavidad de su mejilla, él arrastró un dedo bajo su mandíbula en la esquina de su boca entonces lo pasó sobre sus labios aterciopelados.

Una oleada de dolor corrió a través de su pecho cuando vio las manchas de lágrimas en su rostro. Se inclinó y besó cada mancha enrojecida.

Ella se movió debajo de él, y sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Theo?—susurró.

—Sí, cariño, soy yo.

Las sombras cayeron sobre sus ojos, y él pudo sentir su retirada. Como si ella se estuviera haciendo de hierro contra él.

Maldita sea, su corazón se rompió. No queriendo que se retirarse aún más, la alcanzo y tiró de ella con cuidado en su abrazo. Él la abrazó, absorbiendo el hecho de que ella estaba a salvo y con vida. Se sentía frágil y oh, tan preciosa en sus brazos.

—No podría soportar perderte—dijo, su voz cargada de emoción. —

Estos últimos días han sido un infierno, cuando todo lo que he querido hacer es sostenerte, tocarte, decirte cuánto te amo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en su contra. Entonces sacó un poco de distancia hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar—dijo en voz baja.

Él acercó a su cara ahuecando en la mano.

—Luna, no te utilicé como cebo. No planeé nuestro tiempo en la casa de playa para atraer a Antonhy. Yo nunca te haría eso a ti.

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Yo sé, Theo. Xeno me dijo lo que pasó. Entiendo. Él me dijo que te había pedido que no me contaras sobre el peligro potencial en el que estaba. Él se siente muy mal.

Sus cejas se juntaron en la confusión.

—Entonces, ¿por...? No lo entiendo. Si tú sabes... —Se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. — ¿Por qué estás enojada?—finalmente lo escupió.

Profunda tristeza brotaban de sus ojos. Su corazón se cayó a su estómago.

Dios, él haría cualquier cosa para llevarse aquella tristeza.

Ella miró hacia otro lado mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La alcanzo con el pulgar y la secó.

—Oh, pequeña, no llores. Dime lo que está mal para que lo pueda arreglar.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—No se puede. —Ella tomó una respiración profunda,estremeciéndose.

Theo entiendo por qué lo hiciste lo que hiciste. No estoy enojada. Acepto que no viniste a la casa de playa para hacer salir al asesino de tu compañero. Lo que no puedo aceptar es el hecho de que nada de lo que sucedió fuera real. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que sólo me diste lo que sabías que quería con el fin de acércate de mí, con el fin de obtener información y en última instancia, para protegerme.

Estabas tan seguro de que estaba jugando y sólo quería una fantasía, ¿pero lo que estabas haciendo, era un espectáculo para mí?

—Luna, oh, mi Dios

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, déjame terminar. Te quiero a ti. Dios, te quiero. Pero sólo si es real. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que he encontrado exactamente lo que quiero y necesito tanto saber si todo es una actuación. No lo quiero si no es real.

Enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos, urgente, la necesidad de que ella lo escuchara, todo su corazón consumido.

—Escúchame, Luna. Y escucha bien. Te amo. A ti. No la idea de lo que siempre he querido. No una fantasía que creo que tengo que dar.

Te Amo, A ti.

Dios todopoderoso, nunca fue un juego. Nunca. No podría haber sido más real para mí. Odiaba tener que engañarte. Yo estaba decidido a decirte la verdad, a pesar de que Xeno quería que permaneciera en silencio. Pero cuando llegué aquí, y tú te veías tan vulnerable, todo en lo que yo podía pensar era en protegerte. Yo no quería lastimarte. Nunca. Y he pagado por ello. He pagado muy caro. Te amo, pequeña. Te amo tanto, maldita sea, que duele. Me duele. Nunca he amado a otra persona tanto como te amo a ti. Te quiero a ti. Pero quiero todo.

Amor, matrimonio, tu entrega total y absoluta. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ti y nunca te daré otra razón para no confiar en mí. Si tan sólo me ofreces tu confianza de nuevo. Te necesito, Luna.

Se veía ligeramente conmocionado cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

Había tanta emoción reflejada en sus ojos. Amor. Miedo. Esperanza. Incertidumbre. Se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Pasó una eternidad antes de que ella asintiera lentamente.

—Oh, sí—dijo en voz baja. —Te voy a dar mi confianza. Y mi amor.

Ella se arrojó en sus brazos.

Él la recogió con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su cabello. Sus dedos rozaron a través de la venda en la base del cráneo, y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y tu trabajo?—preguntó, con la voz ahogada en su pecho.

Él la apartó suavemente y le tocó la cara, incapaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ella.

—Yo tengo que volver a Devon y cuidar de un par de cosas. Asistir al funeral de Marco... y dar el aviso departamento. Pero luego voy a volver. No hay nada para mí allí. Xeno quiere que me quede y trabaje para él aquí.

Alegría irradiaba su rostro. Ella sonrió, y por primera vez en días, el sol brillaba en su corazón.

—Te amo, Luna. Te necesito. Nunca habrá otra mujer que complete la otra mitad de mi alma en la forma que lo haces tú.

—También te amo—dijo. —Nadie me va a entender de la forma que lo haces tú.

Se inclinó para besarla. Suavemente, con reverencia, sus labios se tocaron.

— ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?—le preguntó. —Yo te quiero conmigo, a mi lado, tocándote, en mi cama.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, llévame a casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews


End file.
